Power Rangers: Guardians
by Mr. Couver
Summary: For years, the people of earth had relied on the Power Rangers to protect them. They always had the power to overcome the greatest odds. But things have changed. People have forgotten them, and at a bad time, too. New enemies have come to do away with earth some way, somehow. However, a brand new team, after a year or so passed, now stands in their way: The Power Rangers Guardians!
1. Introduction & Character Bios

_Hello readers! Welcome to my first fic ever made on this site!_

_I would just like to say that you don't have to read this. If you wish to get to the story itself, Episode 1 starts on Chapter 2. This is just something that I will be doing with every new story I make. But I recommend you read this first so that way you have a bit of an understanding with the kind of routine I will be doing. However, nobody's forcing you to read any of this. If none of this interests you, then go somewhere else. Don't leave a hateful review or anything like that just because you didn't like it. I am making stories here specifically so that I can improve my own writing skill._

_However, you readers are not left out of the process. Any and all constructive feedback is suggested. However, if I don't entirely understand what you're suggesting, I'll most likely ask you to elaborate further so I know what I'm getting into._

_Anyway, the reason why I'm using up the first chapter of each story for these intros is because it will allow me to let you guys know what to expect from each story, but in a way to prevent spoilers and ruining the story for myself and you, the reader._

_Anyway, here's what you can expect from this story without spoiling anything major (There might a be a few minor spoilers in this, but it's only so you know what to expect later on):_

_This fic, specifically, is a Tensou Sentai Goseiger adaption. For those who love Super Sentai, you know what I'm talking about._

_The majority of the Goseiger plot (You'll see how much soon enough) will be implemented into multiple original plots devices I have in mind._

_Any and all known themes from Goseiger that are commonplace in Japanese culture will be changed accordingly to the best of my ability._

_Power Rangers Megaforce was terrible. That much most of us can agree on. And Super Megaforce wasn't any better. Rest assured, this fic will be nothing like Megaforce._

_If you are a reader of various PR fics, you will recognize certain references and easter eggs that I will attempt to put into this fic._

_So, yeah, expect a lot more from this fic compared to Megaforce. And expect the next fic I do (which will be a Gokaiger adaptation) to have more than what Super Megaforce pathetically churned out. But that's another story for another day, AFTER this fic is done with._

_Finally, I wish to give you guys a sneak peek into what the main characters (Who will become the Rangers) are like so you know what to expect throughout the story. Now, these character bios are not meant to have any spoilers to things I have in mind for the development of the plot, so be glad for that. But I can assure you, that these guys will be like this for the majority of the fic in terms of their base personality, until moments where their individual character needs developing._

_Anyway, here are the character bios. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sean Kozac  
18 years old  
Red Ranger  
Being the elder of the Kozac twins, Sean has taken up responsibility for taking care of his brother Josh. Though, recently, Ken has been more than helpful in keeping Josh in check so he has less to worry about. But since he and Josh are twins, there are things about them that make them similar. For example, Sean and Josh both have anger issues, but Sean has it on a much smaller scale compared to his younger brother. Because he has taken bigger and more important responsibilities, he has made himself out to be a natural leader. And much like his friends, he is highly respected amongst his peers and classmates, to the point where people become jealous and envious of him at times for all the good he has done for Angel Grove High, especially since he inspires other students to lead by example. But Sean still has his flaws. He won't hesitate to turn down something that could lead to what happened to him and his friends in the past, and why. But if the right amount of evidence is presented to him that he can believe, he'll consider it a possibility.

Josh Kozac  
17 years old  
Black Ranger  
Being the younger of the Kozac twins, Josh tends to feel like he is being overshadowed by his older brother Sean. He loves his brother to death, but at times, he feels like he isn't as respected as Sean, causing him to have issues with anger at times. However, he has taken note of the things Sean has done and attempted to apply some of it to things that interest him to his life. He is pretty much the main guy to go to if you're being bullied and you have no way of defending yourself. He's been asked multiple times to be apart of the Anti-Bullying PSAs in Angel Grove, but always turned them down because he is a bit camera-shy, unlike his brother who has learned to embrace being on camera rather than being afraid of it. However, if necessary, he'll attempt to hold back his anger in favor of making a situation better rather than worse, even if he doesn't like it.

Sarah Mirage  
17 years old  
Pink Ranger  
Although kind-hearted and very much a sweetheart towards many people, Sarah does have a bad side, thanks to the occasional moments of bipolar disorder. Mostly, she is very nice and optimistic towards situations that can eventually turn out okay. But when things become hopeless for someone who is pessimistic, she will snap at you for acting so negative and tell you stand up straight and hope for the best. Now, that's the dumbed-down version. What she does in actuality, is that she will tell you off in probably the craziest way possible. Either way, it gives the pessimistic people a reality check so that they don't mope around doing nothing but complain about things in their lives. Besides that, Sarah is pretty much a good advice giver, to the point where every other day she is asked to skip lunch and take over the school's social worker role for the time until they come back. She seems to know what to say and what not to say all the time. Ironically enough, Sarah is pretty much a mind reader, and can very much see something is wrong in a person's facial expressions. Well, except Sean, who for one reason or another, can't be read so easily. Over time, she will just have to try harder.

Jamie Terra  
17 years old  
Yellow Ranger  
Out of the five, Jamie is, to an extent, a genius more than anything. She excels in multiple things, probably too many to count. Jamie is more understanding of things rather than putting things into action. But if she has to, she will act upon what she knows nonetheless. But out of all of them, Jamie is very much a pacifist and tends to stray away from practicing Martial Arts, unless they help to calm her mind, such as Pa Gua and Tai Chi. But out of anything, Jamie has a love for nature and plants, sometimes going to great heights to protect the environment within her own ability to do so. To put this into perspective, she has pretty much won the majority of the science fairs within Angel Grove High. Any and all money prizes she gains from such victories, 95% of it all are always donated to environmental protection charities and even charities that help those who are in any form of poverty (Even those who live in the most unhealthy of conditions in other countries). Also, sometimes she chooses to help her friends out with their homework and projects when they're confusing or just plain hard to understand. Jamie is smart enough to where she can make something complicated simple enough for others to understand without too much of a problem.

Ken Dumas  
18 years old  
Blue Ranger  
Out of all the five, Ken is pretty much a mystery case at times. It's to the point where he will tell others to forget about something. Especially when something about him that nobody knew about pops up out of nowhere. From there, he would do research on it in secret. Ken is usually the one who keeps Josh in line. Either way, he is also very inclined in testing his skills as a martial artist, to the point where him and Sean have gained a fair rivalry. Also, out of them all, Ken tends to be a ladies-man unnecessarily. Sometimes he even gives in to impress those that find him utterly irresistible. Besides that, Ken does have a good heart, usually being the one that tries to keep the other 4 in check when Sean is incapable of doing so. Alongside that, he loves kids. It's to the point where he actually will do babysitting jobs just to build relationships with children and give them a role model if necessary.

* * *

_And that's pretty much it. Expect Episode 1 to come out soon. I start classes again in a few days, so I can only work on this every other day if possible. But anyway, I hope you like this little taste of what's to come._

_Have a Morphinominal day everybody!_


	2. Episode 1: Guardians Unite! Part 1

Arc 1: Guardians Arc

**Episode 1: Guardians Unite! Part 1**

* * *

_Angel Grove_, September 7, 2012

It seems as though history has repeated itself in the ruined city of Angel Grove, but on a smaller scale.

Once more, the city has become ravaged by an evil force determined to rule over the galaxy, and the earth is the biggest obstacle in its way.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of metallic foot soldiers with rod-like firearms, alongside larger and armored blue brawler-type soldiers, spread throughout the chaos-induced city, attempting to spread across the entire world to make sure their power has outmatched all others.

However, before they could reach the next city, something stood in their way. Or rather, someone.

In fact, it was more than one person that stood in their way.

They are the Power Rangers. From the beginning to the present, and through time and space, stood every ranger known to date, morphed and ready for the epic battle that was about to begin. The foot soldiers readied themselves, as did the Rangers, who each raised their weapons into the air before making quick stances and sprinting towards the foot soldiers, who proceeded to do the same towards the Rangers.

And on that day, the fate of the world would either change for the better, or for the worst...

**_From that little tidbit you just saw, there's probably a lot you're wondering about. Well, let me take you back to a few months ago..._**

* * *

_Angel Grove High - High Achievement Ceremony,_ May 28, 2012 -11:00 AM

Today was a very special day: the High Achievement Ceremony, a special event done to honor graduates who have gone above and beyond the expectations of Angel Grove High, staff and teachers alike, throughout their 4+ years. And those graduates are 18-year-old Kenneth Dumas, 16-year-old Jamie Terra, 17-year old Sarah Mirage, and twin brothers Josh Kozac and Sean Kozac, 17 and 18 years old respectively.

The ceremony was happening within the gymnasium. All Junior and Senior students on schools grounds were to come down to the gymnasium for the ceremony. And the one running the ceremony was former police lieutenant/volunteer of the Angel Grove Youth Center, and now principal of Angel Grove High, Jerome Stone. Let's just say that over the years, Stone has been building up his responsibilities over the years.

After all the students have taken their seats, Principal Stone walked up to the stage, microphone in hand, attempting to start things off right, or at least trying to.

"Good morning, students. I would like to start by mentioning something very important that happened, back when most, if not all, of you were in your first years of elementary school. Chances are you never even knew this happened. See, 10 years ago, a mysterious anomaly appeared here in Angel Grove. Nobody could describe it, the reason behind it being a mystery till this very day. But what we learned was that the timing of it lead to the disappearance of multiple families, which was no coincidence. Much to the shock of everyone back then, the people missing, were all parents. And it gets even stranger. Each parent that went missing not only had kids, but had no next of kin if something were to happen to them. As a result, the children of those parents were all put into foster care."

The crowd talked among themselves, surprised by what they're hearing from Principal Stone. "I would just like to ask for a moment of silence, in honor of those men and woman taken by something this tragic." The crowd and staff attending the ceremony lowered their heads and fell silent. After about 10 seconds of silence, everybody raised their heads once more as Principal Stone continued speaking. "But that's where the sadness of this story ends."

"When these five kids were in foster care, it was not a good experience for them at all. They all suffered to some degree. And even to this day, they still don't have any answers. But the greatest thing that came out of it, was that they all found one another. They all could relate to one another, and as such, they could rely on one another to stay strong and get through life, no matter how harsh the circumstances. And you will not believe what the result of that was." Stone then turned towards the left side of the stage. "Come on out, guys." At that point, Ken, Jamie, Sarah, and twin brothers Josh and Sean all began to walk towards Principal Stone. As the crowd saw them come out one by one, they began to cheer, knowing very well who they all are and how much they have accomplished.

As the crowd's cheering dimmed down, Stone continued with his speech. "For those who aren't aware, the High Achievement Ceremony is an annual school event that started roughly around the time I became Principal. This ceremony honors the Juniors and Seniors that go above and beyond the expectations of our education system. If you haven't guessed yet, our High Achievement Ceremony fell on the day after the 10-year anniversary of what happened to these now teenagers. And might I say, these guys have definitely accomplished many things together. Sure, they may have their problems, but being together has made them stronger, and has made them into the people you see now. You can all vouch for that, right?"

The cheering commenced again, but this time, it was suddenly interrupted by the ground shaking underneath everyone's feet. "Earthquake! Everybody evacuate the gymnasium, now!"

While everyone else had left the gym, including Principal Stone, the five had stayed where they were for some reason. As if something was keeping them there. And to some extent, something was. Suddenly, the supposed earthquake had come to a halt. The five were very confused. But out of all of them, Sean was the first to have a feeling that something was off. "That was no earthquake." he said out loud.

Next thing they knew, multiple pillars of what appeared as green slime began to rise from the ground. When the pillars grew to a certain height, they flashed and molded themselves into unearthly creatures. They were humanoid in shape and form, but seem like that of an insect in appearance.

"What are those things?" asked Ken. "They look like bugs..." replied Sarah, disgusted by the creatures. "Whatever they are, it looks like they found what they were looking for." said Sean. The insect-like monsters slowly advanced towards the five, whom of which were slowly being pushed into a corner. "Looks like these guys are looking for a fight." Jamie was not fond of the idea. "Do we have to? You know I hate fighting." Sean sighed. He wasn't sure as to go about this situation. But considering the circumstance that they're in, their options were severely limited. "Jamie, I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice." Jamie sighed reluctantly, but agreed with everyone else.

The five each took their own stances. The creatures in front of them seemed eager to fight them. "Let's do it!" yelled Sean as the five engaged the monsters.

**_If someone told me that I, along with Josh and my friends, would become guardians of the earth and fight an intergalactic insectoid army planning to take over the earth, I would have told them they were crazy._**

**_I had my suspicions when we all had similar dreams the night before. _****_But ever since those creatures attacked us that day, I knew that something was up. _**

**_We were involved with something far bigger than we could ever imagine._**

* * *

_Ernie's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, May 28, 2012, 7:00 AM

After Jerome Stone gave up ownership of Ernie's Juice Bar during the time the Space Rangers were around, the place was eventually torn down after not being used for so long. Many people forgot about the Juice Bar, except for a certain someone. What people never knew about was that Ernie had a son, named after him. And while he was very young when Stone took over the Juice Bar, Ernie Jr. had a dream of running his own Juice Bar, following in his father's footsteps and keeping the positive vibe of social activity alive, as it was slowly waning over the years after the sacrifice of Zordon.

Regardless, Ernie Jr. has been running the Juice Bar for a few years now, to the point where he eventually expanded it into a Diner as well. As expected, business boomed on opening day, and the Juice Bar has come to be a great hangout spot once again.

Much like the original Juice Bar, this one had most of the space used for multiple purposes. It was a hangout lounge for the most part, but there was also mats laid around the floor for different forms of exercise, whether it be for yoga, martial arts, it didn't matter. There was also chairs and tables for people to sit at, alternatively, if they just want to enjoy a nice meal to tackle the morning day.

As if on time, the five teenagers being awarded for their accomplishments later on in the day, arrived at the Juice Bar like always. They sat at their usual spots in front of Ernie's counter. "Morning guys, how was your weekend?" Ernie asked. Sean then yawned. "Could have been better." Ernie chuckled. "Didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday, Sean?" "None of us did." replied Sarah sleepily. This struck Ernie as surprised. By some coincidence, they all ended up having trouble sleeping the night before. "Well, that's ironic." Josh groaned as he took out a ten-dollar bill and placed it on the counter. "You mind getting us some coffee?" Ernie grabbed the bill, not hesitating to follow through. "You got it. Who wants cream and sugar?" Everyone but Josh raised their hand.

Ernie was surprised, but didn't question what Josh wanted. He grabbed five medium-sized styrofoam cups and placed them on the counter. He then took one of the full coffee pots and started pouring into each cup. He then put the coffee pot back to where it was and proceeded to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out the different creamers so they could choose. He then grabbed the sugar and placed it on the counter. "Need anything else?" he asked. "Nope. We're good for now." said Ken. Ernie nodded.

A few minutes have passed, and the five seemed to be a bit more awake now. Sean then took a sip from his coffee. "So who else had a weird dream last night?" The other four were surprised, but they all raised their hands. They were then surprised at one another. "Huh, glad I'm not the only one." said Ken. "But what was the point?" asked Sarah. "What _was_ this dream you guys had?" Ernie interjected. They all thought about it for a moment. They weren't sure. Their memory of it was vague, but eventually, they were able to remember something...

* * *

_**The night before...**_

* * *

The five all had very similar dreams.

The core similarity they all had were simple: A specifically-colored warrior silhouetted in the darkness was demonstrating their skills with a specific weapon. For Ken, the weapon was something similar to a crossbow. For Jamie, it looked like a claw of some kind. For Sarah, she wasn't entirely sure, but from what she could see, it appeared to be a ranged weapon of some kind. For Josh, it was an oddly-shaped axe. And for Sean, it was a sword with an unnecessarily large guard on it.

After fighting seemingly nothing for 20 seconds, the warriors all looked at the dreamers. Then suddenly, a quick flash of light encompassed the warriors. As a result, the warriors became the dreamers.

The sudden surprise caused all five of them to be shocked out of their sleep simultaneously. As a result, they couldn't sleep for hours. But when they did finally go back to sleep, it didn't last long as their alarms went off a few hours later.

* * *

"It happened so suddenly, I'm pretty sure none of us knew what to think of it at the time." explained Sean. "Really, I have no idea what this means. Either this is just some extremely rare coincidence, or there's something bigger going on." Ernie wasn't sure what to think of this. "I'm hoping that it's just a coincidence, considering how strong the bond between you guys is." They all gave a smile at Ernie. He had a point. The dreams could have just been a one-time thing representing their strong bond for the past 10 years.

_But why do I get the feeling that it's the latter?_ thought Sean, who was more skeptical than the others on the inside. Something seemed wrong, and even though he had no idea of what the dreams were leading to, if anything, but he felt like there was something bigger going on behind the scenes.

And they were only just beginning to realize that.

* * *

_Angel Grove High Gymnasium__, _May 28, 2012, 11:10 AM

The five had lasted fairly well, but they were not capable of taking the creatures down. The only ones who seemed to be able to have a chance at them were Sean and Josh. They had actually taken out a couple of them already, but it took more effort than it was needed. As a result, all five of them were knocked back into a corner, overpowered by just the sheer number of the creatures and how strong they were altogether.

They felt like their lives were at an end. They couldn't win against those things. They would die before they knew what happened to their families, before they learned the reason why everything bad happened to them, before they even knew why they were targets for the creatures in front of them.

The creatures then revealed what appeared to be gun barrels sticking out of their axe-like weapons, indicating that their weapons were ranged as well. The five all closed their eyes, expecting the worst.

However, that would never come to be, as they were, unbeknown to them since they all still had their eyes closed, encompassed by a bright light, which in turn sent them to a completely unknown location.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they find themselves in a large indoor area. It was dark, and there was barely any sort of lighting for them to traverse wherever they were.

"What is this place? Weren't we just at the gym?" asked Jamie, who was the most confused out of all of them. "Jamie, calm down." said Sean in a whisper. "I don't get it either. But for right now, let's just figure out how to get out of here." Jamie nodded, feeling obliged with the situation she has been put in.

Sean then found what appeared to be a large table. Since he could barely see, he was glad to be holding onto something to keep from him falling to the ground. From what Sean could see, he saw chairs laid around the table, six in total. The place looked as if it hadn't been used in years. And yet, he has yet to see any cobwebs. Suddenly, what sounded like a speaker blaired into the five's ears. "**All of you, please take a seat.**" This surprised everyone. They didn't think anyone was wherever they were. But the voice they heard sounded like a middle-aged man, possibly someone who knows where they were.

"Hello? Who's there? Where are we?" asked Sean, wanting answers. However, the person talking through the speaker didn't seem to hear a word out of them. "**Please take a seat.**" said the man again. They all obliged and took a seat on one of the chairs around the table. When all of them took a seat, all the lights and such in the area seemed to come online, revealing a fairly large room, similar to that of a war room, but on a much smaller scale. There appeared to be a gigantic viewing monitor in which showed different camera locations across Angel Grove.

"What is going on?" Sean asked to himself.

Suddenly, what appeared to be automatic doors opened up to the right side of the gigantic monitor. Who they saw coming out of it was a man in a wheelchair. He appeared much older than the voice on the speaker implied. Perhaps it's the man's father. Either way, they needed answers, and this man was better than nothing. "Glad to see you all here." said the man, his voice matching the voice on the speaker. Sean then stood up from his seat. "Who are you? Why are we here?" questioned Sean. The man gave a small chuckle. He understood why Sean was asking those questions.

But nothing could prepare the five for what the man said next.

"My name is Lucas Zedren, and the fate of the world is in your hands."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first episode of Power Rangers: Guardians completed!_

_Let me start off by apologizing for not having this episode up sooner. I feel bad that it took me over the length of a college semester to write this. And so, I have to say that I'm sorry about that._

_To be completely honest, I was going with the "First Impressions are Key" mentality. But as a result, I've constantly been trying to think of how to go about this. Just writing this episode alone made me think harder than I probably needed to. Cause I know that once I finally make the main characters into Rangers, I can finally start implementing the stock footage from Goseiger into this, and the story will begin to unfold for me._

_Regardless, now that I got this episode out, it will be a lot easier and take less time for me to write future episodes._

_And finally, I want to thank those who gave reviews on the introduction and such: Marcus O'Bannion, Misty, RoyMustang18, and grandprincessnatashiaromanov5. Keep them up! I really appreciate it. Also, let me know how I can improve on this episode along with suggestions on what to do for Episode 2. _

_And as I will always say, have a Morphinominal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	3. Episode 2: Guardians Unite! Part 2

**Episode 2: Guardians Unite! Part 2**

* * *

_Unknown Location,_ May 28, 2012, 11:15 AM

The five looked at one another with pure confusion. Either the man was crazy, or he had some sort of hidden agenda for bringing them to wherever they were.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sean, his tone of voice indicating that he was demanding answers.

The man known as Lucas Zedren made another chuckle. "I understand your skepticism, but you can trust me, Sean." Sean was shocked. Did Zedren know him? Did he know all of them? Is that why they were there? Nothing made any sense. And they were getting nowhere. "Whatever. Could you just tell us what's going on here?"

Zedren, still in his wheelchair, began moving towards the monitor. "There's far more going on than you all realize." He began to input some sort of code on the keyboard. When he finished, the monitor changed. Instead of showing a camera feed of all the security cameras all over Angel Grove, a video began to play. The five weren't sure what to make of it, until they saw the creatures that attacked them before. "Wait, aren't those...?" asked Josh, recognizing the monsters right away. "Yes. They are called Mantisites. They are foot soldiers for an intergalactic insectoid army known as the Raikon Fleet." Zedren explained.

None of what he was talking about made sense to the five. But Zedren continued nonetheless. "The Fleet is named after the creator, Raikon. Not much is know about him, or the higher-ups that run the Fleet as of now. But one thing is definitely known about them: their goal is to cleanse any and all livable planets of their inhabitants completely and sell the planets off in auctions to the highest bidder in the galaxy. If need be, the higher-ups will send monsters down to the planet with Mantisites at their control to ensure that the planet is taken over." They all felt their hearts lodged in their throats. To think someone would go so far as to do something like this, not even caring for its inhabitants.

"But this planet is different. They never had a resistance to fight such evil." The five all looked at one another. They were still confused.

Zedren then entered another code into the keyboard. When he finished, a brand new video file came about. It showed many teams of 5 in differing colors from different points in time, including silver, gold, and titanium. "What is this?" asked Sarah. "These are the protectors of the earth that came before you. You might not even be aware of it, but Earth has been jeopardized for over 15 years." This was a lot to let sink in for the five. How could anything he said have possibly happened since they were all toddlers? They would have heard about all of it.

"Your parents were very good at keeping all of this a secret." Zedren said, which made everyone go pale. The fact that Zedren even knew their parents seemed hard to understand. This was just too much. Sean couldn't just sit around and listen anymore. He then stood up from his seat. "How do you know our parents? Why should we believe anything you say?" He then urged the others to stand with him, but they hesitated. He then calmed down, worry in his voice. "Guys...?"

"Well, we were attacked by those things..." said Jamie, who had her head down for the longest time. She then turned to Sean. "...so what reason do we have to not believe him? He did save us from them. And if we don't believe him, what does that mean for us? We just wasted our time here. So just hear him out, alright?" Jamie had not done that before. To anyone. She never had any reason to stand up for anything she sided with. That was the one thing Sarah had tried to work on with her for a while. It seems as though something had to have motivated her to the point where she would have to do something. Sean was silent, but decided to take a seat. "I'm sorry, Jamie." he said as he brought his attention back to Zedren. "Continue."

"Thank you. But before I do, I wish to show you something." They all raised an eyebrow. Zedren then placed his finger on a specific button on the keyboard, possibly activating an intercom in another room. "Alpha, could you come here, please?" _Alpha?_ thought Ken, confused as to who Zedren was asking for.

Suddenly, another automatic door on the other side of the monitor opened up. The figure who came into the room wasn't even human. 'He' appeared to be robotic in nature with a flying saucer-shaped head and a lightning bolt on the chest. 'He' was also far shorter than the five.

They all jumped from their seats when they saw what came out from the door. But upon further inspection, Jamie was beyond intrigued. "No way! A fully functioning automaton?" The machine known as Alpha was surprised that someone knew what he was. But when he saw them, he recognized them right away. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay~! So these are the new-" Alpha was then interrupted by Zedren. "Alpha!" The automaton turned to Zedren, confused. "You didn't tell them yet?" asked Alpha. "Tell us what?" demanded Josh. Zedren sighed from all the confusion. "I was getting to that."

Sean felt as though Zedren was hiding something from them, and he didn't know what. "This is Alpha 6. He has seen many things, and could account as an eyewitness to the many times Earth has been at risk from an evil outside of Earth." Alpha attempted to bow, but considering his physical limitations, he nearly fell over. After Alpha recomposed himself, Zedren continued from where he left off.

"As I said before, the fate of the Earth lies in your hands." Zedren began. "You all have special powers hidden deep within yourselves that can be used to fight this evil. Not only would it give you all a chance to defend yourselves from the Raikon Fleet, but it would also give you the chance to do more for the Earth than you could possibly imagine." Now Zedren sounded as though he was going crazy. Special powers? _I doubt it._ Sean thought.

"I can help you to unlock these powers. I can help you become the newest protectors of the Earth. I can help you...become Power Rangers."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

_Raikon Fleet, Main Warship_

3 bug-like individuals were seen in front of what appeared to be a viewing screen. The first was a strange insect creature with slit diagonal red eyes that extend down half of his face, his hands replaced with red scythe-like blades. Spikes were all over his body along with upper body armor that seemed out of place. The second was mostly blue and silver, which included his eyes that were blue. His body had mostly body armor on it, including a spiked shoulder guard on his right shoulder, with a regular silver shoulder guard on the left. The last individual was hard to describe, and could possibly be the supreme leader. The only thing noticeable about him was the body armor on his upper body, and the particular cloth with strange colors that seemed to cover him up as if he was an ancient tribe leader.

"So you brought me back here to inform of me of this?" said the individual with the scythe-like arms. "You honestly think a human resistance could destroy us?" The one in blue seemed rather annoyed by the red one's arrogance. "It has happened before with others who tried to destroy this planet. Don't be so full of yourself." The supposed leader stepped in. "Budon, if you truly believe that, then let's test it." He then turned to his left, proceeding to call for someone. "Chidogu of the Rukerian race, come forth!"

Suddenly, appearing from behind a "wall" was what seemed to be the appearance of an anthropomorphic scarab. However, the main difference between that and a regular scarab was the strange chest plate it had on, which looked like it was composed of small interconnecting blades. "Ah, a pleasure to be at your service, Lord Dragun." said the one called Chidogu as he walked up to the leader, now known as Dragun, and bows before him. "I will surely make those humans cry in fear and suffer before we invade."

As Chidogu began to leave, the one known as Budon intervened. "Wait!" he yelled. Chidogu stopped in his tracks. "What?" Budon then walked up to him. "What will you do about the resistance?" Chidogu then turned sharply to Budon. "Bah, those fools will be gone before they even know what hits them!" Chidogu then proceeded to exit the spaceship and head to Earth, prepared for his mission.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

The five didn't even know what to think at that point. At one point, they were in full belief that Zedren was just a crazy man. But once they saw Alpha, and considering the thing known as Mantisites are real and tried to kill them, there had to be some truth to Zedren's words. "Power Rangers...?" asked Ken. "Yes." replied Zedren.

"The Power Rangers are a team of 3-5 that has a sole purpose of protecting the Earth. For years, they have protected this planet from all kinds of danger. And with the Earth in jeopardy once more, it's time for a new team to take on the title." Everything was starting to make more sense to the five, but they still weren't sure what to make of this. "Every Ranger team is unique in some way. Some gained their powers through magical weapons, technology, and much more. Many of them have lost their powers due to them being destroyed, or from using all their power to defeat their enemies. But even so, those Rangers are still around today, fighting the good fight when necessary."

Sean then jumped in once more. "Well, what makes us special?"

Zedren then rotated his wheelchair until he could look at Sean. "Well, to be blunt, you all aren't fully human." Everybody's eyes widened at this. And they thought Zedren was crazy before. "Okay, now you're just going to far." said Josh as he stood up.

"That may be hard to believe, but your human sides have been pretty much dominant in terms of your genetic makeup for the longest time." explained Zedren. Jamie was now more curious than ever. "Then what does that make us?" Sean then turned to Jamie in shock. "You're seriously considering listening to this? Obviously we're human. We can't also have some sort of alien species as a part of us without something showing up." Zedren then chuckled. "Well, let me ask you this? You ever wondered why you all were targeted first, out of anyone else on Earth?"

Sean didn't say a word. Zedren had a point. There was no point to being in denial over nothing.

Zedren then continued. "It's because someone in the Raikon Fleet knows of what you can become. And they tried to take you out before that could happen. Had it not been for me, their agenda would have been completed and the Earth would have been left up to those who came before to protect the planet. And that's the last thing I would have wanted." Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, letting the very idea of this sink in. "Now do you understand? You are all special, and without you, that's five less people fighting to protect the Earth, and five teenagers who will be left in the dark about their missing parents for all eternity."

When Zedren mentioned their parents, Sean was quick to question him about that. "About that, you didn't answer my question before. How do you know our parents?" Zedren sighed, dreading the day he would have to explain anything about their parents. " I was...friends with all of your parents for roughly two years. At the time, you were all toddlers, but you never actually saw me in your lives. I helped them with certain things that I promised not to disclose at the moment." Sean raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you find out why?" he asked. Zedren shaked his head. "I never asked. I merely obliged since we were all great friends at that point. But, your mother, Sean and Josh, said something to me that gave me an idea as to why I was promised to stay quiet."

The two brothers ended up side by side, now curious. "What did she say?" asked Josh. "I forget the specifics, but it was something like, 'You'll learn why when you see what our children will be capable of.'"

Sean and Josh both sighed simultaneously. _The plot thickens..._ thought Sean.

"Well, what _are_ we capable of?" asked Ken. "As I said before, you're all not fully human. Actually, you're only half, but it has been dominant in your genetic makeup because you were born that way. The alien race in which the other half of you is composed is more or less unnamed officially. But they are humanoid in appearance for the most part, and can take a human form based around what they already look like. One of each of your parents is apart of that alien race. Let's just call them 'Angels' for now. It could be your mother or father. Sean and Josh, you two are an exception, though. Both your parents were already hybrids, but had different abilities individually." _Abilities...?_ thought Josh.

"'Angels' are composed of three tribes: One with the powers of the Sky, one with the powers of Land, and one with the powers of the Sea. Each tribe had their own unique set of abilities. Those of the Sky tribe could do things such as detect disturbances through the change of the wind, track extremely fast enemy movements and react faster than most humans, being able to fly for short bursts, and having super speed in certain instances.

"Those of the Land tribe are much different. They can detect disturbances through the terrain by physical contact, have far greater durability than any human, and super strength, among other things. As I said before, Sean and Josh, you two are unique. You are the only ones with both the powers of the Land and Sky within you. It's just that one is more predominant than the other. So, for Sean, the powers of the Sky are more dominant, but you still have access to the minimalistic benefits of the powers of the Land, and vice versa for Josh." This was a lot to let sink in, but they let Zedren continue.

"The powers of the Sea are much more shrouded in mystery. The only known powers that I could find out, is that they are capable of hearing things from a farther distance, kinda like how bats use echolocation and such, while also detecting any level of pollution within water that you come in contact with. I'd say it's also possible for you to breathe underwater and manipulate water around you, but that has yet to be determined. Whatever other abilities they may have are usually limited to that of Spirit Techniques." Sean then stops Zedren before he could continue any further. "Before you explain _that_, at least explain how we can unlock our natural abilities."

Zedren sighed again. "Alpha?" The automaton nodded at Zedren as he walked over to the table, pressing a button underneath it. A small platform opened up in the center of the table, revealing what appeared to be giant tiki heads.

Once more, everybody was confused. "What are these?" asked Sarah. "Those are your Guardian Morphers." explained Zedren. "Wait, Morphers? Why do we need these?" asked Ken. Zedren sighed once again. "They are devices that grant you access to powers you cannot naturally tap into as you are now, including morphing into your respective Ranger forms and using Spirit Techniques." The five all looked at them, wondering just how much could they do with these Morphers alone. "The moment you take a Morpher, it becomes yours. And it will recognize right away who you are to determine which Ranger you'll be.

"Ken, as the only one with the power of the Sea, you'll be the Blue Ranger. You will have the advantage of being both a long-ranged fighter and a close-ranged fighter using the Wave Bowgun.

"Jamie, as the one with solely the power of the Land, you'll be the Yellow Ranger. You will have the advantage of being an unarmed fighter, more or less, using the Tiger Fang.

"Sarah, as the one with solely the power of the Sky, you'll be the Pink Ranger. Much like Ken, you'll have the advantage of fighting at long range and close range using the Phoenix Feather.

"Josh, as the one who has more dominant capabilities over the powers of the Land than the Sky, you'll be the Black Ranger. You will have the advantage of being a hard-hitting melee fighter using the Cobra Axe.

"And finally, Sean, as the one who has more dominant capabilities over the powers of the Sky than the Land, you'll be the Red Ranger, and leader of the team overall. While most if not all members of the Sky tribe prefer not to use swords, you are an exception. With some powers of the Land at your disposal, this allows you to wield a sword. As such, with your dual powers in mind, much like Josh, you'll have the advantage of being a hard-hitting melee fighter using the Storm Sabre."

The five all nodded at what they have been told. Even though they don't understand it fully, they'll accept it either way. "Now Ken, pick a Morpher."

Ken then grabbed one of the Morphers. The eyes of it glowed blue for a moment before a golden buckle appeared on his waist. Ken and everyone else was shocked by this. "Oh, right. My apologies. When the Morpher becomes yours and yours alone, you are given access to the Spirit Buckle, which contains a collection of cards that will be used with your Morpher to do multiple things, including using Spirit Techniques and morphing."

Ken then took out supposedly the only card in the Buckle. It showed the silhouette of a man with a light blue aura around it as the image. There was text at the bottom of the card that read "Surge of the Sea" on it. And on the back showed a blue background and a gold symbol that partially represented waves. "On the back of your respective Spirit Cards shows the insignia of the Sea tribe. You'll know it belongs to you if you see that on the back. The same thing applies to the insignia of the Land and Sky with all of your respective Ranger colors. As of now, you have yet to tap into both your natural abilities and the abilities that the Morpher gives you. 'Surge of the Sea' can only be used once, and it will permanently give you all the powers your Morpher can give you at the moment."

Ken was still not sure as to how to activate the card. "So...how do I use these Cards?" he asked. "The 'mouth' on the Morpher is actually a vertical slider. Pull down on it all the way to reveal a slot big enough to hold a Spirit Card in. Once you placed the card in correctly, push the slider all the way up until the Morpher closes. Some techniques will either require some maneuverability or a target to be used correctly. Some cards can only be used while Morphed, such as your Weapons and what not. And there will be some Spirit Techniques that you have access to by default, but you might not be skilled enough to cast them yet. Be mindful of that."

Ken nodded in compliance to what Zedren wanted. Besides, Ken needed to be an example that all of this wasn't some sort of hoax even though the Spirit Buckle showing up on Ken's waist seemed believable enough. He opened the 'mouth' of the Morpher, revealing a flat red base for a Spirit Card to fit in. He then placed the card in, a snapping noise being heard when the card was placed into the Morpher correctly. Ken then took a deep breath, closing his eyes before closing the Morpher.

The Morpher's eyes glowed once more, before yelling in a deep booming voice, "SURGE OF THE SEA!" Much like the image from the card, a light blue aura encompassed Ken. He didn't move an inch. A few seconds pass, and the aura shatters into nothingness, indicating the process was complete. Ken opened his eyes again. He looked at everything on him, wondering if anything physical changed. "So, how do you feel?" asked Zedren. "Besides that sudden rush of energy that came and gone, I feel the same as I did before." Zedren stroked his chin with intrigue. "Hm, well I guess you might have to determine your powers over time.

"So now, everybody take a Morpher." said Zedren. The others did so. Now that they knew what Zedren had been saying was true, and since Ken proved the Morphers actually worked, there was no time to mess around. They would get more information out of Zedren soon enough.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove,_ 11:25 AM

Chidogu had arrived in Angel Grove, ready to put his plan into action. He began by walking up to a building. "Ah, this looks like a good starting point." He then proceeded to bash away at the foundation of the building itself, causing severe cracks to form all over the building, and eventually causing the building to explode into an ascending pile of rubble. When all of the building's remains had piled up, Chidogu stood on top of it. "It should take less than 12 hours to clean this planet up for the auction."

Chidogu's eyes then glowed for a moment, activating what appeared to be his chest plate at first, but it now seen to be a vacuum that sucks up rubble. When his chest had vacuumed enough of the rubble, he then ejected all of it through two "holes" at each sides of his waist. The ejected rubble ended up forming into large spheres, possibly to be used for later. "And a few more for good measure!" he yelled to himself, as his eyes emitted golden laser at two other buildings, turning them into piles of rubble in seconds.

Meanwhile, on the main warship of the Raikon Fleet, the three were spectating Chidogu's actions. They all had different things on their mind to some degree.

"Hmm...he seems too arrogant for his own good..." said the scythe-handed creature known as Levir. "...but he does get results." replied Dragun, impressed by what Chidogu can do. Budon, however, didn't speak. Rather, he was in deep thought. He had heard of the rumors about how many others had attempted to take over the Earth, destroy it, etc. Is it truly as he feared? Will new guardians of the Earth rise up against the Fleet?

* * *

_Unknown Location,_ 11:30 AM

When they each grabbed a Morpher, each one's eyes glowed a specific color: Yellow for Jamie, Pink for Sarah, Black for Josh, and Red for Sean. Everyone but Sean had gotten the chance to unlock their latent potentials.

However, Sean was a special case. Even though he didn't get to address it, he was the only one to seemed to have already have his latent powers unlocked before he ever picked up his Morpher. But that didn't make any sense. The only possible time that could have happened was when they were brought to this location. But chances are, it was Zedren that did it, since the five knew nothing about this place, it even knew it existed. So how would Sean be able to teleport them all to somewhere he knew nothing about?

Before he could tell the others about it, a loud alarm blaired throughout the entire building. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" yelled Alpha in fear. "There's a disturbance going on in downtown Angel Grove!" The five were shocked by this news. Zedren proceeded to input a code into the keyboard, revealing what is going on through the monitor. They saw Chidogu trying to crush innocent civilians with his rubble spheres, attempting an awkward ball-walking routine at the same time.

"What is that thing?" asked Ken. "That is a Rukerian. The Raikon Fleet is composed of many insect-like races across the galaxy with unique abilities. This Rukerian is capable of turning buildings into rubble in seconds, and then manipulates the rubble into specific shapes and forms to crush anything that stands in its way." Sean clenched his fist in anger. How could something hurt innocent people without even thinking about it? It sickened him to know creatures like Chidogu exist.

"Let's go." said Sean. The others were surprised. He didn't even have time to unlock his powers. "But Sean, what about-?" asked Sarah before she was interrupted. "We can worry about that later. Come on, guys." As the the five began to leave, Zedren realized he forgot something. "Wait." said Zedren. The five stopped to look at him, wondering what else he had to say to them. "You'll need these." Zedren pressed another button on the keyboard, revealing a small wooden box. When he opened it, it showed what appeared to be watch-like devices, each of them individually representing one of the five's Ranger colors.

"These are your communicators. Use them to keep in touch when you can't be together all the time." They all grabbed their respective communicator and placed them on their wrists. "They are also teleporters." said Zedren. This caught the five's attention. "Just press the top button and think of where you wish to go. You'll be transported there within a few moments. Since you wouldn't know where the exit to this place was, I made these for convenience's sake. Now go, Rangers. And may the Power protect you."

The Rangers proceeded to press the top button on their communicators, knowing exactly where they want to go. Lo and behold, they all dematerialized into different colored pillars that proceeded to fly out of the building and towards their destination. Alpha walked up to Zedren with concern. "Are you sure you're okay with Sean going as he is?" Zedren chuckled, as if he knows something everyone else doesn't. "Don't worry Alpha. I have faith in him. When he's pushed beyond his limits, I know he'll be ready to accept the power given to him." Alpha wasn't so sure about that, but he trusted Zedren's judgment nonetheless.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove,_ 11:35 AM

Part of Downtown was nearly in ruins. Chidogu had done a number on the city already. Who knew how many casualties there were from such a monster's actions?

Chidogu was still doing the walking ball routine in an attempt to crush the citizens of Angel Grove. "That's right, humans! Run for your lives!" The people kept running in fear of not only Chidogu, but also not wanting to be crushed by the rolling sphere of rubble. "Keep running or you're gonna get crushed!" He was laughing throughout the whole sequence. He was enjoying this.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice in front of Chidogu. He stopped in his tracks, intrigued by the five that stopped him. "You're done trying to hurt these people! Now you have _us_ standing in your way!" exclaimed Ken. Chidogu was surprised. He didn't expect five humans to stand in his way. "Ah, so you're that petty resistance I've heard so much about. No matter. No human has ever defeated me! And I'll prove it!" Chidogu's eyes glowed gold once more. Suddenly, spheres of rubble bursted out of different ruined buildings, aimed towards the five. The spheres ended up ramming the five into an open area. As they tried to get back up, the spheres were already trying to crush them.

They all kept moving, dodging the spheres as they tried to get to them. Sadly, that would be all for naught. As one by one, all but Sean was caught inside the rubble spheres. First Ken, then Josh, then Jamie, then Sarah. Sean tried to save Sarah from the same fate as the others, but was too late. He then was knocked to the ground by the rubble sphere that trapped Sarah.

Chidogu laughed at how easy that was. "First there was five! And then were was one!" Sean slowly got up, annoyance in his eyes. This was just getting ridiculous. "You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Sean. "Try me!" replied Chidogu as his eyes glowed gold again. This time, small explosions surrounded Sean. He avoided them as best he could. Chidogu then sent out the spheres of rubble that have trapped his friends previously. He was able to dodge two of them, but the third caught him off guard and knocked him back.

However, something began to change with Sean. A minute aura began to form around him as he forced himself back to his feet. The fourth sphere was heading his way. And when it got close enough, with all of his strength, Sean was able to jump over it completely, which in itself seemed to be a superhuman feat, since the sphere was at least twice Sean's height. "Nice try!" he yelled to Chidogu. "What! How did you-?" Chidogu was surprised at what Sean was able to do. For a human, he seemed different. "Throw whatever you want at me. I'm not giving up!" The aura from before was starting to get bigger around Sean indicating that something is about to snap inside of him.

"Then I'll end your suffering here!" Chidogu sent the four spheres towards Sean once again, this time all four of them surrounding him. He had no way out, or so Chidogu thought. Although it looked like Sean was just standing still, something was stirring up inside him. The need to protect those he cares about. The need to be a leader to his friends. The need to fight for what is right.

As the spheres got closer, Sarah was able to see Sean out of the corner of her eye while she was struggling within the sphere. He was just standing there. What was he trying to do? He couldn't have given up yet...has he? Not wanting to lose faith in Sean, Sarah gave one last scream, hoping that Sean will understand what he must do.

"SEAN!"

Suddenly, something that had been lying dormant in Sean for so long had finally snapped. He opened his eyes, and the irises became a deep red. Along with it, came two things. First, his Morpher shouted out with the same booming voice what sounded like the same wording when Sarah unlocked her powers. "**RAGE OF THE SKY!**" Second, dark clouds quickly formed above Sean, red lightning striking down on all the rubble spheres, freeing the other four in the process.

The aura around Sean immediately shattered into nothingness afterward. He then proceeded to do a jump, in which led to him jumping to an extremely high height, attempting to punch Chidogu off his high horse, literally.

"Nope!" yelled Chidogu as he activated his vacuum again, sucking in Sean. He was able to grab Chidogu's shoulder to keep from being pulled in, but it was a struggle. Suddenly, Chidogu used one of his "claws" to bash Sean away, throwing him into a concrete wall. But with the release of his latent powers, his durability increased substantially, allowing him to take most of the damage.

But Sean still ended up slightly injured. And thankfully, he was out of Chidogu's sight for the time being. Sarah was able to get to Sean as he stood up. She was so worried about him, she couldn't think about anything else until she knew Sean was okay. Sarah embraced him, tears running down her face. "Are you okay!?" she was able to say barely. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sean replied. The two then looked at one another for a moment. "What happened?" asked Sarah as she calmed down a little bit. "I don't know. Something just snapped on the inside. I couldn't bare to see you guys suffer anymore."

Sarah gave a small smile when he heard that. "Same old Sean, always looking out for all of us." The two chuckled for a moment, actually appreciating the small break from the action. Sean then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Guess what I got?" He took out a card that had the image of his supposed Ranger Form if he were to Morph. Sarah was shocked. She wasn't sure as to how this came about, but she didn't question it. "That's great!

Suddenly, the other three found Sean and Sarah, almost as worried as Sarah was. Sean's smile dropped as he got serious again. He knew what he had to do now.

"Come on guys. Let's Ranger up." The others was shocked and confused. How is he able to morph? "I'll explain later. You just have to trust me and follow my lead. Can you do that?" They all reluctantly nodded in agreement, as they weren't sure what Sean was able to do.

The five ran out into the open once more, facing Chidogu once more. "Back for more!?" asked Chidogu. "Oh, you have no idea what you've yourself gotten into, pal." replied Sean as he took out his Guardian Morpher. "Ready?" The other four took out their Morphers as well. "Ready!" the four replied.

They all opened their Morphers, taking out a specific card in each of their Spirit Buckles. "Morph Card!" yelled the five. The cards were blank at first, but then they showed the helmets of their respective Rangers forms. They then placed the cards into their Morphers, turning both arms clockwise such that their right hands are under the still-open Morphers. They then lower their Morphers to have the palms of their right hands close the Morphers simultaneously, the eyes of all of them glowing brightly. And then, the same booming voice from before, spoke a new phrase.

"**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

The Rangers were encompasses in a bright light as their Morphing sequence began.

They all began Morphing at the same time. Within the light, they seemed to be nearly fully Morphed already, having the actual suit on but not the helmet. Suddenly, wings sprouted from the Rangers' backs, folding over towards their torsos and forming their respective insignias: Sea for Ken, Land for Jamie and Josh, and Sky for Sean and Sarah. Sean was first to gain his helmet. As a spiritual silhouette of what appears to be a dragon formed the helmet.

The other Rangers had a similar means of gaining their helmets. But instead of a dragon, Ken's was a shark, Jamie's was a tiger, Sarah's was a Phoenix, and Josh's was a snake. Either way, their Morphing was completed, and they began their very first roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together, Guardians Forever!"

The 3 on the Raikon Fleet's main warship were shocked, Levir being the most surprised. "Power Rangers!?"

Chidogu was surprised, but unimpressed. "Isn't this is a change of pace? No matter. Mantisites, take care of them!" Green sentient pillars of slimes appeared once more, forming into the Mantisites. The insectoid foot soldiers advanced towards the Rangers, their weapons at the ready.

"Let's start things off right." said Sean, the Rangers all opening their Morphers again and taking out a new card from their Spirit Buckle. "Spirit Beast Card!" they all yelled in unison as they placed said card into the Morpher, closing a split second after. The eyes of the Morpher glowed once more, the same booming voice calling out a new command. "**SUMMON SPIRIT BEASTS! DRAGON! PHOENIX! SNAKE! TIGER! SHARK!**"

In what seems to be an unknown dimension, lied an island that only housed a humongous sculpture, showing off not only the full Guardians insignia, but also 5 beast heads, each one representing each Ranger. The stone from each head appeared to have begun to slide off, revealing mechanized heads underneath. When the Spirit Beasts awakened, their eyes glowed brightly, launching off the giant sculpture like speeding bullets. A large portal to Earth appeared in front of the Beasts, their metal guards covering their eyes as they passed through.

Each of the Rangers' Morphers had connections to that portal, their respective Spirit Beasts coming out of their portals. The Beasts then landed in their hands. With their other hands, they took out what appeared to be a sidearm attached to their hips. "Guardian Blaster!" yelled the Rangers in unison as they attached their respective Beasts onto the front of their blasters.

Now armed and ready, the Rangers proceeded to engage the Mantisites. "Let's do it!" yelled Sean as they began to take the fight to the lowly foot soldiers this time.

One by one, the Mantisites were taken down by the Rangers. Their Blasters were too much for the foot soldiers, as each of the Rangers were able to charge up their Blasters for powerful attacks, taking out small groups with each blast. When they were all dealt with, they regrouped, congratulating them all on a job well done. But Chidogu had other plans.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" yelled the monster, attempting to crush the Rangers with his ball-walking routine. "I don't think so!" said Sean as the Rangers blasted Chidogu's rubble sphere, shattering into many pieces and causing Chidogu to fall to the ground.

Enraged by this, Chidogu had a few more aces up his sleeves. The chest plate began rotating once more as he prepared for another attack. "Take this! Rubble Frenzy!" Suddenly, rubble began to be launched out of the chest plate towards the Rangers instead of being sucked in. They anticipated this, and proceeded to blast away at whatever rubble was coming at them. They were able to hit them all surprisingly, and Chidogu was seemingly horrified. "That's impossible!"

"Now let's try out the weapons." suggested Sean, as they all took out their Morphers once again and opened them, taking out a new card from their Spirit Buckles. "Guardian Arms Card! Activate!" they all yelled in unison as they closed their Morphers. The Morphers' eyes glowed once more, the same booming voice calling out another new command. "**SUMMON GUARDIAN ARMS!**" Immediately afterward, five weapons, unique to each Ranger appeared out of seeming nothing.

For Ken, it was the Wave Bowgun. For Jamie, it was the Tiger Fang. For Sarah, it was the Phoenix Feather. For Josh, it was the Cobra Axe. And for Sean, it was the Storm Sabre.

Chidogu wasn't intimidated one bit. "Argh, if that's how you want to play...take this!" He then proceeded to throw two blue energy spheres at the Rangers. They charged towards Chidogu, supposedly taking the brunt of the blast. "Aerial Combo!" yelled Sean and Sarah in unison as the two were seemingly flying through the air unharmed. Well, it was actually Sarah flying while carrying Sean with one hand her Phoenix Feather in the other. Sarah proceeded to blast Chidogu, who doesn't seem to block the attack at all. "Dragon Slash!" yelled Sean as he got close enough to slash Chidogu with his Storm Sabre.

Josh and Jamie were up next to strike, and Chidogu attempted to fight back, shooting golden lasers out his eyes at Jamie, who blocked the attack with her Tiger Fang. Josh took advantage of this distraction to get up close and personal with Chidogu, pulling off two slashes with his Cobra Axe, Jamie getting off another slash with her weapon immediately afterward.

Ken was last, running to Chidogu and performing a backflip over him, shooting his Wave Bowgun multiple times as he landed behind him. The resulting attack knocked Chidogu over without any sort of effort. When Ken landed, the Rangers regrouped as before. "Alright Rangers, let's combine our powers and end this!" commanded Sean.

The Ranger proceeded to combine their weapons for one final attack. The Storm Sabre combined with the Phoenix Feather, while the Wave Bowgun combined with the Cobra Axe and the Tiger Fang. Then, both combinations connected into one weapon. "Divinity Crossbow!"

Chidogu was beyond shocked. How could anyone defeat him, besides his superiors? "This can't be!" The Rangers then took out very similar cards, used to power up the Crossbow. All the cards had the text "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT", each card having the Ranger's respective insignias on them. One by one, they all placed their cards on their weapons, the size of them expanding to fit on the flat bases of each weapon.

The weapon then began charging for a few moments. Chidogu still wondered how any of this was possible. How could ordinary humans beat him? But then it clicked in his mind. They probably **weren't** ordinary humans. But he wouldn't be able to prove that as his time was pretty much up.

When the Crossbow was fully charged, the same booming voice from before gave out one final command. "**DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!**"

Chidogu's end has come, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Fire!" yelled all the Rangers in unison as the fully charged Divinity Crossbow launched a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. It came at Chidogu at blinding speeds, and he merely just took the full brunt of the blast, leading to his complete destruction. The Rangers had their very first victory, and congratulations from the people were to be in order. "Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!" said Sean as all five Rangers made a pose with the Crossbow, turning their backs on what little remains of Chidogu were left.

Unbeknown to the Rangers, a young boy, roughly around 12 years old, was spectating the fight from the moment the Rangers took the fight to the Mantisites. He was surprised. He had his suspicions for years, but he never thought the day would come. "I can't believe it. They're back! Just like my dad said they would." He was so excited by this, he wasn't sure what to think.

But if he were to tell his dad that the Power Rangers were back, he would easily get in trouble because he put himself in harm's way just to prove his father right. As far as his dad knew, he was playing with his friends. And he wouldn't be picked up until about 5 PM, giving him plenty of time to do what he needs to do. So, the boy proceeded to find his friends and tell them everything that happened.

* * *

A lot of time had passed, to the point where cleaning up a part of Downtown Angel Grove was already underway about an hour after all the tragedies ended. Even though the sudden appearance of the Mantisites came and went fairly quickly, there was still hysteria going on throughout the school. The five were were seemingly targeted by them supposedly disappeared as well, leading to people believing they were taken away by them. Others believed that they got away somehow and went into hiding for a while.

Eventually, the five caught wind of what went on without them there, and just told everyone that they went into hiding. Everything had calmed down since then, and the High Achievement Ceremony was to be postponed until the end of the day. It went off without a hitch this time, and things seemed to return to normal as a result.

Well, that would be the case, had it not been for what the boy had seen...

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner,_ May 28, 2012, 4:00 PM

The Rangers were doing their typical routines as time passed. Ken and Jamie were practicing their Tai Chi, Sarah was practicing her gymnastics, Josh was practicing with a sandbag, possibly to keep in shape, and Sean had just finished some weight-lifting.

Suddenly, the boy from before entered the Juice Bar, and Ernie was the first to notice him rush. "Whoa, little dude! Where's the fire?" The young boy turned to Ernie. "You know where Ken is?" Ernie than kinda figured what the kid was trying to do. He pointed to where Ken and Jamie were, and the boy rushed over to him. "Hey Ken!"

Ken heard the boy's voice as he came up to him and Jamie. "Oh hey, Matt. What's up sport?" he asked as he kept with his practice. "You'll never guess what I just found out a few hours ago." Ken stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy named Matt. A few hours ago was...their first fight as Rangers. "Well, lay it on me."

"The Power Rangers are back!" When Matt said that, it caught the other four's attention, and they grouped up around Ken right away. "...really?" asked Ken, hesitantly. "Yeah. It's just like my dad said would happen." The five looked at one another. They never got to meet Matt's dad personally, so how could he predict something like this? Sarah then leaned to about Matt's height with concern. "Matt, where did you find out about this?" Matt was hesitant on saying it, but he could trust these guys, so he was honest. "I saw the fight myself." The five all seemed to skip a beat for a moment. Did he know that they were Rangers? Should they tell him?

Matt then turned around to face the TV. "Come on, they've been talking about it on the news since it happened." He urged the five to watch what was going on on the Angel Grove News Network. "Hey Ernie, you mind turning the TV volume up?" asked Sean. Ernie nodded and proceeded to raise the TV volume by a fair amount. They then all looked at the most recent broadcast.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of roughly 4 hours ago, the Power Rangers have returned to Angel Grove, albeit a new team. There were no known eyewitnesses that saw the battle that raged on for a few minutes besides a young boy who only wished to be known by his first name: Matthew. However, with the arrival of a new team of protectors, comes great tragedy that seemed to have been unavoidable. Many lives have been lost before this new team of Rangers came to the rescue. The death toll is still unknown as a part of Downtown Angel Grove has begun clean-up. The overall catastrophe has led to over $700,000 worth of damages, if not more. Lois Young has the full story."

The news cast was then transferred to a deeper telling of the story. "1993 began the age where Earth seemed to be in danger at any time. However, the Power Rangers had come to save the day everytime. Even when the entire planet was at risk, they were always there. And now, roughly 14 years later, Angel Grove faces a new threat, and it's thanks to a new team of Rangers that seemed to come out of the blue, much like the original team that kept us safe for the first 3 years. However, their timing couldn't be any worse. As the amount of lives lost steadily increases, more and more people are hurting, and wish that the Rangers had come sooner. And maybe, things could have turned out differently. But sadly, those who have to suffer have lost faith in the ones they once called their protectors. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

The five turned away from the newscast when they heard everything they felt the need to hear. They knew many people got hurt, but how could they deal with the burden that many could have died from that incident alone? But then they realized, even if they weren't fully human, they still have dominant human traits. They're not perfect. Their job as Rangers is to not save everybody. Their job is to save as many as they can and keep the Earth safe from harm. It was a hard thing to accept, but they had to. Otherwise, why bother being Rangers at all?

Ken then got Matt's attention, wondering what Matt actually saw. "Matt, how much _did_ you see?" Matt then thought about it for a moment, "Well, by the time I started watching, the fight had already started. Why?" The five weren't sure how to answer that, but they figured out what to say. "I'm just wondering if your dad knows about you doing this." replied Ken. Matt then shook his head. "He doesn't know a thing. But he told me that the Power Rangers would come back. And he was right!"

The five looked at one another again. With so much that has happened today, they wondered what Zedren thought about all this. "Thanks for letting us know, Matt." Ken then started roughing up Matt's hair. "Not a problem." The five said their farewells for now, leaving the Juice Bar and hiding somewhere to teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

_Command Center_

The Rangers made it to the Command Center without any problems. Zedren then came out when they appeared. "Congratulations on your first victory. But this is only the beginning." The Rangers were somewhat confused by this. "What do you mean?" asked Jamie. "With each battle, you will grow stronger, hopefully gain new powers, and will be one step closer to saving the Earth from the Raikon Fleet." They were all surprised by Zedren's words. He had so much faith in the Rangers that he seemed to be shaping up as a great mentor.

"However, in spite of all this, as Rangers, you must follow a set of rules and responsibilities that come with being Rangers." Josh groaned at the thought of listening to rules, but Ken shook his head at him, suggesting that he listen. Josh obliged, and gave Zedren a chance to talk about the Rules of a Power Ranger.

"Rule #1: Never use your power for any personal gain. Rule #2: Never use your powers to escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to. Rule #3: Unless the circumstances behind it are justified, **do not **reveal your identities to anyone, especially the general public, as those you care about will be put at risk." That last rule put the Rangers' minds at ease to some extent. They weren't sure if it was okay to tell Matt that they were the new Rangers, considering that they assume he might have seen more than what he was letting on. But that's an issue to deal with for another day.

"The original Rangers had an extra consequence, in which their own powers would be taken away from them, most likely permanently. But in the case of one Ranger, there was always an exception. When your mind is influenced by another against your will, the rules do not apply until your mind has been freed by said influence." This put the Rangers on edge. That was the last thing they wanted to hear. "But don't worry. I've seen the bond that you all have. It's powerful. It would take a lot of outside influence to try and break your chains."

Sean then asked something that he wanted to ask for a while since they were brought to the Command Center. "Were we chosen because we have such a strong bond?" Zedren pondered Sean's question. He knew the answer, but wasn't sure how to express it. "Possibly. Let's just say that whatever bad thing that happened to you in the past has now been made into something great. All your parents didn't say much about you all. But my guess is this is what they wanted in case anything would ever happen to him. Granted, it was ten years in the making, but I'm sure you get my point." The five all nodded, understanding of what Zedren meant.

_Creation cannot come without destruction._ Sean thought. And not in the sense that something materialistic had to be destroyed. Destroying the relationship between parent and child counts as destruction as well. It only made sense. They became the new Power Rangers because the destruction that came upon their lives led to the creation of the next generation that would protect the Earth, and learn the mysteries of what happened on that fateful day on the side. The answers were out there. And with their new powers, along with ones that would be gained along the way, those answers were steadily getting closer, and would soon be within their reach.

Sarah sighed for a moment, trying to break the silence and lighten the mood. "Well, standing around isn't gonna do us any good, right?" Sarah had a point. So, Ken suggested something. "There was something I've wanted to do since we won our first battle." The others weren't sure of what he wanted. But Ken knew what he was doing. He proceeded to position the other four into a small circle. When Ken completed that circle, he placed his hand into the center. After a few seconds, they all knew what he was trying to do. They have done this before. It was to show that their bond was strong, and breaking it would be extremely difficult. The Rangers all smiled as they placed their hands over Ken's. First Jamie, then Sarah, then Josh, and finally Sean. Zedren smiled at this, since ironically enough, past Rangers have done this before. "Ah, memories..." Alpha said to himself.

"Power Rangers!" the five yelled in unison as they raised their hands high into the air, whilst jumping into the air at the same time.

_**We have been through a lot together. But this was a new experience. We had a new responsibility, and our friendship, our bond would be tested by any means imaginable. At that point in time, we were no longer just teenagers with attitude that went above and beyond the expectations of our high school. **__**We are...the Power Rangers Guardians, the next generation of protectors of the Earth and all who inhabit it.**_

_**My name is Sean Kozac, and this is our story...**_

* * *

_And with that, Power Rangers Guardians is officially underway! Thanks to everyone who has been patient. I really do appreciate it._

_Now, let me be frank. This episode was much easier to write, considering that I was able to convert the necessary stock footage into writing for the most part. And really, this was a fun episode to write. Especially since the actual episode itself is at least 8000 words this time, so you get more bang for your buck, which I promised before. Longer episodes that would more or less fill that 21 min deadline, but not exactly._

_ However, if you're not fond of a lot of explaining, then you might not like this episode. But this is the setup that officially makes the five main characters Rangers. And from there, things start to get interesting. Cause I can now start to slowly integrate some plots and such from Goseiger that I have converted into this story. And once I start doing that, I can prepare for integrating a few original plots that I wrote specifically for this story that were never seen in Goseiger._

_I will admit though, my experience with keeping stories balanced is more or less lackluster, since I struggle with knowing how long to have certain things paced. But, if you think the pacing is okay, then I'm glad. Cause that means I'm doing something right. And that's more or less the point of this story and others to come. I have been wanting to get my stories out there, not to just get recognition, but to improve myself as a writer, as I have said in the Introduction (If you didn't read it, it's technically chapter 1 on this story, so be sure to check it out if you wish to know the character bios for the Rangers and such)._

_Next time, on Power Rangers Guardians, the Rangers face a more powerful threat from the Raikon Fleet: their intergalactic trader who takes favor in finding rare specimens and selling them to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, Zedren tells Ken of an opportunity to become stronger that would benefit all of them. But would they sacrifice their duties as Rangers to fulfill something that isn't guaranteed? And what will the Rangers decide when this opportunity is made known to them? Stay tuned for the next episode to find out._

_Also, if there are people out there who are reading this that have experience in making fan-made trailers, send me a message and we'll talk. I might be inclined to making an actual trailer for this story. And maybe I can up the scale from there. Just keep that in mind for the future. But since my spring semester has started, I might be occupied with work and such. Keep that in mind as well. Cause if I take too long to write the next episode, I apologize in advance._

_Finally, I wish to thank those who have made reviews up until now: __grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, RoyMustang18, Misty, Marcus O'Bannion, joeschmo97, and PerryTheBrave. Keep those reviews coming, guys! They really help me out. Also, be sure to ask me some questions about future events in your reviews. Chances are, you might get your question answered later down the line. But, only time will tell._

_Until then, have a Morphinominal day everyone, and may the Power protect you always. ;)_

_P.S. I almost forgot. I am now issuing certain challenges that I'd like you guys to participate in. At the end of each episode, I'll ask you a question or have you decide something for me, just to make my job slightly easier. And the first challenge I'm proposing is this: I'd like you guys to determine what Episode 3 will be called. If I see one that works, I'll use it and give credit where it's due. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. See you all later._


	4. Episode 3: Five Bright Lights

**Episode 3: Five Bright Lights**

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship,_ May 28, 2012, 6:00 PM

After the events that had transpired hours earlier, Budon had realized his own fears have become a reality, at least somewhat. He had finally decided to talk to Lord Dragun about this. But Levir was also around when Budon decided to have a discussion. "I had feared this day would come, and now you see what we have to deal with." said Budon with a calm composure. Dragun looked down for a moment, thinking about their new situation and the roadblock they have to overcome. However, Levir jumped in, not exactly on the same page with Budon.

"The strength of those pesky Rangers were not the reason Chidogu lost at all." Levir began. "He brought it upon himself by letting his guard down. His arrogance was his own undoing!" Lord Dragun decided to intervene before a pointless argument broke out between his most prized servants. "Now, now. I did say it was only a test, did I?" Budon and Levir said nothing else after that, only letting Lord Dragun to continue speaking. "I had no expectations of Chidogu succeeding in any shape or form. But the results he made from his mission alone made up for that. The worthless humans are now aware of the power we have, and the amount of fear we can create. We will make sure that they know of that fear when they all breathe their last breaths."

Dragun the proceeded to walk forward, presumably walking out of the main viewing area as he finished his speech. "From here on out, I will take things far more seriously. Rest assured, I have a plan in mind..."

* * *

Ever since the Ranger's first victory, people of all nationalities and races all across the world were talking about the return of the Power Rangers, whether they were talking about it through videos on YouTube, having multiple different Power Ranger-related hash tags trending on Twitter (Including #RangersReturn, #PowerRangers, etc), and so much more on other social media.

Many people focused on the fact that their timing was terrible, considering the many casualties they couldn't avoid, and they should not be trusted. Others disregarded their mistake and believed that the Earth has hope once more. Let's just say that people all across the world were split on whether the Rangers should be trusted or now, and whether or not they are more of a menace than they are heroes.

All in all, the return of the Power Rangers brought unneeded international controversy.

**_The rest of the week seemed fairly quiet. It couldn't have been possible that we scared them off after defeating one of their monsters. I assumed they were merely testing us, but I never found out if that was the case. And the next time that we had faced someone from their ranks, it'd be the real deal. And I was right._**

* * *

_Angel Grove Park,_ June 2, 2012, 12:20 PM

Sean decided to take a stroll around the park by himself. It gave him some time to think about what happened on Monday.

So much time had passed since that attack on Downtown Angel Grove. He wondered if they would come back again and hit harder, causing more tragedies than before, making their responsibilities as Rangers more and more difficult.

_We only won once, and next thing you know, things go quiet all of a sudden. Sometimes you gotta wonder what's taking so long..._

He thought about this for a while. The suspense of when they would attack him was killing him on the inside. As if he wanted something to happen so they'd be one step closer to taking the fleet down for good.

And as if he was tempting fate, something did happen. A meteor-type blast was heading Sean's way, and with his newfound natural abilities, he was able to catch on to this and dodged out of the way. When Sean looked in the direction the blast came from, he saw Levir, slowly walking towards him. Sean remained composed as to prevent being left wide open for another attack by the monster. He didn't know what this guy had planned, but he wasn't about to take his chances. Not yet, anyway.

"We meet again, Red Ranger." said Levir. His comment made absolutely no sense to Sean. He doesn't recall ever facing this guy before, so most likely he was pointlessly bluffing. "What do you mean 'again'? Who are you?" Levir chuckled, possibly expecting Sean to respond in such a manner. "It seems as though you survived with less than I thought, especially since the wound on your arm has healed, much to my surprise." What wound? Sean never got a wound on his arm at any point, especially during the fight with Chidogu. This guy was making no sense, and Sean was getting more and more annoyed. "I have to hand it to you. Not many people live to tell about their battle with me." This was getting nowhere, and Sean wanted answers now. "So you're the leader of this whole operation, I take it?"

Levir chuckled again, but immediately became more serious. "You fool. It is not I who rules the Fleet, but the future ruler of the universe, and my master: Lord Dragun. And _my_ name is Levir." Sean kept that name in mind. "Remember it. You'll need it...when you're pleading for your life." Levir turned around, preparing to leave. Sean wasn't about to let him go, though, as he needed answers to how he knew him. "Wait!" Levir then turned around immediately, shooting another meteor-type blast from his mouth. But this time, Sean didn't react quick enough to dodge the attack, and took the full brunt of it, landing on the ground. "That is a small preview of things to come. Until we meet again...Red Ranger." Levir said his salutations for the moment and dissolved into nothingness, indicating that he got away.

Sean was so confused. Who was Levir? How did he know him? And what could he possibly be talking about with 'things to come'? Either way, he now knew there was more to this story than he was being led on to believe. With that, he proceeded to leave the Park, regardless of his injuries.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner,_ 12:45 PM

Ernie was always the one to have the Juice Bar close a lot later on the weekends. This gave the Rangers more time to do what they needed to do to stay in shape and what not. But at the moment, only Sarah and Ken were at the Juice Bar. Jamie and Josh were appreciating the outdoors while they still can before the next attack by the Raikon Fleet.

Sarah was enjoying recording another video log session for her blog, in which she highlights certain things in her life that she deems necessary.

If it wasn't obvious already, Sarah was an online motivational figure, and her blog was her way of expressing her motivation. The blog consisted of many articles that focused on certain topics, current events, answering questions sent to her via email or the comments in the articles themselves, and even different kinds of videos. Whenever she doesn't feel like expressing her thoughts on certain things through an article, she'll directly address it on camera.

During the insane trending about the Rangers, Sarah had in fact addressed the return of the Rangers via articles and videos, and sided with those that believed they were heroes and the world has saviors again, which made sense.

Either way, Sarah decided to do a combo video for her blog, in which consisted of talking more about the Rangers, and showing off some of Ken's Tai Chi training.

The moment she stopped recording and was about to set up the camcorder for the discussion portion of the video, Sean had come in, exhausted and struggling to walk. Ken noticed him come in, and caught him before he fell over in exhaustion. "Whoa, careful Sean! What happened to you?" Sarah noticed what Ken was doing, and was extremely worried about Sean. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Sean was taking deep breaths and couldn't respond right away. "Come on, I'll bring you to the couch." said Ken as he did just that.

Giving Sean a minute to collect his thoughts, Sarah got him a glass of water. "I...I think I found the guy who targeted us." Ken's eyes widened as he looked at Sarah. If that was true, then they might have a problem on their hands. "But...something's not right." The two were confused by Sean's words. "He only talked about knowing me. He didn't even mention the rest of you. That probably doesn't mean much. He could have just focused on me. But if not, then none of this makes sense. How could he have fought me? I've never seen him before in my life. He even mentioned how he had wounded me, but I didn't know what he was talking about."

Sarah thought about this for a moment, and came up with something that would make sense in theory. "Well, maybe he mistook you for someone else?" Sean shook his head. "That wouldn't make sense at all. He knew that I was...you know." Ken and Sarah nodded, understanding what he meant. Levir made it clear that he knew Sean was the Red Ranger, so there was no way to have confused Sean with someone else. But still, Sean doesn't know the whole story. Maybe Levir was the guy that was targeting the Rangers. Or he somehow knew Sean solely for reasons even unknown to him. Either way, Zedren might be able to shed some light on this.

"I'll go talk to Zedren. Maybe he can help." said Ken as he proceeded to leave the Juice Bar. "Wait, Ken." He stopped to look at Sean for a moment. "His name is Levir." Ken nodded as he left the Juice Bar, Ernie waving at him as he left. "You gonna be alright, Sean? You need me to call an ambulance?" Sean shook his head again. "I'll be fine, Ernie. I just need to rest for a little bit." Ernie gave Sean a thumbs up.

Sean then turned to Sarah. "Weren't you working on a video for your blog?" he asked with curiosity. "Yeah, but that can wait." Sean nodded as he took another sip of water.

* * *

_Command Center,_ 12:55 PM

Ken had teleported to the Command Center, in hopes of Zedren giving him some information about what was going on. "Ken? What's wrong?" asked Alpha. "Where's Zedren? I need to ask him a few questions." He was more or less in a rush, when clearly he didn't need to be. "I'll go get him." Ken nodded as he waited for about a minute before Zedren came out. "You wanted to speak to me, Ken?"

Ken proceeded to explain to Zedren everything that happened to Sean and what he was able to deduce up until this point. "I see. Well, I might be able to help clear some things up for you." Zedren went to the keyboard on the main monitor. He typed in a new code, activating what appeared to be a video, one that shocked even Ken. "No...that can't be...!" It was a video of Sean morphed up fighting Levir in an unknown location.

"I don't understand it either, but apparently, before you all ever morphed, Sean had appeared to the one called Levir. I can only think of one possibility for this." Zedren went silent for a moment, and Ken was confused. "W-what could it be?" Zedren turned to Ken with a serious look on his face. "Time travel."

Ken's eyes widened at what Zedren had said. Has he gone insane? "But time travel is impossible. And even if it wasn't, it's too dangerous to do it anyway." Zedren sighed. "Even so, sometimes the Butterfly effect needs to be disregarded." Zedren wasn't making any sense anymore to Ken. "What are you talking about?"

"Time travel is _very _possible. Why else did _these _Rangers get involved?" Zedren entered another code into the keyboard, the monitor showing a series of videos of a very specific team of Rangers. "These are the Time Force Rangers, warriors consisting of the then-present and far future. The year 3000 specifically. Their Red Ranger and the sixth addition to their team, the Quantum Ranger, came from this time. While the rest of the team came from the future. The influence of them had already changed the flow of time the moment an escaped prisoner from the future came to the present."

This was a lot for Ken to let sink in. But it didn't hurt to know of the experiences of those that came before them. "So...if Time Force didn't intervene..." suggested Ken. "...the world would have either been in ruins or under the control of the escaped convict." Ken made a big gulp, grateful that Time Force had intervened when they did.

"So...what does this mean?" Zedren thought about this for a moment, not sure about this himself. "I don't know. But I get the feeling that there's more to the future than we think." Ken believed learned as much as he could from Zedren. Not a lot has been answered, but at least they made some progress. Ken then proceeded to teleport back to the Juice Bar to fill Sean in on what details were given to him. "Wait, Ken."

Zedren went up to Ken, who stopped dead in his tracks. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Ken was confused. "Why me?" Zedren sighed. "Well, since you were the only one to come here, I thought it'd be best if I told someone about this, even if it isn't Sean." Ken didn't understand what Zedren was getting at? Was there something he wanted to tell Sean? If so, then why didn't he just tell Ken to have Sean come to the Command Center?

Zedren leaned forward in his wheelchair, looking Ken in the eye. "I have a way for you five to become stronger."

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

It's been a while since anything has actually happened. And Budon was growing impatient. The longer they had to wait, the longer it will take to empty and sell out every last bit of the galaxy. As such, Budon decided to confront Dragun in a civil matter. "My Lord, how much longer until this plan of yours comes into action?" Levir, who was also with Budon and Dragun, intervened as per usual. "Do not question Lord Dragun's methods, regardless of their lengths!"

And of course, Dragun broke up the argument that almost ensued between his most trusted allies. "Enough, you two. If you must know, I had been in contact with someone, and I was waiting for him to arrive." Suddenly, a mysterious sound coming towards Dragun. "Ah, there he is now." What appeared to be a UFO-shaped creature appeared before Dragun. This creature was the Fleet's exotic trader: Dozan. When the Fleet faces roadblocks, Dozan is called upon to do away with them by having them being sold to the highest bidder separate to their home planet. For the most part, Dozan was the one to deal with something in the Fleet's way, and that would be all afterward.

He bowed before Dragun as a formality. "Dozan, you recall why I require your assistance?" Dozan nodded, remembering clearly what Dragun asked of him. "Oh, of course, my Lord. But, how do you wish for me to go about this?" Dozan had many ways of going about this plan, but Dragun wanted it to be done in a specific way that would get the job done as quickly as possible. "Just find a way for these obstacles to come to you. Now get going."

* * *

_Command Center_

Ken was beyond confused. Was Zedren saying that their way of getting stronger wasn't good enough? "I'm not following."

Zedren sighs as he goes back to the monitor, replaying the footage of Sean fighting Levir. He pauses as a specific point where there can only be an upside-down Tower. "There once existed a passageway to the planet in which these 'Angels' originate from, until the creature in this video destroyed it with ease. It seems as though Sean was too late to stop him from doing so, thus leading to everything that has happened until now."

Ken was scratching his head at what Zedren was trying to get at. "So? What does that have to do with us getting stronger?" Zedren was getting slightly irritated, but it could have been worse. "I was getting to that. Anyway, you should know that from this point on, the enemies you face will only get stronger the more of them you end up slaying. As such, there is one other way of reaching the planet. And that has to do with what's going to happen within the next hour." He entered another code into the monitor, revealing a simulation, specifically of the solar flares that come from the sun.

"Every 200 years, the Solar Flares from the sun will reach their peak for a short amount of time. 2 minutes, roughly. During that time, you five must combine your powers, and a gateway to said planet will open up for you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if you miss it, you won't ever have that chance again." Ken was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he get the Rangers together when the Solar Flares reach their peak? Or should they stay on Earth and protect the innocent while they still can?

"If you'd like me to make a suggestion, I'd say at least try to get the others to open the gateway. If you change your mind before you enter in, then that's your decision. This is not to stress you or anything. I'm merely just giving you a choice that could either do more good or bad. The choice is yours. And you still have time before you choose whether or not to do it. So...be sure to choose what is the wiser choice to you." Ken remained silent, still not sure what to choose. But, he decided to worry about it when the time came to worry about making a choice, even though the choice was harder to make that he might believe.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park,_ 1:10 PM

"I don't know why the others are so worried." said Josh, who was sitting on a bench and enjoying the outdoors while he still can. "Why shouldn't you be?" asked Jamie, who was pacing back and forth, somewhat paranoid at how long it's been since their first battle. "It's been five days. You can't tell me that something strange isn't going on?" Josh sighed at this, insisting that they can just wait it out and take action when needed. "Look, Jamie, you need to relax. Nothing has happened yet, so we have time to relax."

"You don't know that." said Jamie with an annoyed expression on her face. "As far as we know, something could happen right now and we wouldn't hear about it until much later." Josh was starting to get frustrated, and Jamie knew that wasn't a good thing. As he got up from the bench, he was about to start yelling at Jamie. However, something else caught his eye.

Dozan was flying over the park, not noticing Josh and Jamie beneath him. The two hide behind the tree to observe where he was going. As he left the vicinity, he split up into five. Josh looked at Jamie with disappointment. "You were saying?" Jamie sighed, realizing what she said was more or less an error. "Well, let's get going." Jamie nodded in agreement as they ran in the direction that Dozan was heading.

In a different part of the park, there was a small group of civilians walking about, one of which was the 12-year-old eyewitness that saw the return of the Rangers: Matt. Dozan took the opportunity to sell off some humans for his own reasons before the Fleet had the chance to empty the planet and sell it off. The civilians noticed the 5 UFO-shaped creatures coming towards them. They were confused as to what it was, but Dozan had them right where he wanted. Suddenly, Mantisites began to appear, surrounding the people, including Matt, so they wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

"Alright, time to reel them in!" said Dozan as the UFOs launched large nets, capturing the civilians with ease.

Things were going according to plan as Dozan took the captured civilians to somewhere that has no interruptions, or so he thinks.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area_

As the people are dropped, the five UFOs reformed into Dozan. Matt was surprised by this. "Foolish humans! Now you're all mine to use as I please!" Suddenly, something hit Dozan, even though his physical structure deflected it. Josh and Jamie had morphed up to take on the new monster, not prepared for the challenge that he would be.

The two shot their blasters at Dozan, who blocked the attacks with minimal effort. Dozan was intrigued by the two Ranger before him. "I see, so you're the 'obstacles' that Lord Dragun mentioned? How interesting!" Josh decided to humor him. "So who might you be?" Dozan was confused. It's as if they knew nothing about him. Then again, considering they were humans, it made sense. "My name is Dozan. And I am the Fleet's exotic species trader. For such rare specimens, you're probably worth a fortune to the right bidder!" Jamie felt insulted by what Dozan was insinuating. "Get your head out of the gutter! We're_ priceless_!"

"Mantisites! Distract them for me!" With that, the Black and Yellow Guardian Rangers engaged the foot soldiers.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner,_ 1:25 PM

It's been about half an hour since Sean began to rest from the injuries he was given by Levir earlier that day. Sarah had kept an eye on him to make sure he doesn't exert himself too bad. Surely enough, Sean awoke from his resting, sitting himself up. Sarah, however, tried to get him to continue resting. "Sean, you have to rest." Sean sighed at this. Sarah was being overprotective again. "Look, I didn't get hurt too badly. I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm fine now." Sarah shrugged, not wanting to question his judgment. However, she decided to help Sean up to his feet.

"Hey Sean, how you feeling?" asked Ernie Jr. "I'm fine now, Ernie. Thanks." Sean decided to do some warm-ups to get used to moving around again.

5 minutes pass, and Sean and Sarah's communicators go off. They proceed to go into their usual hiding spot. "Go for Sean." On the other end, Ken needed help with something important. "Guys, there's something I need from one of you. Whoever can come to the Command Center, do so quickly. This is important." Sean and Sarah weren't sure who should go. Should they both go? They weren't sure. Suddenly, they heard their communicators go off again. This time, it was Jamie.

"_Sean, Sarah, Ken! We got a problem. The Fleet's on the move, and has civilians held hostage! We've been fighting them for about half an hour. I don't think we can take them out in time!_"

Sean thought about this for a moment, and knew how to go about this. "You go help Ken. I'll help the others." Sarah nodded as she proceeded to teleport to the Command Center. "Josh, Jamie, I'm on my way! Just hold on." Sean then took out his Morpher, opening it like always. He then took out his Morph Card, inserting it into the Morpher, closing said Morpher and hearing the same booming voice from before. "**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area, _1:30 PM

The Mantisites just kept coming. They didn't seem to have a limit on how many were coming. Dozan was pleased to know that the Rangers were kept at bay. However, something ended up catching his eye. It was Sean, morphed up, blasting at a few Mantisites and joining into the fight.

Dozan was surprised, but very much excited. "Ah, there's more of you! Well, the more the merrier when the bidding starts." He then proceeded to attack the Rangers, making them immobile for a moment. Dozan then proceeded to walk towards the Rangers, ready to start packing.

* * *

_**5 minutes earlier...**_

* * *

_Command Center,_ 1:25 PM

Sarah had made it to the Command Center, wondering what Ken needed. "What's wrong? Shouldn't we be helping the others?" Ken sighed, understanding of the current situation. It couldn't have come at a worse time than this. "I know the guys need our help, but I need you to relay to the guys something important." Ken urged Zedren to input the code as before, showing the same footage from before regarding the Solar Flares.

Zedren then explained to Sarah what he did to Ken, and she understood what she had to do. "Don't forget to tell the others about this when you help them out. Sarah nodded as she left the Command Center. Ken just needed more time, and then he can make his decision.

* * *

Before Dozan could start packing his cargo, he was blasted once again, this time by Sarah, also morphed up, saving the others just in time.

She went over to the other Rangers and helped Sean up. "And now you owe me, again." said Sarah, jokingly as the Rangers proceeded to fight back the Mantisites that came onto them right away. "What took you so long, Sarah? And where is Ken?" asked Josh, who was curious about what Ken wanted. "He's not coming, is he?" asked Jamie. "Zedren told him how we can get stronger." The Rangers all looked at her with surprised looks underneath their helmets. "We only have one chance at it. He'll join us when the time is right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken was heading to where the Rangers were. As to why he didn't just teleport to their location, he actually teleported to a part of Angel Grove that would take him long enough for the Solar Flares to reach their peak.

_Let's hope I make it in time._

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area,_ 1:58 PM

Sean took out his Storm Sabre, slashing away at a few Mantisites. Dozan didn't like the look of things, and was worried his precious cargo would get away. "Ah, I hate to hurt the merchandise, but..." He then attacked the Rangers, rendering them unable to fight for the moment.

Matt couldn't bear to see something so brutal. To him, it was no use. Dozan was too strong, thus giving an even bigger reason for the Rangers to take the opportunity to grow stronger. But considering their situation, who knows if they'll even be able to take that chance.

"One more should do the trick..." Just as Dozan proceeded to attack the Rangers once more, he was interrupted by something behind him. "That's enough!" Suddenly, Ken began running towards the Rangers, unmorphed. The Mantisites proceeded to stop him, but he was able to out maneuver them and reach his allies. When Matt saw Ken, he was confused. What was he doing there? It was then that he began to put the pieces together. There was only one reason why he would help the Rangers. Because he was a Ranger himself. It only made sense.

"Guys! Come on, we need to open the gateway!" Josh had other plans, sadly. "This isn't the time for that!" He then urged Jamie to follow him into battle once more.

Sean looked at Ken with curiosity. "What do you mean by 'gateway'?" Ken sighed, not fond of the amount of time they had left. "All five of us need to focus our powers to open a portal to a planet where our power originate. The Solar Flares are gonna reach their peak any moment now." Ken looked at the sun, not looking forward to what might happen.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Dozan, who attempted to attack the Rangers again. "Look out!" yelled Sarah as she along with Sean and Ken ducked out of the attack. At the same time, Josh and Jamie were struggling against the Mantisites. "Oh no!" yelled Sarah with worry. "Sorry, Ken." said Sean as he and Sarah went to help Josh and Jamie. "No guys, wait!"

Ken just watched as the others tried to take out the Mantisites. "It's now or never. We'll miss our only chance!" he said to himself. From there, he was left deep in thought, completely conflicted by the decision he has to make.

_What do I do?_

He repeated this question in his mind multiple times, not knowing what's the right thing to do. He then looked at the people behind him, who were screaming for help constantly. He felt helpless. The decision was left in his hands, and he can't even make up his mind.

_Do I make them stop, or should I help them?_

The others were able to fend off the Mantisites, but not before Dozan attacked them once more, blasting them with silhouettes of his UFO form. They couldn't handle such a ferocious attack, and were left helpless. "Now it's time to wrap things up!" The Rangers struggled to get up, but to no avail. But Sean wasn't gonna give up. "We're not done yet...I'm not giving up!"

_WHAT DO I DO?!_

Ken screamed that to himself in his own mind, completely clueless on what to do. Suddenly, Matt decided to take action, by getting Ken's attention before it was too late. "KEN!"

Ken opened his eyes, determination filling his spirit. _We don't need to leave the Earth to get stronger...whatever happens, we will fight to the end!_ Suddenly, Ken takes out his Morpher. "Morph Card!" he yells as he proceeds to insert the card into his Morpher and closing it. And like before, the same booming voice erupted from the Morpher.

"**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

Ken was encompassed in a bright light as his Morphing Sequence began.

Within the light, he was nearly fully Morphed, minus the helmet. Suddenly, wings protruded from Ken's back, folding over his torso and forming the Sea insignia on his chest. He then gained his helmet by a silhouette of a shark formed it around his head, completing the Morphing Sequence.

Ken then immediately jumped into the air, firing at Dozan with his Wave Bowgun. Dozan was surprised by this assault and fell to the ground in shock.

"Looks like you need my help, after all." said Ken. The Rangers got up one at a time, Josh giving a light punch to Ken's shoulder. "It definitely took you long enough." Sarah gave a relieved sigh that Ken finally joined in the fight. "Glad you decided to fight with us, Ken." Sean then faced Dozan with determination. "Alright Rangers, let's finish the job!" The five then stood side by side, weapons at the ready, beginning their roll call once again.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our power united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together! Guardians Forever!"

Dozan wasn't about to give up. At this point, he was growing somewhat desperate. "You won't get the upper hand on me!" he yelled as he launched many missiles at the Rangers, who fly through the large explosion made by them. Dozan was surprised, thus leading to the perfect distraction. As such, the Rangers attacked him two at a time. First, Sean and Josh slashed Dozan with their respective weapons. Next, Sarah and Jamie attacked with their respective weapons as well.

And finally, Ken jumped for Dozan, taking him deep underwater. And since his suit allowed him to breathe underwater, Ken had the upper hand. Ken then pushed him away, aiming his Wave Bowgun at him. "Shark Splash!" When the shots hit, Dozan was forced out of the water, Ken following suit.

When Ken landed, he noticed something that he expected when he made his decision. The Solar Flares had reached their peak, and their opportunity was gone for good. Ken stared at the sun for a few seconds, the other noticing. "Ken...?" asked Sean with worry. Ken looked at the others, understanding what they were wondering about. Knowing that Zedren was watching them, he made it clear what he wanted to say. "I know you can hear me Zedren. I've decided we don't need to leave the planet. We'll grow stronger here, and do the right thing." He nodded towards the others, signifying that it was time to end the battle.

The Rangers combined their weapons once more. "Divinity Crossbow!" Much like Chidogu before him, Dozan was beyond shocked. "Oh, this isn't good!" The Rangers all took out their respective Dynamic Punishment cards, placing them on the flat bases of their respective weapons, their sizes expanding to fit that of the flat bases.

The same booming voice called once more as the weapon began to charge. "**DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!**" Dozan felt helpless, as he wouldn't be quick enough to dodge the blast, nor would he be able to block it to reduce the damage.

The Crossbow was fully charged, and the battle was about to come to an end. "Fire!" yelled Sean as the Crossbow unleashed a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. It came at Dozan quicker than he expected, and ended up taking the full force of the attack. It was too much for him to handle, as he fell over, his entire being exploding before the Rangers. As such, the netting that trapped the people disappeared, and the people were now free. Although Matt was glad that he was free from that bondage, the shock that Ken is the Blue Ranger was still upon him.

Ken looked at the free people, and seemed proud of himself for what he chose to do. Had he made his fellow Rangers open the supposed gateway, they would have let the Earth down, and who knew if they'd be able to make it back before the planet was fully picked clean? They had a responsibility on Earth, and it will stay that way. Sean then walked up to Ken, curious about his decision. "Do you think you'll regret your decision?" Ken have a short chuckle. "We have a responsibility to protect the Earth. I wouldn't change that even if it meant our lives were on the line."

Ken then turned to where Dozan was. "Anyway..." It turned out that Dozan had survived the onslaught, indicating that he was more powerful than they expected. "Looks like this fight isn't over yet."

"Indeed it isn't, Rangers!" Budon expected this to happen. Dozan was more powerful than the Rangers expected. As such, it would make a lot of sense for him to survive their most powerful attack. Because now, he can test something that will be the turning point of the battle. He snapped his fingers, commanding what appeared to be eyes with wing-like bats surrounding and eventually encompassing Dozan. As a result, it activated what appeared to be a magical seal that caused Dozan to grow to a monstrous size. "What's going on!?" yelled the gigantic Dozan, who was surprised at this turn of events.

The Rangers were surprised at this. They didn't know what to make of it. "What the...he's huge!" Dozan attempted to crush the Rangers by punching at the ground where they were. They dodge the attack, just barely. "Hm...if I can't have you as cargo, I'll crush you instead!"

"It won't be that easy!" yelled Ken.

"Don't underestimate us!" yelled Josh.

"We're tougher than you realize!" yelled Jamie.

Dozan wasn't having any of the Rangers' semantics, and attempted to blast them into oblivion, failing miserably.

"As Power Rangers, it's our job to protect the Earth!" yelled Sarah.

"And you won't stand in the way of that!" yelled Sean. Suddenly, everyone's Spirit Buckles glowed brightly. They all grab what appears to be a new card from their buckle, inspecting what they could be. "A new card...? I wonder..." The cards then formed what appeared to be machines, their respective Spirit Beasts forming the heads. "No way...!" said Ken, who was in disbelief for a moment. "Looks like we gained a new power!"

The Rangers opened their Morphers, placing their new Spirit Card into it, closing it seconds afterward. As a result, the same booming voice issued a new command. "**SUMMON DRAGON ZORD! PHOENIX ZORD! SNAKE ZORD! TIGER ZORD! SHARK ZORD!**"

On the island that houses the Spirit Beasts, said beasts are released once more, bit for a new purpose. The Dragon connected to that of an airplane, taking on its likeness for a body and becoming the Dragon Zord. The Phoenix did the same for a Fighter Jet, and became the Phoenix Zord. The Snake did so with an express train, become the Snake Zord. The Tiger did so with a bulldozer, becoming the Tiger Zord. And finally, the Shark took on the likeness of a submarine to become the Shark Zord.

"That's it! I'm ending this now!" yelled Dozan, before being immediately knocked down by 5 lasers shot at him. From the distance, the Rangers could see a bright light filled with an array of colors, the Zords heading in their direction. Ken was surprised. "I can't believe it...it's just like Zedren said..." And from there, Ken was looking back at what was told of him after being informed of what he had to choose before...

* * *

"_Five colors will appear from the light, and their power will drive the darkness away._"

These are the words that Zedren accidentally said out loud, catching Ken's attention. "What do you mean?" Zedren wasn't sure how to go about explaining it, so he decided to be somewhat vague about it. "Let's just say that...the words that I have said just now are a legend that has been told to come true in the future. From what I see, regardless of what you choose, this legend will come to be true. However, depending on what you choose, it might come sooner than you think. So it's up to you to decide which choice you think will bring that legend to the light quicker."

* * *

The Rangers couldn't believe they have access to this kind of power. But now wasn't the time to be in awe. "Alright Rangers, let's take it up a notch!"

The five then transported themselves into the cockpits of their respective Zords. Sean was the first to set his Morpher to gain control over the Zord. "Guardian Morpher, set!" The remaining Rangers did the same thing in unison.

Dozan took advantage of the current situation. "If that's how you wanna play, let's even the playing field a bit!" He then split up into multiple UFOs, each Zord taking on at least three on their own.

The UFOs all gave chase towards the Zords, Sarah not sure how to go about this. "This isn't good!" Sean felt the need to reassure Sarah that everything will be alright. "Just hang on. We'll figure something out." Suddenly, the UFOs proceeded to surround the Dragon Zord with smoke. While Sean struggled flying through it without seeing anything, he was able to destroy at least one UFO with the Dragon Zord's fire breath.

When he was able to see again, Sean noticed Sarah was still being chased by the UFOs. "Behind you!" he yelled. But when Sarah looked behind her, the UFOs had already struck her from behind. When she tried to focus on what was in front of her, she was at risk of crashing into a wall, an open tunnel at the bottom. Thinking quickly, she proceeded to fly through the tunnel. _Okay, Sarah. Just pull up when you have an opening. I'm sure Sean has a plan._

When Sarah pulled up, the sun blinded her vision for the most part, but she was able to see the Dragon Zord through it either way. "Keep pulling up, Sarah." At this point, Sarah wasn't sure what was about to happen. "What are you gonna do?"

Sean didn't have time to explain what he had in mind. "Just trust me." He then activated a trigger, launching a series of missiles aimed at the UFOs. They were all direct hits. Sean was glad it worked out the way it did, but Sarah didn't seem too happy about what he did.

Meanwhile, underneath the sea, Ken was giving chase to more UFOs. "Don't think you can beat me on my own turf." Using the submarine-like targeting system, he was able to lock onto the UFOs. "Targets locked. 2 o'clock and 10 o'clock. Speed: 80 knots." The Shark Zord deployed two shark torpedoes at the at the visible UFO, destroying them right away. "All targets eliminated." Suddenly, a third UFO came out of nowhere, spinning at fast speeds and creating an underwater whirlwind aimed at Ken.

"Or not...!" The UFO hit the Shark Zord, causing it's maneuverability to go out of whack for a moment. Attempting to regain control, Ken raised his steering wheel, commanding the Shark Zord to rise to the surface. "Oh no, you don't!" As a result, the Shark Zord was able to take a bite out of the remaining UFO on the surface, destroying it immediately.

On the land side of things, Josh and Jamie were giving chase to more UFOs that were rolling on the ground. Jamie hit the gas to make the Tiger Zord go faster. "You're not getting away from me!"

The UFOs attempted to blast at Josh, but with the Snake Zord's flexibility, he was able to avoid the attacks, and also trail past them as if it was a race. When he got in front of them, he made a 180, knocking back the UFOs. And using teamwork, Jamie catches one of the UFOs in the Tiger Zord's mouth, spinning in circles to throw it away.

The Phoenix Zord proceeded to cling onto the Dragon Zord's claws, in which both Sean and Sarah would attack at once. "Fire!" the two yelled as they fired lasers from their respective Zords' mouths, blasting away at the remaining UFOs except for one.

The last UFO formed back into Dozan, aggravated at the fact that he is failing constantly. "Curse you all!"

Sean knew it was time to take this to the next level. "Alright Rangers, it's Megazord time!" The other four agreed as they all took out a new Spirit Card, one that came with the Zord cards. It showed what appeared to be the combination for the five main Zords, with the text "GUARDIAN MEGAZORD" on the bottom. "Megazord Card!" the five yelled in unison as they placed the card into their open Morphers, closing it immediately. The same booming voice issued a new command. "**SPIRIT COMBINATION: GUARDIAN MEGAZORD!**"

"Josh, Jamie, you're up first!" The two nodded Josh hit the brakes, the Snake Zord's tail connecting to the Tiger Zord from behind. Josh then raised his steering wheel when both Zords were connected. What will become the legs raised up to reveal a docking position for the Dragon Zord to connect to. "Docking engaged." said Sean as the Dragon Zord clipped into what is considered the waste, forming the torso. "Ken, Sarah, you're up next!" They nodded as well, the Phoenix Zord's wings collapsing to its sides and the Shark Zord's tail fin splitting and folding to its sides. Both of the Zords attached to the sides of the Dragon Zord, forming the arms.

And finally, the head for the Megazord flips over to reveal itself, finishing the combination. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

The Rangers are transported to the Megazord cockpit, which was capable of holding all five Rangers. They were all amazed at what just happened. "Alright, let's finish this fight for good." The Guardian Megazord proceeded to advance towards Dozan, intending to face him head-on. Dozan was beyond infuriated, and was running out of options. "This calls for desperate measures..." He then proceeded to blast eye lasers at the Megazord, which was unfazed as it got closer to Dozan.

"Dragon Sword!" yelled Sean, as the Megazord took what was the Dragon Zord's tail, which now took the form of a sword. The Megazord and Dozan clashed back and forth, neither letting up. Soon enough, the Megazord jumped back, putting the Dragon Sword away. "How 'bout this? Spirit Beast Assault!" As if on cue, the heads of the Zords ejected from their positions, flying towards Dozan and awaiting further commands.

"Double Jab!" yelled Sarah and Ken, as the Megazord punched the air. In response to that, the Phoenix and Shark Spirit Beasts bash Dozan at the chest. "Double Roundhouse!" yelled Josh and Jamie, as the Megazord kicked the air. The Tiger and Snake Spirit Zords started bashing at Dozan as well, the Dragon Spirit Beast blowing fire at it from above. The Megazord then flew into the air, the Spirit Beast reconnecting to the Megazord.

As it flew, the Megazord took out the Dragon Zord, watching Dozan from above, who was dizzy from the onslaught. "Oww, my aching head..."

The time to end the fight was nigh. "Alright, let's finish this!" The Rangers then took out the final Spirit Card included with the Zords. They placed said Cards into their open Morphers, closing them right away. The same booming voice gave out one final command. "**BINDING FINISHER!**" The Dragon Sword ignited with fire, preparing one more strike.

Before the strike could be done, spiritual version of the Zord Cards appeared in front of the Megazord, keeping Dozan in place. The Megazord then flew towards him, the Rangers giving out one final command themselves. "**Final Strike!**" The inflamed Dragon Sword slashed through Dozan with ease, leading to his penultimate destruction.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach - Restricted Area,_ 2:30 PM

Matt had left the group of people, running over to the Rangers, now unmorphed. Ken was shocked to see Matt coming up to them. Considering the fact that they pondered whether or not they should tell him that they were the Rangers, this changed everything.

When the others noticed Matt coming towards him, it was too late to get away. Matt had a surprised look on his face. Not only Ken was a Ranger, but the other four as well. Matt was the first to speak. "You guys are the Power Rangers?" They didn't know what to say. The fact the very thing they tried to avoid has come into fruition was frightening enough. "Look, Matt, we-"

Matt then cut him off in excitement. "That is AWESOME!" They all looked at him with confusion. How was Matt knowing they were the Rangers a good thing? "Oh man, I gotta tell everyone!" Sean had feared this would happen. As a result , he grabbed Matt's arm before he could go anywhere. "You can't!" Matt didn't understand. He was still a child after all, so it made sense that it was important to keep their secret identities a secret. "If anyone finds out about this, everyone we know will be at risk."

It eventually clicked in Matt's mind what Sean was talking about. If everyone knew, then so did the bad guys. But, he wasn't about to let his memory get erased to keep the secret. "I can keep this a secret. I promise." Sarah sighed as she took a knee towards Matt. "You know how important this is, right?" Matt nodded, knowing very well that it would be dangerous for anyone to know about this. "Alright then, it's a promise." said Ken.

Matt then looked at Ken, a smile on his face. "What?" He chuckled at the thought, but he couldn't keep it to himself. "I'm glad I got through to you." Ken had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what Matt was talking about. "You did what?" Now Matt was confused. Why was Ken not acknowledging what Matt did? "I yelled out to you when you were standing still doing nothing." And to some extent, Ken was starting to make some sense out of this. Because, during that moment, he didn't hear Matt yelling out to him. In fact, he heard something else, in his mind. And that's what gave him a reality check.

"Oh, I get it. Well, I didn't hear you. Something talked to me in my mind, though." The others heard this, and didn't understand what he meant by that. "I heard a voice, a woman. She sounded familiar, though." Sean walked up to Ken, wanting to know more. "What did she say?" Ken thought about it for a moment, but remembered what the woman in her mind said to him word for word. "_'__Are you gonna give up your title, just like that? Are you gonna risk the survival of the Earth just to get stronger? You're a Power Ranger. Act like one!'_ Those were her words. And that's what snapped me back into reality."

This surprised Sean. Something happened in Ken's mind that can't really be explained, at least not at the moment. Matt didn't understand, but being a child, it made sense. Either way, someone needed to bring the people back to Angel Grove. He then activated his communicator. "Zedren, could you call the local police to get these people home?" Sean didn't feel comfortable calling the police himself, so he wanted Zedren to do it. "Roger that." Sean cut the communication short as the Rangers let Zedren do the work.

"Matt, go with the other people. And remember to keep your promise!" Matt nodded, running back to the group of civilians. "Okay, let's get back home. And Ken, go to the Command Center. I'm sure you want to talk to Zedren." Ken nodded as the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

_Command Center_

Ken appeared in the Command Center, intent on figuring out some things. Zedren turned to Ken when he appeared. "The police are on their way- Hm? Ken? You wanted to talk to me about something?" Ken nodded. There was a lot going through his head, and everybody's lives were on the line. "Did you know what I was gonna choose?" he asked. Zedren sighed at the thought. "No, but I figured you weren't going to leave the Earth defenseless."

Ken thought about this for a moment, and it started to make sense. "I get it. Our job as Power Rangers is to protect the Earth and all that inhabit it. Did you give me a choice because you knew we could grow stronger fighting the good fight?" Zedren shrugged. "At first I wasn't sure, but you definitely proved that to be true."

At that point, it all made sense. Ken was a Power Ranger, so why would he forfeit his role as one to attempt at getting stronger and defeat the Raikon Fleet all at once. The benefit was not worth the risk. Besides, the Power Rangers are meant to be the guardians of the Earth. If they leave the people defenseless, their trust in the Rangers will be severed. And that was the last thing that needed to happen.

However, Ken had one more question to ask. "So...is it true? Was there really a gateway that would have opened up had we done what you asked?" Zedren didn't move. Rather, he thought about his answer. "Who knows? We might never find out. Either way, I believe you made the right choice. I was right to choose you and the others. Just remember, though. The path from here on out will only get harder. So be prepared as the stakes grow higher." Ken nodded in agreement. "Thanks Zedren. I won't let you down."

Ken then proceeded to teleport out of the Command Center. Zedren gave a smile, glad to know he was doing some good for a change, compared to what he had done in the past.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner,_ 4:00 PM

It was time once again for the Angel Grove news broadcast. The Rangers along with Matt, Ernie, and a few other onlookers gather around the TV behind the counter to watch the story that would unfold.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of 2 hours ago, the newest team of Power Rangers have saved the day once again. In this case, no lives were lost, giving people more of a reason to trust these new protectors. Lois Young has the full story." The news cast then transitioned into a voice over of a deeper telling of the story.

"At around 1:00 PM today, a large group of civilians were held hostage at a restricted area of Angel Grove Beach, the reason still unknown. Another monster had appeared after nearly a week had passed since the first attack. As such, unlike last time, there were no casualties, and police were called to bring the freed hostages back home. And it was all thanks to the ones that we had started to lose faith in. However, there's still much great controversy spreading all over the world, and it doesn't seem like it will end anytime soon. "Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

Ernie turned off the TV, and what people thought about didn't seem to change much. The Rangers themselves were still surprised by how many people didn't trust them. But that was to be expected. It's been years since Angel Grove was threatened. People change, and so do their opinions.

As such, Sarah decided to make a video talking about what happened on the news. She even got Sean and Ken in on the video. She had just finished all the recording and editing, and now all that was left was to upload it. Sarah had a hunch that those who didn't trust the Rangers would explode at her for siding with them so easily. But she didn't bother. She took the risk, and knew what would come of it.

Everything was ready, and all that was left, was to click the 'Upload' button. "You sure about this? You know what will happen, right?" Sarah nodded. The risk didn't seem worth it, but she knew what would come of it if she didn't address it. "If I don't, I will look like I'm contradicting my own morals. I can't let anyone think that way." With a deep breath, and a little hesitation, Sarah clicked on her mouse, and the upload process had started. And when it finished, it could not be undone.

* * *

_At last, I'm finished with Episode 3! Surprisingly enough, I expected to have finished this a lot later than sooner. Either way, this one really messed with me a lot._

_Let me explain: Considering this is an adaptation of Goseiger, I had to consider how I would adapt what happened in the Sentai episode I was adapting without making it seem like I was trying to rip it off. Case in point, I don't think I was successful in pulling that off. At all. Believe me, I tried. But I'm sure that someone will put the pieces together and assume that his fic is 'too much like the Sentai'._

_Either way, I did have some fun with this episode, as it gave Ken a chance to shine. And rest assured, he'll have more moments like this in future episodes. Same with everyone else. Regardless, now that I got this episode done, I pretty much have most of my bases covered, and I now know how to write the Megazord battles._

_And for those who are good at noticing references, I'm sure you'll know I included a reference to a previous Power Ranger season. If you can find it, you have a good eye. And I applaud you for that._

_Now, don't expect these episodes to come out this quickly. I still have a college semester to deal with, so it might take longer next time. Well...actually, that's something I wanted to address to you all._

_From here on out, there will be a few filler episodes before we continue on with episodes that continue the story. The main problem, though...is choosing which filler episode from Goseiger to adapt. Making the choice will be difficult, so expect the next episode to take longer than usual._

_But that doesn't matter. I would like to thank those who decided to give a review since the last episode was published. Surprisingly enough, there were only two people who reviewed the last episode, one of which is a good friend of mine: Merciful Idiot. The other person who left a review has a very familiar name: Mistycharming. I don't know if it's the same person named Misty or not, but I'm grateful for the review either way._

_Regardless, whether you're interested in this story or not, thanks for stopping by and reading up to this point._

_If you like to stay up to date with this story, be sure to click the "Follow" button somewhere at the top or bottom of this page. And be sure to sure this story with others, as it gets my content out there to more people. That means more people to review my work, and more criticism for me to consider as I improve as a writer and as a person._

_Well, I think I've said enough. Have a Morphinominal day, everyone! And may the Power protect you, always. _;)


	5. Episode 4: The Cold Shoulder

**Episode 4: The Cold Shoulder**

* * *

**_When Sarah posted her video about what she thought about the Power Rangers returning, she lost many of her supporters due to some people agreeing with those who believed the Rangers to be more of a threat than they are protectors._**

**_However, many still stood by her side on the matter, and she was grateful for that._**

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner, _June 4, 2012, 4:00 PM

Besides the continuing controversy that has been going on, especially in Angel Grove, Sean and Sarah have been doing their usual routine after school. Sean had done some minor weight lifting, and Sarah kept working on her gymnastics.

When they finished, they went up to the counter for some refreshments by Ernie. However, when they saw him, he didn't look as happy as usual. "What's wrong, Ernie?" asked Sarah.

Ernie sighed. "My dad is in the hospital again."

The two were shocked by this. They had forgotten that Ernie Sr. has been sick for a few years. It turned out that Ernie was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, and if he kept up what he was doing, he'd be at risk of being diagnosed with Type 2, which worries Ernie Jr.

However, his most recent emergency visit to Angel Grove Hospital had nothing to do with that. In fact, it had to do with his Appendix, which seemed to have exploded unexpectedly the night before. Had it not been for his son, who knows what would have happened to him?

"His Appendix exploded..." Sean said to himself, still in shock by this. Ernie nodded, not fond of telling anybody this kind of news. The five have known loss for more than half of their lives so far, so the thought of someone else's loved one losing a battle for their life was much easier to bear.

"It's really been a mess, you know?" said Ernie. The two nodded in agreement, not doubting what he said one bit. "I've been the only person helping him keep his sugar levels down and whatever else he might need that he can't do anymore. Half the time, I feel like I won't be able to keep this up for long. There's only so much a person can handle alone."

Sean and Sarah could tell that Ernie was hurting on the inside. His father won't live forever, and as the years go on, it'll soon be a struggle for him to take care of his father. He needed help really bad. Cause if he doesn't, things will only go downhill from here on out.

"Then let us help you." suggested Sarah. Ernie looked up towards the two, both glad and surprised by what Sarah considered. "If things start getting too rough for you to do this by yourself, give some of us a call, and we'll be there to support you."

Ernie gave a warm smile to the two. He knew he could rely on them if all else fails. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

The two nodded at Ernie. "No problem." replied Sean. "It's always good to have friends watching out for you." They all chuckled, glad to know that they all have each other's backs.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:10 PM

Everything seemed fairly peaceful at the moment. However...

A new member of of the Raikon Fleet had appeared before the people of Angel Grove. His entire appearance seemed to represent the epitome of cold including two huge snowflakes protruding out of his back.

"Let's start off small..." Suddenly, the snowflakes on his back began to glow, signifying that he was preparing for an attack of some sort. When the populace noticed the monster attempting to freeze the city over, they attempted to run, possibly to no avail.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_,

While Josh and Jamie would hang out with the other's at Ernie's and just relax, they decided to train. Or...at least Josh wanted to.

To keep his strength up, Josh tested his own capabilities by doing push-ups with a heavy boulder on his back. Jamie, who was in the mood to impress Josh, decided to use one of her Spirit Techniques, one that she hadn't learned correctly. She takes out the card she wanted, opened her Morpher, placed the card in the slot, and closed it. Upon activation, the booming voice issued out a new command.

"**FORCE OF GAIA!**"

Suddenly, a large boulder ejected from inside the ground, floating in midair by some invisible force. Josh decided to look at whatever Jamie is doing. She then jumps into the air, kicking the boulder and shattering it into much smaller pieces, which fall to the ground naturally.

With an accomplished look on her face, Jamie goes over to Josh. "Hey Josh, I'm getting pretty good, right?" Josh let the boulder on his back fall over to the ground as he got up. "I wouldn't say that. You still have a long way to go. Besides, showing off won't get you anywhere. Just get back to your basics, alright?"

Jamie felt disappointed. She only wanted Josh's acceptance that she was doing good. "Ah, come on, basics are boring." Josh sighed at this. The fact that Jamie was so ignorant about the importance of mastering the basics annoyed him. "Even so, they're still important. One of these days, you'll end up showing off and messing up big time because you didn't learn your basics."

Now Jamie was the one getting annoyed, albeit slightly. "Ugh. Does it matter? There's two of us. We'll be fine."

Josh then turns to Jamie, aggravated at her mindset. "Does it matter? How can you be so ignorant?" She couldn't believe what Josh just said.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jamie? You keep trying to do things on your own, thinking you'll come out on the winning side without much of an issue. But the truth is, that's never gonna happen. Just get used to it."

Before Jamie could go off on Josh for what he was thinking, a sudden wind chill passed by them, getting their attention.

"Did it just get cold all of a sudden? What's going on?" asked Jamie.

"This isn't normal..." said Josh to himself. He then proceeded to use his abilities affiliated with the Land Tribe to determine the source of this problem. "I can feel the chill through the ground, too. It's coming from...downtown!"

With this information in mind, Jamie proceeded towards the source of the cold. "Wait, hold up!" yelled Josh as he gave chase, as he didn't want her to go alone.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:25 PM

The monster's attack formed a very powerful blizzard that caused the overall temperature of the area to drop drastically, also filling it with snow and causing certain people to end up unconscious.

When Josh and Jamie make it to the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes. "What the heck is going on here?" she asked to herself.

Josh then noticed the monster doing all this. "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing!?" The monster turned to the two with intrigue. "Lord Dragun sent me here! I am Venal. I seek to freeze the Earth and everything upon it!"

Jamie wasn't having none of what the monster named Venal was saying. "I don't care what you intend to do, you won't do as you please so long as _I_ stand in your way!"

"Let's fix that!" yelled Venal as he unleashed lasers at both Josh and Jamie who dodged with minimal effort. Jamie then took out her Morpher and proceeded to Morph.

After her Morphing Sequence completed, she jumped onto the rooftop where Venal was, intending to fight him head on. _I'll show you, Josh! I __**will **__prove that I'm strong enough!_ she thought as Venal seemed to be overwhelming her in just raw power alone.

Josh didn't have time for Jamie's selfishness. "Ugh. Women..." He then took out his Morpher, proceeding to Morph up as well to assist Jamie.

He attempts to knock back Venal with a flying kick, which is blocked. In the few seconds that he has, Josh attempts to help Jamie. "You alright?" However Jamie, enraged, slaps Josh's hand away, for once not wanting his help and running at Venal again.

Immediately after, Sean, Sarah and Ken show up, much to their surprise. "What the...?" asked Sean, who wasn't sure what to think about this.

Either way, the three attempted to wake up the unconscious civilians caught in Venal freezing attack. They are successful at waking them up, just at the moment Mantisites appear to attack the Rangers. Upon seeing the foot soldiers, they flee in fear.

The remaining three Rangers Morph up and take the fight to the Mantisites head-on.

After about 10 seconds or so, Sean sees an opening to help the others. "Let's help them out!" Jamie, however, had other plans. "Don't even think about it! This is my fight! Butt out!" Sean was confused. Why was Jamie acting this way. However, since the only opportunity to attack was wasted, the Mantisites were on them again in no time.

Josh and Jamie struggled greatly dealing with Venal. It was to the point where Josh had to hold Venal back to try and come up with a plan. But again, Jamie had other things in mind. She took out the Force of Gaia card out once more. Josh notices this and is now really worried. "Jamie, don't! You're not strong enough to use that!"

But of course, being defiant as she is, she activated the Spirit Technique in a very similar fashion as before, this time kicking the boulder as an attempted projectile. However, the boulder was going too slow, allowing Venal to use it against Jamie. "You fool!" He ends up reflecting the attack back at her while she was still in the air, knocking her off the rooftop and causing her to land on her and, possibly spraining her ankle in the process.

The others noticed this just as Venal jumped from the rooftop to where Jamie landed. "You're finished..." he said menacingly as Jamie held her injured leg. But suddenly, Josh comes from the rooftop, unleashing a surprise attack from behind. "Get away!" he yelled as he slashed at the snowflakes on Venal's back, causing the more brittle parts sticking out to shatter somewhat.

As a result, Venal too was injured, to the point where he was forced to retreat. "How could I be so careless...?" he said before running off.

Josh tried helping Jamie again. "Are you alright?"

But, Jamie was still defiant as ever. "Don't touch me!"

"After him before he gets away!" yelled Ken as he, Sean and Josh run in Venal's direction in an attempt to catch him. Sarah stayed behind to watch over Jamie so she doesn't run off again, especially with her injury.

* * *

_Command Center_, 5:00 PM

Sarah decided to bring Jamie to the Command Center so she could be patched up and also have a chance to talk with the others privately. Her leg has been bandaged and everything, and it's only needn't make the injury worse so it could heal naturally.

Sean, Josh and Ken teleported back to the Command Center, all of them upset. "We lost him. The Mantisites got in our way." said Sean.

Jamie, however, seemed to joke around by this, signifying that she might be blaming the others for letting Venal get away. "Well, that stinks. And we almost had him, too." Zedren, seeing a look on Josh's face, urged Alpha to leave the room, as the five needed privacy. The automaton complied as him and the mentor left the Rangers to discuss more...private matters.

"'We'? Last I checked, it was all about you trying to prove you can handle yourself." said Josh. The others were shocked by this, and now realized what was going on. "Okay, now this is starting to make sense." said Ken. "You clearly could have let the others help you, but you didn't. You just _had_ to be the one to deal with that situation."

Jamie didn't even bother listening to Josh, as she shrugged him off.

"By the way, why did you use that card?" asked Josh, who was curious, but also very angry that Jamie did it to begin with. "What do you mean 'why'? I thought it would work."

That is what took Josh nearly over the edge. "You _thought_? You mean to tell me, that you assumed that you could take down that monster that was beating you down with a Spirit Technique that you haven't even mastered yet?"

Jamie then stood up fairly quickly, not about to take what Josh said, lightly. "Hey, I did what I thought was best!" Giving a sarcastic laugh, Josh couldn't believe the words coming out of Jamie's mouth.

"Oh really? So being selfish was the best thing to do? When you know for a fact that **you** are not able to handle a situation like this on your own! It's your fault he got away. And if I hadn't jumped in to help you, you could have clearly died during that fight? Do you want that? Do you want to die trying to fulfill some stupid selfish desire that won't get you anywhere in the end? Face it. You're not strong enough on your own! Get used to it!"

There was nothing but silence for a minute. Jamie was at a loss for words, but still believed she could handle herself. Before Jamie could do a rebuttal, however, Sarah intervened. "Hold on a sec you two. We're all friends here. So, the only reason you're arguing, is because you care, right Josh?" Josh said nothing, turning his back on everybody, not wanting to share his feelings.

Sean then jumped in, something coming to mind that seems to fit the circumstances. "Josh is right, to an extent. Sarah, you remember what Ernie said before about taking care of his dad?" She thought about it for a moment, but wasn't sure what Ernie said that would apply to this. So she shrugged.

"'There's only so much a person can handle, alone.'" This caught Jamie's attention. While Sean is right, she still thinks she's more than capable of handling Venal alone. "Jamie, you should be grateful that you have friends watching out for you."

Suddenly, Jamie snapped, just like she wanted to when Josh told her off moments ago. "I AM!" This shocked everybody, even Josh somewhat. "I am grateful that you all are here to be by my side...But for once, I want to be able to do things on my own. I'm tired of just being a third leg to you guys! I'm important too, you know! And I'll prove it by beating Venal on my own!

Limping towards an empty space, she attempts to teleport out of the Command Center. "Jamie, wait!" called out Sarah. "Leave her be!" responded Josh, to everyone's shock. "Let her think about what she's doing. She'll come around sooner or later."

Jamie was furious at this point, but decided to teleport out, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore.

"What is your deal?" asked Ken towards Josh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap. What is it with you constantly belittling Jamie like this? She's not some kid who's tough enough to know what you're trying to say! She's too gentle for that. All you've been doing is talking down to her! She's been acting like this because YOU don't even give her any reason to believe that she can improve!"

"What do you know, huh? I've been trying to toughen her up so she DOESN'T end up feeling useless. I've tried so hard, and I've gotten so far with her. But half the time, when she starts acting the way she does, I feel like what I'm doing doesn't even matter! What have you done? Nothing! I've been there for her more times than you ever have! So I suggest you back off!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" roared Sean suddenly, attempting to end the fight before it begins to get out of hand. "Both of you need to stop arguing like little kids fighting over the last action figure in a toy store! This isn't about **either** of you! This is about Jamie! And right now, she's probably gonna try and take down that thing again and get herself killed! So, I suggest you both quit wasting time and go look for her before it's too late. Do I make myself clear?"

Being the leader of the team, Sean had to take responsibility and make use of his authority when necessary. "Crystal." said Josh as he walked to an empty space in the area and teleported out. Ken sighed, realizing that he got carried away with his words. "I'm sorry, Sean."

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing. He _is_ my brother after all." From that point on, the last three in the Command Center thought up where to go look for Jamie.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Levir was furious. Venal was foolish in his attempts to destroy the Rangers, and has seemingly brought shame to Dragun's name. "How DARE that fool even think to disgrace Lord Dragun! I will surely make him pay!"

Dragun, however, felt the need to take authority before Levir did something unnecessarily drastic. "Don't be so hard on him, Levir. I'm more than positive that he isn't finished yet."

Budon had been in thought for a while. Considering Venal's situation and the fact that he was wounded in battle, he seems to have more faith in him all of a sudden. "There is a saying: 'A beast become more powerful when wounded.' He might be more capable than we assumed."

Levir, however, wasn't getting his hopes up. "Hmph. We'll see soon enough." He then walked away, doing his own errands from then on.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_, 5:10 PM

Josh did what Sean asked of him. Though, he wasn't fond of it, finding Jamie was important. But when it came down to it, it was him that had to talk sense into her, as he thinks he's the only one capable of doing so.

"Jamie!" he yelled out, hoping that he might end up getting her attention. But it was to no avail. "Ugh. Why won't this girl learn?"

"I have an idea why." said Sean, appearing from behind a tree near Josh, who didn't seem too fond of seeing his big brother. While Ken and Sarah go look for Jamie, Sean decided to have a 1-on-1 chat with Josh to knock some sense into him. "You and I both know you're worried about Jamie. So let's look for her together."

Josh sighed. "This is between me and Jamie, Sean. Just let me do my thing."

"Yeah...no. It doesn't work like that anymore."

Josh turned to Sean, confused by what he was getting at. "What are you saying?"

"If this was just about the two of you, you both would have been the only Rangers protecting the Earth. But there are five of us. So quit making this just about you two."

Josh scoffed and tried to walk away. Sean, however, wasn't finished talking yet, so he kept following him, much to Josh's annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Park, Sarah and Ken were looking around, hoping to come across Jamie eventually. Sarah was getting exhausted. "Ugh, where is she?"

Ken decided to speak his mind a little bit. "Jamie is definitely stubborn, but not as much as Josh. It'll take some time for them to mend their differences."

Sarah, optimistic as ever, had another idea. "If we're lucky, that'll happen quicker than wemight think." She then started moving again, Ken following from behind, a smile on his face.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_, 5:15 PM

Venal didn't plan for anything from before to happen. However, he made sure to go through with his plans, no matter what. Looking over the city of Angel Grove, he had this last opportunity to go through with his plans. "Perfect. Now it' time to freeze this planet to the core!"

The snowflakes on his back glowed again, this time unleashing a flurry of snow that was quickly encompassing the city, and possibly areas nearby as well.

Meanwhile, Jamie was still limping, taking a walk at first. However, when she teleported back to Angel Grove, she went back to where part of Venal's snowflakes on his back were broken off, taking a peace of it so she'll know when he strikes again.

Lo and behold, the fragment she carried started glowing seconds after Venal began freezing the planet. As such, she used the fragment as a means of tracking down Venal and hopefully taking him down once and for all.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_, 5:20 PM

Sean was still following Josh, and the longer he did so, the more annoyed he was getting. "What do you want from me, Sean?"

"I wanna know why you're acting like this all of a sudden? Why are you constantly doing what you're doing? What good will come out of this?"

"Jamie will toughen up."

"Are you serious? She's not able to handle something like this. You keep pushing her to do something she doesn't need to do."

"I need to do this."

"Why? Because from what she said, you are the cause for why she constantly feels useless. She might blame all of us, but you seem to be the root of the problem. By trying to get her to wise up and come to an understanding that the world isn't so forgiving, you're pretty much compromising her. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Josh was slient. He...he didn't know how to respond. He didn't know why he had to do this to Jamie. He just...had to. In his eyes, it's the only way she'll learn that she is important. But what he doesn't understand, is that being pessimistic about it while trying to mean well with his actions is doing more bad than good.

"I don't know why you keep assuming you're the only one who could help Jamie. True, you've been there for her more than anyone else, but that doesn't mean anything. We're all a team now. We have to be there for each other, not just one of us. You've got friends watching out for you. With Jamie, it's the same thing."

Josh still remained silent. Sean was right, but he just wouldn't admit it.

"It's not like you can't ask for help from one of us."

"I'm not fond of co-dependency." said Josh quietly.

"Hmph. Hypocrite."

Josh snapped his head back up again, surprised by what Sean just said. "Excuse me?"

"If you're not fond of it, then why are you teaching it to Jamie? You kept telling her not to go alone. To me, that shows you clearly care about her."

Josh didn't know what to say. But it seemed as though he was more willing to open up this time.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Venal had seemed to have succeeded in freezing over a part of Angel Grove, for the time being. Now all that was left was the rest of the city, and the Earth itself. However, someone stood in his way.

With her sprained ankle still getting in the way, Jamie limped her way to Venal. "Found you. Now I have you all to myself!"

Venal couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Nobody to help you, I see? This should be easy!" He then unleashed a blizzard blast at Jamie, knocking her back. He laughed at how ridiculous this was. "How foolish of you! Now I'll get rid of you for good!"

Jamie was furious. "Don't you dare look down on me!" She then took out her Morpher, powering up as normal. "**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

She then attempted to charge at Venal, who started firing lasers at her.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park_

Josh sat down on a nearby rock, not fond of what he was about to admit.

"I know Jamie's strong. Believe me, I've seen what she could do. But she won't put the work in when she needs to. It drives me insane sometimes."

Sean sat next to Josh. "I get it. You do have faith in her."

Josh sighed. "Yeah, but I've been trying to make it clear that she's not strong to handle things on her own. And I emphasize 'on her own' so she could put the pieces together herself. At the least, she should be fighting with me."

Sean thought for a second of what to say, and then it hit him. "Did you forget what I said? It's the five of us. Instead of doing things as a pair, we should be doing things as a group. Besides, while you two are strong together, we're even stronger when it's all five of us." He the stood up from the rock. "You have faith in us, don't you?"

Josh didn't know what to say. Sean was right again, and this time he was willing to admit that. He chuckled, realizing how stupid he's been. "I'm sorry about all this. I do have faith in you guys. I mean, if I didn't, then that means I didn't have faith that I could protect the earth. And what good would it be for being a Ranger if that was the case?"

Sean smiled, glad to know that Josh has seen his side of things. "It's alright. At least you're aware of what you did wrong so you can learn from it."

Josh then stood up, about to say one last thing, when suddenly, the wind changed, and they both felt it. He then touched the ground, sensing another chill through the ground.

Next thing they knew, their communicators went off. Sean answered it. "Go for Sean."

"Did you feel it too, guys?" asked Sarah. "Venal's on the move again, and you know what that means."

"Jamie..." said Josh to himself as he clenched his fist in anger.

"We're on our way." said Sean as he close communication for the moment. "Come on. Hopefully, we're not too late." Josh nodded as them along with Sarah and Ken ran off to the location.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Using her Tiger Fang, Jamie seems to not be fairing well against Venal, especially with her leg still not fully healed from the previous encounter. As she attempts to charge at him again, her leg starts acting up again, causing her to grab hold of it. "Not now..."

"Wide open!" yelled Venal as he blasted more lasers at Jamie, who took the blast, feeling helpless. He then proceeded to stomp on her without restraint. "I'll end you right now!"

But before he could do that, Josh and Sean showed up, fully Morphed and weapons at the ready. They made a surprise attack on Venal, knocking him back so the rest could help Jamie up. However, Jamie was still not keen on letting the others help her. "Let me go! This is my fight! I'll beat him myself!"

Josh then placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You're not useless, okay!?" This surprised her. She never expected Josh to be saying such words. "You're just as important as the others. But this guy's for the five of us to fight!"

Jamie couldn't believe what Josh was saying. That's what she wanted to hear from him all this time. That she wasn't useless, that she had a reason to be where she was. She never felt useful to the team, so she decided to do her own thing in hopes that she found her usefulness elsewhere. When in all actuality, she was useful from the beginning, and she just couldn't see it until now.

It was then she realized that if she were useless, she wouldn't have complied in becoming a Ranger. Her becoming the Yellow Ranger gave her the revelation of how important she really is.

Venal then stood up, enraged by the other Rangers' interference. "Curse you, Rangers!"

Sean then took out a new Spirit Card, one that was specific to those of the Sky Tribe, activating it with his Morpher like all other cards in the Rangers' arsenal. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You're all too weak to face me!" He then attempted another blizzard attack at the Rangers, the Spirit Technique forming a tornado-like wall that blocked the attack. During the attack, the booming voice issued out a new command. "**SKY TECHNIQUE! WALL OF ICARUS!**"

Venal was shocked by this, but Sean wasn't. "I beg to differ."

"Alright. Let's go, Rangers!" yelled Josh, who was pumped up for this fight. The others, except for Jamie nodded and jumped into battle. Jamie was still in shock, but eventually decided to fight with his friends, as she should have been doing all this time.

She still wasn't in the best condition to fight, though, as during the fight, she was knocked back as per usual. Josh was knocked back as well, but recovered before hitting the ground. "Sean, you're up!" Sean nodded.

He then jumped into the air, preparing to strike with his Storm Sabre. "Dragon's Fury!"

The attack disoriented Venal momentarily, giving Ken enough time to get off an attack. "Shark Splash!" he yelled as he shot multiple shots from his Wave Bowgun in a high-arcing position.

"Nice one, Ken." said Josh as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll run interference, alright." Ken responded.

"Sarah, back me up!" Josh commanded.

"Ugh, a little warning next time..." Sarah complained to herself as Josh charged at Venal.

As he did so, Sarah fired at Venal with her Phoenix feather to prevent a counterattack. Josh slid behind Venal, pulling off two slashes towards Venal's snowflakes on his back, breaking more pieces off. As a result, he ended up grabbing Josh, knocking him back to prevent anymore injuries.

"Josh!" yelled Jamie as she ran towards him in worry. "Are you alright?"

Josh got up fairly quickly, expecting that to happen. "You're up Jamie. He's all yours, just like you wanted."

She nodded at this, grateful that she could finally have this moment for herself. Josh, meanwhile, prepared to use the same card she used before. However, he knew how to use it. "Spirit Card, Activate!" he yelled as he closed his Morpher and the booming voice gave out the command from before. "**FORCE OF GAIA!**"

Since that particular Spirit Technique was able to be used in different ways, Josh used it to form temporary walls that got closer to Venal and blocked any attacks towards Jamie as she charged towards him. At the last second, the technique forced boulders like before to burst out of the ground. And with all her might, Jamie slashed through the boulder, leaving Venal wide open for three slashes from his Tiger Fang, knocking him back.

Jamie sighed in relief that she was able to pull off something like that. The others grouped around, proud of what she was able to accomplish. Josh, however, was the most proud. "See, Jamie? This is what I've been trying to tell you." She nodded in agreement, now knowing of what her true calling is.

Venal wasn't finished, though. "Fools...this fight is far from over!"

Jamie, not willing to back down, prepares to see this fight to its conclusion. "Let's finish this, Rangers!" They all grunted in agreement as they did their roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together, Guardians Forever!"

Venal, assuming they were mocking him, attempted to attack the Rangers. However, they were quick to react, deflecting the attack and retaliating with their own energy attack, knocking back Venal once more.

Given the ample opportunity to end the fight, the Rangers began to combine their weapons as per usual. "Divinity Crossbow!"

The Rangers then placed their "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT" cards onto the bases of their respective weapons. When the weapon was fully charged, the booming voice gave out the same command as before. "**DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!**"

Venal's defeat was at hand, and there would be no stopping it. "Fire!" yelled all the Rangers in unison as the Crossbow fired a blast in the form of the full Guardians insignia. Venal had no time to avoid the attack, and took the full brunt of it, ensuring his destruction. Or so the Rangers think.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Dragun was greatly annoyed, for another of his subordinates has been defeated by the Rangers. "Budon, take care of this..."

Budon seemed happy to do this. "With pleasure, my Lord. This should be fun."

"Bizzare creatures, I admit." said Levir, who just appeared. "I've seen hundreds of planets, and yet never seen something like those before."

"I made them myself through extracting the venom, hatred and malice of various lifeforms across the galaxies." Making a hand gesture in the form of a command, the winged eye creatures flew to where Venal's body lays.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Attaching to Venal, it gave him new life, and made him grow to a gigantic size.

"I'll turn you all into ice sculptures!" he yelled, as he launched another blizzard attack towards the Rangers.

They didn't seem affected. Rather, they were more determined than ever to take Venal down. "Alright, Rangers! Let's show him what the five of us can do!" Sean then opened his Morpher, all the Rangers taking out their respective Zord Cards, and placing them in the Morpher and closing them. With that, the same booming voice issued out the command.

"**SUMMON DRAGON ZORD! PHOENIX ZORD! SNAKE ZORD! TIGER ZORD! SHARK ZORD!**"

When the Zords appeared, the Rangers entered their respective cockpits, setting their Guardian Morphers as usual. Next, they took out their Megazord cards. "Megazord Card!" they all yelled in unison as they placed them into their Morphers and closing them.

The booming voice issued out the respective command. "**SPIRIT COMBINATION: GUARDIAN MEGAZORD!**"

The Zords formed the respective parts of the Megazord: Josh and Jamie forming the legs, Sarah and Ken forming the arms, and Sean to form the torso and head. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

The Megazord stood to face Venal in the now blizzard-covered area. "I won't let you beat me!" he yelled as he launched another blizzard attack towards the Megazord, which seemed to stun it, giving Venal a chance to attack the Megazord head-on.

The Rangers seemed to be having a hard time, but really, the fight was only getting started. "You ready, Jamie?" asked Josh.

"More than ready!" responded Jamie, as the Rangers took the Megazord to the skies, preparing for an attack. "Aerial Kick Assault!" the two yelled as the Megazord rapidly kicked Venal constantly while still flying in the air. This resulted in the blizzard that Venal started to stop altogether.

"We're not done yet!" yelled Josh as the Megazord landed back onto the ground.

"Spirit Beast Assault!" yelled Jamie as the Snake and Tiger Spirit Beasts ejected from their respective limbs, assaulting Venal, as the name of the attack implies.

The Tiger Spirit Beast locked its teeth into one of Venal's legs, distracting him long enough for the Snake Spirit Beast to trip him up by attacking the other leg.

The Spirit Beasts then reconnected to where they were before. "Time to end this!" yelled Sean, as the Rangers all took out the "BINDING FINISHER" card, activating them with their Morphers. "**BINDING FINISHER!**"

The Dragon Sword then ignited with flames. "Those who do evil works shall receive Divine Retribution!" Spiritual versions of the Zord cards appeared, keeping Venal in place. The Megazord then flew towards him, the Rangers giving out one final command themselves. "**Final Strike!**" The inflamed Dragon Sword slashed through Venal with ease, leading to his true destruction, with no chance of him coming back.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

When everything was said and done, and the people were saved, Jamie wanted to thoroughly apologize for how she was acting. They all understood her reasoning, and she was accepted with open arms always.

If it wasn't obvious, this is one of many tests of the strength of their bonds. While Jamie knew that they all had a strong bond with one another, she had thought it was weakening with her being seemingly left out of most things. But she didn't realize until now how useful she really was. She along with Josh were being tested, and they passed with flying colors.

So...as a reward, she was able to show off her usefulness by helping clean up Ernie's place. Let's just say that, she wasn't very fond of it, even more so when she actually saw the place for herself.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 6:00 PM

It was one of those homes that looked bigger on the inside, to say the least. And as such, it was a lot for Ernie Jr. to handle keeping clean on his own. There were a few bedrooms, one for Ernie and another for his dad. There are also two guest bedrooms: one with two bunk beds, and the other with two regular beds. One thing was for sure. Out of the five that are still in foster care, they would all be taking their one day out of a week to sleep there.

There was a fairly large living room that could accomodate all five of them at once if need be. Plus, the kitchen seemed to be fairly up to date. However, considering that Ernie Jr. has to take care of all of this, he ended up slacking on finishing it all that day, leaving some notable parts of the house a mess.

When Jamie saw this, she wanted to scream in horror, but Ken covered her mouth as her screams could easily be confused for seeing bloody murder.

"What a mess!" she said, not looking forward to this one bit.

"Jamie. Don't be rude. Be grateful that we're helping Ernie out at all. Besides, you wanted to be more useful, didn't you?" said Ken, who was annoyed by how selfish Jamie was sounding.

"Nah, I don't blame her." said Ernie, scratching his head nervously. "If I was in her position...oh boy...I would faint from the shock."

"Well, we're glad to help out. You need all the help you can get. And I'm sure you need to focus on making sure you're dad is healthy." explained Sean.

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks again, guys." responded Ernie, the five nodding in understanding.

"Now then, let's get to work!"

Jamie felt like cowering in fear, but complied either way. _This is gonna be a LONG night..._ she thought to herself.

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is episode 4 completed! Thanks for being patient!_

_So I've figured out how I'm gonna go about this. See, in Goseiger, after the episode when Gosei Great is introduced, there are two filler episodes. And I decided to adapt those episodes in the order that they were in. And if you think about, when you include the episode where Gosei Great is first used, the order of who the focus is for each episode seems to match up for future episodes. So that works better in my favor._

_Now, I will thoroughly admit that this episode was fairly difficult to write at first. But once I realized I could go all out with Josh, I started to see how much fun I could have. And for a moment, I was on a roll. This is probably the funnest episode I've written so far._

_Also, this episode was meant to address a lingering issue between Jamie and the other Rangers: how useless she has felt. So really, this was an episode focusing on developing Jamie. So for those who like Jamie, I hope this is something you like._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! Dragun brings in a new subordinate obsessed with hardcore music and making a show-stopping performance, literally. Budon take advantage of this with the intent on using overwhelming frequencies around the world and kill every last human being on it. Will the Rangers stop them in time, and who will be the focus then? Find out next time!_

_If you'd like to stay up to date with this story, go ahead and Follow this story so you'll be informed of the next episode. If you'd like to know when I make a new story later down the line, Follow or Favorite me (Be sure to have your alerts set up so you can receive emails about anything I do)._

_Also, be sure to share this story with people who you know will like it. Heck, just share it either way, as it gets my work out there and appeal to a larger audience._

_And finally, if you wish to give your feedback about the story so far, be sure to leave a review, and let me know how I'm doing! Any constructive criticism is helpful, as it helps me to better myself as a writer and as a person to some degree._

_Anyway, thank you all for giving this a read. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always. POWER RANGERS FOREVER! ;)_


	6. Episode 5: Sensitive Sensation

**Episode 5: Sensitive Sensation**

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, June 6, 4:00 PM

When Jamie had said that it would be a long night two days ago, she was right. However, thankfully, she along with the other Rangers would only help keep the house clean and what not every other day on weekdays. And on the occasion, they would take one day out of their weekend to help out. So Jamie would be able to get some rest.

It's only been the second day that the Rangers had started cleaning the place up, and she has pretty much gotten used to it at this point.

On the first day, most of the cleaning was happening on the first floor of the residence. And now, they had to work on the next floor up, which was definitely less of a hassle when they were already into the swing of things.

Ernie had explained, before they got started, that there was a storage room filled with stuff that he had yet to use or place around the house. As such, Josh and Jamie would be the ones to not only take out the packages, but also empty them out and see where they could go.

Sarah was working on cleaning the windows and what not. But, she needed some help. "Ugh, where's a step ladder when you need one...?" The windows on the upper floor was fairly large, to the point where she wasn't tall enough to clean them entirely. "Sean, can you come over here for a sec?"

As Jamie had begun opening one of the packages, she noticed something that got her really excited. "Hey, a globe! Maybe we can-!" Suddenly, the globe fell apart in her hands. She sighed in annoyance. "Oh, come on!"

Josh was shaking his head, still carrying another package he had yet to open. "Don't get so excited. Geez." He then put down the package, about to do something else. However, he then noticed what seemed to be an arcade machine up against the wall covered by a blanket. "An arcade machine? Huh. Never thought I'd see one of these again..."

Jamie shrugged, thinking that maybe Ernie Sr. had it and it probably broke down a long time ago.

"Will you hold still!?" yelled Sarah, who was standing on Sean's back to be able to reach the upper portion of the window. Sean moaned as he was brought so low as to being Sarah's step-ladder. "Okay, a little more to the right..." Sean then moved in the direction asked of him. But he went too far. "Too far, too far!"

Sean felt ridiculous, but if it meant helping Sarah out, he would have to suck it up for the moment. "Okay, perfect. Now, onto the next window."

_Are you kidding me...?_ thought Sean. His patience was wearing a bit thin as he was forced to crawl on the ground and being Sarah's mobile step ladder in order to clean the windows. The others had different reactions to this. Ken was smiling, laughing on the inside considering Sean's predicament. Josh felt bad for Sean. And Jamie was...unsure how she felt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Sarah as she began to fall, losing her balance. The others were shocked, wanting to help. But Sean was quicl to respond, using his enhanced speed to position himself in such a way where he could catch her.

The two looked at one another for a few seconds in silence until Sean asked the question. "You alright?" Sarah nodded, suddenly feeling nervous from the fact that Sean was holding her in the way he was. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she realized that time was wasting, and they still had a lot of work to do.

"Well, come on, now. Help me up." Sean did just that. "Well, onto the next window. Chop-chop, Sean!"

Sean sighed. "How about you start on the next one, and I'll see if I can find you a step ladder?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, and agreed. "Why not? I can start cleaning it now, and if you find a step ladder, let me know." Sean nodded as he began looking for just that.

"Ugh. I need to take a break after this." Sean said to himself.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_, June 7, 3:30 PM

Dragun was slowly running out of ideas, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Allow me to introduce Fortéo, the acclaimed 'best musician in the galaxy'."

The one known as Fortéo was more or less a walking hardcore musician stereotype, or at least his hair was, anyway. However, he seemed to have two intersecting electric guitars embedded in his chest.

"'Acclaimed'? Incorrect. I AM the best musician in the galaxy!" exclamated Fortéo, as he proceeded to do some sort of air guitar routine. However, it seemed as though his routine projected hardcore music that anyone can hear. Levir wasn't interested in what he was doing. Dragun, however, was applauding Fortéo for his efforts. "I'm honored that you love my music, Lord Dragun!" He then ended finished his routine, the music ending as well.

When he finished, he walked over to Levir and Budon with curiosity. "So, which of you is going to be my Manager?"

Levir looks at Fortéo with pure confusion. "And why would you need one?"

"Because I need someone to help me set up the greatest performance on planet Earth. I know you're not that stupid, are you?"

"Why you little worm! I should send you back from whence you-!"

"Wait!" said Budon suddenly, cutting Levir off. The two looked at Budon with shock. "This could work in favor of what I have planned."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 4:30 PM

Thankfully, the house was as clean as it was gonna get. However, around the time Sarah had left for class that morning, she noticed the start of a garden outside, the dirt set up perfectly for just that. There was a shovel, empty colored pots, along with unopened flower seed packets. She thought that it might not be right to have it out as it was.

So, when she had time to herself, her and Jamie decided to get it started, as she would have a hard time doing it all by herself.

As they were working on filling the pots with dirt, Jamie could hear Sarah humming to a peculiar tune, as if she knew it by heart. "I forgot that you could sing."

This caught Sarah's attention for a moment. "Have I told you or the others before?"

"Yeah. You told us you loved to sing when you were a kid. You know...before what happened."

This ended up stopping Sarah dead in her tracks. True, the pain about what happened had lessened over the years. But it was still hard to bear at times. She ended up taking a deep breath, reminding herself of where she is now. But also, of something else.

"So what was it you were humming?" asked Jamie.

"Well...it was something my mom used to sing to me whenever I had a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep. It went a little something like this." Sarah took a deep breath as she prepared to sing her mother's lullaby.

_Never give up,  
__Never give in,  
__Never let a ray of doubt slip in.  
__And if you fall,  
__You'll never fail.  
__You'll just get up and try again._

She had to stop since the rest of the lullaby escaped her mind. "And that's about all I can remember."

Jamie had forgotten how beautiful Sarah sounded when she sang. And so did Sean, who was checking up on the two when he heard her singing. "Such a beautiful voice. I'm surprised you haven't done open mic sessions yet."

"Nah, that's not for me. I love singing and all, but I don't like doing it in public."

It wasn't until Sean made a small chuckle that the two noticed he was there. "Oh, hey Sean. Checking up on us as usual?" asked Sarah with a smile.

"Well, you know me. I gotta look out for my friends."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Fortéo was standing atop a building near a large group of civilians who were minding their own business.

However, he was about to ruin their day really quickly. "ANGEL GROVE! It's time for the greatest performance of your lives!"

He then began to do another air guitar session, the same thing happening before. However, something else would come about it. Something...strange.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sarah and Jamie had begun watering the tulips after planting them. Sean was about to leave, when suddenly, him and Sarah began to hear what sounded like someone smashing an electric guitar while still connected to an amp. "Ugh, what...is that...noise...?" said Sean.

This really gave them serious migraines, and they both fell to the ground suddenly. Jamie didn't understand what was going on. "Guys? What's wrong?"

Sean and Sarah got up, dizzy and somewhat weak from the high frequencies that only they seem to be hearing. "Contact the others. Ugh...something's wrong..." said Sarah.

Jamie nodded, activating her communicator. "Ken, Josh, we might have a problem..."

"You're telling me...?" replied Josh, who was moaning slightly. "I'm hearing a weird noise. I feel like I'm gonna puke..."

"You too, Josh? Cause Sean and Sarah are having the same problems."

"Great. That can only mean one thing, can it...?"

"We might need Sean and Sarah to track the source."

"Seems like our only option." said Ken.

"Right. We'll meet you guys there. Jamie out." She then cut off communication with the others and proceeded to help Sean and Sarah up. "Come on. If this is an attack from the Fleet, you guys might be the only ones who can track it. Are you up for it?"

"Like we have a choice." said Sean as they all began to head in the direction of the frequency's source.

Ken would meet up with Josh so he would know where to go when all five of the Rangers group up again.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:45 PM

When close enough, Fortéo's hardcore music emits a high frequency that slowly weakens the human body until their brains shut down. It's a unique form of torture that leads to a slow and painful death, something that nobody wants to deal with.

The large group of people could not escape in time, and were succumbed to its torturous effects, preventing them from getting back up again. "Hold it! The show has only begun!" said Fortéo as the guitars embedded on his chest seemed to move somehow. They took on a vibrating motion, increasing the high frequencies even further.

The Rangers eventually arrived fully morphed, the civilians still within inches of their lives. They weren't able to cover their ears due to their helmets being in their way.

"This is awful!" yelled Jamie.

"So this is what was giving me a headache before?" asked Josh to himself.

Sean wasn't sure what to do. "This is ridiculous!"

"We gotta get these people out of here before we have more blood on our hands!" yelled Sarah, who was deeply worried about this.

Ken noticed Fortéo atop the nearby building. "Hey, you! Keep it down!"

Fortéo heard what the Blue Ranger told him to do, stopping his session almost immediately. "How dare you tell Fortéo, the greatest musician in the galaxy, to keep it down!? My music has no rival! Mantisites!"

Suddenly, Mantisites appeared out of nowhere. With the people no longer succumbing to such high frequencies, they ran away from the foot soldiers while they still have the time. "Time to show these posers what my music can do!"

Fortéo began another air guitar session, the Mantisites dancing to the rhythm.

The Rangers took out their Weapon Cards, activating them in their Morphers and prepared to engage the foot soldiers.

Josh and Jamie seemed to be struggling with the Mantisites in particular. "What is with these things?" asked Josh.

"They seem to be in sync with the music!" replied Jamie.

Sarah was not fairing too well. The high frequencies were detrimental to her capabilities of fighting off the Mantisites. She was then knocked back by one. Ken noticed this right away. "Sarah, look out!" he yelled as he blasted his Wave Bowgun towards the surrounding foot soldiers that were ganging up on Sarah.

Sean wasn't in any better of a situation. Josh had to slash a Mantisite that had grabbed Sean while still being tortured by the frequencies. "Sean! Keep it together!"

Fortéo had landed on the ground, Mantisites forming around him, dancing to his air guitar session. The Rangers couldn't get any closer, but at least he was at level ground with them. "Time to combine our weapons!" suggested Ken.

Just as they were about to do so, Sarah and Sean began to struggle even more with the frequencies, causing them to falter for a moment. "Hey, pull yourselves together!" yelled Josh. As much as it hurt them, they forced themselves back on, combining their weapons as per usual. "Divinity Crossbow!"

Fortéo hadn't stopped his session. As such, Sean and Sarah struggled to keep the Crossbow steady. Even when they tried to fire it, it missed its intended target due to the two struggling to keep things together.

Fortéo had finished his session, no longer feeling like continuing. "You posers ruined my concert. You'll pay for that!" He then proceeded to blast the Rangers with disc-like projectiles formed from the discs on his arms.

"Look out!" yelled Josh, who along with Ken and Jamie jumped out of the way. Sean and Sarah, however, were still suffering from the effects of the high frequencies, preventing them from evading the attack. The attack caused them to demorph immediately.

"Hm, time to pack up and get ready for my next gig! Later posers!" Fortéo yelled as he happily danced away from the area.

The others came to Sean and Sarah's aid right away. "Are you guys alright?" asked Jamie.

The two were in so much pain, it is surprising that they're still alive. "My head hurts..." said Sarah weakly, holding her head in pain. Sean was unable to speak, as he was on the verge of going unconscious.

Either way, neither of them were in any condition to fight at this point, as it seems to be a fight that they couldn't win without their weaknesses getting in the way.

* * *

_Command Center_, 5:00 PM

Sean and Sarah were out of comission for a while. Jamie made sure the two get some rest. Josh and Ken, meanwhile, went to the Command Center, trying to make sense of this situation through Zedren's insight.

"None of this makes sense." Ken began. "Why is is that only Sean and Sarah seemed to get hurt by that thing? What are we not getting?"

Zedren pondered for a moment, and remembered something important. "With great strengths, come significant weaknesses, and vice versa." Josh and Ken didn't know what he was talking about, but they let him continue. "That monster used sonic frequencies in an attempt to bring casualties towards whoever hears it. Those of the Sky Tribe are highly susceptible to sonic attacks of any kind, as they can hear them anywhere in the world. If exposed for too long, they end up in Sean and Sarah's condition right now. You should be glad you specialize more in the Land abilities, Josh, or else you would have been resting with them."

What Zedren said made sense. Considering that Josh's secondary abilities were that of the Sky Tribe, it's not too far off to believe that his Land abilities helped fortify more of a resistance to it, even though he himself is still susceptible to sonic attacks, just not as easily. "It makes you wonder how you can fight against a monster who uses noise as his weapon."

"Well, you should go see how they're doing. If I figure out something, you'll know right away." explained Zedren. Finding Fortéo was their top priority, but they had to be sure that Sean and Sarah were doing alright too.

The two then teleported out, heading back to Ernie's place.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean and Sarah had went unconscious moments after they were brought back to Ernie's place. They were put in the guest room with two bedrooms and had ice packs over their heads. Let's just say they weren't doing so well, at least until Sarah woke up suddenly.

Jamie noticed this, and gently lowered her back onto the bed. "Easy now, you need to rest."

Sarah felt bad for what had happened. She didn't expect anything like that to happen. "I'm...I'm sorry about all this."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could do at that point. Just rest up. When you're both able, we'll try again."

"I don't think we'll stand any better of a chance next time. But...I know we'll find a way around this. It'll work out, somehow."

Jamie chuckled. "You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you? Get some sleep. You'll need it."

Sean then sat up, overhearing the two's conversation. "You forget how optimistic Sarah is. If she says it'll work out, she means it. If there really wasn't any hope, she wouldn't say anything."

Sean had a point. Jamie didn't know how to respond to that. "Just get some rest, Sean. You need it, too." Sean nodded as he layed back down to sleep.

As she went to leave, Ken came seemingly out of nowhere, scaring her nearly half to death. "Don't do that!" she whispered.

"Sorry. How are they doing?" Ken whispered back.

"They still have high spirits, I'll give 'em them."

"Well, at any rate, it's about time we try and find Fortéo." suggested Josh. "We'll need a plan before he strikes again."

The three decided to take their conversation downstairs to give Sean and Sarah some peace and quiet. However, something odd caught their eye. The suposed arcade machine covered by a cloth blanket was moving across the ground without anything pulling it.

"Are you guys seeing this...?" whispered Ken.

"Looks like it wasn't an arcade machine after all..." Josh whispered in response.

The machine then stopped, rotating towards the three. The screen appeared to have what looked like eyes, in a sense. Next thing they knew, the machine seemed to have folded out arms and legs. The three wanted to scream, but knew they didn't want to wake the others upstairs.

What now seems to be an arcade machine and automaton hybrid slowly walked towards the three. When it got close enough, it spoke in a familiar voice. "It's alright. Don't be afraid."

They couldn't believe their ears, or their eyes. "...Alpha?" asked Ken.

"Not necessarily. When my AI core data is transferred to this unit, I am known as Omega." said the automaton.

The three were dumbfounded beyond belief. If they had known that Alpha could transfer his AI data into another unit, it could have been very helpful, probably.

"So...why are you here, Omega?" asked Josh.

"Zedren suggested I transfer myself to this unit to help track down the enemy more efficiently."

_Makes you wonder why this was never considered as an option before..._ though Jamie.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Fortéo was upset that the Rangers ruined his concert. He wasn't sure where to go from here. "Those stupid posers, ruining a good concert..." he said to himself.

"Weren't you looking for a manager?" asked Budon, who had appeared nearby moments ago.

Fortéo then realized Budon was there and was a little surprised. "Oh, it's you. Seems you were right about my music having them on the ropes after all."

"Indeed. That was an impressive performance."

"Well, of course! I AM a musical genius, you know. My next gig will surely prove it. I'm going to literally blow away the competition!"

"I have an even better idea. How about a concert that will bring the Earth to its knees and shatter its core? A performance of apocalyptic proportions."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 5:30 PM

Omega had explained where and how the particular unit he was controlling was here on Earth. Turns out, it was one of the many kinds of technology that existed on the planet the Ranger's ancestors originate from, modified and sent to earth in case of an emergency.

Jamie was beyond intrigued, as per usual, but was still curious about something. "Modified how?"

"It might be best if I showed you." responded Omega as he returned to his compact state, his screen popping up all different kinds of stats to determine Fortéo's location. "I can analyze height, material composition, and reverberations between local skyscrapers, cross-reference it with local weather conditions, temperature and humidity, and extrapolate that Fortéo's next appearance will be..."

A map of the world then appeared, zooming in on Angel Grove and highlighting a specific location, which appeared to be a local concert area. "...the Angel Grove Music Center, specifically the concert stage!"

They were beyond impressed by what Omega was capable of. He could definitely come in handy later. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go." suggested Ken.

The three then ran off, heading to the location given to them.

* * *

_Angel Grove Music Center - Concert Stage_

Fortéo had driven out of the area any and all people working on a future concert happening in less than a week. With the stage completely empty, they were free to work on the final performance.

"Hey, hey hey! Careful with that!" yelled Fortéo as he made sure everything is set up correctly. "Come on, get a move on! We don't have all day!" A Mantisite then started screeching in response to someone coming.

Ken, Jamie and Josh appeared full Morphed, surprised by what they were seeing. "Well, what do you know? Omega was right." said Jamie.

"Omega definitely knows his stuff." responded Josh.

"Let's drive them off, and quickly." said Ken as the three proceeded to interrupt the setup of the performance.

However, someone blasted at them to make sure they didn't get to them. It was Budon atop a building rooftop right next to the concert stage. "I don't think so, Rangers."

"Who are you?" asked Ken.

"I am Budon, General of the Raikon Fleet. However, since this world is soon to end, who I am is meaningless."

Fortéo laughed at this, glad to have Budon on his side. "That's my Manager!"

"Manager?" asked Josh with confusion.

"Now then, let's begin! Let's bring this planet to its knees!" The spotlights set up previously flashed on as Fortéo began playing his hardcore music once more, the Mantisites dancing choreographically to the rhythm.

Budon that teleported to where the Rangers were, preparing to fight. "Bring it on!" yelled Josh.

However, the Rangers weren't even a match for him, his reaction speed surprising. Almost as if he had the abilities of the Sky Tribe. He used his Comet Lance to incapacitate the Rangers momentarily as he turned towards the performance. "Initiate the relay!" he yelled to the Mantisite closest to the relay device that would transmit Fortéo's sonic frequencies all across the world.

The Mantisite pushed the button, the device transmitting the sonic frequencies all across the world,_ including_ New York City, Africa, China, Paris, and even Egypt.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Seconds later, even Sean and Sarah, who were still resting, began to feel it too. It was piercing through their skulls. It was so hard to bear, but they had to. Suddenly, their communicators went off. Sean struggled to activate it. "Go...for Sean."

Alpha was on the other end, more worried than he's ever been. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Sean, Sarah, the others need your help! Fortéo is transmitting his sonic frequencies all across the world! Please, you need to stop him before it's too late!"

A sudden surge of willpower came upon Sean, making the sonic frequencies hurting his entire body far more bearable. He then helped Sarah up. "We gotta go!"

When Sean tried to get Sarah up, she fell down right away. "I...I can't. It hurts too much..."

He then wrapped Sarah's arm around him, keeping her from falling. "Come on, Sarah. You said it yourself: 'It'll work out somehow.'" She looked at Sean, whose determination was as strong as ever. Sarah wanted to give up, but he wouldn't let that happen so easily. It was either they go and help the others, or everybody on Earth will die, granting the Raikon Fleet instant victory.

Sarah nodded, understanding of what must be done.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

The other three Rangers still struggled greatly against Budon. He was in pretty much a whole other league for the time being.

But they had to beat him at all costs. Otherwise, the earth will be done for.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Slowly but surely, Sean helped Sarah out of the house. She was in deep thought, though. Although her optimistic side was showing, she didn't know what they could do. _There's got to be a way. But where to start?_ she thought to herself.

When they made it to the porch outside, Sarah noticed something that made her gasp. "What's wrong?" asked Sean. She then pointed to where the tulips were. Sean was surprised. The tulips were fully bloomed, even though they were only planted about an hour ago.

Sean walked over to the tulips, confused. "How could they...?" It was then that something clicked in his mind. Sean ans Sarah are extremely sensitive to sonic frequencies. So...it would only make sense to those of the Sky Tribe should have an extra ability to counter such a weakness. And Sarah was singing moments after she planted them. It all made sense.

"That's it!" yelled Sean. "This _is_ gonna work out!" This made Sarah perk up a little bit. She knew there had to be a way. "And I know just how to do it. Though, you'll have to do something you're not fond of." Sean didn't like the sound of it either, but this was their only option at the moment.

"...What are you talking about...?" she asked reluctantly.

Sean sighed at this, but spoke with a straight face. "You're gonna have to sing to the world."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at this. On one end, she understood what Sean meant, but on the other, she didn't. She was pretty much dumbfounded by his words. "Excuse me...?"

"Please, just trust me. I'll explain on the way." Sarah reluctantly nodded as she wrapped her arm around him again and were off moments later. "So, that lullaby your mom sang to you...it was actually a modified version of the chorus from the song 'Win' by Brian McKnight. That's the song you're going to sing. And don't worry, I know the whole thing by heart. I'll teach it to you before we get there."

_Somehow, I doubt that... _thought Sarah.

* * *

_Angel Grove Music Center - Concert Stage_

Through trial and error, the other Rangers were able to hold their own a lot better against Budon. It was to the point where Josh held him in place so he could think of something else. "We gotta shut him up somehow..."

"You should be worrying more about yourself, Black Ranger!" yelled Budon as he broke Josh's grip and slashed him away. The others tried to help him up, but weren't quick enough. "Take this!" he yelled as he launched comet-like projectiles at the Rangers. "I won't let you end this concert before its climax. I'm afraid that you won't live long enough to see it. Say goodbye-"

Suddenly, Budon was interrupted by an echoing voice from a distance. It was female, no doubt about that. Even Fortéo had to stop his performance momentarily and wonder where that was coming from. "W-where's that gross hipster singing coming from?"

_La la la la la la la la_

Sarah had begun singing when her and Sean were close enough. Well, she was mostly warming up her voice, doing her Do-Re-Mi's and what not, as she soon began to sing for real.

_Dark is the night  
__I can weather the storm_

_Never say die  
__I've been down this road before  
__I'll never quit  
__I'll never lay down  
__See, I promised myself that I'd never let me down_

As Sarah was singing, her voice echoed across the whole stage. Any plants with flowers that have yet to bloom had started blooming at the sound of Sarah's voice, which literally represented the voice of an angel.

The other Rangers were shocked. They didn't expect something like this to work. They were even more shocked that Sarah was singing in public for the most part. "I can't believe it. Sarah's doing it..." said Jamie to herself.

_So, I'll never give up  
__Never give in  
__Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
__And if I fall  
__I'll never fail  
__I'll just get up and try again  
__Never lose hope  
__Never lose faith  
__There's much too much at stake  
__Upon myself I must depend  
__I'm not looking for place or show  
__I'm gonna win_

Fortéo was growing furious at such an atrocious interruption. "You're cramping my style! Knock it off!"

As his Manager, Budon wouldn't take this lightly. "Curse you, Rangers-" He was then interrupted once more, the other Rangers blasting him from behind. Budon growled at them as he turned back towards him. "Why you...!"

"Worry more about yourself, pal!" retorted Josh, obviously mocking Budon for what he said earlier.

They started attacking him once more, Budon now more furious than ever. "You will regret mocking me!"

Sean thought it was time for the whole world to hear what Sarah has to offer, mainly to sooth their minds and bodies from the weakening effects of Fortéo's sonic frequencies. He took out a special Spirit Card, one that would spread someone's voices to every corner of the world. "Hear me, wind! Carry this angelic voice all across the world! Spirit Card, Activate!"

A harmless explosion of pink wind then spread from Sarah, the wind expanding to every part of the world, flower petals also blowing all over the place.

_No stopping now  
__There's still a ways to go  
__Someway, somehow  
__Whatever it takes, I know  
__I'll never quit  
__I'll never go down  
__I'll make sure they remember my name  
__A hundred years from now_

Fortéo was now beyond enraged by this display. His pride and blatant ignorance of believing he was the greatest musician in the galaxy has blinded him to a point of no return. "You're...you're nothing but a poser! My music HAS no rival!" He then began playing his music once more in an attempt to prove his point.

But Sarah just kept singing.

_When it's all said and done  
__My once in a lifetime will be back again_

"Take THIS, poser!" yelled Fortéo as he attempted to amplify his own sonic frequencies. But it was no use.

_Now is the time  
__To take a stand_

The Rangers were still keeping Budon at bay, when they realized what was going on. "I can't believe it. It's working. Sarah's singing is drowning out the noise!" said Ken.

_Here is my chance  
__That's why I..._

Not only was that happening, but the relay device was overloading from how much it was amplifying, to the point where it was Sarah's singing that could be heard across the world, not Fortéo.

_I'll never give up  
__Never give in  
__Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
__And if I fall  
__I'll never fail  
__I'll just get up and try again_

Not only was the relay device overloaded, but even Fortéo couldn't handle it. He himself was overloading. "My music...is the greatest...!" The overload caused the electric guitars embedded into his chest to explode, leading him to fall to the ground in agony. "H-help me!"

Budon looked towards Fortéo in shock. "No! This can't be!"

_Never lose hope  
__Never lose faith  
__There's much too much at stake  
__Upon myself I must depend  
__I'm not looking for place or show  
__I'm gonna win_

The three Rangers regrouped, glad to see that everything turned out okay. "Looks like Sean and Sarah figured it out after all." said Josh.

Ken then thought of something interesting. "I have an idea. Let's combine our weapons."

Josh and Jamie didn't understand. "But what about...?" Jamie didn't get to finish that question.

"This is just a hunch. Trust me."

The Rangers then combined their weapons into an incomplete version of the Divinity Crossbow. It wouldn't be as powerful, but it would still pack a punch no doubt. Doing the same routine as before, they placed their "DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT" cards on the bases of their respective weapons. "Fire!" the three yelled as the blast knocked Budon back fairly far.

Sarah was finished singing, and she felt a lot better. She stood up, now ready for some payback.

The two took out their Morph Cards, Morphing up as usual.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

The two then engaged the Mantisites sent after them. As always, they made quick work of them. They then regrouped with the rest of the Rangers as Fortéo recovered from his traumatic overload. "P-p-posers!" he yelled, still somewhat dazed.

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers together, Guardians forever!"

"W-why you...!" Fortéo then launched more disc projectiles at the Rangers, who deflected them with ease.

The Rangers, deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, decided to do a new team attack. "Guardian Super Sonic!" They then proceeded to slash once with their weapons, the slashes forming a rainbow-like blast that stunned Fortéo as they combined their weapons for the final attack. "Fire!" They then blasted him, leading to his destruction.

However, Budon wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet. "This concert is far from over, Rangers!" he yelled as he unleashed his eye-like bat creatures to make Fortéo grow.

"Real musicians never die!" yelled the newly revitalized Fortéo.

"It's time for the Manager to step aside." said Budon as he left the rest to Fortéo.

"Alright, Rangers, let's take it up a notch!" Sean yelled. The other nodded in agreement as they summoned their Zords.

"It's time for the encore!" yelled Fortéo as he began another hardcore session in an attempt to damage the Dragon Zord.

Sean was struggling with keeping focused, the sonic attacks almost getting to him again.

"Oh no you don't! Fire!" Yelled Sarah as she blasted a beam from the Phoenix Zord's mouth, knocking down Fortéo with ease.

"Thanks, Sarah. Now then..."

The Rangers then proceeded to form the Megazord. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

"Only posers don't get true music!" yelled Fortéo as he then unleashed an attack based more around bad guitar feedback. It stunned the Megazord enough for Fortéo to get a few hits in before being countered seconds later. Fortéo tried another sonic attack, but the Rangers weren't fooled.

"That won't work a second time! Dragon Sword" yelled Sean as the Megazord took out its weapon and slashed away the sonic attack, regardless of how illogical that sounds.

"Your music is really trying too hard. Start again from Do-Re-Mi!" suggested Sarah.

The Rangers then proceeded to do another attack. "Spirit Beast Assault!" they all yelled as the Spirit Beasts all left their respective limbs. As the Spirit Beasts attacked Fortéo, they did so in a Do-Re-Mi fashion, the notes playing with each hit.

The Spirit Beasts then returned to their respective limbs, with Sean having one more thing up his sleeve. "One more for good measure!" he yelled as the Dragon Spirit Beast unleashed a fire breath towards Fortéo.

The Rangers proceeded to take out their Binding Finisher cards and placed them into their Morphers. "**BINDING FINISHER!**" As like before, silhouetted versions of the individual Zord cards appeared, binding each of Fortéo's limbs and head so he can't escape.

"Those who do evil works shall receive Divine Retribution!" yelled the five as the Dragon Sword ignited. The Megazord then flew towards Fortéo as the Rangers yelled out one last command. "**Final Strike!**" The Sword slashed through Fortéo like nothing, leading to his destruction.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!"

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Josh, Jamie and Ken check up on Omega, but it seems he has shut down. It seems as though he won't be of much help in certain circumstances, or so they thought.

Suddenly, Omega seemed to have reactivated, but instead of two eyes popping up on the screen, it was a live video feed of Zedren in the Command Center. They were shocked by this, and now even more confused. "Zedren?" asked Ken.

"Rangers, I've decided to use Omega's connections to live video feeds to talk to you from the Command Center. From now on, you should only come to the Command Center if you wish to speak to me privately, vice versa, or if I have something to give you all that will help you on this journey. The connection isn't the best right now, so it might cut out unexpec-" Before Zedren could finish that sentence, the video feed cut out as he mentioned, Omega still shut down from what they could tell.

"I wonder why Zedren did this?" asked Jamie.

"Well, whatever it is, my guess is he has something special in store for us soon." replied Ken.

Sean and Sarah then came in, carrying all of the potted tulips to show the others before placing them into the ground. "So, what did we miss?" She then noticed Omega next to the others. "And what is that?"

"Basically, it's another helper of Zedren's who also is capable of having Zedren talk to us through a video feed from the Command Center. Omega here helped us find Fortéo's location no problem." explained Jamie.

"Huh. Well, ain't that convenie-" Before Sean could finish that sentence, he accidentally dropped one of the pots. Sarah's heart nearly stopped at this. She worked so hard on those plants, and Sean just had to screw things up for one of them. "Oh, nononono...!"

"Could you at least TRY to be more careful!?" yelled Sarah as she placed her pots down to fix Sean's error.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...!"

Sarah sighed. "It's fine. It's not like you ruined a perfectly good tulip or anything."

Sean knew right then and there that things were not going well for him. _And here I thought I've been through enough today..._ he thought.

Chances are, though, Sarah will get over it by the next day. Either way, everything worked out in the end, just like she said it would. Talk about a woman of her word.

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another episode of Power Rangers: Guardians completed!_

_What? You thought I disappeared off the face of the earth? Pfft. Please. I was merely on a short hiatus to focus on my studies, is all. Ironically enough, the episode was very close to being done before I just stopped out of nowhere and took a break. But thankfully, I finished it, even though I've grown to not like the concept of this episode that much anymore._

_To be honest, I liked what I wanted to do with this episode, but as time went on, I started to slowly despise adapting this episode. It offers little character development besides Sarah being a woman of her word with her optimism, which was meant to be the main point, but it got drowned out by all the things I added into the story out of nowhere that didn't really help with anything besides determining where __Fortéo was gonna show again._

_I personally don't like this episode that much, but the point of it was to have Sarah be the focus, or at least try to. I will just make this clear now: I've reached the point in this story where if I don't like a certain episode of Goseiger or I can't see it being adapted accordingly with the ideas I had in mind, I will just skip over them for the sake of me still enjoying writing this series. And trust me, they will show up. For those who have seen Goseiger all the way through, you will notice if I didn't adapt certain episodes, but it's not a big deal._

_Anyway, from here on out, I will attempt to slowly integrate the original plots I have in mind for this story. Can't guarantee I will do a good job at it. Also, if anyone can spot a little hint of foreshadowing in this episode when it comes to a certain character, you have my respect._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! Ken's level-headedness starts to get him into trouble. And at the worst possible time, too. A new servant of the Raikon Fleet has begun unleashing a plague that only one other person knows about. A female scientist...who potentially has answers for Ken's family, specifically. Also, Zedren explains that there exist more Spirit Beasts: the Spirit Brothers, which are extensions of the Sky, Land and Sea tribes, and can potentially make them stronger, if they learn how to unleash them. Will they find out how to unleash these Spirit Brothers, and what of the plague brought upon Angel Grove? What problems will it cause? And who is this scientist? Where does she fit in Ken's past? Find out next time~!_

_If you'd like to stay up to date with new episodes being released in the future, be sure to follow this story (And be sure to have it so you will receive a notification via email when it goes up). Also, be sure to favorite this story if you like it so far._

_If you'd like to keep up to date with any new projects that I might end up making, follow me the author, and leave a fav on my page if you're so inclined._

_Also, please be sure to share this story with other people, regardless if this is their cup of tea or not. Sharing this gets my story to a much broader audience and gives me more people to appeal to, possibly._

_And finally, if you have feedback on how the story is going so far, how I can improve, or just want to leave some constructive criticism, leave a review (And be sure I can reply to you so I can thank you personally). Any feedback helps as this project helps better myself as a writer, and as a person._

_Anyway, that's all I have for you all as of now. But fear not! My college semester is almost done, and summer is on its way! So when that comes, it will give me plenty of free time to work on more episodes. Granted, I will be working on this episode until then, but I'll definitely be more efficient when finals are done. So be on the lookout for that._

_And that's everything. Have a Morphenomenal day, everyone, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	7. Episode 6: Blue With Justice

**Episode 6: Blue With Justice**

* * *

June 6, 6:00 PM

"They are known as the 'Opposites Heard Around The World'." said Angel Grove News anchorman Ted Baker on yesterday's Evening News. As per typical, an event caused by the Raikon Fleet and fixed by the Rangers became the top story at the Evening News.

"In one moment, mind-straining sonic frequencies were heard by every reach of the world, including Angel Grove. It was heard for merely a few minutes, until suddenly, it was replaced by a soothing voice that eased the pain, one that was like the voice of an angel. Lois Young has the full story." The news cast then changed to multiple video feeds of the events heard around the world.

"It was a normal day like any other in every corner of the world. But soon enough, everyone would end up suffering for minutes on end. A sudden burst of sonic frequencies, which the human brain is vulnerable towards, were heard across every continent, ever country, every city. Had anyone been exposed any longer, many people would have lost their lives.

"But soon enough, it was replaced by a much more soothing sound: a young woman singing the song 'Win' by Brian McKnight out of nowhere. As a result, the force that would have led to many deaths across the world, led to a soothing sensation that seemed to represent the voice of an angel. Multiple witnesses of Angel Grove have made the assumption that the voice came from 17-year-old Sarah Mirage. But that has yet to be proven.

"Mirage has not commented on this as of yet, and it's unclear if she will address this directly. Others assume that it was the actions of the Power Rangers that saved the world from near-genocide, which seems more likely. If that is so, the world owes a great debt to them, regardless of the current controversy plaguing them. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, June 7, 12:30 PM

Summer Vacation was on its way, so the last few days of the week are having students at Angel Grove High leave early. Elementary school students, however, were a different story.

Matthew walked into the Juice Bar like he usually does, Ernie being a little surprised that he came in so early. "Hey Matt. Don't you have school today?"

He shook his head. "They called it off. Seems like everybody in my school is getting sick."

Ken had noticed Matt walk in and overheard what he was saying. It was definitely weird to say the least. Then again, Summer is only a few weeks away, so maybe the heat is getting to be a bit much for the children of Angel Grove. Though, Ken still suspects something's up.

"Getting sick? How?" asked Ernie.

"All I know is that a lot of the kids are getting a fever. Most of my class caught it except for me and a few others, and I don't know why. I think the news will talk about it later."

Ernie and Ken didn't know what to think of this, but they would know more information once the 2:00 news started airing.

"Anyway, I'd like the usual." continued Matt.

"You got it, boss." replied Ernie as he began to prepare the ingredients for Matt's order.

Matt then noticed Ken was close to him, deep in thought. "Oh hey, Ken."

Ken was brought out of his thinking to address Matt. "What's up, little man?"

"Pretty sure you heard about what's going on."

"Yeah, I overheard. It's weird that you're one of the only kids in your class that didn't get that fever."

"Well, so long as it gets me out of my quiz to study a bit more, I'm all for it."

"Right..." Ken went back to some stretching, still wondering what's going on, and if something else is happening.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 12:55 PM

Ken had finished his afternoon stretching and returned back to the residence with the rest of the Rangers, Ernie still working at the Juice Bar for a few more hours.

Suddenly, Omega jumped up into a standing position, shocking Sean and Sarah for a moment. They then remembered what Ken and the others explained to them, and it made sense. Soon enough, Omega's screen changed over time to connect to Zedren video feed.

"What's up Zedren?" asked Josh.

"I have some very important news, Rangers. I've learned that there are more than five Spirit Beasts. The five you possess are what they are. These new ones, however, are different. They are known as the Spirit Brothers. I've detected 3 energy clusters that match their signatures here on earth. Each cluster represents one of the three tribes. They are just waiting to be awakened."

This came as a shock to the Rangers. More Spirit Beasts could mean a lot of things. Whether or not this is a good thing has yet to be seen. But if there's any way of them to gain more power, they'll take it.

"So how do we awaken them?" asked Jamie.

"You must-" Before Zedren could explain, the video feed cut out, further showing that the connection isn't completely secure.

Omega was very sad about this. "Oh, not again..."

The Rangers sighed, but so long as they were made aware of something this important, it was just another goal added onto their mission.

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll figure it out on our own." suggested Sean, assuring them that this isn't that big of a deal.

"In other news, have you guys heard about the epidemic going on with the elementary students today?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, I heard about that. But not much is known about it." replied Jamie.

"I've been hearing that kids are getting severe fevers, and that their IQs skyrocket the sicker they get." insinuated Josh.

All the Rangers laughed obnoxiously at the thought of that being true. Afterward, they ended up getting a call from Ernie.

"What's up?" asked Sean on the phone. He looked surprised at whatever Ernie said to him, and in a good way. "That's awesome!" Sean kept listening to what Ernie had to say, and his expressions seemed mixed at best. "Uh-huh. Alright. Cool. We'll get it figured out before tonight. Great! See you later." Sean then hung up the phone, turning towards a confused group of Rangers. "Well, good news. Ernie's dad is now able to leave the hospital."

They were happy to hear that. But Sean wasn't finished yet. "Thing is, though, we gotta help with making dinner for his Welcome Home Party." The Rangers didn't know what to think about that, but they were willing to help.

After thinking through how to go about this, they had come to a conclusion. They would attempt to look up recipes that would benefit diabetics but can still be enjoyed by anyone and can be made from ingredients that come from supermarkets and/or farmer's markets. Luckily, they found a small recipe book with diabetic-friendly recipes. There weren't a lot of them, but what was available was definitely doable.

They then looked through the pantries and the fridge to see what they have already. They had a lot already, but they still needed to go shopping. "Alright, so who's gonna go get the rest of what we need?" asked Sarah. Nobody insisted, so Sarah decided to do something interesting. "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" They decided to go along with it, as they wouldn't get anywhere otherwise.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they all yelled. Sean, Sarah and Jamie had Paper, but Josh and Ken had Rock. The three were excited that they won. Josh wasn't happy at all. "Ugh, why me?"

Ken gave Josh a piercing look, as if he didn't appreciate Ken's company. Josh sighed as everybody began doing what they needed to do.

_Angel Grove Farmer's Market_, 1:20 PM

"Alright, so first things first, we need to get all the veggies out of the way. If we only find some of what we're looking for, we head to another market until we find everything. One of us drops them off at Ernie's place while the other goes to a store where there's a butcher so we can get our cuts of meat and other stuff. Are you still following so far, Josh?" explained Ken.

"Yeah, yeah. We got all the things we need to get in writing so we can check things off. Let's just get this over with." replied Josh, who was not fond of being the one to do the grocery shopping. With Ken, no doubt. Even though Ken was the one who kept him in check when it came to his anger, that didn't mean he had to like him.

For the next 30 minutes, they went through multiple stores looking for the right ingredients. They haven't actually bought anything yet. They were merely just looking at what each store had to offer and buy what they need. Josh was losing his patience at this point, and was almost about to snap.

"We don't have all the time in the world you know. You don't have to take shopping so seriously. I mean, yeah, this is Ernie's dad we're talking about here. But still. We can just be a little careful about how we do this, but not be too serious about it either. Are you even listening to me?" asked Josh. Ken was writing down everything they need to know and what they need to get from where.

"Okay, so we'll get this store out of the way by getting the rice, some of the veggies and the feta cheese. Then, we'll go back to the Farmer's Market to get the rest of the veggies. Next, we go to the second store for the chicken and salmon and whatever else is there. Then-"

Ken was interrupted by Josh, who was near his breaking point. "You mean to tell me we gotta go back to the stores we've already been through and do this all over again? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Hey, you wanted to just grab ingredients haphhazardly without even thinking about what that would mean for Ernie's dad."

"Ugh. Fine. We'll do it your way. But next time, I call the shots."

"Sure thing." _Not._

Suddenly, he heard a woman screaming in the distance. Something was wrong, and he had to figure it out before it was too late. "Hold my things!" Ken then ran off empty-handed.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Josh as he gave chase.

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_, 1:55 PM

A woman was being attacked by another monster of the Raikon Fleet. She did her best to avoid its attacks, but was soon cornered. "Hahahaha, I finally got you where I want you! Now, tell what you're after with me!" the creature yelled. The woman said nothing, but instead stood against her opposer with whatever courage she could muster. "If you won't speak, then this is the end for you!"

He then launched an energy sphere at her, the woman cowering in fear. "I don't think so!" yelled Ken, morphed up. He blasted the energy sphere away with his Wave Bowgun, dashing towards the woman to rescue her. In Ken's mind, he doesn't recall being able to dash so quickly. But he didn't question it. Now wasn't the time.

The woman had falled unconscious as Ken went to place her down to rest. He then stood up in anger, wondering what was going. "What do you think you're trying to do, Raikon freak!?"

The creature was annoyed that the Blue Ranger wouldn't even consider he has a name. "Ignorant Ranger! I am Crawsick, and you will know fear!"

"How about I shut that big mouth of yours?" said Ken as he attempted to blast at Crawsick's mouth, assuming that it was his weak point. However, such a big mouth comes with something to protect it.

A form of mouth armor folded up on Crawsick's mouth, protecting it from all forms of harm. Ken was surprised by this, not expecting something like this. "Nice try! Now, hand over the female or you're next!" Crawsick then charged towards Ken, who attempted to blast and chip away at his mouth armor, but to no avail.

Before the monster could reach Ken, piles of rock bursted out of the ground in front him, stopping him in his tracks for a moment. It was Josh, morphed up and preparing to assist Ken out. "I don't think so!" he yelled as he prepared an aerial strike with his Cobra Axe. "Take this, you big-mouthed freak!" He was successful with strike Crawsick, specifically on his forehead.

"I didn't need your help, you know." said Ken, a little annoyed that Josh had to jump in when he did.

"You shouldn't have rushed off like that." replied Josh.

"I had to, Josh. It was either that, or we have more blood on our hands."

"Why do you have to be level-headed?"

"Never mind that. We got more important things to worry about."

Crawsick had partially recovered from the preemptive strike, but was furious at what just happened. "I'll show you!" he yelled as he launched more energy spheres at the two.

Josh was able to deflect one with his Cobra Axe, but had to dodge the other.

They decided to get up close and personal with Crawsick. At the same time of doing that, the woman was waking up once again, surprised to see the two Rangers fighting the monster.

Crawsick was too much for Josh and Ken, as they were knocked back with his mace hand. But not before Ken could blast him in the forehead, where Josh had struck before, indicating he now had a weak point he couldn't protect from.

The two then recovered and regrouped for a few seconds. "Nice shot." complimented Josh.

Crawsick was beyond annoyed, but realized he would be fighting a losing battle had it gone on for too long. His eyes then glowed, explosions appearing before Josh and Ken, distracting them long enough for him to escape.

"Ugh, he got away!" yelled Josh, annoyed by this fact.

Ken then went over to the woman, who had awakened at this point, surprised by the events that have just occured. "Are you alright?" asked Ken.

The woman gave an odd expression, as if she recognized something, which she did. She recognized the Blue Ranger's voice, and knew right away who it was. "Ken?"

Ken was in pure shock. How could she know who he was? Regardless, if she knew him, then he thought it'd be okay to demorph in front of her, which he did. "Who are you? How do you know me? And what the heck is going on?" Josh had demorphed and ran up to Ken, wondering the same things.

The woman sighed, expecting this to happen. "Follow me. I'll explain everything later. Right now, it'd be better to show you what's going on." The woman than headed in a specific direction, the two following her.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 2:00 PM

The others were wondering what was taking Ken and Josh so long. But considering that it was probably Ken that was running how getting the croceries worked, they weren't surprised that they would take this long.

Suddenly, Omega sprung to life in pure shock. "Rangers, you need to see this! It's very important!" The Rangers had stopped what they were doing, which wasn't much at all as they were merely waiting for the most part, and went to Omega, who had changed his screen to a video feed of the 2:00 News.

"We have developing news of the recent fever epidemic plaguing the children of Angel Grove. New details have emerged on the newly name 'IQ Bug' that the rumors involving the increase of children's IQs have been confirmed. As one's fever gets more and more severe, the higher one's IQ increases. The epidemic has grown so hectic that parents are willingly choosing to infect their children."

Sean was absolutely disgusted by this. To think that parents are going so far as to deciding things about their kids' futures before they can make the decisions for themselves. "This is terrible..."

The news cast transitioned into an interview with one of the parents, who's face has been blurred out for privacy reasons, that chose to infect her kid. "Don't you people judge me! This is what's best for my child. She'll understand when she's older. If she doesn't get into the right middle school, she won't have a future!"

"What's wrong with these parents? Infecting their own kids for a future that isn't even set in stone? They're crazy!" Jamie ranted.

"There's definitely something fishy going on here. Let's hope we figure it out before it's too late." replied Sarah. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

"Hm...I'm surprised at how effective Crawsick's abilities are so far." said Dragun, who was impressed with how quickly things have escalated.

"Indeed. Parents are known to feel threatened when their children aren't the brightest among their peers. But this exceeded even my own expectations." explained Budon.

"To think exploiting such a mindset would work for spreading a virus. You truly are a genius, Budon."

Budon bowed to Dragun in honor of his accomplishments. Levir, however, scoffed at this.

"Crawsick no longer needs to sneeze to spread the virus. Every parent affected by the virus now have their egos fueling its fire. Those Rangers aren't capable of dealing with it all."

"And in time, they will soon realize the end result of this."

* * *

_Angel Grove Virus Research Center_, 2:10 PM

"Head of Virus Research, Marie Frederich." said Josh, who was reading the business card of the woman they saved.

"I've seen your name in the newspaper a while back. You're an expert in your field." said Ken.

The one known as Marie had led them through the building until they reached her office. When they got there, they noticed a young boy taped onto a hospital bed. Josh was shocked by this. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" yelled Josh as he attempted to help the restricted child.

Ken, however, had a hunch as to why he was like that and stopped Josh. "Wait. He's one of the victims of this new virus, isn't he?"

Marie nodded, her back turned to the two. "That's John, my son."

The two looked at the boy named John a little more. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow green. Second later, he began to scream, a light green energy exuding from him. This shocked Josh and Ken, as they didn't know what was happening. It was then, that they realized what was happening to him. He was transforming into a Mantisite, which happened in mere seconds.

"Wait...did he just turn into a...Mantisite...?" said Josh, who was somewhat speechless at something so horrific.

"I can't believe it...so this is what happens when..." said Ken as well, who was more furious than speechless.

"Yes. This is the final stage of the IQ Bug. It will raise your IQ as is the virus' intention at first. However, if it's left untreated long enough, then what you just saw will happen to every children infected." explained Marie.

Ken clenched his fist in rage. He couldn't sustain his anger anymore, to the point where he punched a hole in the wall. "How can ANYONE do something like this? They're just kids! They don't deserve this."

Josh placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Now's not the time for that. Right now, we need to deal with this before it's too late."

Ken took a few deep breaths, and pushed himself to do the right thing and put a stop to this epidemic. He then activated his communicator, reaching out to the other Rangers. "Guys, the Fleet's behind the epidemic! Get to the elementary school before the kids end up destroying everything! Ken out!" He then deactivated his communicator, wondering what to do next.

* * *

_**Moments earlier...**_

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

The Rangers were wondering what was taking Ken and Josh so long. They should have been finished by now. Something was wrong.

Next thing they knew, Sean's communicator went off. He activated it right away. "Go for Sean."

"_Guys, the Fleet's behind the epidemic! Get to the elementary school before the kids end up destroying everything! Ken out!_" said Ken.

Sean didn't understand. "Wait, Ken! What's going o-?" The communications were cut before he could ask what was happening. Sean sighed. "Well, let's find out what's going on!" The others nodded as they headed for the elementary school.

* * *

_Angel Grove Elementary School_, 2:20 PM

"Alright, class! Start now!" said the teacher of Matt's class. More than half the students were being protected from spreading the virus as they took the quiz like normal. However, seconds into it starting it, those who were infected had transformed into Mantisites, horrifying the teacher and the uninfected students beyond reason.

The three Rangers made it in time before the newly transformed children started to destroy everything. "Mantisites...?" said Sean in confusion.

"Good thing you guys are here! Help us!" yelled Matt as Sean was about to attack one of the children. "Wait! They're my classmates with the fever! Don't hurt them!" This shocked the three. How could something like this happen.

"So I guess this is what Ken meant by 'the kids destroying everything'." said Sean.

"What do we do? We can't fight them now!" yelled Jamie. Suddenly, one of the controlled children grabbed Sean and threw him into the hallway.

He recovered fairly quickly as the commotion started to go through the school hallways. The three then each grabbed a transformed child, restricting them from causing any destruction. "We gotta stop them somehow! What do we do?" asked Sarah.

"We'll...figure something out. Just do what you can until then!" replied Sean, the other nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Angel Grove Virus Research Center_

Marie ran to John, still transformed, wondering why he hasn't changed back from the treatment. "No...the treatment isn't working anymore...he isn't turning back...oh God..." The scientist was on the verge of tears as she felt like she had done everything she could.

Josh ran to Marie, not allowing her to give up so easily. "Come on, I know there's something else we can do! You're the expert here, not us!"

It was then she remembered something from earlier that day. "Wait. There might be a way to stop the virus in its tracks." Josh and Ken looked at one another, curious as to what she had in mind. She then began walking around her office, going through all of her research as of now. "Earlier today, I was able to extract part of the virus from him. It's extraterrestrial in its origin. I discovered a formula to make a cure, and used it as a treatment for John to hold back the effects that come with the virus. But...it seems as though it stopped working."

Marie's intelligence is far beyond impressive. Even Josh was surprised. "So...that means you can make a cure now?"

Marie hesitated for a moment. "There's a problem with that. To make a cure for the virus, you would need a sample from its point of origin."

Ken quickly figured out what that meant. "So THAT'S why you went after that monster. He's the source of the virus..."

"I worked so hard trying to find him. And in the end...I ran away...the one who needs to save all the kids in the world...my own son...But he just laughed at me. 'You humans are nothing to us. This planet is done for.'"

Josh clenched his fist in rage. He couldn't take it anymore. "They're going to pay...They're ALL GOING TO PAY!" he yelled in fury as he bolted out of the building, Ken not quick enough to stop him. He then turned to Marie, who was crying profusely.

He then took out a Spirit Card, one that he hadn't used yet. He figured now would be a good time to use it.

* * *

_Angel Grove_

Josh had only just ran outside the building, and the chaos has spread amongst the city. He couldn't believe his eyes. "All these kids...this is insane..." He then proceeded to try and stop these new Mantisites from destroying everything.

Across Angel Grove, the others were trying to do the same thing, but to not avail, as they were outnumbered and were unable to fight them.

A lot of time had passed trying to slow down the destruction, and nothing could be done. Soon enough, he had come across another news cast, talking about the growing chaos with every passing second.

Suddenly, the news cast was interrupted and replaced with Marie making a special announcement. "Doc...?"

"Parents of Angel Grove! I have finally finished the cure for the IQ Bug!"

"Oh no...no no no no no...!"

"If you inject this into your children, it'll destroy the virus and they'll return back to normal!"

"Ken, where are you!? We need to save the doctor! KEN!" He deactivated his communicator, not wanting to waste anymore time. Marie was in a dire situation. And he was the only one to help her at this point.

He then began to run towards the Research Center, avoiding the transformed children that get in his way.

* * *

_Angel Grove Virus Research Center_, 3:10 PM

Marie was about to enter her car, bring the supposed cure to those who needed it. However, Crawsick was waiting for her. "Hold it right there! You're done interfering with my plans!"

"Just try and stop me, then!" yelled Marie.

Josh had just made it back, only to see Marie standing off with Crawsick. He tried to run over and save her, but he was too late. Crawsick had already launched an energy sphere at her, the attack seemingly knocking her unconscious. "NO!" Josh felt helpless as he fell to his knees. "Haven't we already had ENOUGH blood on our hands!?"

Crawsick laughed menacingly. "Foolish human! You really should learn your pla-" He was then cut off from being blasted by...Marie?

Josh was surprised to see this, even more so that Marie was holding a Spirit Blaster. Was she a Ranger, too, and he didn't even know it? "You think too highly of yourself..."

"Wait...that weapon...are you...?" asked Crawsick with pure confusion.

'Marie' then smiled, as what appeared to be an aura of a water surrounded 'her'. It was then revealed to have been Ken in disguise. "Ken...?"

"I needed to lure you in somehow, and I figured you would come after her, so I decided to use a Spirit Card that I've been meaning to use for a while: Neptune's Mirage. It allows me to disguise myself as any one person that I have met at one point or another."

"So...you didn't actually finish the cure..."

"You were like a moth to a flame, and fell right into my trap." He then turned to Josh, hoping that he was still aching for a fight. "You ready?" Josh nodded as he ran over to him.

The two then proceeded to morph, ready for the battle that is to happen.

"You will pay dearly for that!"

Ken the noticed something that he almost forgot about. "Looks like the wound you gave him before healed."

"No problem. Rinse and repeat." said Josh as he summoned his Cobra Axe and charged towards Crawsick.

Marie then came out of the building, addressing what Ken needed to do. "Get me the fluid sample, and quickly. We're running out of time!"

"Understood." said Ken as he charged towards Crawsick, summoning his Wave Bowgun.

Josh tried multiple times to strike Crawsick, who was constantly dodging. "Come on, you coward! Fight back!"

Suddenly, Josh's attack was blocked with Crawsick's Mace hand. "Well, if you insist..." He then began to assault Josh with his mace arm, opening his mouth to launch an energy sphere at him and knocking him back a fair distance. The attack resulted in Josh dropping his Cobra Axe. "How's that for fighting back?"

"Why you..." said Josh weakly, attempting to recover from the brutal assault.

Suddenly, from behind, Ken had blasted Crawsick with his Wave Bowgun, rolling over him to get to Josh. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just take care of him."

"Right." Ken then began to blast Crawsick once again, this time failing due to the enemy's back acting like his mouth guard.

"What a pathetic attack!" Crawsick then launched another energy sphere, which Ken dodged.

"I didn't expect to hurt you." With each energy sphere fired at Ken, he either dodged it, or cancelled it out with an attack from his Wave Bowgun. Ken's actual plan was to get to Josh's Cobra Axe to attempt at leaving a permanent wound. When he got to it, he realized how heavy it was, and wondered how Josh could hold it with ease.

Unfortunately for Ken, Crawsick was close enough to strike at him multiple times, knocking him back, Axe still in hand. "How can Josh wield something so heavy?"

"You'd be lucky to ever use it...just let me..." said Josh as he attempted to get back into the fight, but fell to the ground, still too weak to do anything.

"Don't worry Josh. I got this." Ken then stood up, barely able to hold onto the axe with one hand, his determination skyrocketing. "I'll show you...what the power of the Sea...can really do!" Ken then throws his Wave Bowgun into the air. Using a lot of effort, he was able to lift the axe off the ground. He knows that he could wield it a lot more effectively if he used both of his hands.

He then charged towards Crawsick, using the Cobra Axe as a shield against the energy spheres. When he got close enough, he attempted to strike at him, anticipating a rebound with the mace arm, and using the momentum to spin a full 360 degrees and create a wound underneath Crawsick's mouth guard. Throwing the axe away, he catches his Wave Bowgun that was still in the air, aiming at the new wound as Crawsick was still shocked by the ordeal. "Shark Splash." Blasting a bolt through the wound and out the other end, he maneuvers it in a specific direction as Crawsick fell to the ground.

"Josh, catch!" yelled Ken as the bolt went towards Josh.

Barely catching the bolt covered in the fluid sample Marie needed, he ran over to her and passed it on. "Good luck, Doc." Marie then nodded as she headed for her office and start working on the cure.

"Why, you-" said Crawsick as he attempted to recover from what just happened. However, he was blasted by the other Rangers that had made it to join in on the fight.

"What are you guys doing here? What about the kids?"

"We figured it out." said Sarah.

"We were able to seal them in so they don't cause any destruction." explained Sean.

To make sure the kids didn't cause anymore destruction, they used their Spirit Techniques to lock them in place until the cure is made.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's take care of this freak!" yelled Jamie.

The Rangers then began their roll call as per normal.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers together, Guardians Forever!"

Crawsick had just recovered from the shock, but was now furious. "I won't let you win so easily!" He then launched another energy sphere, the Rangers avoiding it like the Plague.

"Aim for the wound under his mouth guard!" Ken and Sarah did just that by blasting at the wound. Josh and Jamie were next, as they got up close and personal to strike at Crawsick's wound. And finally, from above, Sean thrusts his Storm Sabre through the wound, causing massive damage.

The Rangers then proceeded to combine their weapons and finish the job. "Divinity Crossbow!" When it was fully charged, they fired it as per normal, but made sure to aim for the wound to ensure a killing blow, which it was.

Seconds after his destruction, as if on cue, the bat-like eye creatures landed on top of his remains, causing him to grow to a gigantic size.

"Well, that was quick." said Sean as the Rangers proceeded to call their Zords and form the Guardian Megazord.

Soon enough, the Rangers realized how outclassed they were. Crawsick was too powerful, and his limbs were too strong to break, as is shown when the Megazord attempted to strike at him with the Dragon Sword, but the cranium showed no signs of damage. "The Dragon Sword isn't enough!?"

"You are foolish in facing me head-on!" yelled Crawsick as he bashed the Megazord with his mace hand. In a shocking twist, be actually takes the Dragon Sword out of the Megazord's hand. This shocked the Rangers, as no enemy has done that before. "Let's see how you like it, Rangers!"

Using their weapon against them, Crawsick slashed at the Megazord until it fell on one knee. Everyone but Ken didn't know what to do. "And now it's time to finish it! Say goodbye, Rangers!" The Rangers could do nothing but wait for the inevitable. Except for Ken, that is.

"NO!" yelled Ken as he forced the right arm to grab the blade of the Dragon Sword, not intending on giving up.

"You will not resist!" yelled Crawsick, as he continued to fight back.

"You think...you can get away with ruining innocent children's lives...?" asked Ken with a lot of effort, his rage slowly increasing. "You're wrong...dead wrong!" He was done letting such a vile creature continue with such atrocities. "Crawsick...for making innocent children suffer...for attempting mass genocide...I hereby pronounce you..." From behind his helmet, his eyes glowed blue, as if something was coming out of him. As such, his voice changed to an empowered being's. "**GUILTY!**"

Suddenly, a bright glow came from his Spirit Buckle, which opened up. He looked down and the buckle revealed a brand new card: Brothers of Neptune, the first Spirit Brothers energy cluster taking form. The Rangers were surprised, not sure what was going on. "Ken, is that...?"

"Our first Spirit Brothers card!" replied Ken. He then opened his Guardian Morpher, placed the card inside, and closed it. The Morpher than gave out a new command. "**SUMMON BROTHERS OF NEPTUNE!**"

From the sea, came three new Spirit Beasts: the Manta Ray, the Hammerhead Shark and the Sawtooth Shark. As they flew towards the battlefield, the Rangers noticed their arrival. "They're here!" said Ken as the Manta Ray Spirit Beast blasted at Crawsick, knocking him down and giving the Rangers the time needed to recover.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" said Ken. The others weren't sure what his intentions were, but they listened to what he had to say. "Let's try combining the Megazord with the Brothers of Neptune. It might give us the edge we need to beat him."

Sean gave it a few seconds to sink in and then nodded. Ken then took out a new card that came with the Spirit Brothers card, which was a new Megazord card. He placed it into the Morpher and closed it, the Morpher giving out another new command. "**MIRACLE COMBINATION!**"

The Phoenix and Shark Spirit Beasts had transferred over to the knees of the Megazord, allowing for the Hammerhead and Sawtooth Shark Spirit Beasts to take over as the new hands for the combination. The Megazord head then flipped back into the Dragon Zord's body, revealing a port for the Manta Ray Spirit Beast to connect to, revealing the new combination's head, which resembled a pirate. "Neptune Megazord! We are united!"

Crawsick was absolutely shocked by this. "W-what is this!?"

"Begin Stat Analysis!" commanded Ken, the new Megazord's 'eyepatch' being used to analyze the enemy's defense compared to its overall damage capabilities. "Looks like his defense doesn't stand up to the Megazord's attack power now. Let's do this!" The other Rangers nodded as the Neptune Megazord charged towards Crawsick.

"Hammerhead Smash!" commanded Ken as the Megazord used the Hammerhead Shark Spirit Beast. Crawsick attempted to retaliate with his mace hand, but was overpowered as a result.

"Manta Headbutt!" commanded Ken again as the head of the Megazord did as was commanded.

"Sawtooth Shred!" The Sawtooth Shark Spirit Beast then used its three gear-like saw blades to strike. In an attempt to defend himself, Crawsick used its back as a shield. But again, it was fruitless, as the Sawtooth shattered his back portion altogether.

"How can this be!?" yelled Crawsick with pure confusion. How could anyone shatter his impenetrable shell? Well, it seems as though it wasn't as impenetrable as he thought.

"It's time for your judgment!" yelled Ken as he activated the Binding Finisher card specific to the combination. Much like the other one, silhouettes of the cards were used to keep the enemy in place. This time, there were only three silhouettes doing so: Two of the Brothers of Neptune card (One showing the front and the other showing the back) along with the Binding Finisher card itself. "Those who do evil works shall receive Divine Retribution!"

Ken then gave out one final command. "**Neptune's Fury!**" The Megazord then used their new hands as if they were swords and slashed at Crawsick, leading to his destruction. The Rangers cheered at their new victory. "Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!" said Ken, satisified that justice had finally been served.

* * *

6:00 PM

The Angel Grove Evening news had come on once again, another top story starting things off right.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of recent, Angel Grove had experienced its biggest epidemic yet. The unknown virus that plagued the children of the city had led to city-wide destruction from an unprecendented number of extreterrestrial foot soldiers, causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. It was believed that the number of those creatures were equal to that of almost the entire population of elementary students in the city, meaning that the virus itself had transformed these innocent kids into those things.

"It was thanks to the Power Rangers and head of Virus Research Marie Frederich that a cure was found and brought to every infected child. Besides fixing any damage that was done, everything has now returned to normal for the time being. Let's just hope something this widespread doesn't happen again."

* * *

_Angel Grove Youth Center Playground_

The cure had been made and was eventually distributed to all the children in Angel Grove, including Marie's son, John. He was enjoying going down the slide like any other kid would, until he heard his name being called out by his mother, telling him it was time to go home.

The Rangers looked on, glad to see that all the kids were back to normal. "It's so nice that things are normal again." said Sarah. The others nodded in agreement.

"I guess we can thank Ken for this one." replied Jamie as she nudged at Ken.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. There definitely came a lot of benefit out of Josh coming with me today." said Ken as he patted Josh on the back.

Josh seemed nervous, but didn't show it. "I'll admit, I was wrong. You're not always level-headed. You know when to take a risk and when not to. Guess I got the wrong idea about you."

Ken chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

It was then that Sean had come to realize something. "What time is it?" The Rangers then realized what Sean was getting at.

"Oh no! We forgot about Ernie's dad coming home! We still haven't made dinner!" yelled Sarah in complete shock. "Did you get the groceries?"

"We kinda got distracted. And you can guess by what." replied Ken.

"Well, if we all get moving, we should be able to get what we need and make everything before they get back." Josh then gave everyone a list of things to get from the different stores so they can multitask and get everything they need. "And...BREAK!" The Rangers then went off to where they needed to go.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

In the end, the Rangers were able to get what they need and prepare for the big feast...well, as big as they can make it considering that it's seven people in a large residence. Considering the recipes they used, they were able to make sure there was enough for everybody at least once.

So, let's take a look at the menu:

**Main Entrée**: Caribbean Salmon &amp; Chicken {w/ Veggies &amp; Whole Grain Rice (Optional)}

**Secondary Entrée**: Pozole

**Main Side Dish**: Arroz con Pollo (Chicken w/ Spanish Rice)

The Rangers felt very accomplished that they finished cooking and setting up the food. They were even more glad that the food came out great. Even the Ernies were proud of how much they were able to do.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed with what you guys did. I didn't think I'd be given such a big Welcome Home surprise like this." explained Ernie Sr.

"Well, it was your son that suggested it to us. Had he not been so busy with the Juice Bar, he would have done it all himself." replied Sarah.

"I had to do something, Pop. You deserve it after being in the hospital for over a week." said Ernie Jr.

Ernie Sr. chuckled, reminded of his life when he was running the Juice Bar. He then looked at the Rangers in front of him. They definitely reminded him of the five teenagers he used to know. Always excelling in many great things and never knowing when to quit on something they love to do. He didn't say it directly, but he was proud of the five, knowing that they take after those who came before them, even if they don't realize it yet.

_These kids are gonna do great things..._ he thought.

* * *

_Angel Grove Virus Research Center_, June 8, 12:30 PM

After everything was said and done, Ken still had one last thing to do: Find out how Marie knows her, what information she could give about what happened to her mother, and in turn possibly get some answers about the others' parents as well.

Before the night ended, Ken made sure to make a personal appointment with Marie at the earliest convenience, which was the next day, surprisingly.

Since Marie was the Head of Virus Research, she was able to allow people certain privileges to certain areas of the building, such as the Break Room. Nobody else was on break as of now, so Ken and Marie were all alone for the time being.

"So, what do you want to talk about that was so urgent?" she asked with partial concern.

"Well, you never answered my question when I saved you yesterday. How do you know me?" asked Ken.

Marie was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say at first, but it was best to be honest with him. She took a deep breath. She stood up, her back towards him, and then said the one thing that she never thought she'd say out loud.

"I knew your mother."

Ken's eyes widened in shock. More so than anything he's experienced so far. Since his memories as a child are blurry at best, he has to go with it for the time being.

"Your mother and I were the best of friends since high school. We always looked out for one another. I had my suspicions that there was more to her than she was telling me. And when she disappeared, it fueled it even more. So, I did my own private investigation, and what I found out surprised me."

"What did you find?" asked Ken.

Marie went silent again, still debating on if she should divulge some of the things she found in the last 10 years.

"Please, tell me. If it brings me a little bit closer to the truth, I'm willing to listen."

She was still silent. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Stop beating around the bush already. I want to know what happened to her and why just as much as you do."

Marie then took a deep breath, not expecting Ken to be ready for what she was about to say. Four words left her mouth, making Ken's heart nearly stop as a result.

"You had a sister."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another episode of Power Rangers: Guardians completed._

_Maybe it's just me, but I feel like it hasn't even been a week since I finished the last episode. I can definitely say I'm on a role. Though, finals are coming up for me, so another episode will still be in the works, but it won't be finished for a little while. At the latest, it'll be done sometime in June. If I manage to finish it the moment I'm done with all my finals, or around that time, then yay me._

_Now, let me be real with you guys. This is an episode I was hoping to write at one point or another. This was definitely a better opportunity for character development on Ken's part. Plus, this gives me a chance to start one of the multiple episodes that revolve around the Rangers finding out what happened to their parents. Ken definitely has a lot more about him at the moment that's still a mystery. And trust me, the sub-plot about Ken's sister will come into play soon enough. It's one of the things that Ken can't remember off the top of his head. But the more he learns of what happened, it'll start coming back to him like it never left. But...there are some things he knows nothing about, which will be important soon enough._

_Fun fact: The three episodes in Goseiger that are to be adapted, including this one, were meant to be a three-parter known as Big Brothers in Spirit. However, I realized that the only thing that the three episodes would be related by are the Spirit Brothers sub-plot. So I decided to do the more logical thing. I decided to make said episodes into character-focused episodes. It allows for the Spirit Brothers sub-plot to run its course in the background while other things are going on._

_I will admit something, though. I didn't expect to go so far as to having Ernie Sr. meet the Rangers. But, I felt it would help in the end. Besides, the Mighty Morphin' reference was too good to not use. If I scratched that nostalgia itch, you're welcome._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! Matthew is humiliated by the fact that he can't do a pullover, and Sean does what he can to show that he can do it. Meanwhile, Levir believes it's time to step in with something of his own. Preparing for a fight unlike any other up until this point, Sean must learn to overcome obstacles that would render him unprepared! For the first time, he will fight Levir. Will he succeed? Or will what the Rangers had fought for all this time be for naught? Find out next time!_

_If you'd like to stay up to date when a new episode is published, you can go ahead and follow and/or favorite this story. If you'd like to be informed of if/when I make a new story, follow and/or favorite my author page._

_Also, if you'd like to give feedback, tell me what should be changed, or just giving me a thumbs up for effort, be sure to leave a review. Any feedback is helpful, as it helps me give a better experience altogether to my readers. It also helps better me as a writer and a person._

_And finally, if you think other people will like this story, be sure to share it on whatever social media you have. I'd like to reach out to a bigger audience. And if you like to (Only if you're feeling generous), you can create a community based around this story (Or however that works. You don't have to do it, but it's appreciated if you do._

_Anyway, that's all I have for you guys at the moment. Have a Morphenomenal day everybody, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	8. Episode 7: Red With Perseverance

**Episode 7: Red With Perseverance**

_Downtown Angel Grove_, June 8, 3:30 PM

Matthew was on his way home, alone. He looked down, as if something happened to him, which is definitely the case.

Sarah was just around the corner, having some vanilla ice cream that was being sold in cups. She was on her way back to Ernie's house, when she noticed Matthew walking down the stairs. She ran over to him. "Hey Matt! Want some ice cream? I have another spoon."

Matthew looked at Sarah for a few seconds, and then put his head down. "No thanks."

Sarah turned her head with concern. "What's wrong?" Before Matthew could answer, the two noticed Sean over by the water fountain.

He was splashing water in his face, possibly due to how hot it was getting. Summer was just around the corner, after all. However, he was also in deep thought, reminded of his 'first' encounter with Levir. How could he have met him before he became a Ranger? Maybe someone else took on the powers before him? He didn't understand what was going on. Who is Levir, and what does he know?

"Sean?" asked Sarah from a distance, getting Sean's attention suddenly.

"Oh, hey guys." Sean said.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just the heat getting to me a little." He then noticed Matthew next to Sarah. He could tell a lot more that something is wrong. "Um...you alright, Matt? You look down."

"I noticed it, too." replied Sarah.

"My own classmates made fun of me because I couldn't do a pullover in gym class." said Matthew.

Sean and Sarah looked at one another, now understanding the situation.

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

"My Lord! I believe it's time I have my chance to draw fear from these humans! I request your permission to do what I must." explained Levir, who was lusting for some destruction of his own.

"Your confidence is intoxicating, Levir." responded Dragun.

Levir then bowed before Dragun and looked over at a random spot inside the ship. "Come forth!"

Suddenly, a creature who's speed was far beyond impressive dashed into view. "Spedir, fastest insectoid in the galaxy, at your service!"

"Lively as ever, I see. Very well." said Dragun.

"I will make sure to not let you down, Lord Dragun." said Levir as he bowed next to Spedir.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sean.

Sarah nodded. "We'll be right back. Wait here, okay?" she said to Matt, who waited until they came back.

The two then went over a secluded spot where they can chat. "I want to help Matt." started Sean.

"But you can't do a pullover. I do gymnastics, so let me do it." replied Sarah.

"Wouldn't it make more sense that I do it? I can learn on my own to master it, and then, it'll show Matt that he can do anything."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She didn't like the idea, but she figured more good would come out of it as a result. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I will."

Sarah then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, involuntarily, most likely, as they went back to Matt.

Sarah then stopped in her tracks as she realized something. "Do you even know how to do a pullover?"

"I figured it out by watching you."

"Alright..."

Sarah then went over to Matt. "I'm gonna go now. Sean's gonna help you do a pullover."

"Why can't you show me? You do gymnastics all the time."

"I don't have time to show you. Besides, I'm sure Sean will get the job done."

"Alright..."

"Don't worry. You can do it. I know you can." Sarah then left Sean and Matt alone.

"Well, alright then. Let's get started." said Sean.

Matthew groaned at the idea that Sean could help him learn to do a pullover. He wasn't even sure he could pull it off. But, he gave him the benefit of the doubt, just this once.

_Angel Grove Park_

The two walked over to the nearest horizontal pole for Sean to demonstrate. "Okay, so to do a pullover, make sure you're just barely behind the bar and your stance is sturdy. Grab the bar with both hands, pull up tightly and flip right over with your hands still grabbing the bar. Make sense?" Matthew nodded. "Good. Now, watch and observe."

Sean grabbed the bar with both hands, making sure he could get off the ground smoothly, and proceeded to pull up. Sadly, his upper body strength wasn't the best, so he struggled to pull himself up. His legs were in the air such that he would fall on his back if he lost his grip, which he did. "I'm okay. Almost got it."

Matthew walked away, disappointed in what Sean tried to do. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I don't need gymnastics to get into a good school. For me, I don't see the point of it." replied Matt.

"Everything has a purpose, Matt. Even if you don't see it right away, it'll come to use when you least expect it."

"I doubt it. Besides, if you can't do it, then I can't either."

"Look, I didn't expect to get it the first time. Not everything comes naturally. That's why I'm gonna work on it. That much I can promise."

"Will you stop? I said it's pointless!" Matt then ran away, not wanting to hear anymore.

Sean wasn't fond of this, but decided to let him go. This was now a battle to overcome some of his own weaknesses to show that he can do anything he sets his mind to, and inspire others as well, including Matt. Over time, he'll work to master the pullover.

Suddenly, his Morpher went off. "Go for Sean."

"Sean, the Fleet's at it again. But much worse this time."

"Understood. I'm on my way!" Sean then ran to the area where the commotion is happening.

_Angel Grove Industrial District_

Within seconds, three buildings began collapsing, taking the lives inside with them. The Rangers minus Sean could only look in horror that they couldn't stop it before it happened.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Josh with anger.

"What is it this time?" asked Ken.

Suddenly, Spedir bursted through a nearby wall, using his speed to strike the Rangers with ease. "Prepared to be amazed! My speed has no rival! For I am Spedir, the fastest insectoid in the galaxy!"

The Rangers recovered from the sudden preemptive strike and took stances. "Watch as you become helpless in your endeavors!" yelled Spedir as he began dashing at incredible speeds once again, the Rangers not being able to figure out where he is.

"He's so fast. How can we fight him?" asked Jamie.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Josh.

Sean then finally arrived, fully morphed as per typical. "I made it, guys!"

"Careful, Sean! This guy's moving faster than we can see!" yelled Ken, making sure Sean was warned of this.

Sean made sure to pay attention to when he would strike. However, even though he realized that he was coming towards him, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. "And then there were five!" said Spedir to himself as he began dashing at blinding speeds once again.

The Rangers helped Sean up as they attempted to figure out where he was going to be again.

Levir was spectating, noticing how thing were playing out as expected. "Fools. They're already helpless." Levir then noticed Sean doing something, curious by what he planned to do.

Sean seemed to be getting pumped up for something as he held his sword up horizontally, his eyes closed under his helmet.

Sarah was confused by what he was doing? "Um...Sean, what are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm listening to the wind."

"The wind?"

"Did you forget? Those of the Sky Tribe can feel the wind pushing off their opponents." Sean then opened his eyes when he realized where Spedir was going to be. "Thus leading to this!" Sean then dashed towards where Spedir was going to be, slashing at his leg and stopping him in his tracks.

The others congratulated Sean on what he did. "So what now?" asked Josh.

"We got an opening. Let's make use of it!" suggested Ken.

Spedir was beyond furious, surprised that anyone could pull off what Sean did. "How dare you injure me!?"

Levir was somewhat surprised by this, but knew what to do. "Hm, better than I expected." He then dashed towards the Rangers, showing off that he has very similar speeds to Spedir. He walks through the first four, doing the same thing to Sean who wasn't quick enough to retaliate. Sean had realized that something was coming, but wasn't quick enough to react.

Levir then launched an energy slash at the Rangers, knocking them back.

Sean was able to look up at his new attacker, and realized it was Levir. He slowly got up, realizing that his chance for answers is now a possibility. "Levir...!"

Levir chuckled at what Sean had planned to do. "Ready to fight me again, I see?"

Sean then raised his sword, preparing for a difficult fight. "I want answers! How do you know me!?"

"Looks like I hit you harder than I realized." Levir then allowed the sun to shine on one of his scythe hands, the reflected line shining through Sean's visor for a split second.

Sean was now getting annoyed. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he dashed towards Levir, angel-like wings protruding from his body for a few seconds, allowing for him to dash a lot quicker than normal. Sean's sword clashed with Levir's scythe hand.

Levir seemed to still be too powerful for Sean to do anything worth while to him. "I don't take orders from weaklings!" he yelled as he pushed the Storm Sabre out of the way and slashed Sean back, causing a very serious wound in the same arm that Levir claims has been there before.

Sean, even with his wounded arm, stood up and attempted to keep on fighting. "I'm...not done yet...!"

"Persistent as usual." said Levir as he attempted to do another energy slash, but was interrupted by the other Rangers blasting at him. "Hm, I think it's time we leave. Farewell!" Levir and Spedir then dashed away, leaving the scene without a trace.

"Wait! I'm not done yet..." The pain in Sean's hand was too much to bear, leading to him demorphing against his own will. He fell to the ground, the Rangers coming to his aid.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 4:00 PM

Sean's wound was taken care of, cleaned and bandaged as per any deep cutting wound.

"Does it hurt, Sean?" asked Jamie.

"I'll be alright. It hurts right now, but it'll heal eventually." replied Sean.

"With a wound like that, you shouldn't force things if you know it'll hurt you." said Sarah.

Sean sighed at this. She was right, but he didn't expect such a major injury to happen to him.

"Just take it easy, alright?" asked Josh with concern.

Sean nodded, looking at his bandaged wound and realized something. Levir mentioned in their 'first' encounter that the wound he has now is the second one given to him, and the first one had healed fairly quickly. He still had no idea what he was talking about. He had no recollection of facing off against him before he became a Ranger. Maybe someone else was the Red Ranger for the moment and attempted to take on Levir? Or does he really not remember? Nothing was adding up.

"In other news, we're gonna start training to beat Spedir." mentioned Josh.

"What do you mean 'Training'?"

"We're gonna try to learn what you showed us, so we'll be prepared next time." explained Jamie.

"We'll take care of Spedir next time." said Ken.

"But Levir will be with him, and he might get in the way."

"Can you handle him?"

Sean nodded, realizing what he had to do.

Josh clasped his hands together, more than eager for training. "Alright, guys. Let's get started." The others nodded and proceeded to head to an open field.

Sean looked at his bandaged wound as the others left him. He realized that learning the pullover was more important than ever. It wasn't just to prove to Matthew that he can do it, too. He now had a bigger reason.

_Angel Grove Park_, 4:15 PM

"Ready, guys?" asked Sarah as she activated the Wall of Icarus Spirit Card. When she did so, she had split the tornado into four smaller ones for each Ranger to fire at. "Just feel and listen to the movement of the wind."

The Rangers then put on blindfolds to add more challenge to their training. "Ready? Go!" yelled Sarah as the tornados began to move independently towards the Rangers, who dodged them right away. Right off the bat, Sarah was quick to blast at a tornado.

Meanwhile, Matt was on his bike, still down by what happened to him earlier today. He had noticed Sean was still working on the pullover. However, this time, he struggled a lot more with his damaged arm. Matt noticed this and wondered what happened. Regardless, Sean kept trying, but still failed miserably.

Back at the training, Josh and Ken had succeeded in tracking where the tornados were. Jamie, however...let's just say she was a bit hesitant with her timing, and was knocked down as a result.

"Come on, Jamie! Stay ahead of the wind, or it will take you!" yelled Sarah, acting a lot like a drill sergeant for that moment.

Jamie nodded as she recovered from the knockdown, listening very carefully to where the wind was coming at. "Got ya!" she yelled as she was able to pull it off.

The four cheered at their success, but then started bickering at how much of a hard time they were having.

Matt had come across the four while riding his bike. He stopped for a moment, which led to them noticing him. They ran to him with concern.

They end up going over to a nearby swingset, where Matt explains what Sean was doing.

"He's doing pullovers? Why?" asked Josh.

"He made a promise to me. He wants to do a pullover to show that I can do it, too." replied Matt. He then remembered something he noticed earlier. "By the way, what happened to his arm?"

"We had a run-in with two monsters, one being higher up on the food chain." explained Ken. "He ended up getting wounded as a result."

"That stinks. Especially since that makes it harder for him to do a pullover. I just don't get it. What's the point, anyway? It has nothing to do with fighting."

Ken then started putting the pieces together, and Sean's reasoning for doing this as of now. "On the contrary, before it was just to give you confidence that you can do anything. But now it's that and something more important."

"And what's that?"

"He's injured now. So he has to overcome the pain alongside the obstacle. Yeah, it's something simple. But if he can't overcome the simple things, the harder stuff will become near impossible. And he won't be able to follow through as a Power Ranger. That's what he's telling himself. He's reminding himself of this like we have been even before we became Rangers."

Matt realized what Ken was talking about, now understanding a little but more as to what Sean was doing.

Suddenly, the Rangers' communicators went off. It was Alpha on the other end. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Rangers! Hurry to Downtown Angel Grove! The Fleet's at it again!"

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:30 PM

Once again, more and more buildings were being destroyed by Spedir. Fear was running rampant in the civilians as they ran away from the destruction, the Rangers urging them to get out quickly.

Sean met up with the rest of the team, more determined than ever. "You ready?" asked Ken.

Sean nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

"Just be careful, Sean." replied Sarah.

"I know."

"Alright, you speedy freak! Come on out! You're not gonna best us this time!" yelled Josh.

Spedir than made his presence known to the Rangers. "Let's see you try! I won't fall for the same trick a second time!"

"Doesn't matter what you do. Let's end this!" yelled Sean.

The Rangers then proceeded to Morph, preparing for Spedir's assault.

"Catch me if you can, Rangers!" yelled Spedir has he sped around the area.

Listening to the wind, Sean was able to find his intended target, and it wasn't Spedir. It was i fact Levir. The two clashed. "Looks like you found the wrong target."

"Nope. You were my target from the start." said Sean.

"You're wide open!" yelled Spedir as he attempted to attack Sean while he was distracted. Sadly, he was blasted back by the other Rangers the moment he got close. He was surprised by what just happened.

"That's what training gets you." said Josh.

"Levir's all yours, Sean." said Ken as he and the other Rangers engaged Spedir.

Sean made sure to push Levir to a different area so he can fight him alone. However, Levir was able to get the first strike, knocking Sean on top of a car, failing to fight back very well. He was then knocked into a pile of barrels and concrete blocks, which Levir kicked out of the way. Sean then kicked a metal fence out of his way to try and fight back. But it was fruitless as he was knocked back into the pile, clashing blades in a struggle, which led to Levir's scythe hand getting close to Sean's neck.

"Your job of protecting this planet bears no fruit!" Levir yelled in annoyance.

"You make no sense at all..." said Sean weakly, as he proceeded to blast Levir to knock him back. "Using your power to make innocent people suffer...where's the fun in that!?" He then attempted to charge at him, but failed.

"They are nothing to me!" He then picked up Sean by the neck. "The existence of these humans...are meaningless!" Sean was shocked by this, as Levir began to strike at him in sync with the words he was speaking. "Worthless! Garbage, to be thrown away!" Sean was then knocked through a concrete wall, breaking down another metal gate.

Sean's rage was beginning to motivate him for the time being. He clenched his fist as he attempted to recover from the attack. "It's creatures like you...that this world...would be better off without." Levir continued to slowly approach him. "You're wrong...your logic is very much flawed! You're a fool to think humans are meaningless...and that'll be your downfall!"

Meanwhile, it seems that a camera in the area Sean and Levir are in seemed to have been recording what was going on, leading to breaking news on the Angel Grove News. The live camera feed was seen by anyone watching the news at the time, including Matt at home. "Sean..."

Sean attempted to approach Levir, but was too injured to walk normally.

"Let's end this charade..." said Levir as he dashed towards Sean.

"Run, Sean! You can't fight him like that!" he yelled at the screen, even though he knew Sean couldn't hear him.

_I won't lose..._ thought Sean. "I WILL overcome this!" He then noticed the bar above him, and realized now what he had to do. He threw his Storm Sabre into the air, grabbed onto the bar, swung upward to avoid Levir's strike, and succeeded at doing a pullover.

Matt was surprised by this. He didn't expect this to happen.

Sean was beyond shocked. "I...I did it." Taking the situation at the moment it was happening, Sean realeased his grip, grabbing his Storm Sabre as he fell down, striking Levir's arm this time.

"Why, you...!" yelled Levir as he attempted to strike back, but wasn't quick enough.

"What goes around, comes around!" yelled Sean as he prepared his Storm Sabre's special attack. "Dragon's Fury!" He unleashed two powerful slashes from his Sabre at Levir, knocking him back and possibly showing some damage.

Levir chuckled, impressed by the feat that Sean was able to achieve against him. "Impressive..." Sean took a stance expecting more resistance, but was given the opposite. "My job is done here. Farewell!" he yelled as he dashed away, leaving the battle on a cliffhanger.

Sean was able to relax for the time being, and realized he didn't get a chance to get answers from him this time. But he also noticed what he said before he left. Did Levir anticipate this from Sean? Was he testing him? Who is Levir? How does he know Sean? And what does he have planned?

Matt was still recovering from shock, meanwhile. "He used it...in a fight...? No way..."

Back to the fight with Spedir, the Rangers weren't fairing that well against him. However, that was about to change.

"Your training is nothing compared to my superior speed!" Spedir yelled as he prepared for another strike.

The Rangers, however, listened very carefully to the wind pushing off him, and were able to blast him at a spot where they knew he was going to be. "Found you!" yelled the Rangers.

"How can this be?!" Spedir yelled as he hit the wall behind him.

The Rangers ran over to where Spedir landed, and prepared something special. "Let's finish the job!" said Ken as he took out the Brothers of Neptune care, summoning them like the Ranger's own Spirit Beasts. The Manta Ray, Sawtooth and Hammerhead Shark Spirit Beasts were placed into the other Ranger's hands. "Now, let's finish him off right!" The other Rangers nodded.

Sarah then placed the Manta Ray Spirit Beast onto her blaster. Josh did the same with the Sawtooth Shark Spirit Beast, and Jamie with the Hammerhead Shark Spirit Beast.

Combining the powers of the Sea, the Rangers created a new Finishing Move. "Surge of Neptune!" yelled the Rangers as they charged their blasts, combining into a single energy sphere. It hit Spedir directly, leading to his destruction.

"Levir, you can repay me later." said Budon as he released the bat-like eye creatures once more, causing Spedir to grow.

Sean regrouped with the rest of the Rangers as it happened. And Sean wasn't surprised. "Saw this coming a mile away!"

As always, the Rangers summoned their Zords, making the Guardian Megazord right away. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!" Sean was still weak from his encounter with Levir, so he wasn't up to snuff to deal with Spedir as well.

"I'm even faster now! Taste my wrath!" yelled Spedir as he began dashing once again, this time assaulting the Megazord. "This time, your little trick won't work! Bye-bye!" He then dashed off, possibly preparing for another attack.

Sean was still weak, but was dertermined as ever to stop Spedir. "Let's fly!" However, when he attempted to do so, his injuries got the best of him, and forced him to demorph.

Sarah ran to his aid, hoping he was okay. At this point, Sean was extremely weak, and was unable to do anything else but watch. "I'm sorry...I know you need my help...but I can't."

"You made it clear that you had something to overcome." explained Sarah, who's demeanor and tone had changed immediately under her helmet. "Don't let this injury get the best of you! You overcame it once, and you can do it again. Do you want to give up your right to be a Ranger, forfeit everything we've done up till this point!?"

Sean was afraid. Sarah only acted this way when someone was being too stubborn for their own good. And Sean was willing to give up after overcoming his new injury once. And Sarah wasn't about to let this get to Sean's head. He was now contemplating what he should do.

Jamie had other ideas, though. "Sean, just relax. Josh and I got this."

Sean was confused as he turned to Jamie. "What do you mean...?"

"If we can't fly, we'll run. Ready Josh?"

"Yeah. Let's show him how fast these feet were made for!"

Before they could do that, though, Sean forced himself back to a normal sitting position, having a strong grip on his wheel. They were all shocked by this, as they didn't expect it. But considering what Sarah said, they can be sure it hit him hard. "I'm a Power Ranger...I'm the leader of this team...it's time I acted like it!"

Sean, Josh and Jamie stepped down on the gas underneath their seats, the Megazord now in the process of sprinting towards Spedir, who noticed the Megazord actually catching up to him, much to his surpise.

"Let's slow him down a bit!" yelled Jamie.

Josh nodded, releasing the Snake Spirit Beast at Spedir, biting its leg. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds to get the Spirit Beast off him and then continued sprinting.

The Megazord still remained on Spedir's toes, not intending to give up so easily. The moment the Megazord got close, Spedir then blasted at the Megazord's legs, attempting to stop it, but to no avail.

Josh and Jamie were struggling. But Sean, even with his injury making things difficult, was not about to lose this fight. "You're not getting away!" His eyes started glowing red, his determination to take down Spedir at the brink, as if he was at the point of unconsciously unleashing something. "Your crimes...**will not go unpunished!**"

Suddenly, a bright light glowed from their Spirit Buckles, a new card floating in front of their faces. "Wait, is this...a Spirit Brothers card?" asked Josh with curiosity.

"'The Brothers of Gaia'?" asked Jamie, reading the name of the card with curiosity.

"This is the edge we needed. Let's use it!" yelled Sean.

Sean, Josh and Jamie then placed the cards into their Morphers, issuing a brand new command. "**SUMMON BROTHERS OF GAIA!**"

From out of the ground sprouted three new Spirit Beasts that traversed the ground: The Kuwaga Beetle Spirit Beast, the Tyrannosaurus Spirit Beast, and the Rhino Spirit Beast.

The Rangers were amazed by their entrance, even more so that they now have a new power at their disposal. "Alright, Rangers! Time for a new combination!" Sean then took out a Megazord card that came with the Brothers of Gaia card, activating it in his Morpher. The card then issued a similar command to when the Brothers of Neptune combined with the Guardian Megazord. "**MIRACLE COMBINATION**!"

The Snake and Tiger Spirit Beasts slided up to the knees of their respective limbs, the Rhino and Tyrannosaurus Spirit Beasts replacing them as the new feet, respectively. Much like the Neptune Megazord, the normal head flips around, revealing a port for the Kuwaga Beatle Spirit Beast to be used as a head for the new combination. "Gaia Megazord! We are united!"

Spedir turned for a split second, and was beyond shocked by the new combination. "W-what is that!?"

"Full throttle!" yelled the three in unison as the new Gaia Megazord began to dash towards Spedir, catching up to him with ease.

"Gotcha!" Josh yelled as the Megazord was finally able to catch up with him. "Kuwaga Headbutt!" The new Megazord's head then did what was commanded to do, the pincers on its head ensuring he would be stopped.

"How did you catch up with the fastest-" Spedir wouldn't be able to finish that question, as Jamie interrupted him.

"SECOND-fastest in the galaxy!" yelled Sean.

The Tyrannosaurus Spirit Beast then roared, as if preparing for an attack, which it was. "Tyranno Kick!" commanded Jamie as the Megazord then kicked with the Tyranno Spirit Beast as the foot, disorienting Spedir.

"Alright, let's finish what we started!" said Josh as he activated the Binding Finisher card specific for the combination. Silhouettes of the Brothers of Gaia card and the Gaia Megazord card kept Spedir in place.

"Those who do evil works..." began Josh.

"...shall receive..." continued Jamie.

"Divine Retribution!" yelled Sean as the Megazord jumped into the air, preparing the Rhino Spirit Beast to pierce through Spedir. "**Gaia's Fury!**" The Megazord then pierced through Spedir, leading to his destruction.

Everyone but Sean was celebrating. This would be the moment he would say that victory was theirs, but something else was on his mind as he slowly rose to his feet. _Next time might be the last time...I need to get stronger...by any means necessary...he'll be serious...and I need to be ready...only then will I be able to get the answers I need from him._

5:00 PM

Today was so hectic, the Angel Grove News started an hour early just to address everything that has happened as of late.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. We are starting our broadcast an hour early to bring you more breaking news. It has been confirmed so far that dozens of people have been killed in both incidents today, whilst hundreds more are severely injured, while many people still remain missing, possibly hidden beneath the remaining rubble.

"Today's destruction has been estimated in hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damages. Whatever hope the people had for the Power Rangers before, is surely waning as time goes on. While we are thankful that they prevented the issue from getting worse, it doesn't change the fact that those who are mourning wish they had done more."

_Angel Grove Park_

Matt was officially convinced by Sean's actions. He had begun trying to do a pullover as Sean expected. "Well, looks like I had the right idea." he said to the others.

"You think he'll be able to do it?" asked Josh.

"Oh, come on! Look how hard he's working! At that rate, he'll have it down in no time." replied Jamie.

"I'm not so sure about that..." said Ken hesitantly.

Sarah then punched Ken in the stomach. "Let him have his moment, will ya?"

Sean looked on, seeing what Matt was capable of doing already. "The point of life is to overcome obstacles that stand in your way, isn't it? If you can't overcome the simple things, how do you expect to face the more difficult parts in life."

"Well, that's part of it, but it's important nonetheless." responded Ken.

Josh then thought about something, and nearly forgot about asking Sean something. "By the way, Sean..."

Sean turned to Josh with confusion. "What's up?"

"How do you know who Levir is?"

Sean was silent for a moment. He figured this would be brought up eventually, and gave a heavy sigh. "He met me while I was jogging in the forest a few days ago. He told me that he fought me at one point, and even gave me the injury I have now. I just don't understand what's going on."

"So, he believes he knew you before you were a Ranger...?" asked Ken.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. If he knew me before I became a Ranger, he might have some answers that will benefit all of us. But...only time will tell, I guess."

"Well, when the time comes to face him again, you'll know what to do."

Sean nodded. He was not strong enough to defeat Levir at the moment, let alone destroy him. He was lucky to do any sort of significant damage to him during his last encounter. Regardless, he would need to do what he can for the time being until that day comes.

Matt was constantly trying to get the pullover right, and was very close to it. "Aww, so close!" yelled Jamie with disappointment.

"We believe in you, Matt." said Sarah to herself out loud.

Sean smiled, glad to know that he was able to show someone that they can do anything they set their mind to, that they can overcome anything that stands in their way. It's a matter of believing in oneself and in what you can do.

Persevere, and you will find success in places where you least expect it.

* * *

_And that, ladies &amp; gentlemen, is another episode of Power Rangers: Guardians completed!_

_Okay, so there are a few things I have to address._

_Firstly, this is the quickest episode I have written to date. When I said that I would have this done after finals were finished, I exceeded my own expectations by finishing this early and just waiting for a suitable time to post it. Well, that actually isn't true, but I'll explain momentarily._

_Second, this was another episode that was a bit difficult to write. I legit had to drop a lot of things, things that I made clear to myself a while back to drop when needed. But there were a couple new things that needed to be changed, such the reason for Sean now having the injury that Levir claims he had in their 'first encounter'. As a result, there's not less things to drop as Sean now has an injury to speak of to mess with him when needed._

_Third, I had to make a pretty difficult decision in this episode, such that I wasn't sure how the Zord fight was gonna turn out. It was then that I realized I could still keep to what the Sentai did, but still make it different and fresh compared to the Sentai. See, in the original scene in Goseiger, Alata doesn't feel the need to overcome his injury a second time, as he feels he's done enough and lacks the ability to do it again. I personally believed that he could persevere, thus the title of this episode, and push through the overwhelming pain. So, I had Sarah talk some sense into him. And here we are now, with the episode you just read._

_Fourth, I realize how short this episode is compared to the others. Maybe it's because I rushed it, or maybe because there wasn't much to write compared to other episodes. Either way, I hope it's enjoyable, especially to those who have constantly shipped Sean and Sarah. I won't say whether or not that was my intention. I'll just let you guys figure that out. Sound fair? Great._

_Finally, I had forgotten to include a fun fact in the previous episode. And it has to do with the character Marie Frederich. Her name is actually referencing, blatantly mind you, a German play I was in the crew for. It's called Woyzeck (The W pronounced as a V). Marie is the name of the female lead in the play. And Frederich is a middle name of the male lead, who the play's named after. So I thought I gave you that fun fact for those who know plenty about theatre in one way or another._

_Oh, I almost forgot. I've been getting a lot of guest reviews at this point (Mostly shippers of SeanSarah). It saddens me that I'm unable to respond to guests' reviews on this site. So please, if you can, make an account, especially if you would like to be notified when a new episode comes up. Plus, I'd like to respond to you so I can thank you for whatever constructive criticism I get. However, if you don't want to make an account, that's fine. I won't hold it against you. I thank you for giving this story a look regardless._

_And one last thing before I do my usual signoff. Finals are officially over with, and I have the whole summer to write episodes. So let the fun begin!_

_If you'd like to stay up to date with this story, be sure to hit the Follow/Fav button, if you have an account, that is. If you'd like to be updated in general with any activity I do on this site, such as creating a new story and what not, you can follow/fav my page (Again, for those who have an account, sadly). If you have some criticism to offer for this story, by all means leave a review, as it helps me to know what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad. It also helps me become better as a writer and as a person._

_And finally, if you think someone you know would enjoy this to any extent, be sure to share this story, as it gets my writing out there for more people to enjoy, or hate, depending on preference, along with more people to critique my work. The more the merrier._

_Anyway, that's all I have for you all as of now. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always!_


	9. Episode 8: Pink With Selflessness

**Episode 8: Pink With Selflessness**

_Angel Grove Park, Soccer Field_, June 10, 12:45 PM

It was like any other day. Angel Grove High's soccer team got in one extra day of practice outside of scheduled practice times. The extra practice would help before the final game of the school year would come around. However, disaster struck midway through.

Mantisites began attacking the teammates, leading them towards a trap of some sort. They began to run away, when they noticed the rest of their team all laying down on the ground, seemingly in pain. Suddenly, what appeared to be the newest enemy sent out by the Raikon Fleet stomped on one of the teenagers.

This time, the enemy sent out was female, representing a humanoid wasp in a sense. "Ah, men. Such vile creatures...not a hint of beauty in them at all." She then unleashed what appeared to be a glowing blue fluid from her body, making all the teenagers seemingly go numb

The Mantisites then began dragging them away. "Now I have slaves to do my bidding on this planet!" She the began cackling maniacally at the mere thought.

Josh and Ken then end up making it to where the commotion was happening. She ends up noticing the Rangers show up, looking towards them.

The two were shocked by her appearance, not realizing she was female upon first glance. "A woman, huh? Well, that's a change of pace..." said Josh.

She was not very fond of what the Black Ranger was implying, to the point where she was absolutely angered by this. "How repulsive...You would dare show such disrespect to me, Queen Venoma? You're a bunch of fools!" Suddenly, the one known as Venoma unleashed an energy whip, which the two Rangers dodge before Morphing up.

As the fight began, the two realized something they didn't expect: her fighting skill seemed to be above their own. "She's...strong." said Ken to himself.

Venoma then proceeded to knock back both Ken and Josh, immediately releasing the same fluid as before at them. Even though they had their Ranger suits on, it only delayed the inevitable by a few seconds. As the fluid seeped through their suits and forced them to demorph, they fell to the ground, nearly paralyzed.

"Poison...?" asked Ken weakly.

"Can't...move." said Josh weakly.

"My face shall be the last thing you see before you lose consciousness. Be grateful that I don't destroy you now!" said Venoma, as she was about to add Josh and Ken to her list of male slaves.

However, the Mantisites wouldn't be given the chance to come back and do so. Sean, Sarah and Jamie came just in the nick of time to save their comrades, or so they hoped.

"Josh, Ken, are you alright!?" asked Sarah with worry.

Venoma noticed Sarah's voice and came to a conclusion about the rest of the Rangers. "You're all women aren't you?"

Jamie and Sarah looked towards Venoma in response to that. It seemed as though she was right. "Oh, fantastic!" she yelled sarcastically in anger as she seemed to have upchucked some sort of projectile from her mouth towards the Rangers.

Sean summoned his Storm Sabre, charging towards Venoma. "Me? A woman? Think again!"

As the two fought, Venoma felt idiotic for not realizing that Sean was male. "So you're another man...? You're just another slave to me!"

"Not if I can help it!" As Sean attempted to strike Venoma, he ended up missing her and gets knocked back. In an attempt to keep fighting, Sean took to the skies, albeit for a few seconds. It was then that Venoma unleashed more of her poison fluid at Sean, forcing him to demorph, paralyzed like the rest.

Jamie and Sarah then summoned their weapons in an attempt to do something crazy. Sarah had the idea that maybe the two could combine their weapons in an attempt to turn the odds in their favor. However...

"What are you thinking? This won't work!" yelled Jamie.

"Come on. Things always work out somehow." responded Sarah.

"But not like this!"

"Can you just trust me for once?"

"The enemy's right there! Cut it out!"

With what little movement they could muster, Josh and Ken looked at the ladies bickering over something they can't hear all that well.

"What are they doing...?" Josh whispered weakly to Ken.

"I was wondering the same thing..." responded Ken.

After about a few seconds more of bickering, the two end up accidentally putting their weapons together, but to no avail. "Huh. They don't fit. Oh well."

Sarah then began to rush towards Venoma without even coming up with a plan. "Sarah, wait!"

Sarah, sadly, was no match for Venoma, and was knocked down fairly quick. Jamie was beyond scared now, running off adrenaline as she attempted to shield Sarah from Venoma's attacks, but to no avail.

Venoma then grabbed Jamie by the back of her neck, stomping on Sarah as well. "You females are such a nuisance. You're better off dead!" She then unleashed a devastating kick, creating an energy slash that knocked both of the female Rangers back by a fair distance, rebounding from the soccer goal on the other end of the field, hitting the ground hard and demorphing.

Jamie looked at everything they failed to do up until this point, her vision fading. "Now then Mantisites, care to cart the men away?" said Venoma as the Mantisites did just that. She did another maniacal laugh as Jamie was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Seconds soon felt like an eternity as Jamie's vision slowly faded to black, same with Sarah.

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

* * *

_Ronaldo's Ice Cream Shoppe_, 12:00 PM

About a few years prior, there was an ice cream place that opened up in Angel Grove Park and was open year-round. Though, most of its activity would come during mid-spring, the entirety of summer, and early fall in some instances.

Since the school year was more or less finished at this point, some of the Rangers decided to go there and indulge a little. Specifically Sean, Sarah and Jamie.

When they got there, they didn't realize that on Saturdays, the shoppe had what were called Mystery Flavor Samplings. Each sample they got would be one of a few unknown experimental flavors that would be eventually put in as a main option based on how well each flavor is received.

Since Sean and Jamie were more interested in figuring out what they wanted first, Sarah decided to take a shot at a new flavor she might like.

The samplings were done using very small spoons. And everyone would only get one spoonful of a mystery flavor as a result.

The moment Sarah tried her sample, her eyes fully glowed light blue for a second, indicating that something changed with her. A woman serving the ice cream for the day noticed Sarah's change, as if that was on purpose. "So...how was it?" asked the woman.

"It was okay. I might not get used to it." responded Sarah.

Sean and Jamie didn't notice Sarah's change as she went back to her seat with the others. She was on her laptop at the time, preparing to make a video on her blog.

The lady then went into the back, where nobody was there but herself, transforming into Venoma and leaving the establishment without being seen, leaving the actual people running the establishment to keep things orderly.

Eventually, Sean noticed something off about Sarah. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sarah looked up for a second and noticed the worry from Sean. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_, 12:15 PM

The next ally that Dragun had sent seemed to have been taking her time, so much so that Levir was growing ever infuriated. "Where is she!? This is ridiculous! Why does she keep us waiting like a bunch of dogs!?"

It was then that Venoma's laugh could be heard in echo. "To think the stench of an over-eager male could be so strong. I should give your insides a nice cleaning."

Levir was about to retort, but couldn't think of anything.

"Honestly, Lord Dragun, I think you deserve more than just...a rage-blind ignoramus...and an overly-loyal loner."

Levir was beyond furious at what Venoma was saying. "Learn to watch your tongue, or I'll teach you myse-" He was then rudely interrupted when Venoma attempted to attack Levir with her venom, missing on purpose.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Queen Venoma. I'll gladly put you in your place."

"So you're the highly renowned Hive Queen of the galaxy...?" said Budon, who realized was in the presence of someone fairly important.

"She has absolutely no mercy within her. Ruthless through and through."

Venoma was pleased with Dragun's words. "I am honored to hear such flattering words from you, Lord Dragun. But I believe it's time I explain what I intend to do." She then bowed before Dragun before explaining her plan. "I shall take all the males of this planet and make them my slaves. Feel free to enjoy the view."

* * *

_Ronaldo's Ice Cream Shoppe_, 12:30 PM

"Did you guys figure out what flavors you wanted yet?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'll just go with vanilla." responded Sean.

"I'll go with Cookies and Cream...or Strawberry...chocolate...Butter Pecan?" said Jamie to herself, still contemplating what she wanted.

"Aren't you allergic to pecans?" asked Sean.

"Oh yeah...I just can't make up my mind..."

"Well, we don't have all day, you know..." said Sarah to herself.

The two heard what she said, and were a bit shocked. They never thought they'd hear such pessimism from Sarah, the most optimistic person they know. It was as if she was making a huge 180 in her personality.

"Is there something wrong, Sarah?" asked Sean.

"No, I'm fine. Don't mind me."

Sean and Jamie looked at one another with worry. Something was definitely wrong. But before they could address it, their communicators went off, warning them of what was going on.

* * *

_Angel Grove Park, Soccer Field_, 1:00 PM

The overwhelming thought that Jamie had failed her friends was too much. It felt like a nightmare, so much so that she ended up snapping from her unconsciousness almost immediately.

Taking deep breaths and sweating profusely, she takes a look at her surroundings. The entire place was empty, besides Sarah who had yet to wake up from being knocked out. She ended up running over to Sarah, worried if she was still alive. She shook her a little bit, Sarah groaning somewhat, indicating that she still had some life in her.

Jamie was relieved. She was then in deep thought. How did this happen? What has caused the both of them to start bickering over the simple stuff? Jamie felt like she was out of character, almost. She wouldn't be surprised if Sarah felt the same.

But something else didn't feel right. Why did Sarah just run into danger without thinking things through? That wasn't like her. Something was definitely up. Whether or not she were specifically targeted in an attempt to turn on Jamie was something she couldn't be sure about in the slightest. But the risk of it happening again seemed fairly high. She would have to take some precautions if and when this happens again.

"GUYS!" yelled Sarah suddenly as she jutted awake. Getting to her feet within seconds, she began to look around, wondering if the guys had left something behind to possibly trace their location. Sadly, there was no such thing.

Sarah was on the verge of tears, feeling like she was to blame for what happened. She didn't feel like herself during that whole skirmish. Whatever happened to them before the battle definitely sprouted into unnecessary bickering and running into danger for no good reason.

She looked at Jamie, who was walking over towards her. She could definitely see that who Sarah was during that fight was not herself. Even now, Jamie could see that Sarah still had that different look in her eye.

Jamie then activated her communicator. "Omega, do you read?"

Back at Ernie Jr's residence, Omega sprung to "life" in response to Jamie speaking to her. "Loud and clear, Jamie!"

"Can you track the guys' location for me?"

Omega was reluctant to respond, as he lacked the data to pinpoint their location.

"Omega...?" asked Jamie with worry.

"I'm sorry. But I don't have what I need to find them."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock, especially since this was coming from Omega. "Excuse me?"

"Unless the enemy makes another move, I'm useless at the moment."

"So we're just gonna have to sit here until they do something!?"

"I wish I could be of more help. I'm really sorry!"

Jamie groaned loudly in annoyance as she disconnected communications. To think that not even Omega, someone who can pinpoint an enemy's location using all sorts of variables, can't find the other Rangers. "This is ridiculous."

"We don't need Omega anyway." said Sarah suddenly. Jamie looked at her with confusion. Why would Sarah say that?

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah then began walking in a random direction, as if she knew where she was actually going. "I can find them myself."

Jamie then remembered that this wasn't the Sarah she knew. Something had changed. She didn't know what led to it, but she won't let it jeapordize what they have to do.

"I don't think so." responded Jamie, Sarah stopping dead in her tracks

She looking straight at Jamie with annoyance in her eyes. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You and I both know that you can't do this yourself."

"And what would you know?"

"Have you forgotten already? I was in your shoes before. I wanted to be useful so I went off on my own to show that I was capable. It didn't get me anywhere but more pain. That's exactly what's gonna happen to you if you keep at this, and you know it. We need to work together, or we're never gonna find the guys."

Sarah was silent, but still had the stern look on her face. While she understood what Jamie was getting at, she still felt capable of doing things on her own, which, again, wasn't like her at all.

She sighed. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Jamie ran over to the nearby trees, placing her hands on each of them, for some reason.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah.

"The one we fought cared only for men, right? Well, plants can be male or female, too." She then touched a particular tree, finding the tree that she was looking for. "I can tell by their spiritual essence, too. They're afraid. Maybe they can tell me where they went."

Sarah, selfish as ever, wasn't buying what Jamie was selling. "This is sounding a lot like something a hippie would talk about. You're just wasting your ti-"

It was then that Sarah was rudely interrupted. "Bullseye!" yelled Jamie as she ran in a seemingly random location.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..." said Sarah to herself as she chased after Jamie.

* * *

_Angel Grove Forest_, 1:30 PM

Somewhere in the forest, there was cave, big enough to be made into a home if one had the tools to make it such. Of course, Venoma had all of her slaves to mimic household items and a throne.

She was glad with how it turned out, sitting on the literally man-made throne, Sean being one of the arm rests.

Josh and Ken were made to be a table, holding what looked to be a glass of wine. They felt humiliated by this display.

"How did this happen? This is just pathetic." said Josh quietly.

"If only I could move. I'd teach her a thing or two to mess with us guys." responded Ken.

"Hey, so long as Sarah and Jamie are still out there, there's still a chance." said Sean suddenly.

Ken didn't particularly have that much faith in the girls at this point. "Let's hope you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie was still going through the trees to see where the guys went. Sarah, still not believing that they're making progress followed Jamie reluctantly.

They then came across a fork in the road. "Oh, just great. Which way do we go?"

"Just give me a second." responded Jamie, who touched another seemingly "male" tree and began to concentrate.

"Ugh, why am I wasting my time with this...?" Sarah whispered to herself.

Jamie then opened her eyes, realizing where they had to go. "This way! We're close!"

_Let's hope you're right._ Sarah thought as she followed Jamie once again.

* * *

Back to the cave, Venoma was curious about something, and allowed any of the men to give an answer. "Tell me...is there any other creature more suited to be a queen than me?"

There was silence for a moment, until Sean stepped up to the plate with a response. "Why wouldn't there be."

Venoma turned to Sean with shock and pure anger. "What was that...!?"

"I know two of them, actually. Unlike you, they're strong, kind, and fun to be around. I'm sure either of them would put you to shame.

Ken smiled at the thought. "I have to agree."

Josh scoffed at the thought, but agreed as well. "They're queens in their own right."

Venoma was getting more and more enraged at the thought of this. "Such insolense...I will make you all suffer for this...!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Jamie as the two girls appeared out of nowhere. Venoma was surprised that they found her. The guys were even more shocked.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you." said Sarah.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get this done. First things first..." It was then that the girls had different things in mind to do first. As such, they both said what they should do first one after the other.

"Beat the enemy!" said Sarah.

"Save the guys!" said Jamie.

The two looked at each other with confusion. They couldn't believe what is going on.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you care about the guys?!" yelled Jamie.

"We can't save the guys until we beat the enemy!" responded Sarah.

"You don't know that!"

"It's the best idea we have!"

Josh and Ken couldn't believe what was happening. It's almost as if what they said were all for nothing.

"Ugh...not again!" said Josh.

"And we gave them so much praise before..." said Ken.

Sean, however, thought things differently. Much like Sarah, he thought that things will work out for the two. Sarah and Jamie are really great friends. They wouldn't let such bickering get in the way of that. _A little bit longer, and things will turn out right again..._ he thought.

"These are the queens you spoke of? How ridiculous!" yelled Venoma as she lashed her energy whips at a rock face above the girls, making it crumble in an attempt to crush them.

Sarah noticed it in time, her old self shining through for a moment. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled as she jumped towards Jamie, pushing them both out of the way of being crushed.

Sean looked on, still smiling. _She's breaking through...just a little more..._ he thought.

However, Sarah seemed to have been hit on the head as a result. Jamie then tried to help her up.

Venoma jumped down to face the ladies. When they noticed her, Sarah started to act fairly brash towards her.

"I've had enough out of you! It's time to be rid of you for good!"

Jamie looked at Sarah, realizing what was going on. Sarah then proceeded to Morph, Jamie activating a Spirit Technique in which Sarah became restricted by vines. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

Ken and Josh were shocked by this. Why did Jamie do that? What was going on?

Jamie then proceeded to morph, not having to worry about Sarah jeapordizing their mission.

As Jamie attempted to fight Venoma head-on, she got knocked down again. "What are you waiting for? Let me go!" yelled Sarah.

Jamie ignored her as she summoned the Brothers of Gaia, using their power to gain the upper hand. The first Spirit Beast she chose for her Spirit Blaster was the Kuwaga Beetle. She used it to sever Venoma's energy whips as they were being directed at her.

She then changed to the Rhino Spirit Beast, blasting directly at her, doing some serious knockback. While she was down, Jamie went back to fight her, hoping that the odds were now in her favor.

Sarah was still trying to break free from what Jamie did earlier. "Come on, Jamie! Let me go already!"

"I can't do that! You'll just run into danger again!"

Sarah noticed Jamie's words for a moment, as did the rest of the Rangers. Sean expected this much. _She's finally breaking free..._ he thought.

"You say that things always work out! We can't risk that!"

Sarah's influence was starting to flow through again. The way she had been acting was definitely not her. And she started feeling guilty about it.

Both Sarah and the guys realized what Jamie was doing. "She was just trying to protect Sarah this whole time...?" asked Josh.

"It's not just Jamie. Sarah wants to do the same thing." responded Sean.

Sarah was deep in thought. Her eyes were opened once more, and were on the verge of tears due to the amount of guilt she was feeling. She then clenched her fists in anger towards herself. _How could I be so selfish...?_ she thought.

"Sarah knows that something this small wouldn't get in the way of their friendship. Like she always says, 'things always work out in the end'. That's something she needs to remember." explained Sean.

As Jamie was still fighting Venoma, she ended up being caught and restricted in her energy whips, unable to do anything.

It was all up to Sarah now. If she didn't act, then all of this would be for nothing. _I don't want to be this way anymore..._ It was then that a voice unlike hers soon came from her mouth, indicating something special was happening. _I won't let this get in the way of my friendship. Venoma...__**I will make you pay!**_

It was then that a golden aura was forming around her Spirit Buckle, Sarah raising her head up with newfound determination and strength. Suddenly, what appeared to be a new Spirit Card appeared, slashing the vines into nothing and releasing Sarah from her bonds.

Sean then had a big smile on his face. He knew Sarah could break free. "Bullseye..."

Sarah took the card with confusion. "What's this?" she asked to herself as the card revealed itself to be the third Spirit Brother card: The Brothers of Icarus. "Finally! Let's do this..."

"**SUMMON BROTHERS OF ICARUS!**" Activating the Spirit Brothers card, the Spirit Beasts summoned were the Crow, the Ptera, and the Hawk. Using the Crow Spirit Beast, it copied itself to make the energy whip shatter, freeing Jamie from her bonds.

She then used the Hawk Spirit Beast, which resorted in it dropping like an atomic bomb, knocking out and disorienting Venoma.

Sarah then picked up Jamie as the two charged at Venoma. This time, she was too damaged to fight normally. As such, the two were able to knock her back with much more ease.

"This is what I get for not having faith in them..." said Ken.

"Jamie actually works better with her than with me. Great..."

Sean was still smiling. He was proud of Sarah. She finally broke through the barriers put on her and no longer is acting selfish.

Sarah and Jamie then used the Ptera and Tyranno Spirit Beast respectively. Charging their attacks, they combined their powers to finally do away with Venoma. As a result, the venom placed on the men were released from them, the guys falling to the ground in pure exhaustion.

"When those two work together, they're near unstoppable." said Sean. The other two agreed as they stood up. "We're a little late to the party, but let's finish this!"

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Dragun could not believe what happened. "This cannot be..."

"They've grown stronger, it seems." said Levir.

"I see no tears being shed for this defeat from you, Levir." insited Budon.

"You don't seem very broken up about it either." Levir then looked at Budon. "Am I wrong?"

"Hm. Fair point." He then snapped his fingers, releasing the bat-like creatures to make Venoma grow.

* * *

_Angel Grove Forest_

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" yelled the newly revitalized Venoma.

The rest of the Rangers morphed up, preparing to form the Guardian Megazord. "Guardian Megazord! We are united!"

The Megazord charged towards Venoma. The two went back and forth for a moment, before Venoma had other plans. "An honorable duel means nothing to me!"

It was then that she used her whips to restrain the Megazord. "It's time I let my venom be your end!" She then unleashed her venom onto the Megazord, laughing as things went on.

The Rangers were now struggling. "We're not going down so easily!" yelled Sarah.

Sean then proceeded to summon the Brothers of Icarus to bring the odds back in their favor. As a result, the Megazord was released from its bonds.

The Hawk Spirit Beast then split into three smaller heads, blasting lightning from its mouths, knocking down Venoma and prepare for something new.

"It's combination time!" yelled the girls, as they proceeded to launch the Megazord into the air, much to the others' surprise.

As the Megazord flew in the air, the Crow and Ptera Spirit Beast connected onto the wing sections of the Megazord close to the head. Speaking of the head, it flipped over much like the other combinations, the Hawk Spirit Beast taking its place. "Icarus Megazord! We are united!"

The ladies then proceeded to charge the Megazord at Venoma. The Icarus Megazord was soaring through the sky. As such, it became invulnerable to the venom being blasted at it. When the Megazord flew close enough to Venoma, it was able to get a punch in before landing on the ground again.

Their confidence and coordination skyrocketing, Sarah and Jamie were able to land blow after blow with the Megazord. Preparing for the final strike, Sarah prepared for an attack only capable for the current combination. "Great Sonic Boom!"

As the name suggests, the Spirit Beasts used in the Icarus Megazord unleashed a sonic boom attack on Venoma, disorienting her. The other Rangers were surprised by what this Megazord could do.

"Alright. Let's end this!" yelled Sarah.

"Hurry up, guys!" yelled Jamie as the other Rangers rushly took out the Binding Finisher card specific to the Megazord.

The Megazord flew into the air once more, silhouetted versions of not only the Binding Finisher card, but also the front and back of the Brothers of Icarus card appeared to hold Venoma in place.

Unlike before where all the Rangers would speak in unison before the final attack. However, Sarah and Jamie had the most synergy out of all the Rangers, thus leading them to speak in unison with their own words, cutting off the other Rangers without a second thought.

"Those who do evil works, shall receive love's divine retribution!" yelled the ladies as the Megazord soared through the air in a blaze. The ladies then gave out one final command. "**Soaring Streak!**" The Brothers of Icarus then straightened forward, the Megazord flying through Venoma like she was nothing.

"Lord Dragun...I bid thee...farewell!" yelled Venoma as her destruction led to another victory.

* * *

_Ronaldo's Ice Cream Shoppe_, 2:00 PM

As a celebration for their victory, especially since they now the three Spirit Brothers cards, the Rangers all went for ice cream. Sean got Cherry Jubilee, Sarah got Strawberry, Josh got Black Raspberry, Jamie got Banana Pudding, and Ken had gotten Cotton Candy.

Sean was proud for what Sarah was able to do. From the moment she seemed out of character, he knew that something was wrong. This was Sarah's problem. And through Jamie, she was able to undo it.

"Jamie?" asked Sarah.

"What's up?" responded Jamie.

"I'm really sorry about how I was acting."

"You weren't yourself. We could all see that. We're just glad to see the optimistic girl we've always known."

Sarah made a smile, never realizing how much positivity she gave off.

"If it wasn't for how much faith you have in things working out, we wouldn't have the courage to see things to the end. Don't let anything or anyone make you feel otherwise. Last thing we need is history repeating itself...then again, even if it did, you've learned from this, so you would know what to do." explained Sean.

Sean hit the nail on that one. Sarah's overwhelming optimism was infectious. It was to the point where giving up was no longer in their vocabulary. It grew even more when they became Rangers. Their responsibilities forced them into a mindset where defeat was no longer an option.

They have a planet to protect now. And with Sarah by their side, things are sure to work out, somehow.

* * *

_And that, my friends, is another-Okay, you know what? I'm not about to cheese my way through this! I'm gonna be blunt, cause I need to vent._

_I hated writing this episode. I literally despised trying to figure out how to go about this. This is definitely the hardest episode I've had to write. You can thank the fact that I have been struggling as to what I want Sarah to be as a character. She is so underdeveloped, that I had to take a break. Considering how quickly I wrote the last episode after the one before it, I knew I need to take a chill pill. Believe me, I struggled. I went a few days trying to figure out how to make this work, and nothing was coming to mind. This episode was meant to be to gain the third Megazord combination, but I couldn't find a good reason for Sarah to earn the new power, at least not right away._

_With what little I had about her, I knew that her optimism and selflessness had to play into the episode somehow. And as I began writing it, it became somewhat easier to write and I started enjoying it a little. But the process of coming up with the right idea was absolutely ridiculous. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I hope I never have to go through such a struggle again. But then again, this happens with being a writer. Some things take more time to come together than others. I might end up rewriting this when I find a much better way of developing Sarah. Until then, now that this is done, I can start having fun again, ESPECIALLY for the next episode._

_Now I can start implementing the one thing I've been meaning to for a long time. You'll know what I mean soon enough. ;)_

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! Ken begins his search for his younger sister. In the process, he comes across a member of the Raikon Fleet that had been in what seemed to be hypersleep in the ocean. Somehow, this monster, whose goal was to literally dry up the planet's oceans, knew who Ken was, and even knew of his sister. Will Ken be able to get the answers he's looking for? What role will the others Rangers play in this search? Will his sister be found alive...or dead? Find out next time!_

_If you'd like to stay up to date with everything that goes on with this story, please click the Follow button (If you have an account on the site, that is). Same thing applies if you wish to keep up to date with future stories that I may or may not publish on this site. And if you'd like to give some criticism about the story, or just want to say that you enjoyed it, please leave a review (Even guests can leave reviews, so go nuts!). Any criticism helps to better myself as a writer and as a person._

_That's all I got to say for now, guys! Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_

_P.S. Forgive the ungodly short length of this episode. Expect more of the average length episodes to come out from here on out (So long as I don't go through another issue like this again)._


	10. Episode 9: The Boiling Point

**Episode 9: The Boiling Point**

_Last time, on Power Rangers: Guardians!_

_A recent epidemic affecting only children led to the head of Virus Research Marie Frederich to be put in danger. Ken and Josh end up saving the woman, in which she had somehow recognized the Blue Ranger's true identity. The next day, the two were able to speak privately, as Ken wanted to know how she knew him. She ended up telling him that she was best friends with his mother. What shocked him even more were four words that Marie spoke of._

_"You had a sister."_

_Will Ken find out the truth, or will it all remain in mystery? Find out...now!_

* * *

_Angel Grove High School, Computer Lab_, June 11

This day along with the next were the last actual days of class that all students had. Wednesday would be the day Final Exams would happen. If any student doesn't make it on that day or doesn't do that great, Make-up day would be the day after. And considering how out of focus Ken was on his studies, this doesn't bode well.

Ironically enough, Ken's study hall period was in the computer lab, giving him the chance to do some research on the shocking revelation given to him by Dr. Frederich.

This whole time, he had a sister. He knew his memories before his mother's disappearance was a blur at best, but he didn't know that there was more to the story that he ever realized. But now, on a search for answers, only came more questions. What happened to his sister? Why was she so important? How does she play in the big scheme of things that was the disappearance of not only his mother, but the parents of the other Rangers?

However, there was one answer to his questions: her name.

* * *

_**3 days ago...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Virus Research Center_, June 8, 12:40 PM

"Kayla Dumas." said Dr. Marie Frederich. "Your mother always told me about how close you two were. You were inseparable. But everything changed when she..." Marie was reluctant to say it, holding back tears.

Ken was anxious to know what happened. "When she what?" he asked.

Dr. Frederich took a deep breath as she spoke once again. "Everything changed...when she disappeared."

Ken froze in fear, no longer able to look Marie in the eye. If Kayla was so important to him, then how could she have disappeared? Nothing made sense. "How did it happen?"

"Nobody knows. The investigation went cold weeks before your mother disappeared. Not only did your mother seem to change tone, but you seemed to have blocked her out of your mind."

"What? No...I couldn't. Why would I? You said we were inseparable. So why would I go so far as to block her very existence from my memory?" Ken was feeling overwhelmed with everything being told to him. This was all too much to bear. He didn't want to hear anymore, but couldn't help but to listen further.

"Your mother told me that the loss of her traumatized you the point of forgetting everything about her, even your experiences of living life with her. Your mother said it was a self-defense mechanism from your psyche that only certain people have. Only you can figure out why your mind forced you to forget all about her."

That would make a lot of sense. That would explain why she couldn't remember her...at first. As Marie spoke, flashes of the past began to reveal themselves to Ken, his memories of Kayla breaking through somewhat. He can remember her face from the very last time he saw her. She had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. But that was all he could remember at the moment.

"That's everything I know. I'm sure you'll find out the rest on your own."

Ken recomposed himself, realizing that he had learned everything he could at the moment. He would have to do some of his own investigating soon enough.

* * *

_Angel Grove High School, Computer Lab_, June 11, 1:30 PM

With everything that he had learned from Marie, Ken would go about investigating Kayla's disappearance himself. Maybe he can find the answers that those who took on her case couldn't. After all, he had more resources that could possibly open his eyes to the truth.

The first thing he did, was look up the news cast that broadcasted Kayla's disappearance. It was as Marie said. She had disappeared on her way to school, and nobody could testify seeing her around the time she went missing. Without a lead or even the slightest bit of evidence, the case went cold and she was presumed dead. But Ken wasn't willing to believe that at all.

There wasn't much else to go on, sadly. Well, besides something interesting that he found. While searching for answers, he had come across a blurred-out image that only barely made out the appearance of some sort of alien. Looking at the site where the image came from, it was explained that this image was found at the crime scene and eventually revealed to the public. Nobody knew what it was or why it was there, but that might be the clue Ken was looking for.

Whoever that alien was, he was the key to finding out the truth.

_Soon, I'll find out what happened to you, sis..._ he thought.

* * *

_Command Center_, 4:00 PM

Ken had decided to take advantage of these extra resources by heading to the Command Center. Surely they had the technology to find more of the truth.

"Is everything alright, Ken?" asked Zedren.

"Do you have access to the earth's satellite imagery?" Ken asked.

"Are you trying to look for something?"

"Just input the time and coordinates here on this paper." Ken then gave Zedren a post-it note containing specific coordinates along with a specific date and time, which was roughly 10 days before the five ever became Rangers. When Zedren inputted the time and coordinates, the monitor zoomed onto where that location was, revealing some shocking imagery.

While it was fairly difficult to see, it was definitely something that seemed rather impossible. It appeared to be a fight between two warriors and an unknown assailant. Upon further examining, Ken realized that the two warriors were...Blue and Green Power Rangers.

But how could that be? Unless it was the team that came before them: the Samurai Rangers. But when Ken couldn't tell if they had the weapons associated with that team or not, something seemed wrong. It was then that two things had clicked in his mind: Firstly, that Blue Ranger...was him. Second, there was a Green Ranger helping him.

Was there meant to be a sixth member to the team? Was that why he was the only one with the powers of the Sea at his disposal? Were there originally meant to be two, much like the other Rangers?

Zedren sighed, expecting this day to come. "It seems as though you're now aware of an anomaly such as this."

Ken didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"There was supposed to be a sixth member to your team: the Green Ranger. What you're seeing has actually happened. But somehow, an anomaly has altered time to make things different, making it seem like what lead to you all becoming Rangers was what actually happened to begin with. Something caused the change. And I don't know what. But one thing is for sure. If by some chance that creature still exists and retains his original memories, then maybe he holds the key to what happened to her."

Zedren mentioned it twice already. The Green Ranger was a "her". Considering what he was biologically...no, that would be impossible. Kayla disappeared 10 years ago. There's no way that she could have been the sixth member of the team...right?

"I only retain the memory of the anomaly happening. Everything else, including what the anomaly is and such, remains a black void. As if the memory was stripped from me, and possibly everybody on the face of the earth. Find this creature, if he is still alive, and you might just find her."

Ken was still wondering about one last thing. "Do you still have her Morpher?"

Zedren was reluctant to respond. "...no. Her energy signal along with the Morpher are nowhere to be found, and I was unable to retrieve it."

"Why did you keep this all a secret?"

"Had I told you earlier, you would have been left unprepared for the events that would unfold. It was either wait until the opportune moment, or risk the lives of one of my Rangers."

Ken didn't like what Zedren said, but he was right. The fact of the matter is, Ken was not ready to know such crucial information. While he hated that Zedren had kept it a secret to the Rangers, he had no choice. He knew of the risk it would bring if brought up too early. Ken's not sure if he's even ready to deal with such an issue right now. Regardless, he now had an objective: Find the alien alive, and he might find out who this Green Ranger is.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 5:00 PM

Ken had returned to Ernie's home to recollect his thought up to this point. He had learned so much. It was surprising that he didn't take more time in between learning all of this to let it sink in more.

The others were busy watching what seemed to be a movie. It recently was released on DVD so that decided to give it a watch. It was about two soldiers who had recently been honorably discharged and were now forced to lead a team against a country-wide invasion of North Korean soldiers.

Ken walked in when a certain scene happened, one that hit him hard in a different way then what's been eating at him for the last few days. Ken was the only user of the power of the Sea. As such, he felt alone in that regard. The fact that there was supposed to be another wielder of the powers saddened him.

The scene in the movie showed one of the soldiers making himself clear that he wasn't going to leave his own partner behind.

This hurt Ken very much. Not only did he not have someone he could call a partner, but he also lacked any actual biological family, as far as he was aware. As such, he proceeded to walk out of Ernie's home.

"Hey Ken, where are you going?" asked Sean.

Ken turned his head slightly to Sean, not wanting to look at him in the eye. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a little bit." He then opened the door and left without another word.

Sean had a worried look on his face, as did the other Rangers. They decided to pause the movie for the time being and keep an eye on Ken without him seeing them.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_, 5:30 PM

Ken had went to a secluded part of the beach where nobody was around. In fact, this is close to the coordinates that Marie gave him. He wanted to be alone, thinking long and hard about what could be out there for him to find out. He didn't want to believe that Kayla was dead, but he didn't have a reason to deny it either.

A lot was still left to be answered. And maybe he had found the key. But he wasn't sure.

He took a deep breath, preparing to speak from the heart about something that nobody would potentially hear. "I don't know what happened to you, or why you're not here anymore. I just hope I can find some closure and continue on the path I'm on. I wish it were me instead of you. Either way, I hope to see you again, either in this life, or the next."

It was then that suddenly, dark clouds began to form above Ken. What seemed to be heat lightning struck down into the water, as if to be a cause for some kind of effect.

And he was right. After the clouds faded away as fast as they appeared, Ken looked at the ocean in front of him again. Suddenly, one spot began to boil almost immediately, creating an explosion of steam. When it cleared, Ken's eyes were shocked by what he saw. "It's you..." Ken's suspicions were correct. The alien in the photo he found was very much alive, as far as he was aware. "I finally found you...I knew you were alive."

The creature was confused for a moment. "What are you babbling on about?" It was then he recognized Ken's face. "Wait...I remember you. You're that idiot from before."

Ken's eyes widened. Did the alien know who he was? Zedren was right. This guy was the key to finding out the truth.

However, what he would say next would change Ken's outlook on this situation entirely. "To think your poor sister and partner gave up her life to do away with me. Sad to say that I'm very much alive and well."

Ken's heart skipped a beat. It can't be. Was Kayla truly the missing Green Ranger? Was she truly dead? He had no choice but to believe him, but in the process, rage fueled his mind. He was no longer himself at that point. "You...are so DEAD!"

He proceeded to morph up, taking the fight to him. He tried to gain the upper hand, but was knocked down within seconds.

"Your sister's sacrifice was for nothing. Go and join her!" he yelled as he unleashed what seemed to be heat rays towards Ken, knocking him back a fair distance.

As he closed in on Ken, Sean and Josh full morphed appeared, blasting the alien back to help Ken. Ken, however, had different plans. "Stay out of this! This is my fight!" he yelled as he pushed Josh away.

He then summoned his Wave Bowgun and charged towards the alien, who brushed off Ken's blast like it was nothing. As the two continued going back and forth, Josh and the other Rangers prepared to aim their blasters at the alien. However, Ken was at the risk of being shot at. None of them could get a lock.

Josh then attempted to jump in. However, Ken was knocked back once again, crashing into Josh in the process. Sean tried to help him up, but Ken didn't let him. "Get off me!"

"I have better things to do than waste my time with you weaklings!" The alien then launched a meteor-like projectile at all the Rangers, incapacitating them momentarily as the alien departed.

Josh was too late in making chase with the alien, kicking the sand in anger. He then looked at Ken with rage, confused by what just happened.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 5:55 PM

The Rangers were all recovering from the events that just transpired. Ken seemed rather composed compared to all the others. Josh was the most infuriated and confused. What was Ken doing? Why did he start acting like how Jamie did at one point?

"You better start explaining what's up with you, and I mean right now." growled Josh.

"Josh, don't-" said Sean before he was rudely interrupted by Josh.

"No, Sean! This time, we're not playing by your rules! It's my turn to take the mantle!"

Sean didn't know what to say at first, but eventually let Josh do his thing. "Just don't get carried away."

Josh nodded. But before he could begin, Ken stood up and proceeded to leave Ernie's home again. Josh, however, had other plans, as he placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself."

"I don't need to explain anything. This is my problem, and I'm gonna fix it." explained Ken.

"Is that what you think?" asked Jamie suddenly. "So you're going to break one of the rules of the Ranger Code?"

"What are you talking about?"

"'Never use your powers for your own personal gain.' Isn't that what Zedren said?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then what is it, Ken!? Tell us! We've all seen enough to relate to you, so don't go and tell us that we'll never understand!"

Ken went silent. He wasn't sure what to say. Jamie had a point, but he wasn't willing to open up, at least not completely. "Have you ever forgotten something so important to you that you spend years on end trying to find out what it is? Have you ever forgotten about someone who left your life suddenly and you still search for her day in day out?"

The Rangers were all silent. While they did all lose their parents, they've never forgotten about it. As such, this was something that only Ken could understand.

Ken then looked at Sean coldly, looking between him and Josh for a moment. "At least you don't have a sister to lose, Sean..."

This shocked the Rangers. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Ken had a sister? Considering what he said, they realize that maybe even he didn't know at first. But that doesn't excuse him to keep what he remembered to himself.

Either way, before Ken could leave, Zedren showed up on a video feed once more on Omega's screen. "Rangers, it's time I explained something to you that you deserve to know."

Ken knew what Zedren was gonna say, but just continued listening.

"There was supposed to be six of you." The Rangers were surprised by what was just told to them. "The sixth was supposed to be a Green Ranger, and she would have been the other wielder of the power of the Sea alongside Ken. However, something happened that not even I could explain. I do not know if she is still alive. But I know that if there's any chance of learning what happened to her, it's through Brakal."

"Brakal?" asked Ken, not recognizing the name.

"Another member of the Raikon Fleet. He must be dealt with before he could do any harm to the planet."

All of the Rangers nodded, except for Ken, who was more focused on his plans on getting rid of Brakal himself.

"Ken. You still know the right thing to do, don't you?"

Ken became angered at Zedren's words, as if he was insinuating something. "Of course I do. One way or another, I'm going to make sure Brakal pays for what happened to Kayla!"

"Is that your answer?" asked Zedren suddenly. Ken was shocked by this. He didn't expect such words to be told to him of all people. It's as if he knew what Ken was thinking, which he didn't. This angered him. He wasn't about to let anyone get between him and what needed to be done. "Go ahead and think it over. Nobody's stopping you."

Ken stormed out of the house, wanting to be alone as always. Considering what was revealed to by during the fight with Brakal, he had to think over what has just been unveiled in his own mind.

"Kayla? Is that...?" asked Sean.

"Ken's younger sister, and wielder of the Green Ranger powers." The Rangers all looked at Zedren in shock. It didn't make any sense. "She disappeared months before all of your parents disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her."

This brought even more shock to the Rangers. To think that not only did Ken's mother disappear, but his sister on top of that. That was a whole other level of despair. "That still doesn't explain how she could be a Ranger. None of this makes any sense."

"Sean, you should understand Ken's confusion more than anyone." Zedren continued. "Levir knows you, but you don't recall him. The same thing applies with Ken. Somehow, Brakal recalls memories with Ken that nobody else knows. Something happened 10 days before you all became Rangers, something that changed the entire course of history as we know it, to the point where what we know to have happened shouldn't have to begin with."

"What do you think caused it?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know. But maybe these satellite images from where and when the incident happened might shed some light on this situation."

Zedren then sent not only the satellite images that Ken saw, but images that put Sean on edge in particular. It was hard to see, but as they started to denominate who were in these pictures, Sean's heart started racing faster and faster. Could it be? Was that...him fighting Levir? But what did he attack that caused Sean to retaliate? There was only a patch of clouds where he was aiming at. However, as they went through the images, they noticed one was completely blank, as if the lens was not working when it took a picture. However, the next image showed the area that Levir and Sean were at being completely empty. This was definitely an anomaly unlike anything Zedren's seen before.

"The images from both locations were taken at around the same time, indicating that the Fleet was already on earth before you all became Rangers." explained Zedren. "Or, in the case of the images, around the time you all were already Rangers. It would take hours to determine if the rest of you would show up on the satellite in Angel Grove, especially if you weren't morphed."

"You don't have to do that Zedren. I'm sure we'll figure out the truth one day. I'm in no rush to find out how that happened. We have a job to do as Rangers. I won't compromise that for anything." said Sean.

"Well said. But I think it's only fair that you knew of what happened to Kayla, at least based on what I have deduced up to this point."

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_, 6:30 PM

The one known as Brakal had returned to Dragun to update him on what had lead to his sudden disappearance. Dragun does not recall ever sending Brakal, but Levir does, as what they both experienced happened at the same time.

"Around the time Levir destroyed the Great Gateway, you were given the task to boil the oceans of this planet until they were completely dried up?" asked Dragun.

"Correct, Lord Dragun. However, much like Levir, someone had gotten in my way." responded Brakal.

"You encountered one of the Rangers, I take it?"

* * *

**_Three and a half weeks earlier..._**

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_, May 18, 4:00 PM

Through the perspective of both Brakal and Ken, the story of what happened on that fateful day came to the light.

_"I actually faced two Rangers that day." said Brakal through his perspective._

Ken attempted to blast his Wave Bowgun, but Brakal was too quick, being brutally pummeled to the ground, causing him to demorph. Being too injured to stand up once again, Brakal took this opportunity to take out Ken for good. However, as Brakal launched his solar beam, the Green Ranger, who was now revealed to be Kayla became a shield for Ken, taking on most of the damage that Ken would have and falling to one knee.

_"And now you've come crawling back, tail between your legs..." taunted Levir, who was still listening to Brakal speak._

_"That fight put me in hypersleep, it seems." continued Brakal. "The Green one was not without skill herself."_

Kayla was forced to demorph, rushing towards Brakal once again. She fought hard, but it was to no avail. He ended up grabbing hold of her, intending to do away with her for good. Ken attempted to get up to help his sister, but still struggled from the assault given to him earlier.

_**Kayla...Sis, my best friend...Why didn't you let me help you?** thought Ken through his perspective._

"No!" Ken yelled as he tried to get up.

Kayla, however, had other ideas. "Stay back!" Ken was shocked by her words. This wasn't like her. It was as if she was growing desperate to defeat an enemy that couldn't be so easily.

_**You grabbed him...and then you...**_ _Ken couldn't even think of saying it as it hurt so much._

Brakal then attempted to blow her away at point-blank range. When she noticed it, she attempted the unthinkable, which brought Ken back to his feet in an attempt to stop it. "Don't do it!"

By that time, though, it was already too late, in two regards. The first was that Kayla had already thrown her and Brakal off the edge, leaving Ken to uselessly reach his arm out over the cliff. "KAYLA!"

The second was what happened after that. Brakal had disappeared possibly into the water where he would remain asleep for the next three and a half weeks. Kayla was laying in the shallow water on the shore, her fate sealed. Ken had gotten to her to hear her speak for only a little while longer. "Kayla...? Come on, stay with me!"

Kayla had opened her eyes weakly, her life slowly fading away. She looked at Ken with a chuckle and a smile. "Hey there, big brother..."

"Don't talk, Kayla. Please, save your strength."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna live through this."

Ken didn't want to believe that, and was on the verge of tears. "Don't say that...! You're gonna be fine."

It was at this point where the last sentences that Kayla would ever speak would cut off specific words somehow, as if the memory was not all completely there. Something was wrong.

"I knew that I wasn't going to survive this . This was something...that not even the two of us could handle. You did everything you could to protect me, Ken. But...there is something that you must do from now on. You must _."

"Please, don't leave me Kayla. What would mom think if I found her and had to tell her that she's gone for real this time? I can't do it!"

"You have more power than you think, big brother. You have the whole planet by your side...never forget that."

"Please, just stop. You're going to be fine...! You're going to..." Tears were now starting to flow out of Ken's eyes.

"I won't be gone forever. I love you..."

Ken could barely get words out with how much he was crying, but he forced himself to. "I...I love you, too sis..."

And it was at that moment, that the last of Kayla Dumas' life had finally faded away. Ken screamed as loud as he could, knowing that he couldn't protect his little sister. He held her lifeless body in his arms, trying to hold on to whatever sanity he had left.

_**Was sacrificing yourself really the only way...? I couldn't even save you...! How can I live with such a burden? First mom, and now you.**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_, June 11, 7:00 PM

Ken looked at the sea once more, having been the one to bury her in the ocean like she would have wanted. It was a suitable funeral to prevent the world at the time from knowing that Kayla was still alive.

Ken had suffered more than the Rangers could possibly imagine. He's lost his entire family: his mother and his sister. He doesn't even know if his mother is still alive. He's lost too much to allow Brakal to repeat history. _I promise you, sis...Brakal will pay for what he has done. _he thought to himself, clenching his fist.

After being there long enough, Ken decided to leave the beach, not having a reason to be there anymore besides recollecting the past over and over. He now had a goal in mind. And as always, it blinded by his will for vengeance.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean now realized what it is that Ken was suffering with. While they all have lost the one who made them, the thought of losing one of the closest people in your lifetime, your sibling, was in a league all of its own.

"I...can't believe it." said Sean, who was still surprised by all this.

"To lose a partner who was your own sister to someone like that..." said Jamie.

"Of course you'd want payback. It's starting to make more sense now." responded Josh.

"This cannot go on for Ken. If he goes through with taking his vengeance, it's a point of no return. He has to realize that-" Before Zedren could fully explain, the video transmission cut out once again.

"Oh, not again." complained Omega.

"I think we all know how he feels. He wants to avenge Kayla so her death wouldn't be in vain. But revenge isn't the answer!" explained Sarah.

"I'll go talk to him." suggested Jamie as she attempted to go out and find Ken.

"Hold on." Sean inserted. "Give Ken some time. He'll come around. I just know it."

"Telling someone to stop won't solve anything. In any case, that'll only motivate him more. This is Ken's problem. Let him battle his own demons." explained Josh.

Jamie sighed at this. She didn't have the intention on telling him to stop, per se. But rather, just having a talk with Ken in an attempt to redirect his reasoning to something more important. When she had the time, she'll have that talk with him. She feels as though if she doesn't it'll be too late to save him.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Brakal had finished explaining the story through his perspective and allowed Dragun to think over the next plan of action. And after some deep thought, he knew what he wanted Brakal to do. "So, Brakal...if you are still able, I would like you to continue where you left off."

"I understand, Lord Dragun. I will not fail you." responded Brakal as he left the Warship to finish his mission.

Levir looked as Brakal left, having no pity for him. "To think a Ranger could get the drop on him like that. My expectations are fairly low."

"I have to wonder about that." responded Budon. "At least he was able to get rid of one of them."

Levir looked at Budon with anger. "What are you insinuating!?"

Budon chuckled. "Nothing."

Levir scoffed at this. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_, 9:00 PM

The beach was fairly quiet, the waves calm enough to soothe anyone's minds, had anybody been there. However, something strange was happening. If anyone were actually there, they would feel a slight rumble underneath their feet. It was as if something was going on in the ground below, which there was.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something that could only be seen by the naked eye as a bright green light rocketed out of the ocean. It seemed to be launched fairly deep into Angel Grove. Wherever it landed, the Rangers might have to face whatever it is sooner or later.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, June 12, 5:10 PM

Ken had been on edge since he came back last night, still thinking of a game plan to get rid of Brakal. He hasn't come up with much at the moment, but since more memories began coming back to him, he was starting to figure things out. As such, he had remembered tracking Brakal for a fair amount of time, keeping trends in mind to determine where he would go next.

To do so, he would need Omega to siphon through all the data he would be inputting into him. The Rangers were very much still worried by all this.

"Ken, maybe you should take a break." suggested Sean.

"I have to determine Brakal's location. Be prepared to head out in a little bit." explained Ken.

"Ken..." said Jamie before being interrupted by a discombobulated Omega, on the verge of data overload.

"Too much data...too much data...!"

"Stay with me, Omega! I'm almost done!"

"I can't handle so...much...data..." It was then that Omega had immediately shut down upon too much data being loaded into his system, falling to the ground as a result.

Sarah ran over to Omega, who was out of commission at that moment. "Okay, now you've gone too far, Ken!"

"I have a few words to say, too!" said Jamie.

"Knock it off, both of you!" yelled Josh suddenly, putting the girls on the spot. They realized what they tried to do and stepped down.

Suddenly, the phone had went off. The Rangers all wondered what was up as Sean picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Ernie, what's up?" Sean then looked at Ken ominously, as if he was mentioned in the call. "Really? Is it important? Well, is he on his way right now? How long before he gets there? ...Well, alright. If it's that important, we'll wait. Alright. Thanks for letting me know. Talk to you later, Ernie." Sean then hung up the phone, seemingly confused by the whole ordeal.

"What's going on, Sean?" asked Sarah with a little worry.

"Ernie said that someone was coming over. He didn't tell me who he was, but that he needed our help in particular. I don't know for what."

"Well, that can wait." suggested Ken. "What we're doing right now is more importa-" He was immediately cut off from the moment they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Well, not anymore." said Sean as he walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. It was definitely someone they've never seen before. But since they didn't expect anyone else to be knocking at this point in time, it had to be the guy, right? Sean opened the door and was introduced a man of japanese descent dressed in what looked to be a lab coat. "Can I help you?"

The man looked past Sean and noticed the other Rangers inside. He then looked at Sean again. "You're Ernie Jr.'s friends, right?" Sean wasn't sure about what this man wanted. He seemed rather suspicious. He nodded regardless. "My name is Chad. I'm an ichthyologist looking for some help with a recent phenomenon, and I was told one of you could help."

"Well, what's the problem?"

Chad seemed a little reluctant to explain the entirety of what it is that's going on. Ken, however, was wondering what he could possibly need help with, so much so that he walked up to the door himself to listen in on what Chad had to say. "I'll just keep it simple for now. Recently, there's been odd changes in seawater temperatures. It's got me and those I work with very much concerned. Ernie figured at least one of you could help."

Sean and Ken looked at one another, thinking about what to do. "Could you possibly wait out here for a moment?" asked Sean.

"Oh, sure. Take your time." responded Chad as the door was closed on him.

Sean didn't even have to think about the course of action. However, Ken wasn't as sure. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you should go with him." suggested Sean.

"Why? We have more important things to deal with."

"Look, he might have some information you might need. Plus, it could get your mind off of everything for the time being. We'll find Brakal and hold him off until you're finished."

"I agree." said Josh out of nowhere as he placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "You are a Guardian of the Sea after all. It only makes sense."

Ken sighed, not liking the plan initially. But he might not have a choice in the matter. As such, considering what Chad mentioned, Sean very much had a point. Him and Sean then walked back to the door and opened it.

"I think he can help you. Or at least try." suggested Sean to Chad.

"Oh, great! Come with me." said Chad as he walked back to his car, Ken following behind. "What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Ken. So do you want to explain what's been going on?"

"I'll explain in more detail when we get the facility."

Sean then closed the door, realizing that the girls were complete and utterly confused by what he just did. "Are you sure it's okay to leave Ken with that guy?" asked Jamie.

"I'm glad he gets to talk to someone, but why a stranger like him?" asked Sarah.

"He's a stranger, yeah, but he's special. As if, him and us are connected somehow. You don't feel it?"

The ladies looked at each other with even more confusion. Sean sounded like he was talking crazy. However, Josh did feel the same thing. As such, he had faith that his brother knew what he was doing. Something about Chad might bring Ken back to his senses. Either that, or make things worse. They wouldn't know until later.

* * *

_Angel Grove Marine Life Research Facility_, 5:25 PM

A few blocks away from the beach, but still on the shore technically, was a research facility with a goal of keeping the balance of the oceans in terms of its ecosystem and its inhabitants. It was also apart of the Angel Grove Aquarium as well. Any animal that would have a performance one day or another were transferred to this facility to be fed and taken care of health-wise until necessary practices required transporting them to the Aquarium. It just so happened to not be a day for any of the sea life to have any particular shows to practice in. Chad was tasked with keeping any sea life within the facility in working condition. However, when not taking care of the animals, he goes into fairly extensive research to determine and possibly prevent possible unnatural phenonenons. However, in this case, he was only capable of realizing it was happening.

"So I've been fairly worried since yesterday. I have been getting constant reports about fishermen catching fish from both cold and warm currents, which shouldn't be possible under normal conditions. As such, this is effectively dangerous for the ecosystem as whole. Warming seawater can lead to what's called a jellyfish phenomenon. See, there's a balance between jellyfish, fish, mammals and plankton. Warming seawater erodes that balance. And as such, the population of jellyfish end up increasing at a fairly rapid rate. The warmer the seawater gets, the more jellyfish will begin to appear, and possibly end up overpopulating the planet's oceans."

This was definitely a lot for Ken to take in. But if Sean thought this would be helpful, there had to be some truth to his words, right? "Why not just reduce the jellyfish population to return the balance?

"If it were that simple, we would have already started on that. But of course, it isn't."

Ken was a little bit surprised by this. But Chad most likely had a very good reason for not doing something so crazy.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_, 5:30 PM

Brakal had done what Dragun instructed him to do, which was continue his operations of boiling the oceans until the planet was dried up. And for a good while, it seemed as though he would be able to do so without interruption, or so he thought.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Sean, getting Brakal's attention from behind.

Brakal wasn't that surprised. He expected someone to find him eventually. "You found me again, I see. What a nuisance." He then noticed something in particular. "I see the Blue Ranger isn't with you? Has he finally given up like the worm he is?"

"You don't need to worry about him. You have us to deal with!" yelled Sean as the Rangers proceeded to morph up, summoning their Guardian Arms as well.

They first attempted to blast Brakal, but to no avail, as he shielded himself with his solar powers. The girls then attempted to do a dual ranged attack, which failed miserably, leading to a counterattack that knocked back the girls. It was the Sean and Josh's turn to take him down. "Solar Tornado!" yelled Brakal as he unleashed a tornado of solar energy that countered the melee attacks from the brothers, knocking them back as well.

"Hm. Looks like all that big talk was for nothing!" Brakal then summoned meteor-like projectiles that rained down on the Rangers, dealing massive damage to them in the process.

* * *

_Angel Grove Marine Life Research Facility_

"Our goal is to keep the balance of the ocean as a whole. Adding or subtracting a number of species won't fix the problem. Chances are, it probably would make things far worse. It's a matter of all the sealife needing to live in harmony. Protecting the planet's oceans is our job, and we have no reason to stray away from it all. There always comes a time where we have to make our responsibilities our top priority, taking whatever has come before in our and **letting go**."

It was those last two words that got to Ken the most. That's what Kayla was trying to say to him. He remembered now. Ken had been holding Kayla so tightly to him for so long, and all she wanted was for him to let her go. He's still alive. There's no reason not to keep living for her sake. He then looked at a large display of fish that the facility was taking care of the time. The beauty of it paled in comparison to the beauty that the ocean has. "Protecting the ocean, huh...?"

"I've been working hard to keeping the oceans clean and making sure no species go instinct. There's no reason to lose something so precious in nature. It's our job to protect it at all costs." explained Chad.

Ken placed his hand on the glass, thinking hard about what he was doing, and how he has been acting for the last few days. Why did it matter what happened in the past? Why bother with fighting just to ensure the past has a purpose. What's done is done. He can't change what has already come to pass. This is something has is only now beginning to realize. Vengeance won't change anything. It'll only blind him from his responsibilities as a Ranger. He needed to stop acting like an spirit of vengeance, and act as he should. Once again, he's reminded of who he is and what he should do. He had only recently realized that the voice that called to him suddenly during their second ever battle with the Fleet was in fact Kayla. What she had said was right. _You're a Power Ranger. Act like one!_

"All this time...and I only cared about beating him...how can I be so stupid?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Chad with curiosity.

Ken looked at Chad with a smile. "It's nothing, I promise. It's just that I remembered what the right thing to do is. I need to put my heart and soul into protecting this planet and its seas. We all have our roles in protecting the earth. And I only just remembered what it is now. I have my role. I need to be responsible about it and follow through." Ken then shook Chad's hand. "Thank you, Chad. I know what I can do to help. I'll be going now."

"You're welcome." replied Chad as Ken made his way out of the facility. "Good luck, Blue Ranger!" Stopping in his tracks, Ken was surprised by what he just heard. How did Chad know he was a Ranger. It was then that he revealed a mysterious device on his wrist. Recognizing what that device was, Ken left with a smile on his face, and renewal of his spirit.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_

The Rangers still attempted to take down Brakal, without much success. As such, he unleashed a wave of fire at the Rangers, knocking them back once more. "Fun time is over, children. Time to say goodbye!"

They all looked at Brakal, feeling helpless in their situation. He then unleashed the meteor shower once again on the Rangers. However, something else happened. "Spirit Card! Activate!"

"**NEPTUNE'S GEYSER!**" yelled a familiar booming voice as a wall of water protected the Rangers from harm. Brakal was utterly surprised by this.

It was then that he along with the Rangers looked at where it came from. It was Ken, who had finally come to join the fight. "Ken..." said Sean to himself.

"Care to embarrass yourself again!?" asked Brakal with curiosity.

"Not this time! I know what the right thing to do is now!" responded Ken.

"The right thing? I doubt it. How is vengeance considered the right thing to you?"

"It isn't. But that doesn't mean you'll be spared. As a Power Ranger, it's my job to protect this world from scum like you at any cost. I have no reason to let my emotions get in the way of my mission!"

Josh was shocked, but proud to know that Ken had finally come to his senses.

Ken opened his Morpher, placed the Morph Card inside, and closed it, the same booming voice issuing the same command as always. "**GO GO GUARDIANS!**" He was then encompassed in a bright light as his Morphing sequence began.

Within the light, he had immediately dawned an incomplete suit without the helmet. Suddenly, wings sprouted from Ken's back, folding over his torso to form the Sea Tribe insignia. A silhouette of what looked to be the Shark Zord encompassed Ken's head forming the helmet and completing the transformation.

Brakal wasn't impressed. He then attempted to literally blast Ken off his pedestal. However, he wasn't quick enough to do so, as Ken had launched himself into the air towards Brakal, landing a single punch to push him back a little. Unlike before, Ken was able to fight back and not get knocked down. However, Brakal wasn't about to let up on this fight one bit.

"Solar Tornado!" yelled Brakal as he did just that.

"Neptune's Twister!" yelled Ken in response to Brakal's attack, which was a tornado made solely out of water. After a few clashing hits, Brakal was overwhelmed and knocked out of his own attack. The other Rangers regrouped with Ken, glad to see him back to his old self.

Brakal recovered from the onslaught, now actually furious. "Curse you all...Mantisites! Take them out!" From out of nowhere, the Mantisites came out of nowhere, preparing to charge at the Rangers.

"Sean, Josh, you two take point. Jamie, you're on support. Sarah and I will hold the rear line." explained Ken. The Rangers all did as they were asked, with Sean and Josh taking the fight to the Mantisites, Jamie supporting them, alone with Sarah and Ken to hold back in the rear to fire from long range. With the targets in sights, Sarah and Ken proceeded to fire. Sarah was focused on taking out any unoccupied Mantisites, while Ken swerved the blast around them to get a sneak attack on Brakal, which succeeded.

The Rangers then regrouped for one last attack. "Great job, guys." complemented Sean.

"You guys ready?" asked Ken.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah!" yelled Jamie.

"Let's just finish this guy, shall we?"

The Rangers then proceeded to combine their weapons once again. "Divinity Crossbow!" Placing their respective cards on the bases of their respective weapons, the Crossbow proceeded to charge with the booming voice giving out the correct command. "**DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!**"

"Fire!" yelled the Rangers as the fully charged Crossbow fired off the one shot it had, leading to Brakal's destruction.

* * *

Dragun was beyond dumbfounded. To think that someone as powerful as Brakal could be defeated by the Rangers. "How is this possible...?"

"This battle is far from over." explained Budon as he sent out the bat-like eye creatures towards Brakal's body to make him grow.

* * *

"This time, I'll turn your planet into a charred lava rock!" yelled the newly revived Brakal.

Knowing very well that this would happen, the Rangers all summoned their Zords, proceeding to form the Megazord the moment they entered their respective cockpits. "Guardian Megazord! We are united!"

Brakal was able to get a few hits on the Megazord before it was able to retaliate itself. "You all don't stand a chance against me! Time to burn you all alive!" yelled Brakal as he unleashed high temperature heat waves at the Megazord. While the Megazord itself can't overheat, the Rangers themselves were on the verge of suffering heat stroke if exposed to such high temperatures for too long.

"I won't...no...WE won't...let you win!" yelled Ken with all the effort he had. He then proceeded to summon the Brothers of Neptune to support them in this battle.

The Manta Ray Spirit Beast blasted at Brakal, knocking him down and giving the Rangers ample time to come up with a counterattack. And that came in the form of combining with the Brothers of Neptune. "Neptune Megazord! We are united!"

Upon completion of the combination, Brakal was surprised by what he was seeing. Regardless, the Rangers activated the Binding Finisher card, preparing to strike down Brakal once and for all. "Those who do evil works, shall receive Divine Retribution!" yelled Ken as the Rangers gave out one final command. "**Neptune's Fury!**"

With two strikes from the final attack, Brakal was destroyed. This time, he would not come back.

* * *

When the battle was over, Ken looked towards the ocean once more, and possibly for the last time. He was ready to let go of the past and move forward with the present and potential future ahead of him. He could do nothing to save Kayla, and that's something he has to live with for the rest of his life. He would also have to live with the fact that sometimes people have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Kayla sacrificed herself to ensure that Brakal would be dealt with permanently. It gave Ken far more understanding of what he's truly fighting for, along with the motivation to back it up. In a sense, protecting Kayla was a setback to prevent Ken from reaching greater heights. Even though Kayla not around anymore, he knows that she's rooting for him in the next life, whatever that may be.

"I understand what I have to do now. Sis, I hope you're watching. I won't lose myself again. I'm a Power Ranger, after all. I need to act like one. I have a job to do. So if you're watching, you'll know that I'll do everything in my power to ensure the five of us follow through with protecting this planet.

After some time has passed, Jamie walked up to Ken, who was still enjoying the view while it'll last. "Glad to know you're back to your old self again."

Ken sighed at this. While Jamie was right in certain regards, he still felt like a different person overall. The last few experiences he's had changed him in one way or another. He's now stronger with what he's dealt with for the past day. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Jamie then gave Ken a light punch on the shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm back to how I was, sure, but I've grown from all of this. I know for a fact that I won't make the same mistake twice. And even if I did, I know better now than to bring myself back down to that level again. I have no reason to hold grudges anymore. I still gotta wonder how anything I 'remembered' actually happened. Maybe something happened on that day that acted like a big reset button. Or maybe these are just false memories put into us by something much bigger. I don't know. But what I do know is, I don't have to worry about it anymore. I can focus on my duties again."

Jamie wasn't sure how to respond to all that. In a way, Ken made a few good points about what he supposedly remembered. But if that's the case with Ken, then why doesn't it apply to Sean? With Levir claiming that he first met Sean on that same day, it's hard to believe that the memory of that wouldn't come back to him. Maybe Sean just doesn't have the memory of that happening. Either way, Ken had finally received some closure, and he was glad for that. "Promise me one thing, will you?"

Ken looked at Jamie, curious as to what she was going to say. "What is it?"

"You don't want to lose anymore people you love, right? Well, you now have another reason to fight the good fight."

Ken chuckled. He knew this already, having kept this in mind for a while. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He then unconsciously placed his arm around Jamie's shoulder, the two looking out into the ocean without a care in the world. "Such a nice view."

"Sucks that the sun isn't setting, though."

"Hey guys!" suddenly yelled Sarah from a distance. Her, Sean and Josh were all waiting for the two. They weren't sure how much longer they'd be out there, but it didn't hurt to check up on them.

Ken and Jamie then turned to look at them, realizing what just happened. It wasn't a big deal, but it did surprise them when they noticed it. They then walked over to the other three, glad to see them.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Josh.

Ken sighed before responding. "I know that getting my vengeance wouldn't bring Kayla back. I was stupid to act that way."

"Well, at least you admit it." Josh then chuckled.

Ken raised an eyebrow at Josh's response. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, relax. I'm just glad to see your mind is clear again."

Ken gave Josh a light punch to the shoulder while giving a smile. "Whatever you say."

"Well, are you ready to go?" asked Sean.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

And with that, the Rangers headed back to Ernie's house, ready to kill time for the rest of the day however they can.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

* * *

A severely injured, but alive Brakal was struggling to move after his humiliating defeat by the Rangers. "Curse those Rangers! Do they...actually think...I could be beaten so easily? Just wait until next time...they'll pay dearly for this..."

The fact that he is still alive is surprising. It would be a pain to have to deal with him once again. However, they wouldn't have to. Noticing Brakal resting on a nearby rock, a fully cloaked figure walked towards him, as if it knew what it was doing. Brakal didn't notice the figure right away. However, when he did realize that it was in his presence, he was confused. "Who are you...? What...do you want?"

"I see you have survived." said the figured in a synthesized voice, as to hide its identity. "Allow me to fix that..." Suddenly, the figure materialized what looked to be either a spear or a lance, showing a rather precarious insignia. "...permanently."

"Wait...that weapon...IT'S YO-" Before Brakal could finish that sentence, the figure had already slashed through him with ease.

Walking away from the soon-to-be-destroyed Brakal, the figure deactivated its voice synthesizer for one word. "Checkmate." The voice was female. When she said that word, lightning started to encompass Brakal, who was screaming before a massive explosion destroyed him for good. This time, there was no coming back from that.

Whoever this figure was, she was special. Especially in what she knew. Whoever she was, whether she was friend or foe, has yet to be seen.

"It's almost time."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Ugh. I knew I'd have to make some difficult decisions over the course of writing this story, but this is just ridiculous. The original intent was to split this episode into a two-parter, since there's so much stuff crammed into the original episode being adapted that it wouldn't work.. However, to avoid making both episodes too short individually, I just decided to boil it all down to one episode for the sake of giving you people a lot to read as I work on the next episode. Besides, if I ever make anything out of this story than just a story, I will gladly do what I can to rewrite this little sub-plot into a balanced two-parter to pace out all that's going on. One thing's for sure, though. I plan to do some rewriting on this in the future. The way this turned out wasn't as I expected it._

_To be completely honest, I actually thought I'd have fun writing this episode. While I eventually did after I made the difficult choice, it was definitely a pain. Especially since there's SO much that I had to put into this episode. I legit tried to split up this episode as best I could. But somehow, I ended up writing far less for part 1 than I anticipated. So, I had to choose to make this one episode. I don't like it, but I'd rather not give you guys very short episodes. I mean, yeah, that's what the last episode was like, but that was because I HATED trying to write that episode. I wasn't about to start cutting corners. I wanted to keep this entertaining. And as the story keeps moving forward, it's gonna get harder._

_But anyway, allow me to explain some things._

_First, the thing about Ken remembering what supposedly never happened. Well, I can't say that it DID happen, but I can't say it's utterly impossible either. I mean, explain Levir, then. Something happened 10 days before the Rangers became who they are now. Supposedly, they were already Rangers 10 days prior. That doesn't really make sense now, but trust me, just roll with it. A lot of the confusion that I'm adding into this story will be cleared up as best I can in the future._

_Next, the Green Ranger HERself. In Goseiger, the green member of the team was a male. However, I remember looking up a custom drawn female version of GoseiGreen with her own Mecha that could transform and combine with Gosei Great. While I didn't consider implementing the Mecha in that image, I decided to give the Green Ranger Kayla some screen time. I felt she deserved it as she most likely won't ever show up as the sixth ranger in the show. She was mostly there as a means to develop Ken some more. I had been thinking of how to go about this form of development for a long time. Glad I finally stuck with something._

_Third, the cloaked figure at the end. I can't say anything about her for the moment. Just know that you'll see her again._

_Fourth, the start of something you all probably never expected. For the entirety of this story so far, I have not once opened up the possibility of another relationship in the team until now. SeanSarah is already something I plan to push soon, no doubt. However, I plan to make another couple happen soon. Not gonna say who or when. But just keep an eye out. Though, considering how obvious I made it, you'll probably already know._

_And finally, Chad. To be honest, I contemplated whether or not to follow through with how the original Sentai episode did everything. But the original idea was just have Jamie talk to Ken, which I ended up not liking in the end. So, I changed it, and it turned out a lot better. Now, you're probably wondering who Chad is? Well, think about it. Who in the Power Rangers universe loves marine life to the point of choosing to protect it however he could, and would also know if someone was a Ranger? Some of you might never have guessed it, but it's actually Chad Lee, the Lightspeed Blue Ranger. Yep, that's right. We got Legendary cameos continuing in this story, which was something that Super Megaforce got right, but executed it poorly. There will only be a certain amount of cameos that I could put into this story, but I'll try to place in as many as I can when necessary. I mean, it only makes sense to gain wisdom from those that came before, right? Right. Oh, and the mysterious device on his wrist? His Rescue Morpher. Though, that should have been obvious._

_All in all, I really thought I'd have fun with this episode. At certain points, I was having fun. But in others, it ended up more of a hassle than anything. I have a lot of plans for this story. And most of it doesn't have to do with the plot itself. Forgive all the clutter made by this episode. Hope you all understand._

_Next time on Power Rangers: Guardians! Jamie is found out to have an affinity for cheerleading. It's mainly to put on a show for a cancer patient at Angel Grove Hospital and give her the courage to go through her upcoming operation. Meanwhile, Dragun is no longer taking the Rangers lightly, as he sends out a creation of his own to do away with the Rangers and the Earth by draining its energy and using it for destruction. Omega feels helpless that he can't do more for the Rangers. Will Jamie be able to defeat this enemy? Will Omega be given a new purpose? What will happen to the child undergoing surgery? Find out next time!_

_If you'd like to keep up with this story and future episodes, be sure to click the Follow/Fav button. Same thing applies if you want to be notified if I make a new story and such by clicking the same button on my author page. And if you'd like to give feedback on how this story and others that I might make could be improved, be sure to leave a review. Any criticism helps me make the story more appealing to you. Plus, it helps to better me as a writer and as a person. Also, thanks to Son of Whitebeard for constantly leaving reviews in the last few episodes. I appreciate your words, man. Keep them coming if you can._

_Anyway, that's everything I have to say to you guys. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	11. Episode 10: A Shocking Addition

**Episode 10: A Shocking Addition**

_**Once again, there seemed to have been a fairly long break in all the action. As the days passed by, we became more and more on edge, waiting for the moment when the Fleet would strike. Something was being planned unbeknown to us, and it was only a matter of time before we learned what all that waiting has lead up to.**_

_**However, until then, something else was going on, and I couldn't believe we didn't see it sooner...**_

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, June 16, 8:00 AM

Classes were finally done, as were final exams. The only thing the Rangers had to worry about now was graduation happening about two weeks from now. Well, and one other thing...

Jamie is fairly known to wake up earlier than the Rangers. However, as of recent, she has been waking up so early as if to do something and come back before the others wake up. This day was no different.

However, as Jamie was getting ready for whatever it is she was doing, without even realizing it, Omega seemed to already be awake, slightly opening his "eyes" to see what's going on. Omega has seen Jamie leave like this ever since it started, which was around the time things went quiet with the Fleet and all. Yesterday, Omega let the Rangers know what Jamie's been doing, and set up a chance to see her off, which goes off without a hitch or Jamie seeing them.

The Rangers looked on as Jamie walked out the door. They were actually surprised. Even though Jamie has kept some things to herself before, this was something else.

"Huh. Looks like Omega was right." said Ken. "And she's been doing this every morning?"

"Yep. She always seems so excited when she leaves." responded Omega.

Sarah thought about it for a second, and came up with something crazy. "Here's an idea. Maybe she's dating someone." The Rangers all looked in her direction, as if she was crazy. "What? The way she's been acting, she must have found someone. This kind of stuff happens."

"Well, not Jamie." insinuated Josh. "She's not swooned so easily. I know that much about her. Besides, even if she was seeing someone, that guy wouldn't like me getting involved if she got hurt somehow." Ken made a silent gulp unconsciously, keeping what Josh said in mind.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Omega, who suddenly changed the screen where his "eyes" are to that of him wearing digital sunglasses. "Probably best to disguise ourselves so nobody can see us."

"You're not coming!" yelled Josh suddenly. Omega moaned at the idea of being rejected, his screen changing to that of him crying.

"Hey, don't be so upset about it. We'll keep an eye on her for you, alright?" suggested Sarah, trying to make Omega feel a little better about the situation. "Now then, let's go." She then placed her hand on Ken's shoulder, who was surprised that she wanted him to go with them.

"Wait, we should make a plan first!" yelled Ken as he was dragged out the door with the other Rangers, leaving Omega by himself.

"Good luck, Rangers..." he said, waving with a handkerchief in his hand.

* * *

_Angel Grove Hospital,_ 8:30 AM

Jamie had made it to the outside fields of the hospital where she met other women wearing similar sweaters, but only her's was yellow.

"Hey guys!" she yelled towards the other ladies. They all waved at Jamie, happy to see her.

"You ready?" said one of the ladies as she threw what looked to be a remote at Jamie, which she caught.

"You know it!" responded Jamie as she took off her sweater, revealing what looked to be a cheerleader uniform. The other women had on the same thing, preparing for some sort of routine.

Inside the hospital building showed what looked to be a little girl in a wheelchair that tied up to an IV. The little girl stood up and looked outside, smiling at what she was about to see and waving at Jamie.

"Okay, from the top." said Jamie as she played the only track on a stereo system brought by the other cheerleaders.

It was definitely obvious that Jamie had been practicing this routine for a while, so she knows exactly what to do, so much so that the little girl watching had a big smile on her face while watching.

The other Rangers were absolutely shocked by this when they finally made it to where they followed Jamie. They didn't expect something like this at all.

"I didn't know she was into cheerleading! That's awesome!" complimented Sarah with a big smile on her face.

"So she was cheering up a little girl in the hospital? That's sweet!" responded Omega through the Rangers' communicators.

"I'm actually surprised I've never seen her in a skirt before." said Josh to himself, the others not really paying attention to his words.

"Looks like she's been practicing this for the last few days." said Ken, thoroughly impressed.

During the performance, using the momentum to her advantage, Jamie secretly activated a Spirit Card to make use of at a later point.

The Rangers all watched on, happy to see that Jamie is having fun. To think she was able to do all of this within just a few days. It seems as though Jamie had a natural talent for dancing, so it most likely clicked with her very quickly.

When the performance was over, Jamie stood in a pyramid formation, her being at the top. It was at that moment that what looked to be digitized words popped up a small distance away, but was large enough to read from where the little girl was looking. It read:

_Heather_

_Good Luck_

_With Your Surgery_

"Keep fighting, okay?" said Jamie silently, not expecting the girl named Heather to hear her.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Unlike the last time Budon and Levir were forced to wait an extended amount of time to take action, Budon wasn't impatient. But today was the day to resume things, and potentially end it all.

A new creature was in the main area of the Warship. Levir had walked in, somewhat surprised by the creature's presence. "My Lord, who might this be?"

"His name is Shockram. I created him as one of my secret weapons." replied Dragun as the one known as Shockram bowed in honor. "I grow tired of this planet. He'll be supported by me directly to make sure those Rangers are unable to interfere any longer. Now, go my creation!"

"YES, SIR!" yelled Shockram.

Levir noticed a change in tone with Dragun. _Looks as though Lord Dragun isn't taking this lightly anymore..._ he thought.

* * *

_Angel Grove Hospital_

Jamie waved goodbye at the other cheerleaders who were now leaving. When she turned around, she immediately saw the others walking up to her. She was utterly shocked by this, as she didn't expect this to happen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw your performance. It was amazing!" responded Sarah as she gave Jamie a hug.

"Did you guys follow me here?"

"Well, you can thank the fact that Omega has seen you leave the house real early for the last few days." responded Sean.

"How long have you been at this, anyway? You didn't have to hide it from us. We would have understood." said Josh.

Josh had a point. Out of anyone, her own friends were very understanding. And it wouldn't have hurt them if they knew about this from the get-go. "I happened to catch their rehearsal, and after showing what I could do, they decided to let me join in. Then, I noticed a little girl ended up noticing it. Her name is Heather. When the rehearsal was over, I decided to visit her at the hospital, and we became good friends almost immediately."

"Aww, that's sweet." replied Sarah.

"At first, I thought I would just do one rehearsal and that would be it. But then I learned something about Heather that saddened me. She had a big operation coming up. Not sure what kind, though. So, I decided I would cheer her on before her surgery. I told her that the morning before her surgery, I would show her something cool. And...well, the rest is history."

"Wow...that's great." said Ken, who was starting to form a tear or two.

"That's so touching! You're so awesome, Jamie!" said Omega through the communicator.

"Aw, come on, it's not that great."

"Don't be so modest." replied Sean.

"So, I was wondering...how did you make those words appear on the nearby building?" asked Sarah.

"The other cheerleaders seemed fairly surprised about it, too." replied Sean.

"Let me see how I can explain this...? Hm...Oh, I know! You know how there are ticket gates in certain parts of the world, right? Well, when you walk through one, the vibrations from your steps creates electricity to activate it. So, I took advantage of that and decided to create sympathetic vibrations and shape the electricity however I choose."

"Ooooh..." said Josh. "...you used the Spark Step card for that, didn't you?"

"Talk about clever! You go, girl!" complimented Sarah.

"I hope Heather's surgery goes well." said Omega.

"I hope so, too..."

* * *

Suddenly, the Rangers heard a nearby explosion, indicating that something was going down after so long. "Well, looks like time is up. Let's go." said Sean as they headed in the direction where the chaos was happening.

Shockram had finally come down to earth and began absorbing the electricity in the surrounding area. When he finished with the area, he proceeded to another area teeming with energy. Due to Shockram's actions, everything that runs on electricity has now stopped working, from moving elevators, to street lights, car engines, even the nearby train station.

Meanwhile, Heather was being brought to the operating room at the hospital, her mother hoping things turn out well. Minutes later, the surgery was now in progress.

Using the charged energy at his disposal, Shockram launched a large ball of energy at a nearby car, destroying it instantly. However, before he's able to cause more destruction, Sean interfered, fully morphed. He landed a powerful kick on Shockram, knocking him back a fair distance. The other Rangers then joined him, also fully morphed. "Stealing our electricity, huh? You won't get away with that!"

"ABSURD! MANTISITES!" yelled Shockram as Mantisites came forth. "ATTACK!"

The Rangers then proceeded to summon their respective Spirit Beasts. In the time it took for them to be summoned, they took out their Spirit Blasters, blasting at a few Mantisites that got too close. The Spirit Beasts finally came, the Rangers setting them in their Blasters.

After dealing with the Mantisites with ease, the Rangers attempted to fight Shockram head on. However, he had other ideas. Using what energy he had left, he sent it through the ground and towards the Rangers, keeping them stuck in one place.

"Oh no! I'm going numb!" yelled Sarah.

"I would say not to give in, but..." responded Ken.

"DISCHARGE!" yelled Shockram, as he manipulated the energy as such, causing a fair amount of damage to the Rangers and making them fall to the ground. "RINSE AND REPEAT!"

Shockram proceeded to absorb even more energy after being depleted. "Oh no, not again!" yelled Jamie.

"Quick, everyone! Aim for his chest!" commanded Sean as all the Rangers stood up and blasted at Shockram's chest, disabling his ability to absorb anymore energy.

"That should do it..." said Josh to himself.

The fight wasn't over yet, however. Suddenly, a dark storm cloud appeared seemingly out of nowhere, orange-colored lightning striking down on Shockram's injury, healing him completely and allowing him to continue with his mission.

"What...just happened?" asked Sarah.

"That wasn't natural." responded Ken.

"I will revive you no matter how many times you fall!" yelled the voice of Dragun, which could be heard by the Rangers and Shockram alike.

"I AM GRATEFUL, MY LORD!" yelled Shockram.

"That voice just now...could that be the leader of the Fleet?" asked Sean to himself.

"MASS ABSORPTION!" Suddenly, Shockram was now capable of absorbing more power from a much larger radius, presumably about a mile.

As such, the hospital was affected by this, the power seemingly going on. "Hang on. We have backup power." said the doctor as power seemed to have been restored temporarily and the operation continues.

When Shockram was finished charging up, he proceeded to dash back and forth at blinding speeds due to how much energy he had. He then proceeded to finish the fight by creating condensed balls of energy that forced the Rangers to demorph. "MISSION COMPLETE!" he yelled as he went to a different location.

The Rangers, fairly injured from the fight, struggled to their feet. "We have to stop him, or he'll keep destroying the city." said Sean.

It was then that Jamie remembered Heather's operation and proceeded to head over to the waiting room.

The other Rangers went to see if anyone in the surrounding area were hurt. "Rangers, the destruction is spreading! You must stop him!" yelled Omega through the communicators.

* * *

_Angel Grove Hospital_

Heather's mother had noticed Jamie come to the room and was surprised. "Jamie...what's wrong?"

Jamie sighed as she saw the red light was still on. "It's nothing. So long as the operation is still going on." It was then that the light went out, as did the power of the entire hospital.

Meanwhile, Shockram continued to absorb energy, making use it to destroy more of Angel Grove, going so far as to destroy a building in the Industrial District. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"Magnificent, my creation! Continue your rampage!" yelled Dragun from within the warship.

* * *

_Angel Grove Hospital_

Jamie's communicator then went off suddenly. It was Omega. "Rangers, I've determined the enemy's location. He's close to the hospital where Jamie is. Please hurry."

Jamie felt a fury she hadn't felt for a while. "You're going to pay for this...!" she said to herself.

"What are we gonna do without backup power?" asked a doctor in the operating room.

"Just keep her on oxygen for now." explained another doctor. "But she might not last long if the power doesn't come back soon."

Before Shockram could advance to other areas of Angel Grove, the Rangers stopped him from advancing. "YOU SURVIVED?!" he asked out of shock.

"Guys, let's finish this fight before this gets worse." suggested Jamie. The others nodded as they proceeded to morph, setting up for their roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together, Guardians Forever!"

"Time to sever your connection!" yelled Jamie as Shockram summoned more Mantisites to attack the Rangers.

During the fight, Jamie was getting overwhelmed, resulting in Josh helping her out. "You alright?" he asked with concern.

Jamie was fine, however, as he flipped Josh around and grabbed his Spirit Blaster. "Borrowing this for a second!"

Josh was a little shocked by this. "Hey, wait a sec!" he yelled as he was blocked off by another Mantisite.

Dual-wielding Spirit Blasters, Jamie was temporarily a force to be reckoned with, taking out any Mantisites that got close to her with ease. When she finished, she gave Josh's blaster back to him. "I hope you have a plan." Josh said.

"Yep. I'm gonna take our electricity back. He's going to pay for putting the city and Heather's life at risk. Get ready for a beat down, you freak!"

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" yelled Shockram as he charged up for a devastating attack, which Jamie dodged with minimal effort. She then jumped into the air, landing a powerful kick to Shockram, knocking him down once again. It seemed the odds were now in their favor as the Rangers regrouped.

"Time to finish the job!"

"Now while I can help it!" yelled the voice of Dragun again.

The Rangers were surprised once again by who was speaking. "That voice again...who is that?" asked Sean.

It was then, what looked like the sky breaking became a projection of Dragun, revealing himself to the Rangers. "My name is Dragun! I am the newest leading commander of the infamous Raikon Fleet!"

"So you're the one leading these operations!" yelled Ken with anger.

"Correct. And you're powerless to think you can oppose me."

"Why you...!" said Josh to himself.

"Continue, Shockram!" Dragun then launched more of that lightning at Shockram, seemingly healing him once more.

"THANK YOU, MY LORD!" yelled Shockram with gratitude.

"This planet and its inhabitants are mine to do as I please. You will interfere no longer, Power Rangers!" It was then the projection finished and the sky returned to normal.

Suddenly, Shockram began charging up another attack, condensing electricity in what looked to be a bowling ball, rolling it at the Rangers as if they were bowling pins. The attack hits the Rangers hard, nearly incapacitating them.

"At this rate, the surgery's gonna fail. What do I do?" asked Omega to himself. It was then that Omega remembered something that happened earlier and began to head to the hospital.

"I can't believe the power isn't back yet." said the doctor running Heather's operation. Since power hadn't come back yet, they placed candles around the room to at least be able to see what they're doing. Heather was still on oxygen, but was at risk the longer the power would be out.

Jamie was still recovering from Shockram's sudden attack, not left with many options of defeating him. "How are we gonna beat him? If I don't do something..." It was then that Jamie communicator went off suddenly. It was Omega on the other end. "It's alright, Jamie."

"Omega?"

"Use your cheer dance!" he suggested. Jamie was surprised and confused by this. But Omega explained why. "The sympathetic vibrations will create a lot of electricity. I'll amplify it and send a concentrated burst to repower the hospital!" Jamie was skeptical about this plan. "But he'll just keep stealing power!"

"Everything has a limit. You just need to overload him!"

"But..."

"STOP IT!"

Jamie was shocked by Omega's words. She didn't expect him to act such a way. "I'm about to be very useful to you, and you're just gonna question my tactics? You know I'm right, so..." Before Omega could finish his sentence, he stumbled and began rolling down a hill.

"Omega...? What happened?"

Omega then recomposed himself. "Don't worry about me. Just get to dancing and save Heather's life!"

Jamie then realized how stupid she was acting. Questioning Omega's idea and only caring about defeating Shockram. She cared about restoring the city and making sure that Heather's operation was successful, but it was secondary priority compared to defeating the enemy. She didn't know if defeating Shockram would restore the power to the city or not. It was an impulsive thing, and she wanted to see through it to the end. But with Omega giving a opportunity to ensure Heather would survive, she realized that she was more crunched for time than she realized. Now she knew what to do. "You got it, Omega!"

"If it means saving Heather, I'll dance my heart out!" She then activated the Spark Step Spirit Card, beginning her cheerleading routine like before. Using the momentum to her advantage, Jamie was able to dodge Shockram's attacks and counter with ease. "I won't lose."

Taking advantage of Jamie's edge, Sean and Josh jumped into the fight, weapons in hand.

Omega had finally made it to hospital, looking for a circuit breaker box to direct the electricity towards. He eventually found it, gripping both his hands on the box and ready to direct the power. "I'm all set here! Jamie, send me what you got!"

"You got it!" replied Jamie as Sarah and Ken blasted Shockram with their respective weapons. Still using her momentum, she was able to dodge an attack from Shockram, the Rangers only barely able to do the same.

_I'm going to protect it all...the earth...the way that we live...and Heather's life too!_ Jamie thought to herself as she still created more electricity, to the point where Shockram finally overloaded and couldn't absorb anymore. As a result, Jamie sent what she could to Omega, making him into a pseudo-electrical current to bring power back to the hospital and allowing Heather's operation to continue.

"Jamie, the power's restored! Finish the job!" yelled Omega.

Her "performance" almost over, she prepared another slash from her Tiger Fang, kicking off Shockram and landing on Sean and Josh in a pyramid formation once more. Shockram couldn't take anymore energy, however. "I'M OVERLOADING!"

After everything was said and done, Jamie was prepared for one final attack. "Let's end this!" She then immediately summoned the Brothers of Gaia to be used for the Spirit Blasters, creating another new Finishing Move. "Fury of Gaia!" they all yelled as they blasted in unison, leading to Shockram's destruction.

"This is far from over!" yelled Dragun with rage. "Budon, you know what to do!" Budon nodded as he released the bat-like eye creatures to make Shockram grow.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" yelled the newly revitalized Shockram.

"We'll see about that!" responded Jamie as the Ranger proceeded to summon their Zords, forming the Guardian Megazord right away. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

The Megazord and Shockram were fairly even in the fight, for about a few second. It was then Shockram seemed to have begun absorbing the Megazord's energy. "What's going on!?" asked Josh with confusion.

"The Megazord isn't moving!" yelled Sarah.

"I can't believe it...he can absorb the Megazord's energy?" asked Ken in shock.

With the Megazord's motion controls locked, it fell to its knees without restraint. Nothing could be done about it. "We won't give up...ever!"

Omega could only watch in horror with what was about to happen. "Rangers..."

Shockram then began to strike at the Megazord, more and more damage being sustained over time. "Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Omega, trying to do something to help the Rangers, but was helpless.

"FILTHY VERMIN!" yelled Shockram as he blasted at Omega, incapacitating him.

Shockram continued his assault on the Megazord relentlessly. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Why...why don't I have the power to fight for myself...?" Omega asked himself in sorrow. "I can't take it..." He then clenched his fists in anger for how helpless he was. "I want to protect the earth, too!" He then punched the ground, a small golden glow flashing right under his fist. Omega was surprised by this. As he lifted his fist, he saw what looked to be a new Spirit Card. "What is this...?" He picked it up and wondered what it could be. For a quick glance, he realized what the card was. It was a new Spirit Beast, one that he had never seen before. "Jamie, activate this card in your Morpher!" Omega then threw the card into the Megazord, Jamie catching it.

It was through Jamie that the card's purpose revealed itself. It was the Ancient Spirit Beast, one that was believed to be lost centuries ago. "A new Spirit Beast?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, and much to Omega's surprise, he grew to giant size. Realizing what this meant, he took advantage of this. "I'm gonna fight for the earth, too!" The Rangers were surprised by this series of events. "Hey you! Knock it off!"

Shockram turned around, absolutely surprised by what he was seeing. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Jamie realized what this meant, activating the new card given to her, a new command coming from the Morpher. "**SUMMON ANCIENT SPIRIT BEAST!**" The new Spirit beast was quick to knock down Shockram to give Omega a chance to take matters into his own hands. He then caught the Spirit Beast, setting up for something he didn't expect. "Now it's my turn!"

It was then something amazing happened. "**UPGRADE TIME!**" yelled Omega. However, his voice sounded different. Almost...deeper. It was then his hands flipped into boxing gloves of all things, some of the bulk from the back his legs forming new feet. The top of Omega folded over his visual screen, the Ancient Spirit Beast forming a new head. The Rangers were surprised. They never knew that Omega was capable of becoming a pseudo-Megazord. "Omega - Warrior Mode!"

Shockram couldn't believe what was seeing. Omega seemed to have changed in personality as well. "Leave it to me, Rangers!" He then proceeded to land multiple consecutive, knocking down Shockram with an uppercut. Trying to retaliate, Shockram blasted at Omega, but to no avail. In response, Omega reverted back to his normal form to attack Shockram some more greatly disorienting the enemy. He then transformed into Warrior Mode once more for one final attack.

Summoning an unknown number of Spirit Card silhouettes, he unleashes it as a devastating blast at Shockram, utterly destroying him for good.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

A rage unlike anything seen before overcame Dragun for a moment. "CURSE YOU, RANGERS!" Using his own weapon, he purposely slashed part of the innards of the Warship out of anger. Levir and Budon were shocked by this. Never have they seen Dragun like this before.

"This is the last time I'll accept failure. I...will end you Rangers myself!"

* * *

_Angel Grove Hospital_, 9:30 AM

After everything had calmed down, Jamie waited patiently to see Heather be brought out of the operating room. As each minute passed, she grew more and more worried. Will things turn out good in the end? Or will the the worst come to pass? She wasn't sure. Each minute felt like an eternity. The last thing she would have ever wanted was to have all her efforts to be in vain.

However, after about half an hour of waiting, the red light flickered off, indicating that the operation was finished. And now was the moment of truth. Who would be coming out of the door, Heather in her wheelchair , or the doctor that lead the operation?

Thankfully, it was the former. Even Heather's mother was glad to know her little girl was going to be alright. The doctor said she would be fine, but required a few follow-up appointments to make sure things were okay. Jamie was just glad that things turned out fine.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 12:00 PM

Since Ernie was working at the moment, they decided to celebrate Omega's victory and the fact that he could be of more help to the Rangers now.

"You know, I never thought there would be a Spirit Beast made specifically for Omega. It's definitely a welcome change." said Sean.

"Now we have Omega as both a clear-headed analyzer and ally to join in the fight when necessary." responded Ken.

"Now I wish I could fight at this size. I would have been even more help. Oh well." Omega said.

"I'm actually surprised by how strong we've gotten. We actually got the leader to show his face. Someone must be getting nervous, right?" Josh mentioned.

"Honestly, it's like we can't lose!" said Sarah.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." responded Ken.

It was then that the Angel Grove News Network had come on. They all heard the typical music when it begins airing and piled up on the couch to hear about what happened today.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. Our top story today is about what seemed to be a major blackout. However, that seemed to have not been the case. Many lives were lost during these events, and it's thanks to the Power Rangers that nobody else was lost. Lois Young has the whole story."

The news cast then transitioned into the full version of the story. "Another invasion led to the loss of power to many people in Angel Grove, and even the loss of many people. Due to many people in Angel Grove Hospital being run on life support, had the Power Rangers not restored the power in time, many casualties would have come about.

"However, due to the Power Rangers' inability to save everyone, the controversy continues overseas and across the United States. Although many people are grateful that they saved lives today, it might not matter in the end with the constant uproar of bringing the Power Rangers to justice. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

The Rangers weren't all that surprised by how far people have taken the controversy. Who could blame them? They fight outside of the law to take down enemies that can't be brought to justice by the law. They can't protect everyone. Half the time, them not being able to save someone is inevitable. Those that can't accept that are merely upset about what has already happened. They can't do everything. They're not perfect. If they were, they would have taken out the enemy from the very beginning. But only now has Dragun revealed himself.

They're fighting to ensure that earth has a future, regardless of how people feel. While they care about what other people think of them, they can't let that get in the way of their goals. Power Rangers are the fighting force meant to drive out enemies that have most militaries across the world outmanned and outgunned by incomprehensible means. If they don't fight this battle, who will be capable of standing up to these threats? Nobody.

Some of the Rangers sighed at this, but understood what it all meant. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." suggested Sean. The Rangers then did just that, walking out the door and heading to the Juice Bar.

* * *

_That's another episode in the bag, everyone. And we reached 10 episodes, w00t! Though, I was a bit disappointed by how short this still ended up._

_Seriously, it seems as though I've been skimping on details recently. And I can tell by the reduction of word count with each episode (Except for the last episode which should have been a two-parter). I don't know why. Maybe it's because those who continue to read my stories don't want to read the same or similar descriptions of what they already know will happen. Maybe it's just to alleviate boredom and make it easier on the eyes to read. Or maybe I'm just not at my peak now that I'm getting into the nitty-gritty of things in terms of story. Maybe it's because that things will only get more difficult from here, and how I write is starting to degrade. I don't know. But hopefully this fixes itself when I reach a certain point._

_Anyway, onto about this episode. I was originally gonna just go straight for the next episode to adapt for this, but then I realized that Jamie had only mainly one moment to shine (Same with Sean, but that will come). So, I decided to go with this episode in addition to not only to reach the milestone of 10 episodes, but to make sure that the next 10 would up the stakes. Plus, I could potentially take advantage of vague implications that could lead to another story in itself. But I'll save that for when I feel inspired to do so._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! Dragun has had enough with earth. He now intends on bringing the earth to ruin to be rid of it already. With Levir by his side, the two prepare a dangerous ritual that would potentially bring forth the apocalypse. Will the Rangers be able to stop them in time? Are they strong enough to face the leader of the Raikon Fleet himself? And what about the mysterious figure? What role does she play in this? What side is she on? Will she intervene somehow? Find out next time!_

_You all should know this schtick by now. Hit the Follow/Fav button on this story or on my author page to be kept up to date about either or. If you have a way for me to improve this story, leave a review. Any constructive criticism is welcome, as it helps to better myself as a writer and as a person._

_Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	12. Episode 11: The Great Miracle

**Episode 11: The Great Miracle**

_**It was kinda strange to think the leader of the Fleet would reveal himself so soon. But then again, I realized that meant desperation was sinking in. They wanted to do away with us as quickly as possible, and their patience was wearing thin. I didn't know how much longer we could last fighting the Fleet's minions before we were forced to face them ourselves, and for keeps.**_

_**But there was one thing I did know...what supposedly happened in the past with Levir doesn't matter. He's a threat to the earth, and he would be dealt with.**_

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_, June 17, 1:30 PM

Dragun has had enough of the Rangers' interference. It was about time he stepped into do away with them for good. Sharpening his axe, he prepared for the assault on the Earth. "Such foolishness. These Rangers do not know their place. But they'll soon pay the price for toying with me. Levir!"

Levir stood at attention, awaiting whatever orders his master wished to give him. Knocking down what he used to sharpen his axe, Dragun began to explain. "The time has come...it is time to use that old trick we used to destroy countless worlds."

Levir was surprised by what Dragun was insisting. "My lord, do you mean...?"

"Indeed. Prepare for our departure...and the ritual..." Levir bowed in acknowledgement of Dragun's orders.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean wanted to be by himself for the time being, deep in thought about all that has transpired up until this point. After becoming Rangers, they had found out nothing more about their parents what happened to them. Whatever potential leads they have don't seem to go anywhere at the time being, and now Sean has to deal with an event that he never recalled before, which was his supposed first encounter with Levir before becoming a Ranger. While Ken had a similar issue and seems to have gained closure from what he remembered, Sean is still left clueless.

Was there something that happened 10 days before they all became Rangers? Or maybe false memories were implanted into Levir? He didn't know. And the longer he thought about it, the less he cared. If it did happen, it's in the past. No need to get upset over spilled milk, especially if you weren't ever aware of it. At this point, learning what happened that day was pointless. While he wanted to learn the truth, he realized that it would be a waste of time to pester Levir until he spilled the beans, cause he most likely never would anyway. Even if he never got the answers he was looking for, at least he'll be one less threat to deal with.

Sean clenched his fist, realizing how much stronger him and the other Rangers have grown since their first battle. Maybe it was time to face Levir. He had given it enough time. This might be his last chance to be rid of him. He was a thorn in Sean's side specifically for too long. Levir's destruction would also cripple the Fleet majorly. It would be killing two birds with one stone. _One way or another, it's time to settle things once and for all...Levir._

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Levir looked at the Earth, deep in thought himself. He never thought that Dragun would resort to destroying the earth. At this point, it's possible to say that Dragun doesn't care to sell this planet off anymore. He would rather destroy it and move onto the next planet. The amount of time wasted on one planet was bad enough. The fact that there was a resistance that pushed them back time and time again always driven Dragun nearly insane.

"It's been a long time since Lord Dragun was this serious..." Levir said out loud to himself.

Suddenly, Budon came out of nowhere, attempting to make conversation with Levir before he proceeded to depart to earth. "Only you know what he's planning, but are you certain it is a good idea? He relies on you, after all."

Levir caught wind of Budon's criticism, but thought very little of it. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Red Ranger has bested you time and time again. I find that to be a cause for concern."

This time, Levir grow a little annoyed by what Budon was insinuating. "Why you-!"

"Come to think of it, I heard you started out as a common foot soldier...which explains alot-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Levir as he placed one of his scythe arms at Budon's neck. "That's all in the past...I left it all behind me the moment I battled Lord Dragun." It was then that Levir flashed back to the fateful day when he fought Dragun.

Dragun blocked Levir's strike, forcing the scythe arm into his own chest, not feeling any sort of pain. "A soldier without fear. Just what I need." Levir pulled his scythe arm out of Dragun's chest, a feeling almost like acid coming from with Dragun's body reacting to the blade. "Listen carefully. I want you at my right hand." Levir didn't know what to think of it at the time, but soon enough, he realized it.

Some time passed, showing Levir walking towards his departure to earth, the last of his conversation with Budon being heard in the background. "The days of conquest by Lord Dragun's side was an experience beyond comprehension. Soon enough, this planet will be added to my list of experiences. As for the Red Ranger...it may be time to end our game, permanently."

* * *

_Angel Grove Industrial District_, 1:45 PM

Dozens of screaming citizens ran in fear of Levir and Dragun. As the two made it to their destination, it was now time to set their plan into motion. "I will prepare the ritual site." said Levir as he clashed his scythe arms together, forming a ring of meteors that hit that was spread towards a large radius, causing destruction in their wake.

The Rangers were called on the moment Levir and Dragun were spotted by Omega about the Fleet being on the move. The Rangers helped rush a few citizens to safety as they made it to where the two were. Levir turned around to face the Rangers, expecting them to come at one point or another. "Hold it right there!" yelled Sean.

Dragun slowly turned around, waiting for this moment for such a long time. "We meet at last."

The Rangers were all shocked by this. They didn't expect the leader of the Fleet to come down at this point. But it's not that hard to believe that Dragun has been provoked long enough and is willing to do away with the Rangers for good this time. "Dragun!" yelled Ken. "Why are you doing this!?"

"My Lord intends to drain this planet's life and sell it off to the highest bidder! But to do that, we will dispose of you meddling kids!" explained Levir.

"Don't you dare underestimate us! We're stronger than you think!" yelled Jamie.

"Let's test that, shall we?" responded Dragun. The Rangers then took out their Morphers, proceeding to transform as per normal. Upon doing so, they launched themselves into an open battlefield, Levir and Dragun following suit.

Levir charged in at the Rangers, Sean blocking his strike with his Storm Sabre in an attempt to fight back. However, one by one, the Rangers were knocked down by Levir's sheer power. "Red Ranger...you're my opponent now." Sean stood up, sword in hand, knowing exactly what this meant. This could possibly be the day where he could finish him off, and that'll be another enemy dealt with. The two ran off to fight separately.

The Rangers attempted to interfere, but Dragun stepped in to stop that, leaving the rest of the Rangers to fight him. Being even more powerful than Levir, Dragun was able to literally walk through the other Rangers as if they were nothing. "Is this all you have to offer me!?"

Sean attempted another strike at Levir, missing completely and paying for it. He ended up being rammed up against a fence gate, Levir's scythe arm up against his neck. He was thrown into an even bigger open area, dodging the enemy's attacks and looking to do the same thing he did to Levir before: do a pullover and get a strike in. This time, however, he went so far as to flip off the bar to offer a similar effect, but to no avail.

Levir expected this and was able to attack Sean before history could repeat itself, knocking Sean into a large pile of rubble. Levir laughed at the thought of being tricked twice. "You're truly a novice...never adapting like a true warrior. Why don't you try a little harder? Make this game of ours actually worth playing."

Sean couldn't believe the words coming out of Levir's mouth. "You think this is a game?"

"I know it is. I've been humoring you, as you could never stand up to me." Sean continued to fight back, but to no avail as he was knocked back a fair distance. The same thing happened to Ken as Dragun knocked him towards a wall, slashing away at the other Rangers immediately after. He then grabbed Sarah who was in front of him and threw her back a fair distance, the other Rangers trying to come to her aid. However, it was met with a cruel fate, as Dragun unleashed a sonic wave from his axe, weakening them.

Sean was then thrown back at the other Rangers, their fight pretty much over at this point. "How unfortunate." said Dragun.

"You had your chance to stop me before I destroyed the Great Tower. But you were too late." explained Levir.

_So that's how it happened..._ thought Sean. It seemed as though he got what he wanted in terms of what happened, even though he still doesn't recall that ever happening. Maybe it was someone else. He might never know. But at least he knows a little of what supposedly happened. He'll take it.

"To think kids as weak as you were chosen to defend this planet. You're not even strong enough to face me. You're a disgrace to those that came before you. And your atonement will be the failure to protect what you hold dear!" said Levir.

Josh was growing tired of Levir's trash talk. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"We are just as capable...and we'll prove it!" yelled Sean as the Rangers took out their respective Spirit Cards: the Wall of Icarus for Sean and Sarah, Gaia's Fury for Josh and Jamie, and Neptune's Geyser for Ken. In an attempt to show how strong they've become, they all attempted to activate these Spirit Techniques all at once. However, when they closed their Morphers, all they heard was a beeping sound, indicating that something was preventing them from activating their techniques.

Dragun was growing tired of the fight, and unleashed a powerful attack in the form of giant energy spheres. "Planetoid Destruction!" he yelled as the energy spheres merged into one, severely weakening the Rangers.

The Rangers, however, were not willing to give up so easily. But it was at that point where their mindset had changed. They didn't realize it, but they were now fighting for other reasons. Slowly but surely, the Rangers stood up with what energy they had left. "Don't count us out yet...No matter what it takes...we will defeat you!"

Dragun laughed at the thought as the Rangers ran towards the two, hoping to get serious and finish them off. However before they could even happen, a mysterious whirlwind picked up the Rangers, demorphing them and taking them back to Ernie's residence. Dragun and Levir were only slightly surprised, but more glad to see what just happened. "It appears they've abandoned the Earth to save themselves. How kind of them to simply let us have it!" Dragun and Levir laughed at the thought that victory was now at hand.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 1:50 PM

The whirwind brought the Rangers home, something that they didn't want to happen. Omega was worried about what happened. "Don't worry! We'll get you patched up!"

However, Sean stopped Omega, confused as to what just happened. "Leave us alone! We could have kept fighting...what was it that pulled us out of the fight!?"

"We were just about to get serious, too...this doesn't make any sense..." said Sarah as she tried to stand up.

"If we had kept going, we could have found a way to win for sure-" sais Ken as he was trying to stand up as well. However, Omega interrupted them.

"STOP IT! You idiots, stop being so ignorant!" The Rangers had ever seen this side of Omega before. The fact that he would go so far as to call them ignorant for how they've been acting was a shocker in itself. "Don't you get it? It was Zedren that pulled you out! He used whatever power he had to do it! And he won't be able to communicate to you through me or your communicators for a long time. Not once had he interfered with what you did. If he's doing it now, don't you think he's doing it for the right reasons, especially at a moment like this?" The Rangers were speechless. Omega had a point. Zedren never interfered like this before. They didn't know why he did it, but the reason must be more important than they realize. "He sent one last message before he did all this. I think you need to hear it."

It was then that Omega played a video message from Zedren. "Rangers, I saw how you have been acting. I have detected a spike in your adrenaline levels during that fight. So I've cut you all off from accessing the Morphing Grid, leaving you without access to your powers, including the ability to morph. Come to the Command Center. We need to talk." The video then ended, the Rangers all surprised by what was explained to them.

"A spike in adrenaline?" asked Ken to himself.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sean as he stood up. "It can't be..." He then attempted to Morph, but to no avail. The Rangers were all shocked by this. They couldn't believe something as cruel as this would happen to them. "But why? Why do we deserve this? What did we do!? I don't understand!"

Before the Rangers could proceed to the Command Center, Dragun had begun to make an announcement to every human on earth. "Hear me, foolish humans! All life on this planet is mine for the taking! We will now begin the Ritual of Ruination. When my right hand Levir strikes this axe into my chest, the dark power that's housed inside my body will be released, sending your planet to ruin. You only need to wait and despair!"

When Dragun had finished his message to the world, the two prepared for the Ritual. "Levir...do it." Levir complied, using his master's axe and stabbing it into him. The two then began speaking a chant of an unknown language. After repeating the chant twice, the power lodged within Dragun's body began to release leaving Earth...and targeting the moon.

* * *

_Command Center_

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center, wanting answers as to what Zedren's reasoning was for taking them away from the fight. However, when they got there, Zedren was watching news broadcasts in response to Dragun's threats from all over the world. The stakes couldn't be higher. Well, actually it could. Suddenly, a Breaking News broadcast from Angel Grove News has come on, taking priority on everything else on screen.

"We have breaking news! Astrologists from the Angel Grove Observatory have detected that the Moon is being pulled from its orbit slowly towards the planet. They fear that if the Moon gets close enough to Earth's atmosphere, gravity will take over, devastating the planet. If this goes through, nobody is safe. Power Rangers, we need your help now more than ever before! Forget the controversy against you! If you can stop this end of the world, please do! We need you, regardless of what other people thi-Wait, what's going on? Oh no... EARTHQUA-"

It was then that the Angel Grove News went off air, presumably due to the effects of the moon coming closer to Earth as each second passes. Whether or not anyone at the news station being alive is unknown. But it hurts the Rangers that they couldn't do anything about it. And with Zedren's interference, there's nothing they can do to stop this. "Are you satisfied, Zedren? Did you get what you wanted? Cause we could be out there right now, stopping this from following through, and you know this. So why stop us?" asked Sean.

Zedren said nothing for a moment, slowly rotating his wheelchair to face the Rangers. He was absolutely livid. This was a face that the Rangers never imagined themselves to see. It was then he began to speak. "Rule #1: Never use your powers for your own personal gain. This is most likely the first time I've seen this rule broken in such a way, especially at a time like this. You're responsibilities as a Ranger come first. Clearly you don't realize that. You chose not to put your own selfish desires aside to fight for the greater good. I stopped you before you lost yourselves in your own madness, and in return prevented the loss of the only Ranger team that can currently protect this planet, not because I want to see the earth destroyed." _Even though that used to be all I cared about._ he thought to himself.

"How have we been not fighting to protect the earth?" asked Sean.

"That's not my job to say. There's a lesson you need to learn, and you must figure it out yourselves. Just know this: During that fight, you thought about everything other than protecting this planet. I'm sure you'll figure out what you did wrong. But until then, I can't be having you fight them again with the risk of getting yourselves killed. Give me your Morphers."

The Rangers were all shocked by this. This was a lot to sink in. What did they do wrong? How were they being selfish? Nothing made sense. Especially when it came to Zedren asking for the Morphers back. However, they reluctantly did so one by one. An open briefcase opened up from the large table, being able to fit the five Guardian Morphers inside. First Jamie, then Sarah, then Ken, then Josh, and finally Sean. "I'm sure you'll all figure it out before it's too late." Zedren said before the Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove.

Zedren sighed at this, but knew they had to learn one way or another, and it would be better for them to figure it out on their own.

"That must have been a difficult decision to make." said a familiar synthetic voice from out of nowhere. It was then revealed to be the cloaked figure from before. "If I were in your position, I might have done the same."

"They'll realize their mistake soon enough. They have to learn somehow. Keep an eye on them, if you don't mind. When they learn their lesson, give them their Morphers back. Otherwise, the earth will be defenseless."

"You said that these guys are the only team that can defend this planet. What about all the other Rangers that came before? Aren't there some that could fight back for the time being until these guys get their powers back?"

"I had considered that. I wish that was the case. However, most of them are in different parts of the world, and either don't have access to their powers anymore or had them destroyed. Even if those that can fight tried to stop it, it would be too late. And while there may be a few Rangers here in Angel Grove, time is of the essence and they would arrive too late. Dragun and Levir are far too powerful individually. Our only hope for the time being are these new Rangers."

"I understand. I'll keep a lookout. Just don't expect me to come back here anytime soon as the same person." The figure then grabbed the closed briefcase and headed out.

* * *

_Angel Grove Beach_

The Rangers all grouped, trying to make sense of what Zedren was trying to say. He said they have been selfish, breaking the first rule as a Power Ranger, but they didn't see it. They were so confused as to what Zedren meant by all he said. It didn't make sense. They were fighting to protect the people...were they?

"This just doesn't make any sense." began Sarah as she felt the wind blowing hard on her and Sean. "It's like...the wind feels the same way we do: howling with rage and confusion."

Josh and Jamie had put their ears close to the sand, hearing loud vibrations deep within the earth itself. It sounded almost as if the earth had its own heartbeat.

Ken laid atop the surface of the ocean, deep in his own thoughts. He had remembered something he told Chad at least a week ago. _Have I not been putting my heart and soul into protecting this planet?_ He then opened his eyes, thinking about Kayla and the words she spoke to him before her death. It was then that he returned to dry land, using his own natural abilities with the sea to dry himself off.

It was then that Sean began to have doubts as to the way they acted in the fight. Maybe they were selfish. But then, it hit him. "I think I know what he meant."

The Rangers all listened up, seeing is Sean found the answer. "We have been selfish. More than ever. The power we lack, trying to live up to past Rangers' accomplishments, that's all we could think about. We didn't care about protecting the earth. Only about defeating the enemy. That was wrong of us. I see that now."

"Me too." said Ken as he stepped in with his own piece to say. "I remember Kayla telling me that we have this planet by our side, that we get our power from it, and in return we protect it from harm. We were angered to the point of forgetting something important like that. The people of this planet are there for us. It's through them and the earth itself where we get our power."

Sarah then began to speak her mind as well. "We might be young...we might be only just begun to be Rangers...but the power we need can and will be found if we trust in ourselves and in the earth."

"Looks like we're all in agreement, then." said Josh.

"We've remembered why we're here. We'll be alright, now." responded Jamie.

"We and the Earth...are united!" finished Sean as they all nodded.

"Well, that was fast." said the cloaked figure as she made her appearance known to the Rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Ken.

"Relax. Who I am isn't important. Just know that you're no longer severed from the Morphing Grid. You learned a valuable lesson today. Let's just hope history never has to repeat itself with you all." It was then that the figure opened the briefcase, revealing their Morphers. They all looked at one another, realizing what this meant. They grabbed their Morphers and proceeded to head towards Dragun and Levir.

However, Ken stopped in his tracks, feeling as though he's met this figure before. He wasn't sure how, but she seemed familiar to him. "Will we meet again?" asked Ken.

"I can't make any promises. But if we do meet again, it won't be in the same way." The figure then disappeared in a bright light, leaving nothing behind but Ken being confused. What did she mean by that? It didn't matter. It was time to save the earth again. He didn't have time to contemplate about something that isn't important at the moment. Ken the proceeded to follow the Rangers.

* * *

_Angel Grove Industrial District_

As the moon dragged closer to the earth, lunar activity began to increase steadily. If this continues, Angel Grove will be in ruins.

Levir and Dragun were still doing the ritual, waiting for the moon to fall naturally by the earth's gravity. "Soon. Soon, the ritual will be complete. And then, the moon will fall at last..."

It was then, the flames from a nearby burning car were doused almost instantly, the Rangers appearing before the two enemies. "So you've returned. Foolish as ever."

"We won't lose this time! We're still young, sure, but we have the people of earth believing in us! So there's nothing we can't do!" The Rangers then took out their Morphers, opening them and placing their respective Morph cards into them. They then closed the Morphers and morphed right away. "**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together! Guardians Forever!"

"Levir...finish them." commanded Dragun, as Levir prepared to fight the Rangers head-on.

"I'll put an end to you all, right now!" Levir then prepared to launch an extra large meteor-type projectile at the Rangers, who dodge the attack with ease.

Sean attempts to strike Levir with his Storm Sabre, which he blocks. "We won't lose so easily this time!"

"Hmph, is that so? Why don't you prove it to me, then!?"

The other Rangers then landed around Dragun. "We'll seal off the ritual!" yelled Ken as the Rangers took out new Spirit cards meant to be used to seal off the ritual. Activating them together, their Morphers issued a unique command. "**SEAL OF ICARUS! GAIA! NEPTUNE!**"

Upon activation, a twister composed of the Rangers' colors enveloped Dragun, cutting off the ritual. "Such impudence..." said Dragun weakly.

Levir realized what was going on and attempted to stop it. "My Lord!"

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Sean as he prevented Levir from interfering with what the rest of the Rangers were doing. As a result, he was knocked back into more rubble. Levir picked him up, and much like the last fight, he was knocked to the ground a fair distance away. However, Sean was abl to stand up again, Sabre in hand.

"Let's see you handle this! Meteor Barrage!" Levir then unleashed many of his normal meteor projectiles at Sean, who was able to deflect a few before being hit by the rest and falling to the ground once more. Levir laughed at how weak Sean was. He figured he had him beat this time.

"Not this time...The people of earth believe in us...We fight to protect them..." Sean then tightened his grip on his Storm Sabre as he stood up with greater determination than ever. "We are united!"

The other Rangers then appeared behind Sean, issuing the same words. "We are united!"

Levir noticed that the Rangers weren't occupying Dragun. When he looked to see what happened, the Seal Spirit Technique was fully activated, the seal being in the form of the earth itself. "Curse you Rangers...!" yelled Dragun weakly.

Levir was beyond aggravated that they would do something like this to his master. While he was distracted, however, Sean had prepared a Wall of Icarus Spirit Card to activate in his Morpher. upon doing so, he unleashed the red tornado at Levir, keeping him at bay as they prepared to strike.

"Rage of the Heavens that envelop the earth!" yelled Sean and Sarah in unison as they attacked with their respective weapons.

"Strength of the Land that sustains the earth!" yelled Josh and Jamie in unison as they attacked with their weapons as well.

"Surge of the Seas that nurture the earth!" yelled Ken as he blasted Levir with his Wave Bowgun.

Dragun knew that the ritual could not continue until he broke free from the seal. He proceeded to remove the axe from his chest, using it to shatter the seal and join the fight before Levir is defeated. However, he would be too late.

The Rangers then combined their weapons as per usual. "Divinity Crossbow!" When full charged, they launched it at Levir. "**DYNAMIC PUNISHMENT!**" The blast his Levir head-on. However, it did not destroy him, as the Rangers lacked the necessary power to do so at the moment.

"NO! I cannot believe this!" yelled Dragun as he teleported back to the warship.

Levir was now furious. To think those Rangers could actually hurt him. It was unthinkable. He knew that he can no longer hold back any further. He had no choice but to give everything he has. He stood up and looked toward the sky, presumably the warship. "BUDON! Make me grow!"

"Just get the job done..." responded Budon from the Warship as he snapped his fingers, summoning the bat-like eye creatures to make Levir grow.

The Rangers knew this would be the most difficult fight yet. But they weren't going to back down. "Alright, Rangers! It's Megazord time!" yelled Sean.

The Rangers nodded at this, Jamie contacting Omega. "Omega, we'll need your help, too."

The Rangers then formed the Megazord immediately. "Guardian Megazord! We are united!"

Omega then came to the battlefield, growing in size almost immediately. "**Upgrade Time!**" he yelled in his deeper voice as he transformed into his Warrior Mode, the Ancient Spirit Beast forming the head. "Omega - Warrior Mode!"

The Megazord and Omega stood firmly, determined to take Levir down. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

"If you bring the power of earth, I bring the superior power of space!" yelled Levir as his scythe arms are enveloped in a purple-colored energy that he blasts at the Megazord and Omega.

Both the Megazord and Omega attempt to strike at once, but Levir blocks both strikes, countering just as quickly. The Rangers were already struggling. But this should have been expected. "He really is strong..." said Ken to himself.

"Behold, my true power!" yelled Levir as he charged up what looked to be his normal meteor attack, but enhanced by the power of space at his disposal. "Galactic Meteor Blast!" He then launched the attack at the two while on the ground, severely damaging them both.

Sean, however, was not about to lose. "We can't give up...everyone's counting on us. We can't let them down!" It was then that the Rangers various animal sounds, as did Omega and Levir, who was confused as to what was going on. Listening on, Sean recognized what the sounds came from. "The Spirit Brothers...they want to help."

In the same alternate dimensions where the Rangers' respective Spirit Beasts normally reside, a new stone pillar emerged from the sea, revealing the nine Spirit Brothers, ready to be used. "I understand." said Sean out loud. "It's time for a new power." It was then that Sean's Spirit Buckle glowed gold for a moment, indicating that a new Spirit Card was now available.

Sean looked at the new card. It was a new Megazord combination, different all the others. "Alright, Rangers! It's time for a new combination!" Activating this new card, all of the Spirit Brothers were all brought to the battlefield, blasting at Levir. This gave the Rangers and Omega the ample time to stand up, and prepare for a new combination."Spirits of the Earth, Unite!" yelled the Rangers in unison, a new command now issued. "**ANCIENT MIRACLE COMBINATION!**" Omega proceeded to flip upside down, attaching to the Megazord's back while the wings folded over the chest. The Rangers' respective Spirit Beasts ejected from the Megazord itself, flying in unison with the Spirit Brothers.

The back of Omega's legs formed four more ports to fit all the Spirit Beasts onto the new Megazord. The Crow, Ptera, Hammerhead Shark and Ancient Spirit Beasts attached to what were Omega's legs. The Rangers' Spirit Beasts attached to the ports on the wings and chest. The Manta Ray and Hawk attached to the knees, the Rhino and Tyanno attaching to where the feet would be. The Sawtooth Shark and Kuwaga Beetle Spirit Beasts formed the new hands. Finally, what was Omega's chestplate in his Warrior Mode turned upside down, forming a new face over the original Megazord's head. "Great Guardian Megazord! We are united!"

"Hmph. This is nothing to me!" yelled Levir as he launched another Galactic Meteor Blast, the Great Guardian Megazord walking through it like it's nothing. Levir attempted to fight it head-on, but it was too powerful. Each of his strikes were blocked by the Megazord anf countered with the Sawtooth Shark Spirit Beast. Josh then used the Kuwaga Beetle Spirit Beast to grab hold of him, most of the Spirit Beasts blasting at Levir, knocking him back.

The Rangers then took out the Megazord's Finisher card, now prepared to end this battle once and for all. "It's time...for YOUR Divine Retribution!" The Rangers activated this card, a new command being uttered. "**GREAT JUDGMENT!**" THe Megazord then prepared itself for the finishing attack.

However, Levir wasn't ready to give up...not yet. "I won't let you win!" He prepared another attack, possibly a more powerful version of the Galactic Meteor, but as a barrage of projectiles.

"**Dynamic Victory Charge!**" yelled the Rangers in unison as all of the Spirit Beasts were launched at once, Levir releasing his final attack to do away with the Rangers. The clash seemed equal in power on both sides. However, the Rangers won the clash in the end.

Levir wouldn't allow something like this, but his destruction was imminent. "I am not about to fall here...I WON'T LET THIS END!" However, Levir exploded in the same fashion as those that have been destroyed before. The Rangers were all speechless by what just happened. They actually blew a major hole in the Fleet's plans, crippling their forces greatly.

* * *

_Angel Grove City Hall_, June 19, 7:00 PM

Over the last two days, the Moon had begun returning to its normal orbit, relieving the astronomers at the Observatory, as they were no longer in danger of that happening. As such, lunar activity began to balance itself out once more.

The earth hadn't faced such a tragedy in such a long time. It has been nearly 14 years since something as terrible as this has come about. Even the current homes of former Rangers were affected, those Rangers that still live on Earth purposely helping out to rebuild what was lost. The military and National Guard stepped in to help save any lives that survived such a predicament. Even the current Rangers helped in some fashion, looking for survivors in this near-averted apocalypse of a situation.

Many people who witnessed such an epic battle for the earth back in 1998 were reminded of that day, and they all decided to join together, stand up and make a point. It was in fact formed by a former hero that helped lead the charge against the United Alliance of Evil on that day. His name was Eugene Skullovitch, otherwise known as Skull.

Over the last few years prior, him and his best friend Farkas Bulkmeier, otherwise known as Bulk, went through a journey over the last six years, first being bullies in the beginning and developing over time. And when the day came to fight for the earth, they stood as heroes. And this is what he had to say to the people of Angel Grove:

"The enemies that the world is facing today have us completely outmatched and outgunned. The same thing applied to back when the earth was at risk of literally being destroyed by the United Alliance of Evil 14 years ago. The Power Rangers were the only ones who could face these threats day after day. They put the balance of power in the earth's favor. People should be grateful for what they have done, even today when the earth is threatened once more. If I have to lead the charge against this evil as well, I will do it. If it means protecting the earth."

Those that suffer loss begged to differ. They believe the Rangers could have saved their loved ones, but didn't. Before Skullovitch could make a rebuttal, Sean interrupted the meeting, giving his own opinion on the situation. While he agreed with everything that Skull said, Sean needed to make what he was about to say clear:

"So would you rather have your loved ones saved in place of someone else's? The Power Rangers are by no means perfect. If they could save everyone, they would have done so already many times over. But they're not. They can only do so much. They have their limitations, and so do we. See, in life, we as humans are not above suffering. We should be grateful that the Rangers saved anyone at all. They could have easily not cared about our lives and only fight to keep the earth from harm. We could have easily be seen as their enemy, as they are the guardians of earth, not us. They didn't have to protect us, even with the limitations they have. But they chose to. They care. They had to make choices that would make them unable to save everyone. They choose what they think is right. And for those that believe otherwise, you are ungrateful fools that do not appreciate the privilege of living another day."

This was beyond true. It was legitimate fact. People have lost their lives unknown to previous teams of Rangers. Their responsibilities as Rangers come with major consequences. They did not have the power to save everyone, but they should be able to save as many people as they can.

The people were silent for a moment, speechless by Sean's words. But after some time, the other Rangers cheered him on. Seconds later, most of the citizens followed suit slowly, eventually leading to a roaring applause, Skull applauding Sean as well.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove_, June 20, 12:30 PM

The Rangers had been helping clean up Angel Grove for the last few days. Due to all of the destruction, the Graduation ceremony would have to be delayed until the end of the month. However, the Rangers were still able to get their caps and gowns, yellow for females, purple for males. The practice session would happen the day before.

They were still surprised by their victory against Levir. He was such a powerful enemy. They never thought they would be able to beat him. But they did. However, with all that is needed to be done to rebuild Angel Grove, there was no time to celebrate. They'll worry about that when they actually graduate. The fact that the Fleet had not attacked in the last few days showed that they had to honor their fallen ally. Either that, or something else was being planned behind the scenes. Their fight with the Fleet is far from over. And they just need to keep pushing, by any means necessary.

_**I remember my father once telling me and Josh that we were gonna do great things. I didn't know what he meant back then, but I understand part of it now. He figured some way, somehow, we would end up being the next ones in line to fight for the earth. While him and my mother would have been capable of doing so, they had us to take care of, so I understand why they didn't do it themselves.**_

_**Things are only gonna get crazier from this point on. The earth has been weakened, and the stakes are no higher. We can't mess up here. We need to keep on fighting, for the earth. One day, we will find out what happened to our parents. But that will come in time.**_

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

_Unknown Location_, 7:30 PM

In an unoccupied area of Angel Grove, there was a somewhat large hill of dirt. It was the only one in the area, which was odd. However, the ground had begun to shake, something jutting out of the hill. It was an arm. But not just a regular arm. A scythe arm. It was Levir. He had survived his loss against the Rangers as he said he would. To think he would actually be defeated the way he did. He was completely unaware of how much time had passed. Either way, he was severely injured from the battle, even after awaking days after the skirmish, limping and falling over as he tried to walk. "I...will get my revenge! You Rangers...will not beat me a second time!"

"They don't have to." said a mysterious voice. It was another cloaked figure. This time, it was a male, wearing a Kabuki mask. "This time, I'll finish you off like I should have the first time." The figure revealed a strange-looking sword, an insignia representing a skull and crossbones almost. Upon revealing his sword, he inadvertently revealing a peculiar wound on his left arm, which Levir recognized.

Giving it a bit more thought by his words, he realized something mind boggling. "Wait...so it was YO-!" Before Levir could finish his sentence, he was stabbed in the chest. The pain from it was unbearable. He could do nothing as the figure removed the blade from his chest. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Oh, how the tables have turned. Who's the weakling now, Levir?" In an attempt to slash Levir down, his strike was blocked by the Scythe arm, or at least it tried to be. The sword sliced through the scythe like it was nothing. The pain was hard to bear, but Levir endured. However, the figure had done his job, anticipating to slice off the scythe arm. He left Levir to suffer, not wishing to destroy him. He was not worth it.

However, Levir's anger knew no bounds, as he mustered up the strength to stand up, ready to take out the one who he fought when he destroyed the Great Tower. He then took out what looked to be a red key of some sort, inserting it into a section of the sword that was sticking out and collapsing it. "Game..." The sword began to glow red on the blade itself, indicating a full charge. "...OVER!" The figure then turned toward Levir, slashing at the air, launching an energy slash at him. The slash went through him like it was nothing.

Levir fell to the ground, screaming in agony as he exploded, his life finally coming to an end. "That's one loose end covered up. Now for the rest." The figure then walked away, seeming disappearing in a flash of light.


	13. Episode 12: The Seeds of Understanding

**Episode 12: The Seeds of Understanding**

_**This was currently the longest we had to wait before the Fleet decided to take action. Maybe it's because they were honoring their fallen comrade. Or maybe they were setting up their next move. Well, turns out, it was most likely both...**_

* * *

_Warstar Main Warship_, June 21, 1:10 PM

"So, you want me to get rid of the Power Rangers, eh?" asked a new face of the Fleet. He was odd in appearance. The only thing that could be explained are the extra appendages sticking off different parts of his limbs, and potentially serve no purpose functionally.

"Indeed. You'll need these, though." said Budon as he gave the new ally a medium sized sack, which contained what appeared to be oversized mutated almonds, in differing colors of all things.

The new creature took out one of these seeds, examining it for a few seconds. He was impressed that Budon was able to supply him with what he needed to face the Fleet's main threat. "Hmph. These should do just fine." he said as he poured the seeds in what looked to be an exposed pocket of sorts which was connected to him.

Suddenly, Budon heard what sounded like a weapon being drawn, at him of all things. He turned around, a large green laser aimed straight at him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack, dropping to one knee in the process, the new ally being caught in the crossfire as well. It was Dragun who blasted at him, and he was beyond unhappy. "Budon! Have you found the means of getting rid of those meddling Power Rangers and clearing my foul mood?"

"Yes, my lord!" replied Budon as he and the new ally bowed to Dragun side by side. "Seedra now has the tools needed to avenge Levir's death...and bring you great satisfaction."

"I expect a great victory. Do not fail me again!" replied Dragun as he turned towards Budon, aiming his axe towards him.

Budon bowed to Dragun, as did the one called Seedra. "I will get the job done!" he said to Dragun.

* * *

_Ernie's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, 1:15 PM

Sean and Sarah had decided to get some extra practice in while the others relaxed at home. They decided to spar for a little bit as to not get lazy before graduation. During their session, what looked to be a new Spirit Card, or at least one that has yet to be mentioned and used in battle, fell out of Sarah's pocket. Much to Sean's surprise, it was it was in fact one of his cards. He picked it up, Sarah kinda nervous and not sure what Sean was gonna do. "What was this doing in your pocket?"

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to this. She didn't expect this to happen, but she feels like she needs to explain herself. However, Sean didn't allow that. Rather, he made a guess. "Oh, I get it. You wanted to learn how to do this, too, huh? You were probably practicing it for a while, weren't you?"

Sarah didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, you see..."

Suddenly, someone had walked into the building, someone who Ernie immediately recognized. "Hey Andrew, how have you been, man?" asked Ernie.

"I've been great. Great to see you again, Ernie. Say, how's your dad doing?" replied the man.

"Oh, he's doing much better now. He's actually back home now."

"That's great. I hope things get better from there."

"I hope so, too."

Sean and Sarah overheard how excited Ernie sounded and looked over to see a familiar face. "Master Rose...?" asked Sean suddenly as the two scurried over to where he was. It turned out it was the former martial arts teacher of the five Rangers, Andrew Rose. Sarah ran up to him first, giving him a big hug. It can be seen that Sarah is very much glad to see him again. Sean walked up to him, shaking his hand as usual. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Meriner Bay."

"Well, I did. But considering all that's been happening this last week, and the fact that my dojo is closed for repairs for obvious reasons, I decided to come down and visit you guys."

"'Obvious reasons'?" asked Sean, who was confused.

"You know, that incident that happened a few days ago?"

Sean thought about it for a moment, and then recalled when things began to escalate in terms of their battle with the Fleet. The increase on lunar activity has caused a lot of destruction over the last couple days across the world, so it shouldn't be surprising. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Let me guess. Graduation is coming up?"

"You know it." replied Sarah.

"That's great to hear. I'm so proud of you all. You've grown so much these last couple of years. Say, would you like to train with me for a little while? I have some free time."

Suddenly, Ernie's phone went off, him answering it right away. "This is Ernie." He seemed a little worried about what he was hearing. He then turned to Sean. "Sean, it's Jamie."

He then gave the phone to Sean, in which he begins to speak. "Hey Jamie. What's up?" Sean looked a little distraught at whatever Jamie was telling him. "Jamie, calm down. Just tell me what's going on... Alright. Where's it happening? Okay, me and Sarah are on our way." He then hung up the phone and turned towards Andrew. "Sorry, Master Rose, got a bit of an emergency. Hopefully we'll see you later." Sean and Sarah then ran out of the Juice Bar.

Andrew seemed be having deja vu with what just happened, but he wasn't sure what. "What was that all about?"

"Something's always going on with the guys. I never ask what cause it's not my business." replied Ernie. "But I'm sure whatever it is, they got it covered."

As if Andrew had his suspicions of what that meant, he left the Juice Bar, attempting to make sense of what's going on. Ernie was surprised that Andrew left so quickly, and without a reason either. "Hmph. Weird day, today. Even more than usual."

* * *

_Angel Grove Landfill Site_

In hopes of getting the Rangers to come to him, Seedra purposely started causing chaos during normal work hours for construction workers managing the area.

Before he could continue on his rampage, he was stopped by what appeared to be a pink gust of wind stopping him, signifying that the Rangers had arrived some of which were directing the workers out of the immediate area to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"There you are, Rangers! I was wondering when you'd show up!" said Seedra in a cocky tone.

"You did all this just to call us out? That's low!" yelled Josh.

"Come and get me, then!" Ken then proceeded to summon his Wave Bowgun. Realizing this, he knew what to do. "The power of the sea, I take it?" He then took out a blue seed from his embedded pocket. Upon ingesting it, Ken fired at Seedra. However, he was too late, as a spiritual replica of the Wave Bowgun formed from the jewel in his chest, launching the exact same attack, but appeared to be stronger, knocking Ken back by a fair distance.

The Rangers tried to help him, Ken noticing his chest jewel being the cause of what just happened to him. Josh was beyond aggravated. "You'll pay for that!"

He then proceeded to summon the Snake Spirit Beast, Seedra adapting to what Josh planned to do. "And that's the power of the land!" He then took out a black see, ingesting it like the one before. Josh placed his Spirit Beast into his Spirit Blaster, charging up a powerful blast from it. However, Seedra already knew of this, the jewel in his chest creating a copy of the Snake Spirit Beast and blasting an even more powerful version of the attack, causing history to repeat itself with Josh.

Ken began to realize what was going on as the others tried to help Josh who was also knocked to the ground from the copied attack. "He's copying our abilities!"

Sean wasn't about to back down just yet. "Let's see him copy this!" He then proceeded to summon his Storm Sabre.

"A weapon of the sky? Not a problem..." said Seedra as he proceeded to ingest a red seed. Upon doing so, he was capable of creating a copy of the sword in how own color scheme, which he used to black Sean's attack.

"No way..." he said before he was slashed at by Seedra. Sean tried to fight back, but even the weapon that was copied was seemingly superior to his own. As a result, he was knocked back like the other instances.

The other Rangers went to help him up, surprised by all this. "How is he doing this!?" asked Jamie to herself.

Seedra laughed at all of this. He had the Rangers at his mercy. "Nothing you do will work! My power seeds make me invicible to all of your abilities! Now, begone!" He then proceeded to unleash powerful energy slashes that damaged all of the Rangers, falling to the ground in severe pain. Seedra continued to laugh at the amount of fun he was having with all of this. "Do you see now!?"

Ken thought about it a bit more, and had somewhat of a better idea as to what this all could possibly mean. "Somehow, his attacks are stronger than ours. I don't know how, though."

"Well, I guess now's a better time than never! I've been waiting to make use of this!" said Sean as he took out the unused Spirit Card that would be used for the first time.

Upon activating it, Seedra was curious. "You must really be desperate to..." Before he could even finish that sentence, he realized something major: He lacked the required seed to counter what may come from the attack. "What the...I don't have it!?" Sean aimed his Morpher at the sky, a red laser being blasted towards it. It immediately formed a large storm cloud with what appeared to be heat lightning coming from it. "It can't be! I should have it!" Seedra skirmished through the seeds he had, hoping to find what he needed in time.

Sean then aimed his Morpher to the ground, as if directing an attack, which was exactly what he was doing. Upon doing so, the Morpher issued out a new command. "**RAGE OF ZEUS!**" As such, similar to how Sean's own latent potential was released when they first became Rangers, a powerful lightning strike hit Seedra, creating a massive explosion, with equal damage to boot as he was knocked down hard.

They all cheered that they found something that couldn't be copied. Seedra was absolutely dumbfounded. "I should have know they could do that..."

"Okay Sarah, your turn. You finish the job!" said Josh as he pushed Sarah forward a little bit. Sarah was beyond embarrassed by all of this. This was something she feared would happen, but didn't anticipate to be put on the spot like this, especially since...well, it's best to hear it from her.

"Um...about that...I...can't actually use that particular technique..." she said nervously.

The Rangers were all dumbfounded by this, looking directly at Sarah in complete shock of this. They couldn't believe this, not one bit.

Ken went up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Why not!?"

"I was going to learn it! But then all this happened and..."

Ken hung his head in annoyance by what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me...?"

Josh then got on her case as well. "Why would you keep that a secret!?"

"Do you not trust us!?" yelled Jamie.

"Guys, guys, relax! I'll just do it...again?" said Sean as he prepared to activate the card again. However, upon looking at where Seedra was, he had already escaped. "Ah, man."

"Great, he got away!" yelled Josh. Sarah hung her head in shame, feeling absolutely terrible about all of this.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Main Warship_

Budon had failed again, and Dragun was not happy, unleashing another devastating attack at him. Budon fell to his knees from the amount of pain he was in. "BUDON! All your boasting has brought me nothing but you failing me again!"

"My Lord...the battle's far from over..." Budon said weakly.

"Don't waste my time with your declarations. I'll only accept results." Dragun then turned his back on Budon, as if his faith for him was waining.

"Right...I'll show you how I differ from Levir...I'll destroy those Rangers."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 1:45 PM

Sarah was beyond embarrassed. She didn't want to talk to the others as she felt guilty for letting Seedra get away. It was hard for her, especially since she never knew about the Rage of Zeus technique until recently. She kept herself distant from the others for the time being while they discussed their next move.

"From how I see it, that technique you used is the only thing that will work on him, Sean." explained Ken. "Next time we face him, we'll build our plan around that." Sarah looked at the others, listening carefully to what they were talking about. They noticed Sarah look over as she turned away once again.

Sean wasn't sure about the plan Ken brought up. So, he came up with another idea. "Could you guys give me and Sarah some privacy, if you don't mind?" The others looked at one another, not wanting to question whatever it is that Sean had planned. They nodded and left the living room to just the two as Sean walked up to Sarah. She looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking. And then, he spoke his mind. "This wasn't your fault."

Sarah looked at the ground this time, not wanting to look Sean in the eye. "I'm the reason he got away. Now I'm sure he'll adapt to all of this."

"Stop. Don't act like that. That's not the Sarah I know." said Sean suddenly. Sarah looked towards him very quickly, taking note of his words. "So what if you don't know the same techniques as me? That's not important. What is important is what you always say. 'Things will always work out in the end.' Isn't that what you always say?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. He was right. This guilt she has will pass. "Yeah...it is."

"Good to hear." He then patted Sarah on the shoulder, proud that she realized what she was doing, sort of.

"I still want to learn the technique, though. If I learn it, we'll twice as strong, won't we?"

Sean thought about it for a moment. She had a point. "I guess. If you want to learn it that badly, I can try and teach you. Not sure how much help I'll be, though."

"That's fine. The sooner the better."

The others were more or less eavesdropping on the two's conversation, curious as to what the two were talking about. Sarah seems pretty serious about learning the technique. She was right. The technique is very powerful, and most likely would have done the job had it been done a second time. They looked on as the two ran off out of the house, wondering as to what Sean might do to help Sarah. "Let's hope he has a plan." Josh said to himself as the others nodded.

* * *

_Angel Grove_, 2:00 PM

There's a hill somewhere in the city that mostly cut off from it, allowing anyone there to be alone, so to speak. Sean figured this to be the perfect training spot as to avoid anyone that doesn't know who they really are to be made aware.

To start things off, Sarah tried to see if she could even activate the technique with her Morpher without any sort of methods. When she did so, the Morpher beeped a few times, indicating that it didn't work. She looked at her Morpher, wondering what she could do. She then looked towards Sean. "Okay, what can I do?"

Sean thought about it for a moment, and wasn't exactly sure as to what could work. Since Sarah lacks the inner ability to do it naturally, it could be assumed that she needs some sort of motivation to use it herself effectively. It was then something came up in his mind, something that he was...odd. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but it was familiar and could potentially help in this situation. He then turned his attention to Sarah. "So, the way I see it, you need a certain kind of motivation to be able to use the ability. I don't know what, but it probably has to be something very specific."

Sarah didn't understand what Sean was going on about. "Could you not be so vague about this and just speak clearly?"

"I am. I'm figuring this out alongside you. So as I figure it out, so will you in time. Try it again. See if you changing your mindset will effect anything." Sarah nodded, not entirely understanding what Sean meant, but had an idea. She proceeded to activate the card again, her intentions set on something other than trying to learn the ability.

Once again, the beeping was heard, meaning nothing happened. "Well, that didn't work." said Sarah to herself. "Any other ideas?"

Sean thought about it a bit more, and that same thing that came to mind earlier was a becoming clearer, to the point where he figured it out. However, just telling her straight up wouldn't benefit her. She would need to learn this naturally. However, Sean had a plan to go about this. "Hm. Maybe thinking about someone special in your life will do the trick. Give it a try."

Sarah reluctantly nodded at this, not sure what Sean meant. As such, she decided to think about his friends as she tried to activate the ability a third time. More beeping. Sarah felt like this was going nowhere, and was on the verge of snapping.

Ken, Josh and Jamie were snooping at the two's training session behind a large rock a small distance away. They had no idea what was going on. "Looks like Sarah is pretty serious about this." said Josh.

"I'm more concerned that Sean isn't." replied Ken.

"Okay, nothing so far is working. I'm still lost here. Changing your mindset, as vague as that is, didn't work. Heck, thinking about someone special to me doesn't help this at all." It was then that Sarah thought about it for a second. "Wait...someone special...?" Before she could think more about it, Sean grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere else. "Where are we going?"

"More training. We won't be very successful if we stay out here." replied Sean, who seemed very happy-go-lucky all of a sudden. The others who were still hiding from the two were confused by all of this. What could Sean be planning?

* * *

_Ronaldo's Ice Cream Shoppe_

Why Sean brought Sarah to the ice cream shoppe of all places was beyond her, especially when he bought her a strawberry parfait. She looked at Sean with pure confusion. "Sean, what's going on?"

"I know you liked strawberry parfaits, so I figured I get you one." replied Sean.

"But what does this have to do with my training?"

"This is apart of it, don't worry. Now, eat up." Sarah was very much reluctant to do so, and also very skeptical of Sean's motives. What he was doing doesn't really make any sense, but she complied as she knew Sean has a reason for doing what he does. She grabbed a sliced strawberry and ate it. Upon doing so, she felt overjoyed by it, as if she was happy to be eating it. "Feeling happy now?"

Sarah nodded at this, but was still wondering as to what Sean was planning. "But what's the point of all this?"

"Don't worry about it. You should finish it before it melts."

"Alright..." Sarah, not wanting to be rude, decided to eat the parfait. She wasn't against it, as she enjoyed such a nice dessert. But afterward, she had to wonder what was going on.

Once more, the others spied on what was going on, their confusion increasing as time went on. "Is this really training?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sure Sean's going somewhere with this. We just have to wait." replied Josh.

"Let's just leave it to them. This might not be something we'll understand." mentioned Ken. The three then left their hiding spot and went back home, leaving the two to whatever it is they plan to do.

* * *

_Angel Grove Office District_

"Why are we here?" asked Sarah on top of the tallest building in Angel Grove.

"Mainly for the view. I mean, look at it." replied Sean. Sarah looked out, and could see the entire city of Angel Grove. It definitely was a site to behold. That much was for sure. "When we were able to teleport wherever we please, I decided to check this building out. It's now my favorite place to be when I want to be alone, which isn't often to say the least."

Sarah was starting to lose faith in Sean's actions, as she couldn't even figure out what he had planned. "Well, it is nice, but... Look Sean, I need you to stop fooling around, alright? I want to learn this technique ASAP."

"You don't think I know that?" said Sean in a serious tone.

However, Sarah wasn't intimidated in the slightest, and didn't really believe Sean was going anywhere with this. "Just forget it. I'll figure this out myself." Sarah walked away for a moment before teleporting back to where they started their training. Sean sighed at this. He wasn't quick enough to stop her, but that was fine. He knew where she was going.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

_Raikon Main Warship_

Budon didn't anticipate the new technique that the Red Ranger had. As such, he knew that Seedra was unable to adapt to the situation by himself. He needed some help. As such, Budon was already in the works of creating the seed necessary to counter the new ability. After a little more welding, it was complete. And now, he would make more of them to suffice for the next fight. "Let's see them handle such an adaptation."

* * *

_Angel Grove_

Sarah was back to where she was originally, by herself. She was forcing herself to learn the technique, even if it meant doing more harm than good. Upon doing so again, the beeping happened as per normal. However, when she raised the Morpher to the air, another beep came about, a small but of smoke coming out of the device. She was shocked to see this, but tried again. This time, however, the technique wasn't so nice to her. When she raised her Morpher to the air, it shocked her, knocking her to the ground.

Sean came back just when this happened, now worried about her safety. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Don't distract me."

"Distract you?" Sean then picked up Sarah's Morpher, giving it back to her. "I'm the only one who can help you learn this technique. Until you do, I'm your master. So, I'm sticking with you until the end."

"Be nice if you took things more seriously."

"You think I'm not? It might not look like what I'm doing serves any purpose, but I'm trying to help you. Okay?"

Sarah sighed at this, realizing that Sean was most likely right. She was definitely acting selfish, no doubt. However, she decided to humor Sean one last time. If something doesn't come about what he's trying to do, then she has just been wasting her time. "Fine. Suit yourself."

"Now then, I want you try the special someone thing again. I know nothing came about it before, but give it another shot. Something else might happen."

"Ugh, this again?" However, this time, something else came about in her head. "Wait...someone...special...Mom?" A tear formed in one of her eyes as the thought of her mother came to mind. For a moment, she remembered something told to her as a child. "'One day you'll make a difference in this world. Just remember...'"

"'...hold tight to what's precious to you. The more things you find precious enough to defend, the stronger you'll become.'" said Sean suddenly, as if he was told the same thing, which seemed to be the case.

"My mom used to tell me that was I was young."

"Same with me. I didn't understand it at first, but it makes sense now."

"I think I understand it now, too." Sarah chuckled at this. She finally understood what Sean was trying to do. She could use the technique now. Sarah gave Sean a hug, glad to know that it all makes sense now. "Thank you." She then took a few steps forward. "Just watch. I think I can do it now." However, as she opened her Morpher, her communicator went off.

Omega was on the other end. "Rangers, the Fleet's on the move again!"

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"Seedra!" yelled Sean as the Rangers arrived to the chosen battlefield.

He notices that the Rangers have arrived, and is more than ready for one last fight. "This time, the odds will be in my favor!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Sean as the Rangers proceeded to morph as per usual. Seedra laughed a little as the Rangers proceeded with their roll call.

"Roar of the Dragon! Red Guardian Ranger!"

"Swiftness of the Phoenix! Pink Guardian Ranger!"

"Venom of the Snake! Black Guardian Ranger!"

"Wrath of the Tiger! Yellow Guardian Ranger!"

"Bite of the Shark! Blue Guardian Ranger!"

"With our powers united, Light shall always prevail!"

"Rangers Together! Guardians Forever!"

"Just try and take me on, Rangers!" yelled Seedra.

"Alright, everyone! Just like we planned!" said Ken as the Rangers engaged him.

However, there lied a problem. Since they lacked the ability to use their weapons and abilities for the time being, they have resorted to brute force. "So you've decided on hand-to-hand combat eh?" said Seedra as he dodged an attack from Josh, taking out a red seed. "How foolish." He then ingested it, summoning his version of the Storm Sabre to knock back Josh and Jamie. However, they anticipated this, Ken blocking Seedra's attack and holding him in place. This allowed for Josh and Jamie to attack from behind with their weapons and temporarily stun him.

"Sean! Now!" yelled Ken.

Sean looked over at the others, preparing for what's actually going to happen. "Let Sarah handle it this time." Sarah stood atop a large rock a little ways away, preparing to use the technique herself.

Jamie and the others were utterly shocked by this. They didn't know if she'd end up failing or not. But that had to put their faith in her. Otherwise, everything they planned for will crumble. "Do it!" yelled Sean.

Sarah nodded as she opened her Morpher. Upon doing so, she began her own inner monologue, explaining in better detail as to the lesson she's learned. _I completely forgot about what my mother said. I never even considered her words for a second until Sean opened my eyes. The more things you love, the more things you have to protect, the stronger you become. That's why Sean bought me my favorite parfait, why he showed me the place he loved so much. I never realized it before, but...our Spirit Techniques are linked to the power we have from protecting those we find precious to us._ Sarah then placed the Rage of Zeus card into her Morpher, closing it as she continued on in her mind. _I have so many things that are precious to me, so many people I want to protect...my friends, the people of this world, the dreams that we all have..._ It was then her inner monologue finished, and spoke out loud. "No matter what, this will always work out!" She then aimed the Morpher to the sky, and just like with Sean, the Technique was a success. Sean was proud, and the other Rangers were surprised that she finally got it to work. "I did it!"

However, Seedra has mostly recovered from the onslaught and caught wind of this. "So you figured that move out huh? Too bad for you." He then took out the new golden seed given to him by Budon and ingested it.

Sarah redirected the pink lightning towards Seedra as the same command from before was announced. "**RAGE OF ZEUS!**" However, Seedra stood up, unleashing his own form of the technique through the jewel in his chest. The Rangers were all surprised by what they saw. They couldn't believe their eyes when the one attack that worked was now just another one that couldn't be used. Seedra proceeded to blast back Sarah's attack, using the storm cloud about to send his lightning down on her, massively damaging her and causing her to fall to the ground.

The Rangers all went to Sarah's aid, Seedra laughing at the thought they could take them out with the same move a second time. "How'd you like that Rangers?"

It was then Budon appeared out of hiding, seemingly spectating the fight from a more close-up perspective. "Did you think we wouldn't notice that new technique of yours?" The Rangers realized that Budon was now on the battlefield, and prepared to face him if need be. "I've taken the liberty of studying your techniques and weapons used up until now." The Rangers were speechless when they heard this. "Seedra gets his abilities from eating special seeds of a particular star system that exists in another galaxy. By making a few modifications to them, I've made them give him access to superior versions of your Spirit Techniques."

The Rangers were now aggravated that their own techniques and weapons could be copied so easily. "I was unprepared without having a proper lightning seed." mentioned Seedra.

"But I compensated for that, soon enough."

"So that's what was happening..." said Josh to himself.

"He's been copying all of the abilities we've already used?" asked Jamie.

"That should be obvious! That means your abilities and weapons won't ever work on me!" said Seedra.

Sarah, however, was not about to give up. She had a planet to protect. She will not be defeated so easily. "Wrong!" she yelled as she took out a Rage of Zeus card.

Sean nodded and did the same thing. "We're still in this! We're not giving up!" She then helped Sarah up as they prepared to do the unthinkable.

"If one's not enough, we'll both do it. If that's still not enough, we'll keep trying until we defeat you!" Suddenly, the Spirit Cards changed in their hands, the images showing themselves in Ranger Form, indicating they have possibly unlocked a more powerful version of the attack. They then activated the technique together, unleashing two bolts of lightning together.

"That won't work!" yelled Seedra as he ingested two lightning seeds at once, making his attack the equivalent of unleashing two at the same time.

However, this time, the clash was fairly even, making Seedra strain himself to try and overpower the attack. It was useless, though. Sean and Sarah, putting more effort than they ever have before to making the lightning more powerful, causing Seedra to be overpowered once more like in their first battle. However, Budon was also next to him, so it's possible he could have been caught in the crossfire.

Seedra was severely knocked back, having taken even more damage than the last time. The Rangers then summoned their weapons, preparing to take him out for good. "Let's finish this fight!" yelled Ken.

"I don't think so!" yelled Budon, who made a surprise attack from behind, indicating that he dodged the powerful attack that Seedra took the brunt of. He was done dealing with this, and was now tempted to finish them off himself. "Do you think I'll let you win so easily!?" Budon was now fighting seriously, blocking every strike from the Rangers and eventually getting a strike on Sean. The Rangers come to him aid, but at the advantage of Budon. "Take this!" he yelled as he unleashed a comet-like blast at the Rangers, who ended up severely damaged as a result. "It's time to end this."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

The hooded figure from before watched the fight from a distance. She was surprised by the power of Budon, but figured that he was fighting seriously this time. "Hmph. Looks like they'll need my help after all." she said to herself as she took out what appeared to be a blank Spirit Card. Concentrating energy into it, she was able to make it disappear, sending it to the Rangers.

* * *

"You're wrong..." said Sarah suddenly, still recovering from the attack brought onto her and her teammates. Budon was curious as to what Sarah was talking about. "We're not giving up. We'll fight till our last breath!"

"Is that so?" asked Budon.

"No matter...how many times we get knocked down, we'll get right back up!" yelled Sean as his Spirit Buckle glowed for a moment, indicating a new miracle was acquired. This one was different, however. It was as if the card was trying to make the effort to reveal itself, as if it shouldn't exist in the form it was given. However, it eventually revealed itself: the Mystic Brother. "This is different...let's see what it does!" Sean then proceeded to activate this card. Upon doing so, no new command from the Morpher was issued, only the sound of something being summoned. However, nothing happened.

The Rangers were puzzled. Were they given a false miracle? It couldn't be. It didn't make any sense. "It seems to be a useless card after al-" Budon was then interrupted by the sound of thunder in the distance. It was in fact green thunder that struck down to the ground. Budon looked towards it was coming from. Suddenly, a green flash came about when the thunder hit the ground, revealing what was to be the Mystic Brother, otherwise known as the Ostrich Spirit Beast, but it was unlike any Spirit Beast seen before. It was as if it was an actual Zord. To add to that, it appeared to have an egg on its back as it ran towards the battlefield.

"That's the miracle?" asked Ken. "It's an ostrich."

"How ridiculous!" yelled Budon as he tried to blast at the Mystic Brother, which dodged all of his attack. "It can't be!" It then unleashed more green thunder at both him and Seedra, dazing him for the moment. In that time, the Mystic Brother got up close to Budon and kicked him out of the battlefield.

The Rangers couldn't believe their eyes. The Mystic Brother was so powerful, they didn't know what to think. It then ran towards Seedra, who tried to recompose himself. However, he couldn't in time, as the Mystic Brother proceeded to kick its egg at him, causing so much damage that it caused him to explode, seemingly giving the Rangers the victory they needed.

The Rangers were about to celebrate, but Budon seemed to not be finished just yet. He unleased the bat-like eye creatures once more, making Seedra grow. "You'll all pay for this!"

The Rangers were quick to summon their Zords and form the Megazord. But during all of that, the Mystic Brother proceeded to grow to the right size to fight in this battle as well. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!" When they finished, Sarah was surprised to see that the Mystic Brother has grown to the size of a Zord.

"He can grow giant, too!?" yelled Josh.

"Is it a Zord?" asked Jamie.

Seedra was annoyed with what had happened to him. "You blasted thing...I'll roast you alive!" However, the Mystic Brother blasted at him with more green thunder.

The Rangers felt like they didn't need to do anything. "So, do we just let it do its thing?" asked Sarah.

"I guess so." said Ken.

However, the Mystic Brother called out to the Rangers. While they couldn't understand what it was saying, Sarah had an idea. "I think it wants to combine with us!"

"Are you sure?" asked Jamie, Sarah nodding in response.

The Rangers pondered it for a few seconds, and went with it. "Alright then! Auxillary Zord, Combine!" yelled Sean.

To prepare for the combination, the Mystic Brother split its legs apart, folding its feet inward to allow for the egg that would split in two to connect to. One leg than flipped backwards and the entire assembly turned to its side, spinning like a propeller, now ready to combine. The Megazord then took out the Dragon Sword, the wings folding against the back and then folding towards each other to allow room for the Mystic Brother to combine on the Megazord's shoulder. "Guardian Megazord - Windmill Mode!"

Recovering from the attack launched at him, Seedra notices the Mystic Brother has combined with the Megazord. "Fine, I'll roast you together!" He then ingested a lightning seed in hopes of taking the Rangers down. However, the Megazord was able to deflect the blasts with just the Dragon Sword.

The Megazord inched closer and closer until it was in melee range. "It's payback time!" yelled Sean as he had the Mystic Brother spin towards Seedra, bashing him multiple times before he get knocked down.

"Those that do evil works..." began Sean.

"...shall receive..." continued Sarah.

"...Divine Retribution!" yelled the two in unison.

Seedra was able to get back up in an attempt to fight back. "This isn't over!"

"**Mystic Seal!**" yelled the Rangers in unison as the two halves of what were the egg were launched one after another. Spinning around Seedra and growing in size, it sealed him in. Upon revealing his sealed form, he exploded, meaning another battle was one.

"Guardian Rangers, victory is ours!" yelled Sean as the Mystic Brother separated from the Megazord, returning to its normal state.

* * *

_Ernie's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, 3:10 PM

Since Master Rose had decided to visit Angel Grove for a few days, Sean figured he could potentially have a guest teach his students for the day. Has it been made clear that Sean teaches kids martial arts? Well, now it has in case it wasn't previously.

Usually, Sean has some trouble teaching them on their own. However, with Master Rose being a guest during his training session, it could help fine-tune his teaching skills for future sessions.

Meanwhile, Josh, Ken and Matt were playing what looked to be Go Fish. They seemed to be having a good time at the moment. During that time, Sean was just finishing up the training for today. The kids had asked if they'll see Master Rose again for another session. Sean wasn't sure, as "a few days" seems fairly circumstantial, so chances are he might only join them for one more session at the very least, if at all.

Sarah was back at Ernie's Residence, cleaning all the dishes in the kitchen to prepare for dinner that night. When she finished, she made her way back to the Juice Bar, around the time Sean's training session was almost done. Jamie was taking a nap on a nearby couch, meawhile, as she was exhausted from what went on that day.

She went up to the counter where Ernie was most of the time. "Hey Ernie."

"You doing alright?" asked Ernie Jr.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dishes are done, by the way."

"Great to hear. You want the usual?"

"You know it."

"Strawberry banana smoothie, coming right up!" Ernie then proceeded in following through with Sarah's order.

Sarah looked behind her, seeing Sean cleaning up the area used for his training sessions. He was pretty much done with the clean-up and proceeded to join the others in playing Go Fish. Sarah had a whole other look on her face than anyone's ever seen. She felt as though Sean has changed a lot in the past few weeks. And in a good way. She was always the mind reader, but she couldn't figure out Sean for the life of her. But she's starting to figure out what he's like.

Sean is pure in heart, as are his intentions. Even if the way he goes about things seems very much questionable, he has a good reason for why he does it, and much like Sarah, he knows that if done the right way, it'll work out just fine. She liked that about him, more so than she realizes. "And to think I couldn't figure him out..." She then made a simple smile, glad to know she accomplished more than one thing today.

Jamie woke up around this time, noticing that Sarah was looking over at the guys, and was a little curious as to what was going on. She went over to Sarah, wondering what was going on. "Everything alright, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. Everything was just fine. "It's just that, Sean has really grown up since we started out."

Jamie thought of the implications of Sarah's statement, and figured she was starting to have a thing for Sean. "Where's this coming from?" she said curiously.

Sarah realized what Jamie was insinuating and tried to play it off as something else. "Oh, it's nothing, trust me!"

Jamie gave off an even more curious smile that could possibly mean "Your secret's safe with me."

"Here you go Sarah." said Ernie suddenly as he gave her what she ordered.

"Thanks, Ernie." Sarah then gave Ernie a five dollar bill. "Keep the change. Hey, guys, can I join in?" Sarah proceeded to take her drink and ran over to the guys and join in the game.

Jamie looked on at the others, giving off a similar smile like Sarah did moments ago. She wasn't surprised about Sarah's mindset, per se, but she was definitely glad she potentially found someone. _I'm glad you're getting somewhere with anyone, Sarah._ Jamie thought as she looked at Ken all of a sudden. _Though, I get the feeling I'm not that far off either._

Ken then looked over at Jamie, who was still smiling at him. He smiled back, as if what she was insisting wasn't too far from the truth.

* * *

_So...remember how I said the stakes would be raised...? Well, I believe I should have been more clear on that. If you haven't guessed, this is a filler episode. But I'll talk more about it in a moment. I'll just say that the stakes are being raised in the next episode. But either way, this is another episode done. And I'm so glad I got to this one._

_If you recall, the last time I had en episode I actually was anticipating to have fun writing, it was Episode 6 when Ken was the focus. Ironic that six episodes later, we get another episode I enjoyed. This was the episode for Sarah that I wanted to write from the get-go. Sarah is the hardest character I've had to write so far. There's a lot about her that I want to write about, but I don't know how to go about it. Yeah, she's an optimist with mild bipolar disorder, but that doesn't offer much in terms of character development without adding in things that weren't there before. And I don't want that. This was the episode where she finally begins to figure out Sean head to toe. And as a result, SeanSarah is now underway. I had the idea from the very beginning because I like cliched things like that. But at the very end, if you noticed another pairing, which I kinda made pretty obvious, there are plans for that in the future._

_Now, some of you might wonder as to who Andrew Rose is. Besides obviously being the Rangers' master before they became known as such, there is something else about him that I didn't make clear in this episode. All I'll say is that he went under a different persona in an early season of Power Rangers. I won't give the era. So more or less, you can consider this a legendary cameo. But rest assured, when I reveal his identity, it'll make more sense as to why that's the case. If you think you know who this guy is, let me know in a review. And if someone figures it out, I'll more than gladly reveal his identity in the next episode. Speaking of which..._

_Next time, on Power Rangers Guardians! Budon has failed Dragun once more, and is growing desperate. It is finally time to introduce his trump card, one of his most powerful warriors that will take Levir's place at Dragun's right hand upon gaining a victory for the Fleet. Meanwhile, Ken and Jamie for one reason or another end up at each other's throats, and it gets in the way of their responsibilities. Will these two be able to settle their differences and get another victory? Find out next time!_

_You know the drill. Follow this story or me to keep up with what goes on with my current stories along with new stories I end up making. If you have advice about my writing skills and how I can improve, leave a review. All constructive criticism is welcome. And share this story with your friends if you think they'll enjoy this._

_Now, before I sign off, I forgot to mention something. We hit a few milestones, in my opinion. This story hit over 1,100 views recently, which is insane! Thank you all so much. It means a lot to know that so many people (Even if it's less than I realize) find my story worth their time. For those who are staying up to date with this story, and for those who read this once and never came back, I thank you. The second milestone is actually something that surprised even me. I didn't expect anyone to put my story into a community. Now, I didn't know how Communities work, but now I do. So I have to thank whoever it was who requested my story to be put on such a list. I might just give some of the other stories I saw a read. But either way, this potentially means that more people will see my story, and that means more people who may or may not find my story worth my time. So for those who are reading this up until this point due to finding this in the community it's in, I thank you for giving this a read._

_But anyway, that all the gushing I'm gonna give. Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	14. Episode 13: The Trump Card

**Episode 13: The Trump Card**

_**Another week of peace passes. The Fleet seemed to be getting more desperate, along with thinking a bit more on how they would try to get rid of us. One thing I knew was, things were getting more and more dangerous the more we fought back...**_

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Warship_, June 28, 12:20 PM

A mysterious spacecraft had boarded the Fleet's warship. Dragun appeared to be waiting for someone in the time being. And it appeared that someone had arrived. Turning around towards the corridor that connects to any ships boarding the warship, he saw a figure walk through it towards Dragun. "There you are."

Stopping in front of Dragun, the supposed ally bowed before him. "Lord Dragun. Dimentor, your most humble servant, at your service." The one known as Dimentor then took a knee in honor of his master.

"I'm glad you came, Dimentor." said Dragun.

"But of course. Now, why have you summoned me? Have you reached a roadblock?" asked Dimentor.

"Levir is dead."

Dimentor stood up in absolute shock of this. It was hard to believe. "Levir, you say? Who is responsible for this!?"

"It was the work of those meddling Power Rangers." responded Budon from behind Dimentor.

Dragun chuckled in annoyance. "Budon has failed me enough as is."

Budon bowed in embarrassment, not wanting to say anything. Dimentor laughed at this, now seeing the opportunity this offers for him. "Even better for me!" Budon looked up in confusion as to what he meant by this. "If I do what you failed to do, I can take my rightful place as Lord Dragun's right hand as a reward for my efforts." He then turned to Dragun. "A fitting reward, is it not?"

Dragun chuckled at the thought of this. "You never disappoint to amaze me, Dimentor." Dimentor laughed at the thought of such an opportunity, prepared to do away with the Rangers once and for all. Budon, however, was annoyed by how arrogant he was, and figured it would be his downfall.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 12:45 PM

Upon hearing that there was another attack on the city, the Rangers were quick to head there. Upon arriving, however, everything seemed quiet, as if nothing was going on. Something was wrong. "Where is it?" asked Jamie.

The Rangers looked in all directions, but saw nothing...at least at first. Suddenly, Sarah noticed a horrifying site. One of the major building in the city was beginning to sink into the ground. "Look over there!"

They all looked at what was going on. They couldn't believe their eyes. The building was just gone, as if it was never there to begin with. "I can't believe it. It's like...it got sucked into another dimension." said Josh to himself.

"Whoever we're facing is probably the one behind this." mentioned Ken. He had a point. With what they just saw, it couldn't be normal by any stretch of the imagination. "But I gotta wonder where he is, exactly?"

The communicator then went off again, Omega on the other end. "Rangers! I'm getting the readings in a different part of the city now!" As he said that, more buildings were swallowed up in the same fashion on the other side of the walking bridge. "And now it's gone again!"

"Ugh, what do we do?" asked Josh.

"I suggest-" said both Jamie and Ken in unison. The two looked at one another for a second as Ken continued. "Instead of going back and forth to each signal together, we split up and wait. Whoever's the closest to him should pin him down until the rest of us can get to where we need to go." All but Jamie nodded at this.

"I was gonna say that..." Jamie said to herself.

Omega then contacted the Rangers again. "I'll let you all know when I detect something again and cross-reference it with your locations."

"Understood, Omega." responded Sean as he cut off communications for the time being. "Alright, Rangers! Split up!" The Rangers did just that, even Jamie who was still upset that she was feeling underappreciated again.

Seconds later, Omega detected another signal again and contacted the Rangers. "I got it! Jamie, he's on the building behind you! Ken, assist her as you're the closest to her location!" Jamie nodded at all this as she ran in the general direction.

Moments later, Dimentor was beginning to send another building through his rift. "Everything will be apart of my rift between dimensions soon enough." As the building nearby was being brought into the rift, he turned his back, prepared to continue with the rest of the buildings. "With my skill, this is mere child's play."

Suddenly, Jamie appeared by breaking through double doors that lead to the roof of the building. She was fully morpher and prepared for the fight ahead. "Stop right there!"

Dimentor stopped upon hearing this, curious as to who could be getting his attention. He turned to the Yellow Rangers, starting to realize what is going on. "So you're one of those Power Rangers, I take it?"

"You got that right! Get ready!"

Dimentor laughed at this. "Do I look like I'm even in your league? I am known as Dimentor. The Fleet's future leader!"

"I don't care who you are!" Jamie then charged at Dimentor without a second thought.

However, Ken appeared, also fully morphed, attempting to knock some sense into her. "Wait, don't get too close!"

Jamie looked at Ken with confusion. But Dimentor took advantage of this. "How foolish to take your eyes off me!" His eyes then glowed for a split second. Jamie looked back at Dimentor, not before being attacked from some invisible force, knocking her back.

Ken rushed to help him, picking her up to her knees. "For once in your life, can you just listen to me?"

Jamie pulled away from Ken in annoyance. "How about, for once, you quit distracting me?"

Ken grabbed at Jamie and shook her a little bit, trying to make her realize the severity of the situation. "Will you stop being ignorant!? This guy's in a whole other league!"

"What are you talking about?! I was going to beat him until you got in my way!"

"I can't believe it...these are the ones who took out Levir?" Preparing for what seems to be an attack, Dimentor readied his sword-shield...thing and attacked the ground with it. "Begone from my sight, Rangers!" Upon hitting the ground, a burst of energy shot through the ground towards Jamie and Ken, revealing another rift that they would get sucked in.

"Look out!" yelled Ken as he pushed Jamie out of the rift. Next thing he knew, he was being slowly pulled in, as if he was standing on quicksand.

"Ken!" Jamie yelled with concern.

"Stay back! I'll find a way out. Just wait for the others!"

Jamie thought about it for a moment. While it was a good idea, and Ken was smart enough to probably come up with a way to get out, she wasn't about to leave him just like that. "I can't just leave you!"

Jamie then ran towards Ken, grabbing at his arm to get him out, but to no avail. Like quicksand, just pulling him out the way she did wouldn't be enough. "What are you doing!? I said get back!" Jamie didn't listen. She tried her hardest to fight against the forces pulling Ken in. But with such a strong grip on him, she fell in as well, the rift closing behind them.

Dimentor laughed at this. "How idiotic of her to fall for such an easy trap like that!"

"Hold it!" yelled Sean suddenly, him along with the others appearing before Dimentor fully morphed.

"So there are more of you, eh?" asked Dimentor.

"What did you do with Ken and Jamie?" yelled Josh.

"Curious, are you? Then I'll be honest. They have been drawn into my rift. One that takes you to a place between dimensions."

The Rangers were all shocked by this. But Josh wouldn't believe it. "You're lying!"

"Save your breath. They're never coming back."

Josh's heart skipped a beat. It was at that point he partially believed what Dimentor said, and then could care less, as now all he could think of was getting payback. Gripping hard on his Cobra Axe, he made a stance. "Why you...! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Josh then yelled as loud as he could, charging at Dimentor without thinking.

"Josh, stop!" yelled Sean as he tried to get to Josh before he could strike.

However, he wasn't quick enough. Josh attempted to strike at him, but Dimentor blocked the strike with ease, even though it was filled with more brute force than he's willing to show. When his strike was blocked, his anger greatly diminished, and felt a little afraid of what would happen next, as he should be. "You bore me!" yelled Dimentor as he countered Josh's strike with one of his own, knocking him back against one of the walls of a higher platform on the rooftop. Even with his Land tribe durability, he was hit so hard that he was not only forced to demorph, but fell out of consciousness seconds after falling to the ground and trying to get back up.

Sean and Sarah came to his aid, but to be of very little use. Josh was severely injured, potentially on the verge of having a few fractures in some places, and was knocked out cold. There was nothing they could do in their current situation. Sarah tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. "Unlike that spineless Budon and Levir, I intend to rule the universe one day!"

"He's in a whole other league." said Sean to himself.

"So then...shall it be death, or the rift?" Dimentor then aimed his weapon at them, as if he was being serious.

"Sarah...we need to get out of here now." said Sean. Sarah was a little surprised by this, but let him continue. "If we keep fighting...we're doomed." Sean's fist was clenched, as if he was being serious as well.

"Alright." replied Sarah as Sean took out his Spirit Blaster, blasting at the ground in front of him. Blinded by the sparks, he diverted his attention from the Rangers for a split second, giving them time to teleport to the Command Center and come up with a plan.

"Hmph. Cowards. I have wasted enough time dealing with them already." Turning around, Dimentor aimed his weapon to the sky. "Now then...let's continue, shall we!?" He struck the ground once more, causing more buildings to be brought into this rift.

* * *

_Command Center_, 1:30 PM

It took some time to bandage up Josh. He was badly bruised all over. But thankfully, no bones seemed to have been broken. However, even though he was treated as necessary, it took a while before he was conscious again. In the meantime, they watches as more buildings were being brought into the rift, helpless to do anything about it. "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! It's as if he's unstoppable!" yelled Alpha 7 with more worry than ever before.

Sean punched the table he was at as he looked at the large monitor with great annoyance and helplessness. It was a frightening sight to say the least. However, Josh had eventually opened his eyes, jerking himself to sit up, but was also starting to feel the pain as a result. "Josh, you need to rest." said Sarah with concern.

"How can I just lay down after what just happened, Sarah!?" yelled Josh. Sarah didn't say a word, not knowing how to respond to such a question. "Exactly my point. I'm gonna go save Jamie and Ken."

"You can't." said Zedren who had appeared into the room just seconds ago. "This is something you can't fix. Dimentor has the ability to bring people into another dimension, one that we have no access to. Besides, Angel Grove is still being destroyed as we speak. It's only a matter of time before every last man, woman and child within the world are swallowed up into another dimension."

"Zedren's right, Josh." said Sean suddenly. "We can't just let something like this happen."

"You could have been out there already, buying us some time, but you're hear helping me! And for what!? I'm not the one who needs the help. It's Ken and Jamie! You're telling me we should just leave them!? They're our friends! They're important parts of the team!"

"You think I don't know that!?" yelled Sean. He tried to avoid getting angry at all, but he couldn't help himself this time. Josh needed to hear Sean out, one way or another. He sat right next to him with concern. "You're not the only one who feels this way. But we are helping you so you can get back on your feet and fight with us. Don't forget, we're still Power Rangers. We've been given this responsibility to protect the earth and its people. Do you want to throw all of that away just to get our friends back?"

Sean had a point. Josh was thinking far too irrationally for his own good. He cared about getting two of the most important people in his life back, not even considering the fact that they still have a responsibility. He looked at the ground, on the verge of tears for how stupid he was acting. But then, Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "You have faith in them, don't you?" Josh nodded.

"I heard what Ken said before he was pulled into the rift with Jamie. He said he'll find a way out. And I believe him. They'll find a way out of their predicament and back to us."

Josh sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I know we are." said Sean. "Are you in a condition to keep fighting?"

Josh nodded, even though he was still fairly in pain. "Just give me a little bit more time and I'll be ready to head out again."

"Alright then. So let's buy some time, by stopping Dimentor in his tracks."

Sarah and Josh nodded at this. Josh was still very much concerned about all this. He had faith that they will find their way back. Let's just hope it won't be too late when they do. _Ken...Jamie...please be okay._ he thought to himself.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

It has been an unknown amount of time that Ken and Jamie have been in the rift between dimensions. However, Jamie had fallen unconscious due to trying to save Ken from what seemed to be an inevitable fate. After trying everything he could to possibly get out through his own line of thinking, he finally decided to try and wake up Jamie. "Jamie! Wake up!"

Jamie's eyes slowly opened to see Ken filled with worry. "...Ken?" She snapped up to a sitting-up position, looking around to see nothing but pure white. "Where are we?"

"Looks like this is the rift that guy sent us to."

Jamie then stood up, looking for a potential way out. "Well, then we got to get out of here!"

"Calm down. I've already looked everywhere and tried every possible thing I could to open up a path. Maybe you can pick up something I didn't."

"Well, alright then. Glad you're finally acknowledging my usefulness, for once."

Ken noticed that and was a bit confused. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't play games, Ken! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Since when are you useless to me, or to the team?"

"Remember what happened with that ice guy?"

"Are you still on about that, Jamie? Come on now..."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's obvious you don't care about what I think."

"What are you talking about? I'm not Josh!"

"That may be true, but at least he learned a lesson, unlike you."

"Ugh, you know what? Forget it. Just do what you're gonna do. I'll just sit here. Not like I have anything better to do besides coming up with a way out."

Jamie was a bit shocked by this, but wasn't surprised. "Hmph, fine by me." She then ran forward, seeing if there was a potential means of leaving this area. Next thing she knew, she hit what looked to be an invisible wall. "What the...?"

"Did I forget to mention we're walled in?"

"Ugh, shut it! Let me check them." Feeling her way around all of the four walls, she didn't have an inkling of an idea as to what to do. The next thing she figured, was to potentially use her powers to gain an advantage. So, she decided to morph. After doing so, she tried to summon her Spirit Beast, but got a beeping sound, indicating that it didn't work.

"The rift we're in doesn't affect our connection with the Morphing Grid. But it does prevent up from summoning our Spirit Beasts..." Ken was cut off for a moment as Jamie tried to summon her Tiger Claw, but got the same beeping sound, Jamie being even more stressed out. "...or our Guardian Arms. I've tried it already. You understand yet?"

"Will you just leave me alone!?" She then proceeded to use her Spirit Blaster to potentially blow away the walls. However, the blasts were absorbed, giving off waves of impact as a result.

Ken was more or less done trying to reason with Jamie, for the time being, and merely just watched on, thinking about what could be done about getting out of the rift.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Warship_

Dragun watched through the spectator screen as Dimentor was laughing at how much was being done. "I was right to request your assistance, Dimentor. I expect a long-awaited victory very soon!"

"I hope that is the case, my Lord."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 1:50 PM

Dimentor laughed as he continued forward. Victory was at his fingertips, and the rest of the world was next after Angel Grove is dealt with. "Who is left to stand in my way now!?"

The remaining Rangers, fully morphed, ran up to where Dimentor is, ready to fight. "We're right here!" yelled Josh.

Dimentor looked to his left to see the Rangers. He was a little surprised, but also impressed. "Persistent, are you? I'll gladly get rid of you."

"Keep your distance as often as possible. Got it?" asked Sean to the others quietly.

The others nodded in response to this, and proceeded to engage Dimentor.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Jamie was still relentless as ever. This time, however, she resorted to punching at a wall in hopes of smashing it and opening up a potential gateway back home. While it didn't seem to work, she still tried either way. She wasn't giving up.

Ken just looked on, wondering if something would come of this. It was then he looked directly above Jamie, and noticed something peculiar. With each hit vibrating off the wall, he noticed that a piece of the wall wasn't the same. Considering the fact that it was transparent, he wasn't completely sure what it was. But he had a hunch. He stood up to get a slightly better look at it. "No way..."

Jamie's stamina was starting to wain very quickly. As a result, she put most of effort into one last punch before falling to her knees and demorphing. She then recomposed herself in an attempt to continue, even though she was in no condition to continue what she was doing.

Ken then grabbed Jamie's arm before she could continue punching the wall. "Wait a second."

"What now?" replied Jamie as she tried to ignore Ken and continue.

However, Ken grabbed at her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Can you just listen to me for once!?" Jamie sighed at this, but decided to let Ken speak. "I think I've found a way out."

Jamie was a little surprised by this. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"I think it would be better to show you." Ken then took out his Morpher, activating the Neptune's Geyser card. Upon doing so, he aimed the Morpher at the strange part of the wall, water spraying out of the Morpher towards the anomaly. Jamie was a little surprised by this. "When we were brought into this place, it was via gateway. Chances are, we fell from there."

"So, if we find a way through it, we'll be home free?" asked Jamie.

"That's what it looks like. But we'll have to work together for this to work. That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Of course not. Especially when it's you."

Ken chuckled at this as he looked at the opened part of the wall again. "Hang on, guys, we'll be back quicker than you think."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

The Rangers took a triangle formation surrounding Dimentor. Taking out their Spirit Blasters, they prepared the Spirit Beasts beforehand to attack to their blasters, setting up the most powerful blasts they could at the moment.

However, it was pointless, as Dimentor was able to deflect the attack with little effort. "Keeping your distance, eh? Glad to know you're all using your heads for once." The Rangers tried to blast him again, but seemingly teleported via his own rift.

The Rangers were all shocked by this. Sean tried to look around and find him. "Where are you!?"

It was then that Dimentor reappeared in the sky through his rift to attack Sean with a preemptive strike. "Right here!" he yelled as he was able to get a devastating slash on Sean. The other noticed this and tried to help him. However, they were too late as Dimentor got to them before they could help Sean. "I won't hold back, then!" He then unleashed a slash in both Josh and Sarah at the same time.

Sean helped them up, but it didn't matter. Dimentor proceeded to unleash another energy slash at all three of them, forcing them to demorph. The Rangers try to recover from such a devastating assault, but were unable to stand up due to their injuries. Dimentor walked over to them, laughing as he did, proceeding to unleash another devastating attack on them, launching them to another part of the area.

Walking down some stairs near where the Rangers landed, Dimentor was far from unimpressed. "I suppose this is the end of you." Walking up to Sean, he aimed his sword-shield at him. "Farewell!"

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Ken and Jamie prepared to escape their confines. After going over the plan a few times, they knew what they had to do. Ken proceeded to open his Morpher, activating the Neptune's Geyser card once more. Aiming it at the hole in the wall, a powerful surge of water blasted towards the hole, piercing through it.

Jamie was excited to know this was possible. "It's working!"

Ken then put in more effort into the Spirit Technique, expanding the geyser to the limitations of the hole itself, giving Jamie enough space to be launched through it. "Now!" yelled Ken. Jamie nodded at this as she jumped into the geyser, letting it launch her towards the hole. "Punch it!"

Jamie did as Ken asked, and proceeded to punch the hole, allowing them to break free from the dimension they were in.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

The Rangers were all shocked. It seemed their end had finally come, starting with the leader. However, before Dimentor could pull off the finishing blow, something from behind him appeared. It was one of his rifts with a geyser spraying out of it. He didn't know what it was. Neither did the Rangers.

But they soon realized what was happening, as Ken and Jamie flew out of the geyser. Dimentor was near-dumbfounded by this. "It can't be!" Landing behind Dimentor, technically, they both were able to land a punch on him simultaneous upon him looking at the two, knocking him back a fair distance and a chance for all the Rangers to regroup.

"You guys..." said Josh, who was still trying to let this sink in.

"...you're back." said Sarah with a smile on her face, knowing what this meant.

"I knew you'd find a way." said Sean towards Ken and Jamie.

Ken and Jamie then helped the other Rangers who were still fairly injured. "We didn't mean to worry you." said Ken as he helped Sean up somewhat.

"Who was worried now?" asked Josh sarcastically, Jamie nodding at him.

"I'm glad to know both of you are alright. Just know that you're the only ones at the moment that can take him on. We'll join you when we're all able to stand." explained Sean. Ken nodded at this as they noticed Dimentor getting up from his sudden assault.

"I'll handle this." said Jamie as she went to face Dimentor, summoning her Tiger Fang.

"I'll crush you for this!" yelled Dimentor, who was now furious.

"Really now? You're gonna pay for imprisoning us, and that's a promise!"

"You arrogant little brat..."

Before Jamie could engage him, Ken stopped her. "Hang on for a second."

"Still wasting my time as always, huh?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'll let me join you?" Jamie thought about it for a second, giving a light punch to Ken's arm, indicating that she complied.

"Don't let your guard down! He teleports a lot!" mentioned Josh.

"Good to know." Ken then took out his Wave Bowgun, blasting at Dimentor.

However, he entered one of his rifts once more. Knowing very well how they work, he can see where the Rangers are at a moment's notice and attack their blind spots. Jamie ran a little further up, away from Ken a little bit. Her back exposed, Dimentor appeared through another rift behind Jamie. "Behind you!" yelled Josh as she turned around just fast enough to block the strike. However, she was unprepared to block anything, and ended up knocked back.

In the heat of the moment, Ken tried to blast Dimentor from behind, but wasn't quick enough as he entered another rift immediately after. Taking the time given to him, he helped Jamie up, preparing for whatever may come next. "There's nothing you can do to hurt me!" yelled Dimentor from within the rift itself, his voice giving off an echo as a result.

Looking all around, they couldn't see him. It was then that Ken looked at Jamie, as if he knew what he had to do. "Jamie."

Jamie looked at Ken, knowing exactly what he had in mind, nodding in response. Suddenly, the two were back to back, surprising the Rangers. To think all of that time they had on their own would lead to this. They're now acting like a team. "Eliminating your blind spots by standing back to back, eh? That means nothing to me."

"Jamie, you understand, right?" asked Ken silently.

"Yeah. If we stand back to back, we still have one blind spot." replied Jamie.

It was then that Dimentor appeared from directly above them, preparing a downward strike from below. However, it wouldn't work. "Now!" yelled Ken as he began to blast continuously at Dimentor, Jamie jumping into the air and slashing at him. Jumping high enough to appear over him, she proceeded to attack from behind with her Tiger Fang, creating a small explosion that did a great deal of damage to him. Jamie then landed cleanly.

As this all happened, the others were finally able to recover just enough to stand on their two feet without much of a problem. Ken and Jamie noticed this, the latter giving a thumbs up at the three. However, this battle was far from over. Dimentor finally fell to the ground a fair distance away. Now was a better chance than never. "Hurry, you guys!" yelled Ken as the other three proceeded to morph once more, their weapons at the ready.

Immediately after, the Rangers proceeded to form the Divinity Crossbow, intending the end the fight for good. Upon firing, the blast was deflected off Dimentor's shield, but the damage was still inflicted. He was now severely injured, but wasn't about to give up. "I won't allow this...you will not defeat me ever!" It was then he unleashed one more energy slash at the Rangers, forcing the Divinity Crossbow to separate into the Rangers' weapons once more.

"Man, this guy's relentless!" yelled Josh. Dimentor couldn't handle much more before he would be down and out. The Rangers had to come up with something fast, otherwise they're done for.

"What do we do now?" asked Jamie.

Ken thought about it for a moment, and realized what they could do. "Guys, summon the Spirit Brothers!" Jamie nodded at this as she took out the Brothers of Gaia card.

"Alright, let's finish this!" yelled Sean as he took out the Brothers of Icarus card. Ken, Jamie and Sean all summoned the Spirit Brothers, who in fact began assaulting Dimentor for a few seconds before coming to the Rangers. The five all grabbed one Spirit Beast to connect to their Spirit Blasters. Ken attached the Sawtooth Shark, Sean the Crow, Sarah the Hawk, Josh the Kuwaga Beetle, and Jamie the Rhino.

The Rangers then aimed their Blasters at Dimentor, issuing a new finishing move. "**Trinity Assault!**" the Rangers yelled in unison as they fired at Dimentor. The Spirit Beasts took a single form, dealing massive damage at Dimentor, and seeming destroying him. The Rangers were all glad by this. However. The very moment they saw those same bat-like eye creatures enter the battlefield, they knew this battle was far from over.

Upon seeing Dimentor grow, the Rangers were quick to take the battle to the next level. They were quick to summon their Zords and request Omega's assistance. Immediately after, the Rangers formed the Guardian Megazord, Omega transforming into Warrior Mode. Both the Megazord and Omega made a stance, ready to face their adversary once more.

"Listen, guys..." began Ken towards the other Rangers.

"Don't let your guard down." interrupted Jamie. "Right, Ken?"

Ken looked at Jamie, making a small smile under his helmet. "Exactly what I was gonna say. Let's do this!" The other Rangers had noticed this, but regained focus on the battle in front of them.

"This time, I don't plan on holding back! Feel the wrath of my full power!" yelled Dimentor, who proceeded to unleash a powerful energy blast at the Rangers. Taking defensive stances, they pushed towards Dimentor and attempted to fight back. Omega got up close to him, trying to get a few hits, but they were blocked. He then tried to do a wind-up punch, but it was dodged by Dimentor teleporting behind him. He then proceeded to hit Omega from behind. "I will never be defeated by the likes of you!" He then proceeded to clash with the Megazord's Dragon Sword. "I will bury you all alive!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Omega began to set up for an attack of his own while Dimentor was distracted by the Megazord. "Great Uppercut!" he yelled as he winded up a powerful uppercut that knocked Dimentor back a fair distance. As Dimentor attempted to recover from the sudden attack, Omega engaged him, landing a barrage of punches on him. However, Dimentor was able to block one punch, and began to knock back his attacks like they were nothing.

"Move, Omega!" yelled Ken as he activated the Spirit Beast Barrage. Omega moved out of the way to not get caught in the crossfire. The resulting attack caused Dimentor's sword-shield to shatter, rendering him without a means of defending himself.

"Alright, Sean! Summon the Mystic Brother!" said Jamie.

"You sound just like Ken, now." replied Sean jokingly.

"Just do it already!"

"On it!" Sean then proceeded to summon the Mystic Brother. Upon doing so, it launched thunder at Dimentor, dazing him to allow for a combination. "Auxillary Zord, combine!" The Mystic Brother then formed its Windmill formation and attached to the Megazord. "Guardian Megazord - Windmill Mode!"

Dimentor noticed this, but was unable to do anything at this point.

"Those that do evil works..." said Sean.

"...shall receive..." said Sarah and Josh.

"...Divine Retribution!" yelled Ken and Jamie.

The Megazord then started winding up the windmill as Omega prepared for his finisher. "**Mystic Fury!**" yelled the Rangers and Omega in unison as the Megazord and Omega's finishing moves combined into one, the eggs halves adding even more damage than was probably needed. Either way, the deed was done, and another victory was assured.

"Look, Rangers!" yelled Omega, noticing something great. The buildings have been freed from the rift they were brought into originally. "All the buildings have returned safely!"

The Rangers were all glad to see that. Ken and Jamie then exchanged a high-five. The Mystic Brother separated from the Megazord and returning to its normal state.

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Warship_

Dragun was beyond horrified to see the events that have been made known to him. But more than horrified, he was now enraged without a doubt. "Impossible! Dimentor, my most loyal servant..." Dragun then clenched at his axe with more force than he ever thought he'd ever have to. "Curse you...POWER RANGERS!" Suddenly, an electrical aura formed around Dragun out of his rage, as if showing a power that has yet to be shown. "I, Dragun, leader of the Raikon Fleet, will deal with you...personally!" A golden radiance then formed around Dragun, his greater potential being released for a moment like this.

As Dragun laughed maniacally in preparation of the Rangers' demise, Budon watched on in secret, surprised by what he was seeing. Dragun has now resorted to taking out the Rangers himself to ensure their cause is not in vain.

* * *

3:00 PM

Ironically enough, the Graduation rehearsal was on that day. It was delayed for so long that the Rangers weren't sure when they'd be able to get it over with. But surprisingly enough, it was set up to happen at the end of the month.

Everything went as planned, and everybody was ready for Graduation the next day. Hopefully, things turn out well when the time finally comes.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 6:00 PM

When it was all said and done, everybody did their own thing for the rest of the day. Sean and Sarah went back to sparring at the Juice Bar, Josh decided to head back home and rest up, while Ken and Jamie decided to sit in the living room, anticipating Angel Grove's response to everything that had happened in the last five hours via the Angel Grove News.

Out of all the buildings that had been brought into Dimentor's rift, the building that housed the entire Angel Grove News Network was another of those victims. The connection to the outside world was only severed for a hours after returning to the earth. It was done with enough time to set up for the 6:00 PM news. As always, Ted Baker was seen, talking about the events that had come about since noon.

"Hello, I'm Ted Baker. As of earlier today, something beyond the imagination of anyone had come about suddenly. As of the moment we regained connection to televisions across Angel Grove, our doubts were confirmed to have been brought about most of the city thanks to the testimonies of others who have witnessed it on various social media. Building after building was pulled through some sort of wormhole that brought each building to what appeared to be a separate blank dimension. Lois Young has the rest of the story." The news broadcast transitioned into multiple different videos, among other things, that were uploaded onto social media once all of the buildings exited the rift. News reporter Lois Young began narrating the full story during all of this.

"It is an event that seemed so horrifying, yet appeared to have led to no casualties. It could only have been a miracle. Many buildings within Angel Grove were brought into a separate dimension, each building separate from one another, according to the hundreds of people who had been caught up in such a predicament. People on Facebook, Twitter and even YouTube caused major trending of such an event within the first hour alone.

"Nobody knows as to how this came about, but it could be assumed it was a weapon of some sorts used by the current threat to the planet. Thankfully, no casualties have been confirmed so far by such an unthinkable event. Maybe it was the Power Rangers that saved us, or something else entirely. We might never know for sure. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

Ken and Jamie never expected this, but weren't surprised. Considering the fact that many people were brought into that rift and didn't have a way out, a lot of things could happen. But the two were glad that everybody was safe.

Ken then changed the channel, wanting to watch something else. Jamie looked at him, somewhat curious to what his mindset was when they were arguing earlier that day. "Hey, so I was wondering about something."

Ken looked over at Jamie, wondering what she wants to know. "What's up?"

"When you said you weren't like Josh, what did you mean by that?"

Ken sighed for a moment, not exactly feeling comfortable talking about the past. "Well, when you left the Command Center to do your own thing against the ice guy, I...confronted Josh. I told him off about how his tactics in making you toughen up were only lowering your self-esteem. When nobody else would say anything, I stood up for you. I couldn't keep quiet. I guess you can say I pushed Josh in the right direction for Sean to help open his eyes, or something like that."

Jamie had no idea. She never thought anyone would stand up for her, especially during that phase in which she felt useless. "Wow. I never knew."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to dwell on what already happened and make you upset again. That's why I never told you earlier. It's in the past now, anyway. The last thing I wanted to do was open old wounds." Ken then smiled, chuckling as he did. "But I guess that was kind of inevitable, wouldn't you say?"

Jamie then gave Ken a light punch on the shoulder. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing!" replied Ken, jokingly.

Jamie smiled at Ken, turning her attention to the TV once more. Reaching for the remote, she realized it wasn't on the table in front of the two. She looked around and noticed that Ken was holding it, a smile on his face. "Oh no, do not be that guy right now."

"Oh, I'm definitely being that guy right now." As if to have a little fun, Ken ran around the house to prevent Jamie from having the TV remote. She tries to grab for it multiple times, but to no avail.

Josh was still trying to sleep off his injuries from the fight when the commotion from downstairs began to wake him up. Granted, he only intended to take a nap and get a full night's sleep later that night. Being asleep for a little while, his pain had lessened to the point where he can stand up with little effort. Hearing the commotion getting louder as he headed towards the stairs, he wondered what was going on.

Jamie eventually tackled Ken to the ground, the two laughing at how she finally got him. "Alright, alright, you got me." said Ken. As the two looked at one another, their laughing slowly came to a halt.

From out of nowhere, Jamie kissed Ken suddenly, unaware of what was coming over her. This lasted for a few seconds before Jamie broke away in shock. They just stared at one another, completely surprised by what just happened. However, Ken had a feeling this would happen. Granted, he didn't expect it to happen in this particular way. Regardless, he was glad it's happened.

Without even realizing it, the two were in front of the doorway leading to the staircase upstairs. "What are you guys doing...?" said Josh just making it down the steps. As he walked through the doorway, holding his head still in pain, he eventually noticed Jamie and Ken on the floor in shock. The two looked at Josh, somewhat embarrassed upon realizing the image that he is seeing. "I'm too tired to worry about this..." Josh then slowly walked back up the stairs and continue napping.

After recovering from said shock, the two began to realize what this meant. "So...does that mean we're dating now?" asked Ken.

"I...guess so?" replied Jamie with a chuckle. The two then got back on their feet and went back to the couch, changing the channel to whatever it was they decided to watch together.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, June 29, 11:10 AM

"You're kidding...?" asked Sean in total shock by what he was hearing.

"Nope. It's what I saw." After Josh had recovered enough to continue life normally, he told Sean and Sarah what he saw.

"So you think they're dating now?" asked Sarah.

"That's what it seems like. We should probably congratulate him after the ceremony." replied Josh.

Jamie and Ken then walked in, waving at the Rangers, hyped for the Graduation ceremony later that day. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, much like what happened when the Rangers became who they are now. They weren't sure if it was an actual earthquake this time, or if history was to repeat itself. The Rangers had a hunch that it was the latter, and they were right.

Mantisites showed up within the Juice Bar, and everyone was in a panic. "Ernie, get everyone out of here! We'll hold them off!" yelled Sean. Ernie was reluctant to let them handle this, but he had faith in them. Getting the civilians to safety, Ernie was able to empty out the premises, leaving the Rangers with the Mantisites.

The five took stances and took the battle to the foot soldiers.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_I'M STILL ALIVE! And with another completed episode, no doubt!_

_Alright, time for some life updates. College classes have started up for me again since a few weeks ago. So, I've been busy worrying about that. Plus, since I have this semester to get my GPA at the required minimum, I have to focus more on my studies until I get some days off on the holidays. But fear not. I intend on finishing the next episode before the semester is over. That much I can guarantee._

_Now, about the episode itself. I had actually most of it done minus the last few parts, which I drew a blank on and didn't know what to do. But after giving myself a few weeks away from writing, it eventually hit me._

_I'll just start off with the one that most of you either saw coming, or didn't expect. I actually had plans for Ken and Jamie to have a relationship as well. I wasn't about to leave those two single and never finding anyone they can consider to be people they'll probably spend the rest of their lives with. That's just wrong of me._

_Now, if you haven't realized it now, I'm surprised. But for those who are completely unaware, the Sentai I'm using for this story has multiple enemy factions to face. So, to make things interesting, I've separated the story into Arcs for each enemy the Rangers face. The Arc 1 finale is next, so be prepared for some epicness when I finally get around to it. I'll get into more detail about how the Arcs work in the next episode. Just know that I will let you all know when whatever Arc I'm currently writing in is reaching its finale._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! The final battle with the Raikon Fleet has begun. The stakes were at its highest. In an attempt to distract the Rangers, Mantisites were sent to them to prevent them getting in Dragun's way, who has now decided to cleanse the planet himself, something he should have done from the very beginning. But regardless, this would be the greatest fight the Rangers will have to deal with. Will they defeat Dragun and bring peace to the Earth? Or will all of their efforts finally be in vain to do Dragun's overwhelming power? Find out next time, in the Arc 1 finale!_

_You all know the schtick by now. If you haven't already, click the Follow/Fav button to be kept up to date on this story or new stories I start in the future. If you like this story, leave a constructive review._

_Okay guys, I'm out, and I'll probably be gone for the next month or two. But anyway, have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always!_


	15. Episode 14: Take Your Breath Away

**Episode 14: Take Your Breath Away (Arc 1 Finale!)**

* * *

_**This definitely surprised us. It seems as though the Fleet was now taking the fight to us rather than dragging us out to fight the next one in line. I had wondered as to why they were doing this. But then I realized the reason: Dragun had finally stepped up to the plate...**_

* * *

**15 minutes earlier...**

* * *

_Raikon Fleet Warship_, June 29, 11:00 AM

Budon was walking around the ship as per normal, minding his own business. However, he noticed Dragun in a room of the ship that is consisted of mainly looking out into space and nearby planets. He wondered what was going on and merely looked at Dragun, wondering what he was doing.

Dragun was deep in thought. While he had decided to take care of the Rangers himself, he felt the need to reflect on everything that has happened so he knows why he's doing this. "Two of my most loyal servants...gone. To think that one insignificant planet could cause me so much grief...especially by those incescent Rangers!" he clenched his fist, the same glow from his large mantle appearing once more.

"My Lord...what is this...?" asked Budon suddenly upon seeing this. Dragun chuckled as the glow dissipated.

"I'm not surprised you've never seen me like this before. Budon..." Budon made a slight bow in response to this. Dragun walked up to him, now intent on what he wants to do. "I grow tired of this planet. I will make sure those Rangers will interfere no longer."

"Till the very end, I will dedicate my life to you, body and soul, Lord Dragun." replied Budon as he took a knee in honor of his master.

Dragun chuckled, knowing that the time has come to end this charade. "Send in the Mantisites."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, 11:15 AM

Ken rolled over a nearby table to avoid a strike from a Mantisite. Using the momentum to his advantage, he grabbed a steel chair, collasping it. Keeping the flow of motion going, he slammed a nearby Mantisite on the face, doing a spin kick from behind, knocking another foot soldier to the ground.

Dropping the chair to the ground, Ken took a deep breath before continuing the fight. Taking the enemy's movements into consideration, he began to counter any physical attack brought onto him, taking out one Mantisite after another until there were very few close to him. "This won't be like the first time!" he yelled, referencing the Rangers' first battle with the Mantisites and how they were no match for the foot soldiers at first. He then engaged the rest of the foot soldiers in front of him.

Jamie grabbed a nearby table and toppled it over for cover from the Mantisites' artillery fire. Staying hidden behind it, she used it as both cover and a battering ram to take out a few of the foot soldiers. Letting go of the table, she jumped over it, kicking it behind her to trip up a few more Mantisites.

Josh tripped up a Mantisite by swiping at its legs while it was standing on a table. Blocking strike after strike, he would counter them with strikes twice as powerful, knocking each Mantisite back a fair distance. Adding on his small boost of inhumane speed, he was a force to be reckoned with, thinking quicker than the Mantsites could ever accomplish. With that speed, he was able to narrowly dodge the Mantisites' ranged attacks, knocking the weapons out of their hands and landing a standing spinning heel kick on them. "Hmph. You guys are pushovers now!"

Making use of her balance, Sarah was able to dodge each strike of the Mantisites while on the balance beam, while at the same time able to strike back without losing balance or be at the risk of falling off. The balance beam was just at the right height in which Sarah's feet were lined up perfectly with the Mantisites' heads. She proceeded to do a massive sweep kick, hitting all of the Mantisites closest to the balance beam. From that, she jumped up into the air, spinning while airborne, and taking out her Spirit Blaster to blast away the rest that were nearby her. She landed safely on the balance beam after the job was done.

Punching a Mantisite square in the face, Sean used the momentum to land a back kick against another foot soldier behind him. Dodging a strike from another Mantisite, he proceeded to knee it in the gut and land an elbow strike on its back to knock it down to the ground. He then went for a roundhouse kick, which the Mantisite stopped. However, Sean anticipated this, and did a spinning heel kick while his other leg was still caught. He immediately kipped up and did a sweep kick on another Mantisite close to him. He then noticed how more Mantisites were coming in nonstop. "There's so many of them! This is just ridiculous!"

With so many foot soldiers surrounding the Rangers, they ended up forming a circle, waiting for them to strike. "Just like old times, right?" asked Josh sarcastically. The suspense on when the next Mantisite will strike was killing them, in a manner of speaking. Suddenly, another figure appeared out of nowhere, attacking the Mantisites. The Rangers recognized who it was right away. It was Andrew Rose, who for one reason or another got involved with the fight. "Master Rose! What are you doing here!?" yelled Sean.

"No time for questions! I'm giving you a chance to get out of here! You have a responsibility, don't you?" yelled Andrew as he continued taking out the Mantisites. The Rangers knew right away what he was talking about, but how did he know? They didn't understand what was going on, but weren't against the opportunity to get out of that situation. The Rangers were quick to get out of the juice bar, trying to figure out what was going on. Andrew continued to fight off the Mantisites, like he knew how to fight them.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 11:25 AM

Upon making it back to Ernie's home, the rangers were able to think about what was going on carefully. There was no way that the Fleet would know who the Rangers were or where they would normally hang out. It brought them back to the whole reason they were targets in the first place. There was someone in the Fleet's ranks doing this. And as of now, Levir was not the one. In any case, it could be Dragun or Budon, and either sounded equally likely, as they lack enough info on both of them as is.

Suddenly, an emergency broadcast from the Angel Grove News appeared on the TV, which caught the Rangers' attention. "We interrupt your normal broadcasting with a very important message! As of less than 20 minutes ago, many people within Angel Grove are being hospitalized due to breathing problems. Whether this is a new virus or plague has yet to be seen, but we will keep you updated when we learn more of the situation."

The broadcast then ended, and the Rangers had a bad feeling. "This can't be a coincidence, can it?" asked Sean.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken.

"Think about it. At the same time people are getting hospitalized left and right, we get ambushed in our own hangout spot. Something's up. And frankly, I don't want to know the end result."

"You think the Fleet's behind this?" asked Jamie.

"What else could it be?" asked Josh. "What are the chances of there being terrorist attacks here in Angel Grove? Besides, if it were terrorists, we would have known what was happening, more or less. People are dropping because they're short of breath. The Fleet have to be behind this."

"Well, there's not much we can do at the moment." replied Ken. "Until something ha-" Ken stopped momentarily to clear his throat and started again. "Until something happens, we're sitting du-" Ken tried clearing his throat again, but this time, he felt like it was a bit harder to breathe. It was to the point where he started coughing slightly.

The Rangers noticed this right away, as they felt it as well. "You guys feeling a little short of breath?" asked Sean. The Rangers all took a breath, and as expected, they felt like there was a lack of oxygen.

The Rangers all went outside, and noticed something very wrong. All of the plants and what not within the surrounding area were going from green to red, withering at the same time, signifying that they were dying out. "What's happening?" asked Sarah.

They then turned their attention to the rest of Angel Grove in the distance. Slowly, buildings began to disintegrate from the ground up. This was horrifying to the Rangers. They felt helpless to stop whatever it is that's happening before their eyes. "All of those people...gone. Just like that." said Sean. "Just what is happening?"

"Hear my words, pathetic Earthlings!" yelled a booming voice from seemingly nowhere. The Rangers were quick to recognize that it belonged to Dragun. "This is but a mere preview of what is to come! I am Dragun, leader of the Raikon Fleet! I will eradicate all life on this planet by the end of today! Enjoy the time you have left in despair!" The last of Dragun's voice that could be heard was a maniacal laugh that slowly faded out.

The Rangers all ran back inside right away, towards Omega. "Omega, I need you to pinpoint the source of that audio broadcast, now!" Omega was quick to do so, going over the necessary statistics as quickly as he could before finding the source.

"I've got a reading!" yelled Omega.

"Alright, let's hurry before this gets any worse!" commanded Sean. The Rangers all ran out, heading in the direction where Dragun is located.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 11:40 AM

Dragun watched on a rooftop as more buildings disintegrated before his eyes. He seemed rather pleased with it, as he had planned this from the very beginning, even though it was a last resort. "To think absolute destruction can be so satisfying."

Suddenly, the Rangers appeared, fully morphed, ready to take on Dragun. "Found you!" yelled Josh.

Dragun sighed at this, expecting them to intervene eventually. "So, you have come to stop me?"

"What are you planning to do!?" yelled Sean.

Dragun chuckled at this. "You didn't hear me announce it earlier? All life on this planet will soon be eradicated."

"I don't think so!" yelled Josh as him and Jamie charged towards Dragun, each landing a punch on him simultaneously. However, due to the fact that they hit his mantle, Dragun was able to reflect their attack and knock them back with an invisible force. Ken stepped in, activating his Neptune's Geyser card. However, Dragun was able to redirect the water being shot out of Ken's morpher and formed it into a large sphere of water in his hand. He then throws the sphere at the Rangers, creating a large explosion that seemed to hurt the Rangers.

All but Sarah and Sean were effected, as they launched a few blasts through the explosion, which Dragun reflected with his hands alone. Using merely his hands to defend the Ranger's attacks, he both blocked and counted Sean's strikes with the Storm Sabre, while also knocking back Sarah. Dragun then proceeded to grab Sean by the neck for a few seconds. He then unleashed a powerful palm strike from the same hand to knock Sean back.

The Rangers all grouped up once more, taking out their Spirit Blasters in another attempt to get some offense in. However, it was useless as Dragun reflected the constant stream of blasts being shot at him with only his hands. "You children are becoming a great annoyance to me!" It was then that he unleashed a powerful blast of his own, knocking back the Rangers even further.

In an attempt to finish the fight, Dragun powered up another attack of his, which was creating illusions of the planets that compose the Milky Way Galaxy. "Galactic Barrage!" He then unleashed the attack on the Rangers, knocking them off the building entirely. Thankfully, their suits protected them from what could have been an untimely demise, what with them falling from a height no human can survive normally.

"He's on...a whole other level..." said Ken weakly. The Rangers slowly began to stand up, fairly injured from their battle.

"I will not destroy you yet." began Dragun. "Your end will come soon after it's all over. I intend on having you watch helplessly as your world crumbles. What will you have then, Power Rangers?" With another maniacal laugh, Dragun walked away, continuing on with his plans. The Rangers just stood where they were, not able to do anything at the moment.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 12:10 PM

The Rangers found a few First Aid Kits around the house to bandage themselves up with. It was the best they could do to reduce their injuries for their next encounter with Dragun. Sarah had went on her laptop to see if anything about that previous newscast has been expanded upon. What she found, almost made her heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. They didn't expect anyone to call them at this point in time, but Ken was quick to pick it up regardless. "Hello? Oh Chad, what's up?" What he heard from Kai made him have a similar reaction to Sarah. "You're serious?" The Rangers all looked at Ken with concern, wondering as to what could be going on. "Alright, I'll tell them. Thanks." Ken then hung up the phone, feeling like he was gonna have an anxiety attack, which doesn't help considering that it's hard enough as is to breathe. "Chad just told me that the oxygen levels in the sea water are dropping rapidly."

Sarah knew what he was talking about, as she found out similar, yet more terrifying news. "It isn't just with the seawater." The Rangers all looked at her with shock and confusion. She directed them to a page on the internet about how there are dropoffs in the oxygen levels in not only the seawater, but also the soil and the atmosphere itself. They knew what this meant. Oxygen is a fundamental, yet necessary building block to sustain life on earth. Without it, all life on earth will be destroyed. It's not just a matter of the air becoming thin anymore.

As they are looking it up right now, many people within Angel Grove, and soon the rest of the world, will start collapsing due to lack of oxygen, much like what happens when you enter the vaccuum of space without a space helmet. It's a surprise that the Rangers haven't collapsed themselves. Maybe due to their geneology, they don't need as much oxygen to survive as humans.

"So that's what Dragun meant by 'eradication'." said Josh, completely shocked by this. "Are we just gonna let this happen!?"

"What can we do, Josh?" asked Sarah.

"Isn't it obvious? We take Dragun down and finish this!"

"He's on a different league than us, and you know it!" yelled Ken.

"You got any other plans? Because if we don't stop him, nobody will. Everybody is gonna die if we don't do something!" Josh had a point. They had to stop Dragun at any cost. Nobody else can do it. It's like Zedren said a while back. Even though there are other Rangers around the world, they won't be able to make it in time. And who's to say if they're powerful enough to get the job done? This is left in the hands of the current Rangers with the power to stop it. If there was another way, they would take it. But there isn't, so there's no choice in the matter.

Ken sighed reluctantly, realizing there's no arguing with Josh, especially with a dire situation like this. "Omega, try and track down Dragun in the meantime." Omega proceeded to do just that without question.

Suddenly, the Rangers heard the door knock. Sean decided to check who it was while the rest waited on Omega's results. It was Matthew, absolutely devastated with everything that has transpired. Sean brought him in and sat him down, wondering what was wrong. "Are we...really done for?" The Rangers all looked at him with absolute shock. They couldn't believe he actually said that. They weren't sure what to say at first. However, someone stepped up to the plate to reassure him things will be alright.

"No." said Jamie suddenly. She then walked over to Matthew. "It's our job to protect the earth. You know that more than anyone!"

Matthew looked at Jamie with hopelessness in his eyes. "But can you protect it?" Those words shook the Rangers hard. They didn't know. There was a lot riding on this, more than ever before. "These guys are powerful enough to take away the air. I know you guys are strong, but...will it be enough?"

Sean couldn't take it anymore. Whether or not they could win this time, whether or not they had the power to end this battle with the Raikon Fleet, whether or not they can protect the earth this time around, all of that doesn't matter. Sean felt a strong resolve in his heart. No more doubting. No more beating around the bush. "Thinking that way won't help anyone. Isn't that what you've been taught, Matthew?"

Matthew was a little bit surprised by this. Sean was right. Being pessimistic wasn't going to do anyone good. "Even if our demise is just around the corner, you stand firm in the face of adversity. Look, in life, we all have different roles to play. In our minds, we need to do what we think is right. It's not a matter of if we can stop this or not. We have to stop this. That is our only option. But it's the right thing to do. I promise you. Tomorrow will come."

Matthew looked at the rest of the Rangers, who all nodded at him one after another, letting him know that Sean was right. He then looked at Sean again, who smiled at him, messing up his hair a little bit as well. Matthew ended up deep in his own thoughts, wondering what is the right thing to do in his eyes.

Suddenly, Omega began to beep loudly, indicating that he had discovered something. "Rangers, I found Dragun! He's in this part of Angel Grove!" The Rangers all looked at where Dragun's location was and prepared to depart. Sean patted Matt on the back before heading out, knowing that he'll make the right choice.

Matthew thought a little while longer, contemplating as to what he can do in this situation. Clenching his fists slightly, he looked straight forward and left Ernie's house, filled with determination.

* * *

_Angel Grove - Ruined District_, 12:55 PM

As the air got thinner and more buildings ended up obliterated, many areas in Angel Grove were now inhabitable. Empty and left to ruin. If the Rangers don't stop Dragun now, the rest of the world will soon follow suit.

Dragun began to hear footsteps, which seemed to have broken the utter silence of where he was. He turned around and realized what it was The Rangers slowly walked closer to Dragun, determination on their faces. Standing side by side, they prepared for the fight of their lives. "You will not have your way!" yelled Sean.

Dragun sighed at this, somewhat surprised by what he saw. "Your persistence is staggering."

The Rangers were visibly showing signs of them struggling to breathe. "The air...it's getting pretty thin..." said Sarah.

"It's getting really hard to breathe..." said Jamie.

"But we don't intend on backing down!" yelled Josh.

"We've come too far for that." replied Ken.

Sean nodded at all of this, raising his Guardian Morpher up to his head, opening it right away, The Rangers were quick to do the same thing. Right away they morph up, not wasting anymore time. "**GO GO GUARDIANS!**"

"This will end our battle with the Fleet, Rangers. Let's finish this for good!" yelled Sean as the Rangers charged at Dragun right away. Sean attempted the first punch, but was countered and knocked back by Dragun. Sarah tried to attack as well, but was also countered just as easily. The same thing befell Ken as well. Case in point, in a hand-to-hand fight with Dragun, they were no match. His fighting prowess in that remark was far superior than the Rangers'.

Regrouping from getting manhandled, in a manner of speaking, the Rangers take out their Spirit Blasters. At the same time, Dragun took out his axe, using it as a shield to block the Rangers' blasts with minimal effort. He then took a step forward, chuckling at the Rangers' efforts at beating him. "I believe it is time that I stop holding back with you filth..." He then unleashed a powerful energy slash on the Rangers.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

The Mantisites had retreated a while ago, due to their original targets escaping, leaving Andrew to try and get anyone on the verge of collapsing to a nearby ambulance. Even as the air gets thinner, those who still have a job to do need to persevere while they still have time.

There weren't a lot of people left in Angel Grove still conscious. However, there were those that were still left were struggling to not fall like everyone else, including Andrew Rose, among others. And that's all that Matthew needed to do what he thought was right.

Andrew noticed Matt running up to him, the latter of which was very much out of breath. Andrew took one knee and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You're Sean and his friends' master, right?" Matt asked while catching his breath.

"I was, but not anymore." Andrew replied.

"I need your help. I need to convince anyone left in Angel Grove who's still standing that there is still hope."

"Why are you coming to me about that?"

"Because I don't know anyone else who will help me with this."

Andrew thought about it for a moment. He knows that the Rangers are fighting Dragun, so knowing that the people are rooting for them might turn the odds in their favor. Especially since the fight might not be going well as he's speaking. He knows that there are people who believe in the Rangers, so this would be of great help. Andrew nodded to Matt's suggestion. "Alright, then."

* * *

_**5 minutes later...**_

* * *

It took some effort, but Andrew and Matt were able to get a fair amount of people still conscious in Angel Grove to gather around. With megaphone in hand, he began to speak to the people. "Attention, everyone!" The people started to quiet down and listened to what Matthew had to say. "You can't give up now! The world isn't over yet!" A bunch of random yelling from the audience in disagreement could be heard. "There's still those that are fighting for us!"

"And who would that be!?" asked a random citizen.

"The Power Rangers, who else?" The crowd began to be even more aggressive towards Matthew, not wanting to believe that the Rangers have been of any help for the last month.

It was then that Andrew took the megaphone out of Matthew's hand and began to speak himself. "Do you people not hear yourselves!? Do you know how idiotic you're sounding right now?" The people were taken aback by this somewhat, leading them to calm down a little. "If it wasn't for the Power Rangers, you would all have been dead a month ago! For once in your lives, stop being selfish. The Power Rangers aren't perfect. If they were, this new enemy would have been dealt with from day one and nobody would have to die. But guess what? That's not the case. They don't purposely let your loved ones die. They can't save everyone, and you all know it!"

The people were dead silent. They felt utterly ridiculous about how they've been acting. They never considered how far the Rangers would go to protect the planet. But the question was how much WERE they willing to sacrifice to save the earth. They didn't understand how much responsibility came with such an obligation. It was at that point that Matthew took back the megaphone and continued to speak. "Right now, the Rangers are fighting the leader of this enemy. If you want to see for yourselves how far they're willing to go, follow me. You'll understand if you see it for yourself. So...who's coming along?"

The people all look at one another, realizing that making assumptions about what the Rangers are fighting for is pointless. It's better to see the truth themselves. They all raised their hands slowly, Matthew nodding at this. He then proceeded to head to where the battle was going on, Andrew and the remaining conscious populous following suit as well.

* * *

_Angel Grove - Ruined District_

* * *

The Rangers had summoned their weapons since now Dragun was using his axe, which makes him even more difficult than before. However, even that wasn't enough. Each strike was countered with ease. Dragun was on a whole other level.

As Ken got knocked back, he was able to get off a few shots from his Wave Bowgun. However, Dragun was able to block it, retaliating with a vicious strike. The other Rangers tried to attack as well, but were hit with another strike from the axe, getting knocked back a fair distance away. "You just don't learn..." said Dragun as he set up another special attack. "Galactic Barrage!" He then launched the attack as the Rangers tried to recuperate from the assault, ending up severely injured as a result.

At this point, Matt, Andrew and the other people of Angel Grove were nearing the location in which the battle was taking place. When they got close enough, they noticed that the Rangers were severely injured. This surprised some of them, wondering if they were okay. Others felt hopeless as ever, thinking that the Rangers were defeated and all of the big talk that Matt and Andrew were all for naught. The rest, including Matt and Andrew, still had hope that tomorrow will come. It's all they have left. Hopefully, it's all they need.

Sean attempted to stand up, but to no avail as he fell back down right away. Dragun chuckled at this sight. "This is true power! Regardless, you will bow before me..."

Sean, however, had no intention of doing that. "I beg to differ..." Dragun was a little surprised by this. Why won't the Rangers stay down? It was then through sheer willpower that Sean forced himself to stand up. "Dragun...you are a fool..." As Sean continued to speak, the other Rangers looked at him, slowly grasping at their weapons. "You seek to destroy and kill...you are empty inside...! You have no idea...what true power is!"

Sean then proceeded to charge towards his enemy once more, who blocked the attack with ease. In retaliation, Dragun unleashed two strikes at him before clashing with Sean. "Then what is!?" he yelled as he punched Sean back like he was nothing.

Sean caught himself before he fell to the ground again. "The power...to protect those you care about!" He then charged at Dragun once more, who blocked all of Sean's strikes.

"Meaningless dribble!" Dragun yelled as he tripped Sean up. He tried to get another attack in, but Dragun knocked him back once more. In an attempt to end the fight, Dragun prepared a downward strike on Sean. However, without warning, the other Rangers get up and shield Sean from the attack. They then push Dragun back slightly, everyone, including Sean, attacking all at once.

Dragun was shocked by this. Could they potentially be getting the upper hand? "We'll protect the earth...till our last breaths!" yelled Sean one last time before all of the Rangers charged at Dragun once more.

The Rangers continued their relentless assault on Dragun, who still was able to get the upper hand. Truly, he felt like the ultimate challenge for the Rangers. First, he took out Josh and Jamie, then Ken and Sarah. He then clashed with Sean once more, becoming desperate to take them out at this point. "Why won't you die!?" he yelled as he slashed at Sean again. However, this time, Sean was able to get a strike in as he fell down, which was the opportune moment in which Dragun would be left wide open. The Rangers attempted to charge at him once more, but Dragun unleashed another powerful energy slash from his axe and knock the Rangers back a fair distance.

The people watching from a distance couldn't believe their eyes. It seemed hard to believe that people in color-coded costumes could do anything to save the world. It was then that some of the people began to receive flashbacks when they were younger and lived in different parts of the world in which Power Rangers happened to be at. Whether or not they believed it or not, the Power Rangers are always there to help. Where there is evil planning to take over the earth, there will always be Power Rangers prepared to stop them.

As the people continued to contemplate on how wrong they've been, the Rangers proceeded to form the Divinity Crossbow. Upon being fully charged, the Rangers fired away. However, as it collided with his axe, Dragun knocked the blast away, unleashing a powerful wave-like energy attack on the Rangers. However, through the explosion came the Rangers unscathed. Dragun was absolutely taken aback by this, to the point where his guard was down. From there, Ken and Sarah attacked Dragun from long range. Josh and Jamie follow up that attack with getting up close and personal, attacking with their weapons as well. Finally, jumping over Josh and Jamie, Sean took flight momentarily. He got in front of the sun, temporarily forming wings. From that, he did a front flip, unleashing a devastating sword strike on Dragun as he finished the flip.

From there, Dragun took a knee from the amount of damage he took, Sean landing to the ground, his wings now gone. Chuckling from this, Dragun was definitely impressed by this. But at the same time, he grew tired of wasting his time. He had run out of options, and now was left with a last resort. "You fools...it appears as though you leave me with no other choice..." The Rangers were prepared for what might come next, but were suddenly caught off guard when the bat-like creatures flew past them and surrounded Dragun. "One way or another, this will come to an end..."

Dragun then grabbed one of the creatures and proceeded to ingest it without a second thought. "He just ate it!" yelled Jamie out of disgust. Either way, Dragun had grown to a massive size. And it was time for the last resort.

"Budon! It is time!" he yelled towards the sky.

From the warship, Budon activated the manual controls, proceeding to enter the earth's atmosphere. "Say goodbye to your world!" yelled Dragun.

Josh looked up at the sky, and what he saw horrified him somewhat. "Oh, do not tell me..." The warship was beginning to pierce the planet's atmostphere at an alarming rate.

"That's right, Rangers! The oxygen collected from the planet is being stored on my warship, turning it into a planetary bomb. It will then crash into the Earth!" explained Dragun.

"It all makes sense now..." said Ken.

"Wait, if it crashes into the planet..." said Jamie as the rest of the Rangers realize what will happen.

"No! It can't be!" yelled Sarah.

"I will burn the world and all that live on it. Then, I can use this planet however I please." said Dragun as the warship inched ever closer to the Earth's surface.

Sean clenched his fist in anger, grabbing his Morpher as he did. "No...we won't allow that!" "Opening their Morphers, the Rangers proceeded to summon their Zords, entering them when they arrived, and then forming the Guardian Megazord. "Guardian Megazord, we are united!"

"Omega!" yelled Sean, calling for their ally to join the battle. Omega answered the call, growing to Megazord size and transforming into Battle Mode. "Omega, try and stop the ship!" commanded Sean as he took out the Mystic Brother card, summoning it to the battlefield.

Upon summoning it, the Mystic Brother proceeded to combine with Omega, forming up in a similar matter when combing with the Megazord. However, this time, Omega's head detached from him temporarily. The Mystic Brother attached as a new head to Omega, a new face forming along with the old head attaching right on top of that. The "egg" from the Mystic Brother also split and attached to both of Omega's fists. "Omega - Battle Chopper Mode!" Omega then proceeded to fly towards the warship in an attempt to give them more time.

"We'll deal with Dragun!" yelled Sean, the Rangers nodding in agreement. With that, the Megazord charged at Dragun, Omega flying towards the Warship that's quickly descending into the planet. Clashing weapons, Dragun got the upper hand once more, literally bashing his axe on the Megazord until it fell to the ground. The Rangers inside were struggling with the fight, but they weren't out yet. "I don't think so..." said Sean weakly as he attempted to get the Megazord to stand up once more.

Meanwhile, Omega attempted to blast down the warship, but to no avail. It seemed to have a fairly powerful shield around it to keep from anything blasting away at its defenses so easily. "Rangers, it's not working!" he yelled, wondering what he can do at this point.

Sean looked at Omega for a moment. "Just keep fighting!" He then turned his attention back to Dragun, unleashing the Spirit Beast Assault at Dragun. However, Dragun's mantle held a very special power. As it unfolded itself, it glowed fiercely. From there, he unleashed a powerful attack from it, making the Spirit Beasts fade into nothingness. The Rangers were absolutely shocked by this. "Impossible!"

Suddenly, the warship proceeded to attack Omega this time, forcing him to return to his normal state without the Ancient Spirit Beast or the Mystic Brother at his side. "Omega!" yelled Jamie.

"You are powerless to face me now!" yelled Dragun. The Rangers weren't going to give up, but what could they do? All the Rangers and Omega can do is just take strike after strike from Dragun's axe.

"Come on! There's gotta be something we can do!" yelled Sarah as Dragun unleashed one last attack at the Megazord and Omega. As a result, the Megazord's circuits began to overload partially from the inside, causing some damage to the Rangers inside.

Dragun then looked up at the warship, glad that everything had finally come to fruition after so long. "To think so much time was wasted fighting you fools..." The warship was now merely minutes away from crashing into the planet. There was nothing left but to merely wait for the inevitable...or was there?

"Rangers! You can't give up!" yelled a voice from the ground. It was Matthew, yelling out of the megaphone to get the Rangers' attention. Both the Rangers and the Megazord itself looked at Matt, Andrew and all of the people gathered around them. They can hear the people cheering for them, saying roughly the same thing Matt did.

"Matt's right..." said Jamie.

"Yeah...no way we're through yet!" said Josh.

"Especially to someone who thinks life is meaningless!" yelled Sarah.

"Good will always triumph over evil!" yelled Ken.

"Dragun...don't you dare underestimate us!" yelled Sean. "We..."

"**...are Power Rangers!**" yelled all of the Rangers in unison. Suddenly, the crest on the Megazord's head flashed for a moment, creating a dimensional portal of some kind. This surprised the Rangers, as they didn't know what to expect from it. It was then that all of the Spirit Beasts the the Rangers had acquired in their journey had flown through the portal. Dragun wasn't quick enough to charge his mantle once more, as he was caught off guard. The Spirit Beasts immediately shattered the mantle, knocking the axe out of Dragun's hand and putting him in utter disbelief.

"The Spirit Beasts...they came back... Alright, Rangers! Let's finish this for good!" yelled Sean as the Rangers took out the Great Guardian Megazord card, activating it right away. "**ANCIENT M****IRACLE COMBINATION!**" yelled the booming voice.

Omega had activated Battle Mode before attaching to the Megazord as per usual. From there, the combination happened the same way it always has, ending with a new mask attached to the head. "Great Guardian Megazord! We are united!" the Rangers all yelled in unison. It was then that the Rangers activated their final attack, this time using it at its most power. "**BINDING FINISHER!**" yelled the booming voice once more, as the Megazord proceeded to bind Dragun's arms and legs, slowly placing him in front of the warship. "Those that do evil works shall receive Divine retribution!" When Dragun was in place, the Rangers prepared to finish him off. "**Dynamic Victory Charge!**"

All of the Spirit Beasts immediately jettisoned towards Dragun, going through him and the warship one after the other. Budon realized that the Raikon Fleet was done for as the warship began to slowly implode. "Hmph. Step 1...complete." he said out of the blue before disappearing.

"How can this be!?" yelled Dragun in his last moments. "I am invincible! What is this power...!?" However, Dragun would never learn that, as he screams in agony before his penultimate destruction, the warship blowing up along with him.

The people of Angel Grove, along with Matt and Andrew were all happy that the Rangers won, cheers ringing through where they were. The Rangers were all surprised that they won. But even more so, they couldn't believe what this victory in particular meant. The battle was finally over. The Raikon Fleet was no more. And the Rangers couldn't be happier. "Power Rangers...victory is ours." said Sean with a sigh of relief.

Soon enough, the oxygen slowly began to return to Angel Grove, as well as the rest of the world. And everything seemed to be at peace once more. However...

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 2:00 PM

Letting the feeling of victory sink in, the Rangers looked on at Angel Grove. This was the day they were waiting for. Everything would finally go back to normal. Or, at the very least, that's what everyone but Sean was feeling.

Sean was conflicted about something that crossed his mind ever since the chance of getting rid of the Fleet was now possible. The people of Angel Grove have been through a lot. How can he expect life to go on if they're reminded of an event that almost brought forth the end of the world? But then again, living with such awful memories could make you stronger...right? Sean proceeded to take out a card similar to what Ken used after being given their Megazord. Ken noticed this and was a little bit shocked by what it could entail. "Sean...what are you doing?" asked Ken.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. It's all over, but the people will be burdened with the fact that the world almost ended. How can there be peace if they'll always be thinking about the past? Maybe we should give them peace of mind. Like what you did, Ken. Or maybe we should just let them live with what happened. Frankly, I don't know what's the better option."

"Well, obviously, we shouldn't erase their memories." said Sarah. "I mean, think about it. One way or another, the people will be reminded of what happened, even if they don't recall it. So what's the point of making things more complicated?"

"I disagree." replied Josh. "If anything, there might be people in Angel Grove that might get paranoid from all that happened and think this will just happen again. The last thing we need are conspiracies about us, or people scrutinizing us for nearly killing us all. Better to be safe than sorry."

"If we just erase their memories, then everything we've done for them would be all for nothing." mentioned Jamie. "We all saw how the people were rooting for us in the fight. Do you really want to give up the people's faith in us? Because last I checked, we don't care about what other people think of us. Just leave them be. We're better off."

"Alright, that's enough." interjected Ken. "At this point, I'm not taking sides for this. It's not up to me, or any of you guys to decide if we do this. Sean's the leader, and we have to let him choose. Isn't that right?"

Sean was deep in thought. He couldn't respond to Ken, let alone make a decision. If anything, everyone is pretty split on the decision. This would be the most difficult choice he'd have to make. In a manner of speaking, he holds the fate of Angel Grove in his hands with whatever he decides. While the future may not be written in stone, he knew something would come from this. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. Only time would tell...

* * *

_Angel Grove Forest_, June 30, 11:00 AM

It was quiet. Not a soul to be heard. Only the wind rustling the leaves of different plant life.

However, soon enough, footsteps could be heard, along with quiet moaning and growling, as if there was somebody injured. Indeed there was. However, it was for completely different reasons. All that could be seen from the figure was an X on its chest as a scar, along with legs and feet that appear all too familiar.

However, one thing shown made it clear who it was. A healed scythe arm.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Merry Christmas one and all! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays!_

_So...yeah. You're all probably wondering what took me so long. Well, I got one word for you: college. I couldn't find the time to get this done, and I wasn't gonna forego my studies just to get it done. Thankfully, I just finished my semester a few days ago, so now I have three weeks to do whatever I want. And that's three weeks going towards one more episode after this. Which brings me to this episode..._

_I more or less was about halfway done with this episode for a while. Thankfully, I knew what I wanted out of it, so I didn't forget a lot. One way or another, this was gonna be the finale for Arc 1. For those who are unaware, I had made it clear before that I plan on separating this story into multiple arcs. Blame the way Goseiger is set up for that. Otherwise, I would have done it like any other Power Rangers season. Oh well._

_Also, just so you all know, there will always be an episode after an arc finale acting as a interlude that transitions the story into the next arc. That's how Goseiger did it, and I'm sticking with it because it works._

_Anyway, I tried to make this episode as epic as possible (Do let me know if I succeeded). But I also left a dilemma for you the readers to decide. **THIS IS SOMETHING YOU MUST DECIDE!** Should I have the Rangers **erase the memories of the people of Angel Grove or not?** This is a fairly philosophical question that I myself can't make up my mind on. So, I'm leaving it to you guys whether or not the Rangers should do so. Whatever you decide will have a major effect on their surroundings, but not on the main story itself._

_So don't worry. This isn't some sort of Telltale-style decision-making that will direct the story in a specific direction. Rather, you're deciding whether or not it's right to get rid of the memories of Angel Grove. Whether or not it'll make them forget about the Rangers ever saving the day has yet to be seen. So, the choice is yours. Until someone gives me something to work with, I won't be making another episode. I know that sounds harsh, but due to me having indecision issues, it's not really possible for me to decide what's best for the story. But, I digress. If only there was a discussion board I can set up for this story so you can all chat about whether or not erasing memories is the right choice. Oh well._

_Also, for all interlude episodes that transition into new arcs, there will be no previews as to what it entails, minus what's seen at the end of each arc finale. So pay close attention and you might have an idea as to what could happen. Doesn't mean I still won't leave you in the dark, though._

_But anyway, that's everything I wanted to talk about today. I apologize for the long wait. I thank you for your patience regardless. But anyway, have a Morphenomenal Christmas, holiday or whatever. And may the Power protect you, always! ;)_

_P.S. If you still haven't figured out who Andrew Rose is, I'll give you a hint: His name is a play on another character's name. Be sure to let me know if you figured it out._


	16. Episode 15: Rivalry's End

**Episode 15: Rivalry's End**

_**In the end, we didn't erase the people's memories. It was a hard decision, but we thought it was best to let the people live on knowing that the end of the world was avoided by the skin of their teeth.**_

_**However, we didn't feel at peace. Especially me above all else. We thought that by becoming Rangers, we would learn of what became of our parents. At the time, that didn't seem possible now. We weren't any closer to the truth than when we started this journey of ours. But that didn't mean our jobs as Rangers were over. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger.**_

_**I was the only one who had a hunch that something was wrong. I had a bad feeling about whatever was coming. I didn't know what it was at first, but it felt...familiar, for some reason. Almost as if I had left a stone unturned. When I figured out what it was, it would soon show a side of me I never knew I had.**_

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, June 30, 12:30 PM

The Graduation Ceremony had finally come around. It had been delayed over the last week or so due to the events that transpired during that time. After the ceremony, the Rangers along with all other graduates of Angel Grove High went to a Graduation Party at Ernie's Juice Bar.

Unlike typical days, the party had been set up hours in advance, setting up a bunch of different meals and activities to do for the next few hours. All in all, it was a great time.

2:50 PM

As the party was reaching its conclusion, Ernie decided to do a toast. "I just want to congratulate everyone here who has graduated from Angel Grove High. I'm proud of all of you for making it this far and I hope things work out for you, whatever you might do in the future. Cheers!" All of the graduates raised their glasses, while others gave a small applause. "I also want to congratulate a few of you that I've had the privilege to know. I have only known these guys since they first came to Angel Grove High, but it feels like I've known them since they were born. Why don't you guys come on up here?"

It was then that Ken, Jamie, Josh, Sarah and Sean all walked up to Ernie and turning towards the other graduates. "I'm sure the majority of you can vouch for me when I say that these guys took things in Angel Grove High to the next level. So much so that they deserve a lot more than what's been given to them. I know you guys are gonna do great things. I wish you guys the best, no matter how you change this world for the better. To your health! Cheers!" The five raised their glasses as everyone else gave a massive applause, big smiles on the Rangers' faces, except for Sean who was merely forcing a smile. Matt, who was at the party at the time, noticed this but decided not to worry about it for now.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 3:30 PM

After the Rangers had helped clean up after the party was over, they decided to return home and relax. Matt had came along with them to hang out for as long as he could. Though, he did it for other reasons as well. And it had to do with Sean, who just happened to be sitting by himself, contemplating something.

It was then that Omega looked absolutely surprised by something. "Rangers! Link with the Command Center is back! Zedren's coming through!" It was then that Zedren appeared on the screen, a smile on his face. Sean had stood up to see what he had to say.

"I just wanted to congratulate you all for such a momentous victory. You've grown a lot since you first became Rangers, and I can definitely say I am proud for how far you've come. I admit, though, that I wasn't there to help more often, and I accept that. I hope to be of more assistance to you in the future, in the case that a new threat emerges. However, I need you all to remember something. Even though you have won now, you are still Power Rangers. In the event something new emerges, you must be ready for anything. Do you understand?" All but Sean nodded at Zedren, though he didn't notice. "Good. I will speak to you again soon."

The transmission had ended, and Sean proceeded to sit back down on the couch, deep in thought. "Well, I'm going to the park and take in the scenery for a little while." said Sarah.

"I think I'll head to the library and catch up on a few books I wanted to read." said Ken.

"I think Jamie and I will get our cardio up while we can. Sound good?" asked Josh. Jamie nodded at this in agreement. "Sean?"

Sean's concentration on whatever he was thinking about was broken for a moment. "Huh? What's up?"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sarah.

"Hm...I don't know. Haven't thought of anything."

"Well, why don't you come with me to the park? It'll help ease your mind a little."

Sean thought about it for a moment, and realized it might help. "Yeah, that does sound nice. But I think I'll just stay here." Matt looked at Sean with concern. Whatever was going on in his head, it wasn't normal.

"I'll keep him company." replied Matt.

Sarah shrugged at this. "Alright, then."

Before the five left the house and went their separate ways, Sean wanted to say one last thing beforehand. "Be sure to stay in contact in case something happens, alright?" The others nodded at this as they departed.

_Angel Grove_, 3:50 PM

Josh and Jamie jogged for a while around the city, not going to anywhere in particular. Though, after their workout, they would probably go somewhere to eat the moment they get hungry. Soon enough, the jog turned into a race when they reached a long stretch of sidewalk.

_Angel Grove Library_

Ken had done what he said he'd do. He wanted to catch up on a few of his favorite novel series. Considering the fact that there was a lot to read, he had the rest of the library's business hours to potentially get it all done. Though, he wasn't sure he'd do it all in one day.

_Angel Grove Park_

Sarah sat on a bench in the park, taking in the beautiful scenery that came with the summer. And surprisingly, it wasn't that hot of a day, even for summer.

Surprisingly, she was the only one around within the vicinity. Anyone else would probably be near the exits or limitations of the park itself. So in a manner of speaking, Sarah was all alone for the time being. She was okay with that. There are times in life when you want to be alone and get away from it all for a moment. To slow down and enjoy life in a different way. It helped ease Sarah's mind along with refueling her when she would return to living life normally.

However, being a member of the Sky Tribe, it had its perks, which at times can change the tone of a situation. She suddenly felt a gust of wind pass by her for a few seconds. Something didn't seem natural about it. Whatever it was, she felt a chill down her spine and throughout her body. Standing up, she looked around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't anybody she could see. However, she could hear the sound of grass being stepped on. She felt afraid. Something was after her, toying with her. And the only option she had, was to run.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

"Okay, Sean, what's going on?" asked Matt suddenly.

Sean looked at Matthew with a puzzled expression, trying to force a smile as if nothing's wrong. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange all day. Ever since the Graduation Party, you haven't been acting right."

Sean dropped the act for a moment, chuckling for real this time. "I guess nothing gets through you." Sean took a deep breath, realizing he couldn't keep it all to himself anymore. "It's just that...I've had this weird feeling in my gut. I don't know what it is, but...something seems wrong."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not gonna go away until I figure it out."

Matt realized that there really wasn't anything he could do about this. Rather, it's better to just sit back and relax.

_Angel Grove Park_

Whatever it is that was following Sarah, it was treating her like prey to a predator in the wild. She just kept running and running, hoping to get away from it. She stopped only once to look about her surroundings. She was beyond terrified. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if it was a person or a monster, which pretty much made her think twice about morphing. Last thing she needed was for someone to find out who she was.

However, after enough time had passed, and her back was turned away, whatever was stalking Sarah went in for the kill, in a manner of speaking. Sarah was able to look at who was about to attack her, a blood-curdling scream being the last thing that was heard from her, even though there was nobody else to hear it.

Except for Sean.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Due to being sensitive to certain sound frequencies, Sean was able to hear Sarah's cry for help without even thinking about it. Upon hearing it, his heart skipped a beat, his hands shaking in total fear. What happened to Sarah? Why did she scream? There was only one way to find out.

Sean bolted out the door and proceeded to head in the direction of the scream. Matt was shocked by this and followed suit, wondering what happened.

_Angel Grove Park_, 4:10 PM

Sean was able to find the source of the scream, Matt yelling his name and trying to find out what happened. "Sean! Where are you going!?"

It was then that he found the source, his greatest fear realized. He stood frozen, looking in front of him as Matt crashed into him slightly. "Seriously, what's up with you!?" It was then that Matt realized what was going on.

Sarah was laid out on the floor, unconscious and severely injured. Matt ran over to her quickly, trying to wake her up and find out who did this to her. Sean could not believe what was happening. This didn't make any sense. Who would do this? To what end is there to take out Sarah? _What the heck is going on?_ he thought to himself. So many questions, and little to no answers to them.

Sean then broke free from almost having a panic attack, and mustered up the strength to contact Ken via his communicator.

_Angel Grove Library_

When Ken's communicator went off, he realized that something was up and had to leave. He quickly took off his communicator and put it in his pocket. That way it wouldn't be overwhelmingly loud and get the attention of everyone else in the building.

He quickly put the books away and headed out, entering a solitary location where he could respond. "Go for Ken."

"Meet me back at the house. Something bad happened."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'll explain what I can when you get back here."

Ken was a bit suspicious as to what Sean was talking about, but he trusted him. "Got it. Ken out." He ended the conversation and headed back home. It wasn't that long of a way back, but Sean should be there by the time he arrived.

_**One thing was for sure. What Ken didn't realize was that this wasn't the end of it. It'd be an understatement to say that it was about to get a lot worse.**_

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:35 PM

Some time passed from when Sarah was found unconscious, to when the next two victims would be in the unknown predator's sights.

Josh and Jamie were jogging as per normal, when suddenly, in a much similar scenario to that of Sarah, felt an ominous presence lurking. However, these two had a different approach. "Josh?" asked Jamie.

Josh looked at her for a moment, and knew what she had in mind. "Split up." She nodded as the two went off in opposite directions.

This was their plan. By splitting up, they would regroup at a spot in the alleyways where they can surround whatever's following them. And it worked out well. The two were able to hide out of sight, Josh being on a higher level than Jamie in preparation.

As the predator slowly walked up to their location, a low growl could be heard. The two waited patiently until it was the right time. When that time came, Josh jumped down behind the creature, who upon getting a good look at it, was shocked to see who it was. Jamie came out from hiding as well, a similar reaction coming from her as well. "It's you!" yelled Josh.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 4:45 PM

When Ken arrived, what he saw shocked him beyond belief. Sarah was laying on the couch, still severely injured. Matt sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up. Omega was freaking out, for the most part. Sean had sat down, his eyes glued to the ground, deep in thought as to what could have happened. "Sean! What happened!?"

"I wish I knew." said Sean sternly.

"She was like this when we found her." said Matt.

"This wasn't random, either. Someone had a vendetta. And whoever it is, they're probably far from finished."

Ken wasn't sure what to think about this. This made no sense. He then ran over to Sarah, in hopes of waking her up. "Sarah... Come on, wake up! Sarah!" Sarah had finally started to wake up, groaning weakly in pain, as if not wanting to move.

Sean made a sigh of relief when he heard it. He couldn't bear the thought that she might have been dead. He then stood up, looking at Sarah and Ken. He needed answers. And she was the only one who could shed some light on all of this. "Who did this to you, Sarah?"

Sarah opened her eyes slightly and looked at Sean. "He said it himself...that he wouldn't die right then and there."

Sean didn't understand what she was talking about...at first. His eyes then widened the moment he figured it out. "No way..." He then turned his back to everyone, clenching his fist at the very thought of who it was.

"Sean...? Do you know who did this?" asked Ken, looking at Sean with concern.

Sean took a deep breath. "'I won't let it end here.' Those were his last words before we defeated him. It seems hard to believe that you survived...Levir."

Ken was absolutely shocked by what he just heard. If he's the one that did this, then that means...

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Josh and Jamie, fully morphed, were knocked through a bunch of industrial rubble. The two couldn't believe that Levir was still alive. "I thought we defeated you!" yelled Josh as he and Jamie took out their Spirit Blasters and fired away.

Levir, however, blocked the blasts with ease. "Well, think again!" He then unleashed an energy slash at the two, one that was more powerful than usual.

Right away, the two summoned their weapons in retaliation. However, it was of no use, as Levir countered every strike aimed at him. "The Fleet is destroyed!" yelled Jamie as she stood back up and charged at Levir, clashing with him as she did. "Yet you still want to fight us!?"

"Now more than ever!" yelled Levir as he slashed Jamie away. He then immediately clashed with Josh's Cobra Axe.

"Revenge, huh? So you blame us for taking out Dragun?"

Levir then unleashed a vicious assault on the two as he continued to speak. "You think I care about petty revenge?! To serve someone who was weak enough to lose to you fools...I only blame myself!" Josh charged at Levir once more, as did Jamie. However, they were struck down just as quickly.

"Why you..." said Josh as he was about to use his Morpher for something else. However, it was knocked out of his hand, taking a few more hits from Levir's scythe arms. Jamie went over to him to help him up. However, she wasn't quick enough.

"Now...you're finished!" yelled Levir as he launched a meteor-like projectile at the two.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

"Josh, Jamie, are you there?" asked Ken through his communicator. He got a little worried when he didn't get a response right away. "Josh! Jamie! Are you guys alright?! Come on, someone answer me!"

Ken couldn't believe this. Something was definitely wrong. And with Levir on the loose, it's hard to know whether or not they've been targeted yet. "This isn't like them. They might be in trouble..." It was then that he got an idea, something he didn't consider before. "Omega! Can you track their communicators?"

"Roger that! I'll direct you through your communicators!" responded Omega.

"I'll keep an eye on Sarah." said Matt.

"Good. Let's hurry." said Ken as he and Sean left right away.

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 4:55 PM

"You're almost there!" said Omega through the two's communicators. They were nearing Josh and Jamie's location.

"They're inside the warehouse to your left!" The two went towards the location Omega mentioned, and there they were, beaten and bruised, much like Sarah was. They were quick to run over to them.

"Josh! Jamie!" yelled Ken. "Hey! Speak to me! Jamie! Hang in there..."

Sean started to shake Josh to wake him up. "Hey! Josh!" Much like Sarah, Josh groaned weakly in pain, only just waking up from the assault.

"Sean...Ken...Levir...he's still..." said Josh weakly.

"We know, Josh. You're gonna be alright." said Sean.

"Be careful..." said Jamie weakly. "He's stronger this time..." It was then that Jamie fell back out of consciousness.

"Jamie...? Jamie!" yelled Ken with concern. This was all too much to bear. "I just can't believe what's happening. We destroyed him...didn't we? How did he survive? The Fleet's gone, too. So he's doing all of this by himself. I just don't get it. What is he after?"

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Levir stood atop a large cliff outside of Angel Grove, deep in thought in regards to everything that has happened. "This is all that remains..." he said calmly, as he prepared to launch multiple meteor-like projectiles in a general direction.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"Maybe it's revenge..." said Sean in a completely different tone than what he's been known to use.

Ken didn't notice Sean's change in tone, and merely responded. "Maybe...but then...why come after us like this?" It was then that it clicked in his mind what it could be. Looking at Sean with a surprised look on his face, there was only one possibility. But, at the same time, he didn't want to believe it. "No way..."

Suddenly, Sean and Ken could hear something pass by their general location. Putting down their injured allies and looking outside, Ken wondered what it could be. "What the...?"

"It's Levir..." said Sean. "...he's calling to us." He was grasping at his arm, his wound still not fully healed. Ken looked at Sean's arm, and realized that there's no other way. Levir was after Sean. That, was his penultimate goal.

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Levir continued to fire a barrage of meteors, not caring whether or not they would hit anything.

A little ways away from Levir's location, one of the meteors had blown up a nearby cliffside. From within the cliffside appeared to be a giant box of unknown origin. As what remained of the cliffside began to crumble, the mysterious box fell to the ground, now exposed to the outside world.

_**10 minutes later...**_

Sean and Ken ran as fast as they could to get to Levir's location. And the moment they saw him, they had to wonder how he ended up looking the way he does.

Levir, who had his back towards the two Rangers, had been waiting to tell them something before he would destroy them. "I was wrong about you, Red Ranger." Sean and Ken looked at one another with total confusion. What did he mean by that? "Our first encounter, was really the first time."

Sean then started putting the pieces together. "Wait, you mean...?"

"There was another Red Ranger before you that stood in my way." Sean was surprised by what Levir was talking about. Did that mean he never knew him? Or did he confuse Sean for someone else? "I had once thought it to be strange when you denied me giving you such a large wound on your arm. But what also made me suspicious, was that you sounded different, along with your personality. Whoever it was that fought me before, you appeared to have taken his place."

Ken looked at Sean with confusion. "What is he talking about?"

Sean thought about it for a moment. Nothing was making sense anymore. "I don't know. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one that's the current Red Ranger."

"It seems something else was in play during that time." said Levir suddenly. From there, he began to talk about the events that predated the events in which the Rangers became who they are now.

_Angel Grove Outskirts_, May 18, 3:00 PM

Unlike anything seen before, there existed a tower, formed upside down, in which formed from the clouds down to a point. This was the Great Tower, a secret location on earth that connected this planet with another world. What world it would be on the other side is unknown.

Levir, still in his Raikon Fleet armor at the time, looked at the tower upside down, his back against it. "_This_ is the Great Tower? How trivial... Once it is destroyed, there will be no resistance!" Levir then stood up, launching a meteor-like projectile at the tower. As if gravity was reverse with the Tower, it crumbled upward.

_Raikon Fleet Warship_

Dragun watched as the Tower crumbled. It was then that Budon got his attention. "My lord, I'd advise you remain on your guard. Earth is different than the planets you have conquered before. I have heard many rumors about this planet, and the supposed resistance that may potentially stand in your way."

Dragun then walked up to Budon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, Budon. With the Great Tower destroyed, there is nothing to worry about, right? Regardless, this planet will be drained and sold just like the rest. You will come to realize that soon enough." With that, Dragun gave out an evil laugh, as if victory was at hand.

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

Levir laughed at the site of the tower being completely destroyed. His job was complete. However, there would be someone who would stand in his way. "Levir!" yelled an unknown voice. Suddenly, what appeared to be the Storm Sabre appeared, Levir blocking the initial strike from behind.

It was none other than the Red Guardian Ranger who made the first move. However, the voice made it clear that it wasn't Sean. It was someone else. "Who are you!?" yelled Levir.

"The one who's going to stop you and your organization's plans! As a Power Ranger, I'll give everything I've got to defeat you!" The mysterious Red Ranger pointed his Storm Sabre at Levir, itching for a fight.

"Well, if it's a fight you want..." Suddenly, Levir launched two meteor-like projectiles at the Red Ranger, who reflected them with ease. The Red Ranger charged at Levir. And much like Sean, he could not get the upper hand. However, he kept fighting, avoiding an energy slash from Levir and attempting to counter with one of his own.

June 30, 5:15 PM

"To think such a fool would believe he was capable of stopping me. Then again, I guess all Red Rangers are stubborn fools." Sean clenched his fist, but attempted to hold back his anger until the time came to fight him. "The scar I gave him that day would be my mark, and a constant reminder of his failure, as was the wound I gave you. However..."

Levir then began recalling the events that lead up to his defeat. "When you defeated me, I was surprised to have survived." He then began recalling the events in which he would have been destroyed by a mysterious figure. "However, I was met with what appeared to be a gruesome fate, the Red Ranger I fought originally attempting to finish what he started. And he failed. During that time, I realized something."

It was then shown that Levir was still alive, his Raikon Fleet armor severely cracked all over. "I have a strong resolve to live. I lost that battle, because the Raikon Fleet held me back. I gave up everything to achieve true strength." Levir is then shown shattering his armor, revealing the form we see now. "I do not need anything to protect. No cause to fight for. I've forsaken everything for power. I am now the ultimate existence in the universe. Prepare to meet your end, Rangers."

Levir's exposition was over, and it was time to fight Levir once more. And this time, he would be dealt with permanently. Sean and Ken proceeded to morph up right away. Taking out their Spirit Blasters, they were quick to blast at Levir, who deflected the blasts right away. "It's a fight you're gonna get!" he yelled as he charged towards the two.

Sean and Ken continued blasting at Levir, who ran through them like they were nothing. Eventually, he got close enough to fight the two hand-to-hand. And...it turned out as one would expect it. Levir overpowered the two with ease, knocking Ken down and separating him from Sean. Ken tried to last him from behind, but it did nothing. Levir continued his assault by literally tossing Sean back at Ken.

Levir was purposely taking out Ken first to get to Sean, as that is his target in the long run. Ken continued to stand in Levir's way, making this fight an utter annoyance for him. As the two attempted to recuperate, they were left wide open for an energy. However, they retaliated by summoning their Guardian Arms. Ken kept at a range, blasting at Levir as he was fighting Sean. However, he ended up blocking every blast, anticipating it.

"I've had enough of you!" yelled Levir suddenly as he knocked away Ken once more. Sean then clashed blades with Levir, the fight at a standstill for a moment. "Is that the best you can manage?"

"Don't count me out yet. I'm just getting started!" Sean yelled as he tried to get some offense in. However, that was easier said than done, as he was treated with another slash from Levir's scythe arm and kicked to the ground.

"I should have known better than to have spared you. I completely overestimated your abilities." explained Levir.

Suddenly, Ken began crawling towards where the two were, coming to a shocking revelation that seemed to obvious to be true at first. "I can't believe that's what he was after." He then ran over in an attempt to protect Sean.

"Time to say goodbye!" yelled Levir as he charged up another meteor-like projectile towards Sean.

Ken took out a Seal Card in an attempt to defend against anymore vicious attacks from the enemy. "**SEAL OF NEPTUNE!**" Getting in between Sean and the large projectile, Ken struggled with keeping the attack from doing a lot of damage. However, it was fruitless, as their defenses were shattered, the two falling off the very high cliff behind them.

Ken and Sean had sustained too much damage and were forced to demorph. Sean slowly crawled to Ken in an attempt to help him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him up. "Come on Ken...get up!"

It was then that Ken grabbed Sean's arm as he tried to pick himself up. "Listen, Sean...you should know...he was after you this whole time. He knew I'd help you. He knew to take everyone else out until you were the only one left standing in his way. I think the will to beat you was what's kept him going for so long."

Sean chuckled slightly, a smile on his face. "You make it sound like I was clueless."

"Heh. Right. I gotta remember to stop underestimating you."

Sean's smile then disappears. "I'm so sorry, Ken. Because I couldn't beat him before, all of this happened to you and the others."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. We're Power Rangers, remember? Our job is to protect the earth. Protecting your allies is apart of that..." Ken proceeded to collapse back to the ground for a few seconds, his injuries being a bit too much for him to handle.

"Ken!"

"Hey, don't worry about me. I know you can do it." Sean looked to the ground, realizing the situation he's in. "It's all up to you now...you have to win!"

Sean realized the weight of the situation, clenching his fists as they were covered in soil. He was the only one left to do what was necessary. If he didn't do this, everyone was as good as dead. "You got it."

Ken nodded at this as Sean slowly stood up once more. As he did so, Levir landed on the ground. Sean looked at him, deep in thought about everything that had happened up until this point.

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment...Red Ranger."

It was then that something within Sean began to stir. Something he never knew about before. He began recollecting all of the times he fought Levir, a sort of malice in his eyes as he prepared to fight him one last time. He then proceeded to morph up, Ken looking at Sean with hope, knowing that he can win this. He had to. There was no other option.

Storm Sabre in hand, Sean charged at Levir, attempting to get some offense in. However, this time, it seemed as though the two were evenly matched, at least for the time being. The two then began to run in a random direction, continuing the battle elsewhere.

"It took the five of you to beat me before! What makes you think you can win alone!?" Sean was able to dodge one of Levir's strikes, jumping over him and getting another attack from behind.

Ken looked as the fight raged on, still injured from before. However, he was able to stand up and lean on a nearby rock to recover from his injuries slightly.

"He can do it..." said a voice suddenly. Ken looked to his left to see Josh, Jamie and Sarah limping towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes. They should be resting and gathering their strength. But it seems as though they couldn't just do nothing.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" asked Ken.

"We're here to root for Sean. What other reason is there?" said Sarah. "He'll win. I know it. Sean's stronger than he realizes."

"He won't let Levir beat him so easily." said Jamie.

"He's my brother after all." said Josh.

Ken nodded at this, and continued looking towards the battle, which has only escalated.

From a distance, Levir was firing multiple projectiles at Sean, who was deflecting most of them with his Storm Sabre. He kept running as well, dodging a few blasts and jumping off a steep cliff. Gaining his footing at the bottom, he proceeded to glide towards Levir, who was at the top of the cliff in a different spot. He tried blasting Levir, but the blasts got deflected with little to no effort. He was then knocked back down to the bottom of the cliff.

Levir jumped down to Sean's level, who slid underneath him to try and get the upper hand. However, as he attempted to kick him midair, Sean's foot was grabbed before he could do anything. This led to him being hung upside down, as Levir attempted to talk down to him once more. "The cause that you fight for holds you back. It makes you weak!"

Levir then throws Sean back a fair distance. As he tries to stand up, he is blasted by a direct projectile that forces him to demorph. At this point, it looks as though Sean is unconscious. There's nothing that anyone could do at this point.

The Rangers all looked on with total disbelief. They put all of their faith in him...and he failed to get the job done? It seemed so hard to believe, but the scene before them proved to be true...at first.

"In the end, you will never defeat me." began Levir, his back towards Sean. "The will to fight for others, to protect those you care about. It's all meaningless! Your useless emotions keep you from unleashing your true strength. Your futile cause was your own undoing. Now...it is time to end this." Charging a more powerful blast than before, Levir prepared to end Sean permanently. From there, who knows what will happen next?

Turning around, he was about to unleash the blast. However, something caught his attention. Sean had stood up. However, he wasn't struggling to stand. In fact, it's almost as if he was never injured at all. However, his eyes were closed and his head was down. Something was happening, and it's something Levir didn't understand. "Even after all of that, you still intend on fighting me? Hmph, I shouldn't be too surprised. All weaklings are far too persistent for their own good. However, this should be the end for you."

Levir then unleashed the powerful blast. Almost as if time was slowed, Sean could hear his own heartbeat loud and clear. And in his mind, a lot was going through it. _You're wrong...it's because I have a cause to fight for...because I have people I need to protect...that's what makes me..._ It was then that Sean looked forward, opening his eyes. However, when he did so, his eyes looked completely black, minus his irises that have turned blood red. _...__**STRONG**__!_

Suddenly, the blast exploded before it could hit Sean. Levir noticed this and wondered what happened. "I-impossible!" As the smoke cleared, Sean's eyes were now visible to Levir.

The others couldn't see what was going on all that well, as Sean had his back towards them the whole time. However, they could feel something was off about Sean. He had a different aura about him that was not like him at all.

"What's wrong with Sean? I've never seen him act like that before." asked Jamie.

"Something's wrong. He's changed." said Josh.

It then clicked in Ken's mind as to what could be happening. "Wait...maybe not." The others looked at Ken with total confusion. "He's probably been like this for a long time. We just never noticed it before. Think about it...Sean is like the wind. His spirit...we probably thought it was invisible, intangible even...but...it's also something special in itself. Gentle like a summer's breeze, hardened like a strong gust, and violent like a hurricane. The wind can be all of these things, and anything inbetween. It's only now that we're seeing a side of Sean he had been afraid to show before. Now I know...he can win for sure."

"What...what are you?" asked Levir. Sean didn't speak. Rather, he stood still, doing nothing but staring at him blankly. He then suddenly morphed without using his Morpher, Storm Sabre in hand once more. "You think you can defeat me? That's suicide!" The two then immediately clashed before jumping back a fair distance. "I see...it appears you won't learn until you're dead."

At this point, the two begin a standoff, preparing one final strike from each of them. Taking stances, the two eventually run towards one another, jumping high into the air. Landing a strike on one another, the two land firmly on the ground, their backs toward each other. There was total silence for a moment.

Suddenly, Levir was seen to have taken a severe amount of damage. "Impossible...! I guess...I was unable...to defeat an abomination...like you." Having exhausted all of his strength, Levir fell to the ground, having been destroyed for the very last time.

From within Sean's helmet, his eyes returned to normal, not knowing what just transpired a few moments ago. But at the same time, all of his strength was exhausted from what happened. He then stood up and looked towards the other Rangers. "Did I...win...?" He then collapsed to the floor, demorphing in the process.

Even though the other Rangers were severely wounded, they ran over to Sean, trying to get him to wake up. "Sean! Can you hear me? Sean!" Ken shook him for a moment before noticing something. "Looks like he's asleep."

"Asleep?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah. Guess his mind's finally at ease."

The Rangers then brought Sean home, the fight now over.

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean would proceed to sleep for far longer than he should. During that time, the other Rangers were contemplating about everything they've been through up until now. The Fleet's gone, and they were nowhere closer to finding out the truth about their parents' whereabouts.

"Am I the only one here who feels like we've just been wasting our time?" asked Jamie. "I mean, yeah, we saved the earth from being destroyed. But have you guys forgotten the reason why we became Rangers? It gave us the resources needed to find the truth where detectives and highly experienced investigators have failed. And yet here we are, nowhere closer to the truth than when we started doing all this."

"Well, I disagree." said Ken suddenly. "In my case, I found out I had another family member that I lost. For what it's worth, I feel like I've gotten somewhere, even if it was a dead end. So long as we have these resources, we'll find out the truth eventually. Besides, you forgot something very important. Our fight against evil isn't over yet."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sarah.

"If our job was finished, you'd think that Zedren would ask for our Morphers back. But we haven't heard from him about that at all. I wonder why..."

"Maybe he's thinking about this long-term. Last thing Angel Grove needs is to be left defenseless. He probably doesn't want to take his chances. If anything, a new enemy could show up at any time. Having our powers on hand will save time that would probably be wasted getting them back." explained Josh.

"Or maybe he has a lot on his mind right now. It might take a little while until he asks us to hand back our Morphers. Just wait it out. Something might come from it." explained Sarah.

"I guess that makes sense. Though, what could he be thinking about?" asked Ken.

"Even with our powers we're not mind readers, and I doubt he'd let us in even if we were. He's probably seen more suffering than all of us combined."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, Josh. For now, let's just relax while we can." said Jamie.

Suddenly, their communicators went off suddenly. Ken wasn't surprised. "Speak of the devil."

Of course, it was Zedren on the other end. "Rangers, I noticed everything that transpired today. I'm glad to know Sean is okay. However, I feel the need to talk to you all about something important. Come to the Command Center. And bring Sean's morpher as well. He can retrieve it when he recovers."

Deactivating the communicator, Ken sighed at this. "Guess I saw this coming. Let's go." The others nodded, Sarah grabbing Sean's morpher. The others then proceeded to teleport to the Command Center.

_Command Center_, 5:45 PM

The Rangers were quick to arrive, Zedren expecting nothing less from them. However, before Zedren could even speak, Ken placed his morpher on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you our Morphers. Isn't that what you wanted us to do?" asked Ken.

"Yes, of course. You can relax for now, Rangers. However, the moment something happens, you know to come here when you can." The Rangers all nodded as they placed their Morphers on the table. Sarah then gave Zedren Sean's morpher before teleporting out with everyone else. When the Rangers were all gone, the hooded figure from some time ago appeared out of the shadows, almost as if it was already there, or just arrived. "Did you tell them?"

"No, they're still unaware." replied Zedren.

"Good. It's better they find out things for themselves."

Zedren then sighed for a moment. "You saw what happened, right?"

"I did. You know what he's capable of."

"He's the one. I am positive about it."

"If this backfires, you've doomed us all."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm surprised you even believe it to be true. What are the chances of tha-" Suddenly, the figure became afflicted with something. It felt a surge of pain go through its body. "Great. Is it time already?"

"They were released, weren't they?"

"Looks like it. Guess he's starting to wake up in response to that. He might even be attracted to it. I'm not sure what will happen. This might be the last time I see you for a while Zedren. Do what you can from here on out. Chances are, you'll see me in a different light."

"Good luck. And may the Power protect you." The figure nodded before disappearing in a flash of light. Zedren was in deep thought. Something was coming, and the Rangers need to be prepared for it.

Zedren sighed as he went to the monitor, inputting specific keyboard commands that revealed two images. These two images are stone tablets similar in shape and what's drawn onto them. Both tablets show what appear to be silhouetted figures. The first tablet shows four white silhouettes and one black. The second tablet showed the same thing, but with five white silhouettes instead of four. Both tablets had what appeared to be indecipherable writing etched on almost the entirety of both. "You might be the hope we need...Sean."

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Sean was brought up to his bed. Even though the Rangers wouldn't realize it right away, Sean would sleep for far longer than he probably should.

However, while he was still sleeping, he began to show signs of being unsettled, almost as if he was having a nightmare. But that couldn't be farther of the truth. What he saw were signs of things to come. Images of inhumane creatures, a creepy voice calling out to him that sounded familiar to him. He couldn't wake up from it, but it wouldn't last.

He would then proceed to sleep for the next couple days...

_Angel Grove Outskirts_, 8:45 PM

Due to Levir's actions earlier that day, a mysterious box was revealed and brought to the outside world. Whatever it was, someone had opened it, unleashing whatever could have been sealed away. Next to the box showed inhumane footprints in the mud, far too large and different from any human for shoe.

A maniacal laugh could be heard in the distance, a new enemy on the horizon for the Power Rangers.

_**For a long time, I've always had odd dreams about different things. Two that were recurring ones, up until a month prior. At that time, one of these ended up becoming a vision of the future. It's been said that dreams can foretell the future, and when certain things unfolded that I dreamt about, I was shocked. In this case, I began to receive visions of things to come. However, I didn't know that. But I would eventually.**_

_**The other dream felt like an actual nightmare. It was one I've had for years. Ever since before my parents disappeared, I've had it. I was running through what looked like some sort of facility. I was running away from something. Or rather, someONE. And before he'd corner and grab me by the head, I'd wake up. As I grew older, the nightmare reflected that. I don't know why I was so afraid, but I felt like this nightmare would become a reality in some way.**_

_**But there was one thing I knew the moment I woke up. An evil presence made itself known, and it was up to my friends and I to take care of it. Whatever it was, it would take us to the next level, and we would be that much closer to the truth we're looking for.**_

* * *

_With that, Arc 2 will be underway as of the next episode!_

_There was a lot more original stuff I wanted to implement into this episode, but there wasn't much I can think of besides what I already added in._

_I honestly don't have much to say about this episode, as I knew this had to happen. If the episode's title wasn't clear enough on that, I don't know what is. If anything, Levir had to be dealt with by Sean's hand alone. He was the only one who can finish him off. However, considering what I added into this episode, you probably didn't see what happened coming. And that will come into play later in the future. I won't say as to how and why._

_I know it's been a long time since I posted the last episode, but I've been preoccupied with other things. I only got to write this from time to time, but I eventually decided to get it finished because I want to move the story forward._

_Next time on Power Rangers: Guardians! Something unnatural has been occurring in Angel Grove for the last day or so. Famous and important people have been seemingly disappearing out of nowhere. In the meantime, Sean has awoke, sensing a dark presence all over Angel Grove, and suspects that there is a connection. What will the Rangers find? Who is responsible? And what will come from learning the truth? Find out next time, in the beginning of Arc 2!_

_If you like what you see, be sure to hit the Follow button to be notified when a new episode comes out. And be sure to leave a positive review, as it helps me to improve my ability to tell stories._

_Anyway, that's everything for today, guys! Have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! ;)_


	17. Episode 16: A Yin For A Yang

Arc 2: Trinity Arc

**Episode 16: A Yin For A Yang**

* * *

_**A Ranger's job is never done. With each passing day of peace, that's one day closer for a new enemy to break it and put our home at risk. There will always be new enemies that threaten the earth. And in retaliation, there will always be a team of Rangers to take them down.**_

_**We are no exception. **__**Even though we defeated our enemy, there was nothing stopping a new threat to come and do what the previous enemy failed to do. And we'd come to learn that very quickly.**_

_**There was peace once more, but it would only last for so long. Even when I was asleep for roughly two days, I felt something coming. I knew that we wouldn't have a lot of time left before we'd have to follow through with our responsibilities again.**_

_**But in this case, we'd need to try harder. Things would only get more difficult from here on out...**_

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_, July 1, 1:30 PM

For the time being, the Rangers could go on with their lives, letting summer vacation finally sink in. And rightfully so. At this point, the heat has only begun to be unbearable. Even so, the four could finally take a breather.

It was then that Andrew came in to see the Rangers, much to their surprise. "Master Rose?" asked Sarah.

"Before you ask, the damage to my dojo was more drastic than they thought, so I get to be here for a while longer until it's all said and done."

"Just what exactly happened to your dojo anyway?" asked Josh.

"Flash flooding. They told me that the inner walls and ceiling, among everything else, were corroded to the point where it couldn't be fixed with as little work as possible. Thankfully, the corrosion didn't cause a lot of issues with the structural integrity of the building. So, until that's all replaced and reinforced, I can stay here. While I love Mariner Bay, Angel Grove is my home, and there's not much to do where I live now. Plus, something special is happening that I can only see on TV here."

"And what's that?" asked Ken.

"You've heard of Lightspeed, right?"

"You mean that military organization that had their own Rangers once upon a time?" asked Sarah.

"Yep. They've finally attempted to launch a prototype base into outer space."

"Why would they want to do that?" asked Jamie.

"Probably to be of more assistance in more places around the world, or even outside our planet, rather than being limited to just Mariner Bay. Considering what happened to their original base of operations over a decade ago, I don't blame them. Especially since it only took until a few years ago to get that base of operations rebuilt back to its original glory."

"Wait, I thought they rebuilt their base a year after it was destroyed." said Jamie.

"A lot of sources say different things. I personally think it was rebuilt a few years ago. Either way, they're now expanding their efforts across the globe, or at least hope to. Besides, it's just a prototype. It only has a small crew that has learned the test procedures like the back of their hand. Even Captain Mitchell is helping out directly to make sure things go smoothly. If everything goes well over the course of a month, a main vessel will be built with a much larger crew to help with the space division."

"Whatever works for them. And you said you can only watch the launch on TV here?" asked Josh.

"Well, I looked through the different cities in which their local news networks would broadcast it live, and Angel Grove was one of them. And since Angel Grove is the only other home I know, I figured I'd add to my list of things to do here by watching it unfold."

"Well, you guys should get comfy, and quick, because it's about to happen in a few minutes." said Ernie Jr.

"Wait, its happening now?" asked Ken.

"I didn't know when the launch would happen, but I guess now's a better time than never." replied Andrew as he attempted to get comfy, as did the Rangers.

The Angel Grove News had aired just like it always did, the same anchorman on screen ready to tell the top story. "Hello, I'm Ted Baker. This is a special news report as we are given word that the Lightspeed Orbit Base prototype is just about prepared to be launched. Along for the ride are a small team with knowledge of the base and leader of Lightspeed Captain Mitchell overseeing the test by joining them. We bring you live to the Mariner Bay Launch Pad where the base is now entering the countdown phase."

The next shot showed a live feed of what looked to be an extremely large, and yet highly unpractical satellite placed on top of a launch pad seemingly in the middle of nowhere, or at the very least miles outside of Mariner Bay and away from nearby cities. A countdown could be heard in the distance, starting from 60 seconds.

The moment the countdown reached 30 seconds, the engines started to throttle loud enough to be heard from a far distance away from the camera showing the live feed. When the countdown reached zero, the base had begun to blast off, the camera following its movements until it was nearly out of sight. This lasted for at least 10 minutes before the base had most likely had begun to reach earth orbit and was no longer visible.

"And so, the Lightspeed Orbit Program will begin its initial testing phases once it hits earth orbit. If you wish to keep up to date on Lightspeed's progress with the program, be sure to either follow us on Twitter AngelGroveNews and Mariner Bay's Space Center MarinerBaySpace to be kept up to date with the program's overall progress."

The Rangers reaction towards the initial launch were mixed at best. While they appreciate something like this happening, not much will come from it unless the program is able to get off the ground and make a difference in other parts of the world. But they're hoping that it does work out for more private reasons, being that they are Rangers, and Lightspeed has Rangers of their own. Though, whether or not they would be of use in helping Angel Grove has yet to be seen.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_, 2:05 PM

Sean had awoken suddenly, for the most part drenched in sweat. Being that he has been asleep for nearly two days, it's understandable. However, a lot was on his mind. What he experienced in his dreams had begun to bleed into the real world. He then noticed a small note next to the bed he slept in that was partially hidden, which said, "Your Morpher is back at the Command Center."

Suddenly, an ominous voice weakly called out to him, urging him to follow it. However, he had something else to worry about. And that was taking a shower.

* * *

_**15 minutes later...**_

* * *

Sean had felt refreshed for the most part, and the voice stopped calling out for the time being. Deciding to catch up on events that transpired while he was asleep, he turned on Angel Grove News. From there, he caught the end of the live feed of the Lightspeed Orbit prototype being launched into space. "Aw, man. I actually wanted to see it from the start. Oh well."

After going through a few other main stories on Angel Grove News, the traditional sound for breaking news could be heard, Ernie turning up the TV for anyone willing to listen. "We have breaking news about multiple celebrity disappearances occuring all across Angel Grove. As time passes, more celebrities entering Angel Grove are on the verge of being victims of this. Lois Young has the story."

Pre-recorded footage of different areas of Angel Grove and crime scenes where certain celebrities were last seen was shown with the voice of Lois Young explaining the situation in greater detail. "Whether it be public figures, musicians, or even well-known people in the community have disappeared, leaving only body silhouettes made of what appears to be dirt.

"Investigators have no leads at the moment, and can't seem to find any evidence as to who or what could be the cause for these cases, especially since they have all happened in short amounts of time in completely random areas of Angel Grove. Around the world, celebrities known across the world are receiving support all over towards their respective families, hoping that they all live to see another day. Lois Young, Angel Grove News."

Both Sean and the Rangers happened to see this, and they were shocked. Why did this happen? To what end is there for this?

It was then that the same voice was calling out to Sean again. "_Follow my voice..._" At the same time of that happening, Omega senses an odd disturbance. It's to the point where he almost feels pain from it.

Sean goes over to Omega with concern. "Omega, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know exactly. All I can tell is that it's something very powerful. To the point where it's messing with my trackers."

"_Follow my voice..._" said the voice once more. However, it was a bit louder this time, almost as if what Omega detected was related somehow.

It was then that Sean began to put the pieces together, or at least in terms of what he knows already. Celebrities disappearing, Omega detecting a powerful essence, a voice calling out to Sean to follow; all of these things aren't just a coincidence. "Something is definitely wrong here."

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Juice Bar &amp; Diner_

After letting everything they've heard from the news sink in, the Rangers heard their communicators go off suddenly. They weren't sure if it was Zedren or Alpha in the Command Center, or even Omega or Sean, considering his current circumstances.

"We gotta go, Master Rose. We should check to see if he's awake yet." said Sarah as the Rangers began to leave.

"Wait, why **did** you leave him alone?" asked Andrew.

Sarah stops in her tracks and turns to her Master, trying to find a good enough answer that would make sense. Especially one that wouldn't compromise the fact that they have a sentient robot keeping an eye on him and possibly lead to them potentially being found out as the Power Rangers. "You know Sean just as well as we do. He can handle himself, even if he's been asleep for about two days."

With that, Sarah left the Juice Bar giving chase to the Rangers. Andrew smiles at Sarah's response, almost as if he understands the meaning behind her words far more than she may even realize.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Forest_

Sean had contacted the other Rangers to meet him deep within the forest, as he had something important he wanted to show them, something even he is mostly unaware of.

The Rangers had eventually found Sean in the forest, using Omega to track his communicator. It's also made clear that he was heading in the direction of the city limits. They were glad to see him awake, but were a bit surprised to see him in a different demeanor, one that was oddly similar to what happened to him when he destroyed Levir, and yet still strange.

Sean stopped to face the Rangers, his face showing curiosity, but concern as well. "Follow me, guys." Reluctant to do so, they end up following Sean, wondering as to where he could be going and what's happening.

The Rangers had been walking for a long time with Sean taking the lead. They had reached a point where walking for so long has begun to exhaust everyone but Sean, who was enticed to keep moving foward until he found whatever it was that called to him.

"Okay Sean, what's going on?" asked Jamie.

"It's been almost two days since you fell asleep. And the first time we see you awake, you look like you're being possessed by something." explain Ken. "What is it you have to show us?"

Sean stops in his tracks, realizing how out of character he's been acting. "To be honest, I don't know myself."

"Seriously? How can you show us something you don't know anything about?" asked Josh.

"Ever since I woke up, something has been calling me...leading me somewhere. Whatever it is, it's leading me to something we're supposed to find."

"Let me guess..." began Sarah. "...it has to do with your dreams, doesn't it?"

Sean was silent for a moment, not wanting to answer that. But that definitely brought on suspicion by the others. "Sarah, what are you talking about?" asked Josh.

"Sean has always had the weirdest dreams. They're always related to something trying to get his attention. Maybe this is what all of that has been leading to."

"Maybe...I can't say for sure." said Sean suddenly.

It was then that the voice began to call out to him once more. "_Come closer..._"

Sean's eyes widened at this, realizing that they are almost there. "We're getting close. I can feel it!" He then began running in the direction of the voice as it got louder. The other Rangers are shocked by this and attempt to catch up to him.

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_, 2:35 PM

Principal Stone had begun driving to Angel Grove Airport for a vacation he has planned since the beginning of the school year. However, unbeknown to him, something underneath the street was burrowing quickly behind him, leaving what looks to be a gigantic mole trail on the surface.

Stopping at a red light, that something had eventually caught up to him, preventing him from driving any farther after the light turned green. Stone was confused by this and wondered what was going on. "Oh come on. Don't crap out on me now."

It was then that an ominous red light began to shine somewhere from within his car, surprising him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the voice that spoke to him didn't help with that either. "Are you Jerome Stone, principal of Angel Grove High?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked Stone with fear in his voice. He was then met with a menacing voice and a mysterious creature coming out of his air conditioner and spraying a mysterious green liquid at him. Stone screamed in horror as a response to this.

* * *

_**25 minutes earlier...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Outskirts_

The voice calling out to Sean had faded away, never being heard from anymore. But at the same time, what Sean has been looking for was right in front of them. It was a bunch of unknown footprints, the appearance of it unlike anything they've seen before.

"This has to be it..." said Sean as the others moved in closer to view the mysterious footprints, squatting down to get a better look at them. They were human in shape, for the most part. However, their size was far too large for any barefoot human to have made, at least according to them.

"No person made these footprints." said Jamie out of the blue. They didn't question what she said as they had a similar thought in mind. "Even a gorilla's feet aren't this large."

Looking around the general vicinity, Josh noticed what looked to be a large burrow in the ground nearby, which seemed to be giving off steam. "Something bore into the ground recently. I don't know any animal large enough to dig such a large hole in the ground."

Sean didn't look at Josh, but he knew that something was definitely wrong. "No animal did this. It's something...something far darker than we think." Sean stood up, realizing the implications of his words. "Something evil has been let loose. It's mysterious, that much I know for sure. Come to think of it...whatever it is, it might have something to do with what's been going on in Angel Grove as of late."

"Yeah. This isn't natural." said Ken.

Suddenly, their communicators went off. It was Omega on the other end. "Rangers! We have a problem! I'm sensing something in Angel Grove! I can't identify it, but it's giving off a great surge of energy! Be cautious!"

"Be sure to keep us updated. We'll be waiting." said Sean as he disconnected communications. "Let's go." The Rangers all nodded in response as they proceeded to teleport to the Command Center to retrieve their morphers.

* * *

_Command Center_

Upon entering the Command Center, the Rangers noticed Zedren, almost as if he was waiting for them. Considering that whatever Omega detects is relayed back to the viewing monitor, along with him being able to see what the Rangers are doing when necessary, it's definitely understandable.

"I never thought this day would come. When Omega relayed to me what he detected, I had a bad feeling about this." explained Zedren. "I'm still not sure if it's what I fear it to be, but I ask you all remain on your guard. Even though whatever's going on in Angel Grove may not affect you, it's best to be alert."

"Well, what it is you think it is?" asked Sarah.

"I can't say. At least not right now."

"What reason do you have to keep this information from us?" asked Ken.

Zedren remained silent, almost as if he was avoiding the question. "Give Zedren a break, guys. It's probably none of our concern at the moment. For now, let's just get our morphers." Zedren nodded at this, pressing a button on the monitor, revealing the Rangers' morphers on the table.

"Before you go, you should know about an extra feature with your Morphers." began Zedren. "Your morphers are capable in more than using your Spirit Cards. The small crystal on the morpher's insignia is capable of being scanned, even unknown materials, to determine its properties. Anything you scan can be sent to Omega for analysis if you so choose. I think it might be useful for your current investigation. Good luck."

The Rangers nodded as they teleported out, Zedren taking a deep breath after they're gone. "It's better if they learn about their existence on their own."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

After the Rangers retrieved their Morphers, Omega had gotten in contact with them the moment they set foot back on Angel Grove. "Rangers! I detected another surge! You're close by! Hurry!"

The Rangers were quick to head to where Omega led them. What they saw next would nearly leave them in pure horror as a result.

Covered in what appeared to be green slime, Principal Stone got out of his car, struggling and seemingly in a lot of pain. The Rangers ran over to him, wondering if he could be helped. "Principal Stone! What happened to you?" asked Sean.

"Snake...monster...help me-!" Upon falling to the ground, he immediately turned into a mud stain, just like everyone else affected by this.

The Rangers were near traumatized by seeing this. They couldn't believe their former principal just became another victim of whatever it is that is going on in Angel Grove. However, through this, they've learned that whatever is causing this is not apart of the natural world. They had their suspicions about this before, but now they were positive. A monster did this, as Principal Stone said. But who could be responsible for sending out a monster to do this?

They then realized it was far worse then they imagined. More people that just so happened to have seen this ended up becoming victims of this as well, leaving more mud stains. "This is definitely something new." said Sean.

It was then that Josh and Jamie noticed something odd. What looked like a large burrow into the ground was near the scene. The two ran over to it, wondering as to what could have done it. "Do you think there could be two of them?" asked Josh.

"Principal Stone didn't say there were two of them. Then again, he couldn't say much before what happened to him took full effect. For now, let's just assume that there's only one monster to deal with." explained Sean.

"Then that means he's capable of digging underground as well. That explains the hole in the ground we found before." Josh then looked at Jamie, her knowing what he had in mind. The two placed their hands on the dug up dirt, the underground path being revealed to them. "Well, looks like we'll check this out, see where it leads." The two then ran off in the direction of where the path was leading them.

"I'll investigate the traces it left behind." replied Ken.

Ken then decides to take advantage of the extra feature in his Morpher to scan what appears to be remnants of the green slime right next to Principal Stone's car. A blue light came from the small crystal, enveloping the slime.

Sean and Sarah closed their eyes, trying to be in tune with the wind. They figure that there may be more people affected by this, and the wind can carry all sorts of emotions with it. Realizing they've picked up on something, the two nod at one another, agreeing to let Ken know. "We've found something else." said Sarah.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"This is gonna sound dumb, but we can feel the sorrow of a whole bunch of people through the wind. It could be related." explained Sean.

"Look into it. It's not like we haven't seen anything strange before. And be sure to let me know what comes of it."

The two nodded as they went off in a random direction. Ken then activated his communicator. "Omega, I'm sending you some data on an unknown material. Do you think you can analyze it on my way back to the house?"

"Understood! Receiving data now!" replied Omega as Ken cut off communications and proceeded to head back to Ernie Jr's house.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

_Angel Grove Industrial District_

Sean and Sarah looked around, the ominous ambience keeping them on edge. Eventually, as they went in deeper, they began hearing what sounds like someone whimpering in total fear. They eventually tracked the sound to what appeared to be a homeless man, sitting up against the wall in a fetal position.

They run up to the man with concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"He...he just melted...right in front of me..." said the man weakly, slowly pointing to what looked like an old reactor of sorts. At one point, it carried some very dangerous substances not meant to be directly exposed to people. There was a large hole right in front of them. And with it, another mud stain.

Sean took a closer look at the mud stain of whoever it was. The same substance that was found around Principal Stone seemed to be all over where the hole is. "This must be where it started. If it can burrow underneath the ground, it might have just come across these two. But why did it leave him?"

It was then that Sarah noticed something near the mud stain. It was another large burrow into the ground. "Well, we know it dug its way out of here. Guess that's when everyone else became targets."

Sean was quick to take out his cell phone, dialing 9-1-1. "I found another of those mud stains. In the abandoned industrial plant. Does that matter? Just get some deputies down here. There will be a witness here to answer any questions they might have. Thank you." He then ended the call. "Let's get out of here. Our job is done for now."

Sarah nodded as the two ran out of the plant, out of sight, so they can teleport out.

* * *

_Ernie Jr's Residence_

Ken was able to make it back fairly quickly. Surprisingly, Ernie has not come back. Whether it's because he'd rather stay and keep everyone at the Juice Bar safe, or that he went in hiding, he can't say for sure. "Omega, how goes it with that analysis?" asked Ken.

"Ready to go!" responded Omega as he revealed the results of his analysis. Problem is, Ken had a hard time understanding it.

"Ugh, I can't make heads or tails of it."

It was then that Ken's communicator went off, as well as Sean and Sarah's. It was Josh on the other end. "_Guys, I think we found him!_"

"Are you sure?" asked Sarah through the communicator.

"_Positive._"

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"Problem is, he's still underground."

"He's so far underground, I don't think we can reach him at this point. What should we do?" asked Jamie.

"_Well, the analysis came back, but I don't know what to make of it. This is beyond me._"

* * *

It was then that Omega's screen changed to that of a video feed from the Command Center, showing Zedren. Ken still had his communicator on, so the other Rangers would be able to hear what he had to say. "Perhaps I can enlighten you. I had Omega reroute the analysis to the main terminal at the Command Center and was able to deduce what was going on. See, this slime isn't natural. While it does make people dissolve on contact, it's not like acid. In fact, it's completely unnatural. Also, upon dissolving, their remains become toxic. Those aren't just mud stains. The substance that's created sinks into the ground and slowly contaminates the soil."

* * *

"So, if people keep dissolving..." said Jamie.

"_The Earth will eventually turn into the slime that's causing this. And from there, it will disintegrate._" explained Zedren

Josh clenched his fist in anger. "Not if I have anything to say about it! I'll dig down there and punch him out myself!"

"_Don't get hasty, Josh. We need to lure it out._" said Ken, suddenly.

* * *

He then thought about it for a second. "And I think I know how to do it."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Marie Frederich walked out of her car, heading to a seemingly unknown location. It was then that she was suddenly met with...Ernie Jr? "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Prepared and ready for exchange." she responded, attempting to get something out of her purse.

However, she wouldn't be able to make whatever it is she was meant to give to Ernie, as an ominous voice echoed at the two. "_The head of Virus Research AND the inspiration of youth? Killing two birds with one stone today!_"

The two looked around with worry and concern in their eyes. "Who's there?" asked Marie before Ernie motioned her towards the nearest exit.

However, the two wouldn't get far, as the creature that has been causing these incidents finally reveals itself in its entirety. The best way to explain his appearance is that he's an anthropomorphic cobra with human-like hands and a split jaw down the middle. Definitely a menacing creature. The two looked behind them and noticed the creature, fear running through them. The creature than decided to end things now and spray its poisonous fluid at them. However, Ernie as quick to push them both out of the way of the initial blast. As they tried to get up, the creature tried again. This time, the two were prepared and...rolled out of the way?

And almost as if out of nowhere, the two took the air and both landed a kick on the creature. And almost immediately after that, they bounce off their kicks, landing onto the next floor through a large opening. The two looked accomplished at what they did as the creature burrowed through the roof and onto where the two landed. "How is this possible!?" the creature yelled with confusion.

And in an instant, the two are covered in water, revealed to be Ken and Sarah, fully morphed, in disguise. "Surprised?" said Ken as the other Rangers, fully morphed, appeared as well. "That's the power of a disguise." Ken then took out his Spirit card that allowed this to begin with.

"W-Why you...!" said the creature in both anger and disbelief that he had been played for a fool so easily.

"So you're the one causing all this. Who, or what, are you?" asked Sean with an authoritative tone.

"I am a member of the Usurpers of Doomsday, The Yin Beasts. Address me as Brinaconda!"

"Say what now?" asked Sean.

"'Usurpers of Doomsday'?" asked Sarah with confusion.

"'Yin Beasts'?" asked Ken, never hearing that before.

It was then that a jolly laugh echoed about. The source if it comes from two figures differing in appearance making their presence known. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." the unnatural blob spoke. "I am Abysstooth, the Dreary Deformity."

"Tombfoot, the Volatile Brute." introduced the second of the two figures, who seemed to highly represent Bigfoot in more ways than one, but still unique in his own way. "Crush, kill, DESTROY!" Tombfoot than stomped hard into the ground, making a very familiar footprint.

Sarah recalled the footprint from before as the same one next to the unknown box. "He's the one who made those footprints!"

Abysstooth laughly in a jolly tone once more. "Do attempt to remember us, for we are the leaders of the Yin Beasts. We have existed for tens of thousands of years, you see. In that time, we've dreamed of contaminating this world to better suit our own constitution!"

"And soon we will make it this world's reality!" continued Tombfoot.

"So, that's why you've turned such great people into slime?" asked Sarah.

"That is correct. Humans are so very weak-minded. Take away those that lead or inspire them, they become so wrought with despair, and lose any and all desire to dare oppose our will in this world."

"So that's what you're doing!" said Ken with frustration.

"The opportunity couldn't be better. This world! Shall fall! TO THEIR KNEES!"

"Sorry to say, but we won't let that happen!" yelled Ken.

"Oh, is that so? Then let's see how the _newest_ generation of our enemies fare." said Abysstooth with confidence.

Jamie took note of his words, and thought about it for a second. "'Newest generation'? You mean you've fought Angels before us?"

"Brinaconda!" commanded Abysstooth, who complied without question. Brinaconda began to charge at the Rangers, hitting them all simultaneously without being able to react.

As the Rangers try to get back up, Brinaconda comes at them again. This time, Ken was ready and proceeded to kick him in his split jaw. "I got this one guys!"

The rest of the Rangers turn their attention to the leaders of the Yin Beasts in the meantime. "Then we'll handle Abysstooth." said Sean, Sarah nodding in agreement as they both charge at him.

"Looks like Tombfoot's all that's left." mentioned Josh, Jamie in agreement as well. As they try to hit Tombfoot, he either blocks their attacks, or dodges them, leaving the two wide open for attacks constantly. Jamie tries to go for a strike from behind using her Tiger Claw, but Tombfoot catches her by her arm and throws her back at Josh, who gets annoyed at what just happened. Of course, Tombfoot begins to counter almost everything Josh throws at him. It's to the point where he starts getting knocked around a little too easily. Jamie runs to him in support, but Josh can't believe what's happening. "He's tougher than I thought. I can barely get a scratch on him!"

"Shark Splash!" yelled Ken as he blasted his Wave Bowgun at Brinaconda, who took the hits like they were nothing. However, up close, neither of them could hit each other right away. Ken did a cartwheel to get some distance, but Brinaconda took advantage of the opportunity to spew more of the his toxic slime. Ken was able to dodge the slime with no issue, but this was a distraction to get his eyes off of Brinaconda. He looked around and saw that he was gone. "Where are you?" And almost without warning, Brinaconda dug up from underneath Ken to strike him from below.

Sean, Storm Sabre drawn, attempted to slash at Abysstooth, but to no avail. His overall material was that of the consistency of rubber, so his flesh couldn't be harmed. Sean tried a second time, but this time Abysstooth began to change the shape of his form and moving about to dodge the attacks. He was just too fast for Sean. It was to the point where he was left wide open, Abysstooth literally ramming him with his body. Sarah attempted to protect Sean by using her Phoenix Feather to shoot at Abysstooth. However, he had something for that, too. He absorbed the blast, and almost as if he was levitating, flipped upside down so that its mouth on top of its head fired back at the two, the attack stronger than expected.

All of the Rangers were brought back to one spot, seemingly outclassed by these new enemies. "Why are we wasting our time with these weaklings? Let's destroy them already!" yelled Tombfoot in annoyance.

"No, no, no, Tombfoot! We have merely grown stronger over time, is all." responded Abysstooth. "The powers that be seemed to have remained stagnant all of these millenia."

"You weaklings are foolish to have challenged us. For we! Are pollution! INCARNATE!"

Without warning, Brinaconda came from underneath the ground, spewing his slime onto all of the Rangers. It it wasn't for their suits protecting them, they would have turned into mud stains within seconds. But rather, the suits would just severely delay the inevitable. If they can't get rid of it soon, they're doomed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Omega was watching all of this unfold, as was Zedren. However, the latter of the two couldn't do anything about it. Omega, however, felt as though he needed to do something. So, without question, he began running out of Ernie's Residence and towards the battlefield.

Zedren, not wanting to stop Omega, sighed at this. "Why even bother? 'He' should be on his way right about now."

* * *

_Downtown Angel Grove_

The Rangers continued to struggle and resist the poisonous bile that was slowly deteriorating their physical bodies. "Stop struggling! And accept! YOUR FATE!"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy rotting the earth when you turn to mud." said Abysstooth happily.

"Do not waste your time!" said Brinaconda suddenly. "My poison remains active so long as I live."

"So...that just means we have to defeat you, then." The Rangers, using whatever strength they have left to stand up, attempted to charge at Brinaconda once more. However, with the poison bringing them to such a weakened state, they can't focus. As a result, any attempt to attack the creature was of no avail. Left and right they got countered. Ken and Sarah try to blast him with Sean slashing him from behind. But Brinaconda was too quick, as he began burrowing through the ground, attacking each of the Rangers one by one each time he jettisons out of the ground.

Brinaconda laughed at how easily he was dominating the Rangers. "This isn't any fun anymore."

"You think...we're just gonna give up? Don't count on it!" yelled Sean with ferocity.

"Your persistence is annoying me." responded Brinaconda.

"Perhaps it's time to put an end to you, then." said Abysstooth nonchalantly as he and Tombfoot seemed to combine their powers into a massive sludge ball, blasting it at the Rangers.

This looked to be the end of the Rangers. Their hands were tied and their backs were against a wall. What could they do against such a threat? "You should know to learn your place! Now turn to slime and corrupt this world as you should!" yelled Brinaconda as he made a maniacal laugh. However, in the middle of it, he was interrupted by a suddenly ball of light striking him.

The ball of light crashed close by to the battle that is seemingly over. The Rangers look on with shock, wondering if help has come. "Is that Omega?" asked Ken weakly.

As the smoke cleared, a silhouetted figure could be seen. They realized that it wasn't Omega. But rather, it's someone entirely new. "Who is that?" asked Sarah.

As the figure walked forward, they noticed something...familiar. More specifically, the Guardians insignia. "No way...another Ranger?" As the figure walked closer, more of his appearance could be seen. His appearance was definitely similar to that of a Ranger's, having a lion motif all over with a red visor to boot.

"This is unexpected..."said Abysstooth.

"A new challenger, perhaps. Do introduce yourself!" said Tombfoot. The figure stopped in his tracks, clenching his fist as he began to speak. His voice was very synthetic, almost robotic in nature.

"Crusader of Purity: Trinity Knight."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Oh. My. God. I'M FINISHED! THE FIRST EPISODE OF ARC 2 IS COMPLETE! FINALLY!_

_Phew! I never thought I'd finish this episode. But then again, since this was introducing a new plot, new villains and characters, I knew this would be a problem._

_Okay, I know I have a LOT of explaining to do. So, I'll just start from the beginning. After I finished Episode 15, I decided to take a small break from writing the episodes so that I can get my life situated. Now I have a job and what not. But that's not everything that got in the way of finishing this. There were a few roadblocks within the writing itself that stumped me for the longest time. So much so, that I had to put this on hiatus until I can figure this out. The roadblocks were mainly determining certain events and trying to make them work. Another were the names. Oh God the names! When it came to the Raikon Fleet, I had an alien name generator on backup in case I couldn't come up with a good name and need something right away. Now, I had to use a whole new name generator for fantasy creatures. And let's just say that I was having a hard time choosing whether or not I just want to keep the results I got and just make the new villains have name that are puns as well._

_There are things about the Sentai that I felt didn't work when it came to adapting them here. So, I had to get creative and fast. And the end result was pretty decent in my opinion. However, now that this bump in the road has FINALLY passed, I can finally get back on track with giving you guys episodes more often. Just be warned that when it's time to introduce Arc 3, I might be having another hiatus if things don't work out with me writing it all. But, I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

_Either way, things will be a lot more consistent now. I said I would keep making episodes, and I don't plan to stop. This is too fun to write. And besides, this story is my baby, in a matter of speaking. I've been wanting to write this for years, and now that I can share this with you all, it's a feeling I can't express. So thank you to everyone who stayed and are still reading these, just waiting for more to come out. I hope I can keep entertaining you even after this story reaches its conclusion._

_Next time, on Power Rangers: Guardians! The Yin Beasts, the newest enemy of the Rangers have been shown to be too strong for them. However, a new challenger arrives, known simply as Trinity Knight. The Rangers are baffled as to who he might be, as he bears the same insignia as they do. Is he another Ranger? Is he an enemy? Did he come to save them? Or does he have his own agenda? Will the Rangers be able to even the playing field and take on this new threat? Or will they fall like the others subjected to the poisonous slime? Find out next time!_

_You should know how this site works. If you want to stay up to date with everything this story has to offer, or want to stay up to date on any new projects I might end up posting, be sure to follow me or this story. And don't forget to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. All constructive criticism is welcome!_

_Anyway, that's everything for me, today, guys. Thank you for your patience, and hopefully you'll stay for the ride till the very end. Until then, have a Morphenomenal day, and may the Power protect you, always! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_


End file.
